A New Revolution
by SamuraiWriter
Summary: An aspiring teacher named Sophie Watkins is forced into the criminal life when her brother is kidnapped by Albert Wesker, his boss. Join Sophie and her mission to rescue her brother, Xavier.
1. Character Biography: Sophie Watkins

Here's another story by me, revolving around Resident Evil. It stars an OC named Sophie Watkins. I don't own anything except OC characters and other things you don't see(in this case read…)in the Resident Evil series.

Summary: Sophie Watkins strives to be a teacher for high school students. But because of her older brother's huge criminal past, she is forced to go into the criminal business to try and rescue him from his cheating boss, Albert Wesker. Join Sophie in this action-packed, satire brewing, and romance delivering story about an ordinary woman gone extraordinary gunman.

Genre: Action, Adventure, Black Comedy, Drama, Gangster, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Sophie Watkins_

Name: Sophie Watkins

Age: 26

Height: 5'10

Weight: 145lbs

Ethnicity: Afro-Italian

Occupation(s): Secret agent/Mercenary/Teacher(almost)

_Background_

Sophie Watkins was born in Los Angeles, California in 1982. Being born with a child molester, her mother moved her and her older brother, Xavier, away from him until he could do anything. Unfortunately, when Sophie reached age 17 her mother died of a brain tumor, leaving her and her 23-year-old brother alone. Sophie soon found out that Xavier got himself mixed up in with criminal business, run by a mysterious mob boss. However, Sophie does not allow this to interfere with her passion to become a teacher.

_Appearance and Personality_

Sophie has dark skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. She bares a birth mark on her left arm that looks like a dragon, which makes people believe that it is a tattoo. Sophie is quite shy and reserved, always wanting to keep to herself. She doesn't say much, which fool people into believing that she is mute. She also has a fondness for dogs. However, for some reason, dogs don't like her that much.

Sophie has a very charismatic personality which allows her to make friends. She also had a very close relationship with Luis Sera, for reason that are to be announced later.

There's the first Character Biography of the story, and I promise you that the first chapter will be up shortly. Since tomorrow is my birthday, there's a possibility that it _may not _be up tomorrow. It may take some time since I'm also starting school soon, but it shouldn't be long.

* * *

Please comment on Sophie's character. However, **please do not **bash her, or express your feelings of a Mary Sue through extreme lengths. Thank you!


	2. A Lost One

Here's the first chapter of the story. I don't own Resident Evil, but I _do _own the OC characters. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Lost One_

"And you would like to teach Language Arts?" the principal asked Sophie Watkins, who sat delicately and quietly in a chair across from him. She nodded and displayed a peaceful smile on his face.

With her desire to become a teacher in check, Sophie Watkins straitened out her black skirt and her matching black blouse. One black heel occasionally clicked the floor, while one gently rested on the other. Her black hair was straightened with perfection, with some of it resting on her shoulder. Sophie's arms rested on her lap, secretly shaking from the anticipation.

The principal, who was a much shorter and quite stocky woman, would glance at Sophie's résumé, and then at the smiling Sophie from time to time. Sophie felt that there was no hatred or tension between the two, despite that she hadn't said much through the interview.

After one final glance at the white paper, the principal looked up at Sophie with a warm smile. "Well Ms. Watkins, you certainly do have a wonderful résumé." she said.

'_Oh thank you.'_ Sophie thought happily. She smiled and nodded.

But suddenly, the principal smile seemed to deplete. "But I'm afraid that I can't hire you this instant. I'll give you a call when I can, because it seems that you have potential." she said. After those words were spoken, Sophie's smile still didn't seem to disappear. She instead nodded and reached her hand out for the principal to shake, to which the stocky woman obliged.

"Make sure you don't lose my number, and thank you for your time." the female principal said.

Sophie shook her head. "No. Thank you." she said quietly.

After shaking hands, both women stood up at the same time. The principal instructed Sophie out of the room and into the hallway. After telling the directions as to how to get out of the school, Sophie was on her way. The principal was oblivious to the increasing smile on Sophie's face. She walked with determination and passion, committing every footstep on the school's floors to memory.

With just a minute gone, Sophie exited the building and into the sunny day that Los Angeles offered. The sun shined with its intense rays and intoxicating heat, already creating light drops of sweat on Sophie's forehead. To get away from the rays, Sophie walked a little faster to her car, which was a brand new silver Porsche(damn!).

Quickly placing and turning the keys in the lock, Sophie entered the driver's seat and closed the door. She placed the key in the ignition and it started up with a delivering and healthy motor groan. Flicking on the air conditioner, she pulled out of the parking lot and soon, onto the road.

Sophie's Porsche was finally on the road with other cars, going a minimum speed rate of 55 mph. Stopping at a red light, Sophie took the time to rest a little by lightly placing her head on her seat.

A warm feeling spread to Sophie's chest as she thought about the chance to teach students Language Arts. Judging by the tone of the principal's voice, Sophie thought she had a great chance in becoming a teacher. It was all she ever wanted to be, since many other things didn't interest her.

Sophie remembered the days when her older brother, Xavier, would ask her what she wanted to be. Sophie answer "A teacher!" with much pride in her voice, despite her always being a shy child. Xavier, who was never interested in "basic" or "simple" occupations, would just give her a funny look and shrug it off. Though, Xavier knew he never really had a say in what Sophie could become.

Once the light turned green, Sophie's foot met the pedal and she drove off. The thought of her becoming a full fledged teacher floated through her head spontaneously. It bugged her so much that Sophie almost lost control of the wheel and slightly drove off her lane, only to get back in her lane with embarrassment.

However, that did not cloud her from her dream. _'This is going to be great!'_

* * *

"Hello Sophie. It's a pleasure to meet you." greeted a young woman, who looked no older than Sophie. She held out a hand, to which Sophie shook with confusion, but politeness.

Sophie only blinked when she saw the mysterious woman sitting on her couch. Her skin was dark like Sophie's, and her short, brown hair was pushed back into a ponytail with a portion of it brushed by her eye. Her brown eyes looked at Sophie with a warm expression. The unnamed woman wore a burgundy blouse and black leather pants with black boots. On her wrists were golden tribal bracelets, along with a matching golden necklace confined around her neck.

The woman gave off a small chuckle. "I apologize. I suppose you are wondering who I am." she said.

Sophie nodded.

"My name is Sheva Alomar. I have been acquainted with your brother, Xavier." Sheva said, crossing her legs.

The sound of her brother's name escaping Sheva's full lips widened Sophie's eyes a bit. Xavier never told him about this woman, and honestly, she didn't like that. Sophie respected her older brother's privacy, but she did want him to tell her about people in his life.

"Sophie, I'm afraid this is serious business. We need your help." Sheva said.

Sophie had already sat down in a chair. She blinked.

Sheva blinked as well. "Oh, I'm sorry Sophie. Your brother didn't tell me you were mute." she said with a polite tone.

Sophie snapped out of her trance on the woman to answer her question. "Oh no! I'm sorry, I'm just…confused." Sophie spoke up.

Sheva nodded and smiled. But soon, the smile withered away. "Now, I'm sure you are aware of Xavier's criminal business, no?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sophie nodded. She knew about Xavier's criminal business every since she was 17. He usually did smuggling and worked as a gunman for his boss. Despite Xavier telling her it was only a "side business", Sophie knew that it was Xavier's only source of money and work. Her brother told her to not let his negative life influence her work, as he still loved and cared for his sister. Still, Sophie wished that her brother would've escaped that business long ago, or never even entered it.

Sheva cleared her throat and regained focus on Sophie. "Your brother…has been kidnapped."

Sophie's throat soon grew dry. She could feel a lump in her throat, but she couldn't even swallow it. The news Sheva just delivered to her grabbed her by surprise, and the only thing she could do was stare.

Sheva could tell that Sophie was utterly shocked by this news, as she was shocked herself when her boss gave her the information. For comfort, she reached out her hand and squeezed Sophie's. "I completely understand that you are shocked and scared, but we need your help." Sheva said.

Sophie looked at her. "What do you mean 'We'?" she asked her.

Sheva nodded gave off a smile. "I understand you have questions. Please come with me."

* * *

"Mr. Burton? I have brought Sophie Watkins with me." Sheva said, directing Sophie into a large room.

The room contained a long, curved, sofa with a large screen with a strange information on it. On the walls were guns and strange gadgets, each perfectly aligned. There was a chair behind a desk, and it looked as if someone was sitting in the chair.

As Sophie and Sheva sat on the sofa, the chair turned around to reveal a well dressed man. He looked to be in his late forties to fifties, baring brown brushed back hair and a shaven beard. He looked to be a bit tired, as his brown eyes were a bit red. The man wore a black suit that looked a little bit wrinkled, and a cup of coffee rested in his hand.

The man placed his coffee down and looked at Sophie. "Sophie? Oh, thank heavens."

Sophie said nothing and only looked at the man. The well-dressed man got up from his seat and walked towards Sophie, holding his hand out. "My name's Barry Burton, but please, call me Barry." Barry said.

Not wanting to be rude, Sophie shook his hand and they both drew away. "I assume Sheva has explained the situation your brother, Xavier is in?" Barry asked, glancing at Sheva.

Sophie nodded and Sheva smiled with pride.

Barry nodded. "Allow me to say something about myself. I am the owner of 'Link Of Cell Phones Inc.'.

"…." Sophie blinked.

"…That's my cover." Barry said with a chuckle. "I am secretly the owner of a partner business with Albert Wesker, who is Xavier's boss."

Sheva got up off the couch and walked to Barry's side. "We are one of the most powerful criminal organizations there is. The good thing is, officials don't even know where we are." she said.

"Albert Wesker is one of the most powerful people in the world. He always seems to get what he wants, and always gets away with everything. It appears that Wesker is suspicious of Xavier taking large sums of his money, which is the reason why he captured him and threw him somewhere."

Barry took a moment to take a breather, and Sheva took this time to explain more. "We have absolutely no idea why Wesker won't just kill him on the spot…which is where _you _come in." she said, pointing at the dumbfounded Sophie.

"Your job is to, of course, rescue your brother and find out exactly what is going on with Wesker." Sheva stated. "You'll need weapons, guns mostly."

"These guns and gadgets on the walls are not yours; we have an entire section for you. Now, if you could just-"

Sophie cut Barry off by raising her hand. Barry quirked his eyebrows and nodded, giving her permission to talk.

"Um, don't I, uh, need training?" Sophie asked, shaking a little. Honestly, this mission scared her. She didn't want anything to do with this, since she had never dabbled with the criminal business, and didn't really plan to. However, her older brother was kidnapped by his own boss, and that was **unacceptable**.

Sheva sighed while Barry massaged his chin. "We are very sorry, but I'm afraid that you don't have enough time. Even if you did train, it still wouldn't be enough for the field."

"However," Barry cut in. "I suppose some training is better than no training at all."

Reaching a hand out, Barry smiled at Sophie. "Come Sophie, we have a lot of work to do." he said.

Sophie hesitated in taking Barry's hand. She knew that if she did, her entire life would changed. Her dreams of becoming a teacher would be shattered and her life would have to be filled with nothing but danger, fast-paced action, and deadly stares when she entered the battlefield. Sophie never wanted a life like that, but she didn't really have a choice. It was either rescue her brother, or allow him to perish. Their mother was already gone, and Sophie was **not **allowing another loved one to pass away.

Finally, Sophie grabbed Barry's hand and stood up. Sophie looked at him and Barry could see that she wanted something by her expression.

"Yes? Something you need?" Barry asked.

Sophie blinked. "…Do you have a phone I could use?"

* * *

"Hello?" came a female voice over the phone.

"Uh, Mrs. Lockhart?" Sophie spoke with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh, Ms Watkins. I was just about to call you. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, actually yes. About that teaching job…."

"Yes?"

"…I don't think I'll be taking it. A, uh, 'family crisis' came up…"

_End of Chapter 1

* * *

_

There's Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure you review! Thank you!

Note: In this timeline, a lot of people that are dead in the Resident Evil world may not be dead in this story. People such as Luis Sera, Steve Burnside, etc. So, you'll be expecting them. Also, I'll trying to put a bit of satire in this story, since I said it will be "satire brewing". However, the non-stop action will always be there.


	3. Albert Wesker

Chapter 2 is up! I don't own anything expect my OC characters. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 2: Albert Wesker_

Sophie had spent a total of 15 minutes getting familiar with her weapons and some examples of what the criminal life would be like. **Only 15 minutes**. Sophie knew that wasn't enough time, but she also knew that time was of essence. The worst part was; she was all by herself.

Thanks to Barry, Sophie was provided with enough information about Albert Wesker. The man was the head of UMBRELLA, a huge criminal organization that associated with many things, ranging from drugs, smuggling, guns-for-hire, assassinations, etc. All Sophie had to do for this mission was to find the whereabouts Xavier.

Sophie sat in the backseat of her car, legs perched up on the seat together. She gazed at each form and kind gun that rested in their cases on the floor. Sheva had supplied her with Twin Desert Eagles, a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle with a strap to go with it, a Beretta 92, a .45 Caliber pistol, and a year's worth of ammo. Sophie didn't know how to use this tools that were distributed to her, and honestly, she didn't want to use them. Sophie didn't want to kill anyone, let alone harm them.

Sophie released a sigh from her lips. _'Sitting here isn't going to do anything.'_ she thought.

With one last sigh, Sophie closed the cases and exited out of the back seat and to the driver's seat. After securing herself within the seatbelt, Sophie started the car and allowed it to let out its satisfying motor groan. She pulled out of her parking space and onto the road. There were not that many cars on the road, which was good for Sophie. She didn't want anyone looking into her car and accidentally spotting her weaponry.

When the young woman reached a red light, she took the time to look at her car clock. The numbers were in the form of 5:00, with a PM placed right next to it.

Sophie forced her eyes close and sighed once more. _'I've always hated Mondays.'_ With that final thought, the light evolved into a green color, signaling all cars to start up once more.

* * *

'_This is the place?' _Sophie asked herself.

Sophie was standing in front of an old warehouse that looked like a battle had just taken place there. There was a foul odor all around the place, which meant that it smelled worse inside. There were rusted stains all over the warehouse, and a few holes were displayed as well. There was noise coming from inside the place, mostly sounding like men.

'_I didn't even change out of my clothes.' _Sophie thought. But changing clothes were no the important thing at that moment. Sophie was about to enter a dangerous territory, a territory that only her brother could relate to.

Sophie grabbed the cases of firearms and wrapped the rifle around her. It was covered with a white cloth so she could hide it from them when the time was right. Stealing a breath of air, Sophie forced her feet to move forward and towards the entrance. She placed one case down to knock on the door, only to regain her grip again.

After a few seconds, Sophie's ears picked up nothing but footsteps moving towards the door. Her heart pounded with anticipation and she prayed that she would make it out alright…which wasn't really a possibility.

"Who is it?" came a gruff voice.

Sophie panicked. What was she going to tell him? She couldn't just tell him her identity, or they'll possibly jump her. Perhaps she could use Barry's cover-up…

"Uh, the 'Link of Cell Phones' would like to present you a great offer!" Sophie said, trying hard to make her voice sound chipper.

"We don't want ya' service. Leave." replied the gruff voice.

"But sir," Sophie pleaded. "I really think you-"

The sound of the warehouse doors opening cut her off. Behind the door revealed a bald, muscular Caucasian man. He wore a white wife beater and blue jeans with white tennis shoes. His left arm was illustrated with a tattoo of a bleeding heart. His blue eyes gave Sophie a mean look.

"The boss said you can come in. But don't you dare mess with anything." the tattooed man said.

Sophie nodded furiously and stepped pass the man and into the warehouse. She was greeted with deadly stares, just like she imagined. It would appear that everyone was busy with something, but cloths covered up most of the evidence. Sophie heard the tattooed man close the doors, and then saw him walk over to his boss.

The boss had light brown eyes, tan skin, and black hair that was brushed back. He wore a black suit with a white buttoned shirt visible. In his breast pocket was a red handkerchief, and his left hand contained a glass of red wine.

"You hear for cell phones, eh? Mine needs a little work." the boss said, his voice equivalent to that of a Hispanic.

Sophie nodded and placed her cases down on the floor. The men looked at them with curiosity. She took off her M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle and began to unwrap it slowly. Meanwhile, the Hispanic boss passed his cell phone to one of his lackeys.

"Here." the servant said, directed the cell phone to Sophie.

'_Three…'_

Sophie lifted the weapon with all of her strength. The gangsters looked a bit confused by the actions of the woman.

'_Two…'_

Sophie gain a grip on a the white cloth. The Hispanic boss straightened himself in his chair and gazed at the woman with his light brown eyes.

'_One…'_

"Where's Xavier!!" Sophie yelled. She threw the white cloth to the side to reveal the rifle. At the sight of it, the men reacted by pulling out their own weapons. The Hispanic boss panicked and his subordinates covered him.

"Kill that bitch!" he yelled, his thick Hispanic accent reaching to great heights.

At the sound of their boss's command, they all charged for her. In response, Sophie began to shoot back. She grabbed both cases with her other free hand and ran behind a nearby stack of crates. She placed the cases down next to her, and began to shoot back.

So far, numerous men went down by a single gunshot to vital point in their bodies. However, many more stood in their place. The boss leader ran to the back door with a few of his subordinates following him… much to his chagrin.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out there and fight!" her ordered. His order gained scared looks from his lackeys. But the boss's count look made them flee and start shooting at Sophie.

Sophie thought she was doing quite well for someone who hadn't had much, to any, training. Her nose picked up the stench of fresh blood from the wounded and dead men. Pools of blood formed around their bodies, and some even got close to Sophie, which made her cringe up a bit.

'_Oh my.' _Sophie thought. Soon, her fear digested within her when a gunshot came close to her face. In response, Sophie revealed herself and began shooting back from behind the crates.

In the mix of all the gunfire, the boss was wounded in the ankle. He let out a cry for help, which distracted his subordinates for a second. Unfortunately, their carelessness earned them a spot in the next life, as a bullet pierced the heads of a few shooters. So far, only 6 shooters were left.

One had the bravery to run in the middle of gunfire and retrieve a grenade that he knew would surely kill Sophie. Removing the safety pin, he threw it in Sophie's direction, which landed right by Sophie's position.

"Oh no!" Sophie yelled. She grabbed her rifle and her cases and ran towards another direction, despite the shots being fired at her.

An extremely loud 'Boom' was heard throughout the area. _Part _of the warehouse blew up and was engulfed in flames A huge gap was created in the front of the warehouse, revealing much of the activity that was going on there. Luckily, Sophie made it out of the commotion before she could get hit. However, she realized that she ran out of bullets when she tried to release one from the rifle. Though, Sophie thought it would be a good time to change guns.

Sophie placed her rifle aside and exchanged it for her Twin Desert Eagles. Inserting each with magazines, Sophie entered the destroyed and partly flaming warehouse. The gangsters that were once in the warehouse were either dead from the impact, or too mortally wounded to get up.

The Hispanic boss leader was terrified at the mess, and was terrified at the sight of his lackeys' blood splattered across the floor. His limo was at the back of the warehouse, which was half destroyed from the impact of the grenade. His suit was damaged as well, as it displayed burnt marks from the flames and torn pieces of fabric.

"No…no.." he muttered. He looked to his side and saw Sophie carrying her twin Desert Eagles, an angry expression on her face.

"You crazy, bitch! You crazy!" the boss yelled at her. When he opened his mouth to let out more yells, his eyes caught onto a strange figure standing many feet away from him and Sophie. The Hispanic's eyes widened and his feet forced him backwards.

"Wes-"

A gunshot was heard, which made Sophie stop in her tracks. She blinked and took a glance at each gun. She didn't make the shot, so who did? Sophie saw that the once trembling man was now dead, with blooding escaping a hole that was created in between his eyes. He finally rested on the ground motionless, his breathing ending for good.

Sophie turned around to see the perpetrator of his death. When Sophie saw the man, her heart seemed to have stopped. Her eyes widened just like the boss's did a minute ago.

It was a Caucasian man with blond hair that stood up a bit. He was concealed with black clothing, complete with black pants, a black short-sleeved shirt, and black dress shoes. His eyes were concealed under black glasses, and his gloved fingers wrapped around a revolver, with smoke still flying out of it from the bullet.

Sophie's lips began to part, as she whispered a name that would be stuck in her vocabulary for quite a while. "Albert Wesker…"

Though Sophie couldn't see it, Wesker showed a smirk on his lips and turned around to re-enter his limo. Someone closed the car door and walked over to the driver's side.

The limo started up, which forced Sophie to try to catch. As the limo drove off, Sophie shot at it with numerous bullets, all tries to no avail. Sophie ran into the middle of the road still shooting, but by the time she ran out of bullets, Wesker was gone.

Sophie lowered her guns and sighed. Her first look at Albert Wesker, and he looked just the way Barry described him. Sophie knew this was a sign; she had to move fast. Nothing could stop her from rescuing her brother. **Nothing**.

* * *

The afternoon soon fell, coloring the once blue sky with a bright orange. BSAA officers were having a meeting like they would normally do.

"We have more information on Albert Wesker." the stocky chief said. "It seems that he is creating this new drug, but we just don't know the name of it yet."

In the mix of the officers sitting down, two were secretly exchanging conversation. Leon S. Kennedy, a cop for a total of 2 years. His platinum blond hair was styled to the side, covering one of his blue eyes. He wore an all black BSAA uniform with a gun planted in his holster. He sat in the chair with his arms resting on the table.

The other was Chris Redfield, who has been a cop for 3 years. He had brown hair which shared a similar hairstyle to that of Brad Pitt(Think back to _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_..). His muscles shared their glory through his short-sleeved, green BSAA uniform, as if he had just taken a shot of steroids. He stole glances at Leon with his brown eyes, as he calmly sat in the chair next to him in a similar fashion.

"Please, Jill would **not** be interested in you." Chris said.

"Hm? Jealous?" Leon joked. Chris rolled his eyes in response.

"There also seems to be someone else involved." the chief's voice boomed up. With the press of a button, the picture of Sophie appeared. The picture was taken from her teaching application. "For some reason, Sophie Watkins has been wrapped up into this."

Chris and Leon stopped talking and examined her picture. Chris took extra details into his examination, as he thought she was _kinda _cute.

"For the next two months, we are going to investigate this woman and Albert Wesker. If you men happen to come across Sophie Watkins, arrest her on sight. Is that clear?" the chief's voice rang.

"Yes Sir!" the men answered.

Chris squinted his eyes and looked at the image of Sophie more. "Sophie.."

* * *

Being in the middle of nowhere with a burning warehouse isn't easy…..

…especially if you can't get home….

"Who slashed my tires?!" Sophie's cried out.

_End of Chapter 2

* * *

___

Finally, this chapter is finished. I hope you all enjoyed it!

P.S. I freakin' hate school right now. The first week of school is never easy. The teachers are always trying to get on your bad side.

P.S.S. If you are wondering where the whole shootout took place, it took place an extremely quiet place out of the city, where there are no other buildings or houses. Also, Azumanga Rain is being placed on hiatus until I can get my thoughts together. That's all! Thank you!


	4. Desperate Measures

_Chapter 3 is ready! I own nothing expect my OC characters and the stuff that's not in the Resident Evil series. Enjoy!_

_A New Revolution_

_A Resident Evil and OC Story_

_By SamuraiWriter_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Desperate Measures_

"Well, hello there, little lady." greeted a man who sat on Sophie's couch, each of his arms stretched in a relaxed manner. He was Caucasian, baring green eyes, residue from a shaved beard, and platinum blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The man's attire included a wrinkled black t-shirt, black jeans, brown, stained boots, and a slightly ripped jacket.

Sophie stared at him with wide eyes, wondering how this man entered, let alone, found her home.

"You probably are wondering who the hell I am, right?" he asked.

"Look, please." Sophie pleaded. She raised her arms as in a surrender. "You can take whatever you want. Just please, don't hurt me."

The Caucasian man's eyes widened for a split second before dieing down again. He raised his arms in defense.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not a thief or anything!" the man pleaded. At the sound of his words, Sophie slowly began to lower her arms, never taking her eyes off of him.

The Caucasian man sighed and displayed a smile. "My name's Dave, but feel free to call me whatever you like." Dave said. He then looked to the side. "It's not like anyone gives a damn." he muttered.

Despite Dave placing his comment in a mutter, Sophie still heard it. She tilted her head and as Dave turned his attention back to her.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that." Dave apologized, giving the confused woman a smile.

"…" Sophie blinked.

Dave chuckled in response. "Not much of a talker, eh? I only heard 'ya once, but I can live with that."

"…" Sophie was getting a bit agitated.

Sophie just barely escaped a dangerous mission, and then saw Albert Wesker for the first time. She was sweaty, hungry, and tired. She hadn't changed her clothes ever since this morning, and to top it all off, her tires were slashed. Now, she had to deal with a man named Dave invading her home without permission. But Sophie was really concerned about as to how Dave got in her home…

"Your friend Sheva let me in." Dave stated.

'_Sheva!? She did this?'_ Sophie yelled through her mind. Despite her anger, Sophie decided to let her anger travel its way out of her system. "…You know Sheva?" she asked.

Dave answered with a positive nod. "Yep. Me and Sheva go way back."

"So why did she send you to my house exactly?"

"By request." Dave simply answered.

"…" Sophie quirked in eyebrow.

"A group associated with Albert Wesker is after me, and Sheva recommended you to take care of me, and that organization." Dave said, releasing a huge yawn afterwards. "I'll leave your house after you finish with that mission."

Sophie couldn't believe this. Her life was crumbling by the second. Now, she had to take of Dave, whom she just met.

"This gonna be fun! So, were do I sleep, little lady?" Dave asked with a grin.

With just a stare at the happy man, Sophie sighed. Yes, this was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

(Here's a little something for the fan girls and/or fanboysif you swing that way)

Chris stood in the shower as the droplets of hot water ran down his muscular body. Steam filled the shower and half the bathroom, intoxicating Chris' vision. He ran his fingers through his damp, brown hair, as he let out a slight seductive sigh. His body glistened as the heat began to rise. Soap slid down his body in a similar fashion like rain sliding down a window shield.

The investigation of Sophie ran through his mind ever since the chief announced it. For some reason, the image of Sophie made him a little excited. Perhaps it was just a small crush…

'_How can I like her if I haven't even met her?' _Chris thought.

No. It was business. It had to be business. Chris knew that the chief would never allow relationships between the suspects and the officers. Besides, Jill Valentine was the talk among the BSAA officers, and Chris did admire her somewhat. _Somewhat_.

"Get it together, Chris. Sophie Watkins must be taken care of. She **must **be arrested." Chris told himself. He shook his head, with a few droplets of water flying everywhere. "Just business."

Chris lowered his head to allow the water enter his hair, cleaning and washing away the sweat that was produced from so much work. However, Chris' eyes caught onto something other than his feet, the water, and the shower floor.

His member seemed to be experiencing a pleasuring sensation that forced it to grow. At the same time, a blush was produced onto Chris' face.

"I wonder." Chris muttered. He blinked, looked up, and then looked back down at his member. "Is that for Jill and Sophie?"

* * *

The next morning, things were a bit complicated for Sophie. The presence of Dave had destroyed some of Sophie's activities that she mostly did alone…and she was not happy about it(Not _that _kind of activity, you pervs. laughs).

"_**I'm sorry Sophie, but he really needs your help." **_Sheva said from the other side of the phone.

"…" Though Sophie didn't say anything, Sheva caught onto her emotions.

"_**I deeply apologize. But it was really Mr. Burton's request. He thought that if you could survive the first mission, you could possibly handle this."**_ Sheva said with a small laugh.

Sophie didn't like this, but she wasn't going to put Sheva in any trouble in convincing Barry to change his mind. That would be rude.

"Alright. What's the name of the organization?" Sophie asked.

"_**Their called 'The Ultimate', and Dave has gotten himself mixed up with them. Similar to that of Xavier."**_

"Okay. Thank you." Sophie said.

"_**If you have any more questions, ask Dave. He should be able to answer them." **_Sheva said. _**"Oh, I have a present for you."**_

"Hm?" Sophie blinked.

"_**It's a 'thank you' for your completed mission. I'll give you hint: it's in your garage." **_Sheva said, adding a sing-song voice to the last part.

Sophie smiled and her eyes lit up with passion. _'Oh wow!'_

* * *

"So, how did you end up in this mess again?" Sophie asked, gripping onto the wheel of her new black Corvette Convertible. She was dressed in a black tank top over a white undershirt, black jeans, and black heels.

"It's kind of complicated." Dave answered. He, on the other hand, was dressed in the exact same thing he wore last night, considering the fact he didn't have another set of clothes. "The thing is, they're gunnin' for me because I slept with boss' wife." he said with a chuckle.

As they came to a red light, Sophie turned to give him a strange look. After a glance at the side mirror, he noticed her expression and turned around to look at her.

"What?"

"…" Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"What?! She was hot!" Dave protested.

Sophie shook her head as the red light transformed into a green one. Sophie, along with other drivers, started the car up again and drove off to their destination.

"Dave! "What the fuck are you doing here?! And who the fuck is this bitch?!" an obese man yelled, swallowing pasta from his meal.

"Hey Boss! What's goin' on?" Dave asked in an optimistic tone of voice. He stood next to a silent and secretly armed Sophie, who didn't take too kindly to Dave's boss' remark about her.

The obese man wore a white suit with a black handkerchief in a breast pocket. He had very pale skin and blue eyes, and his light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, similar to that of Dave's ponytail. As he sat in a leather chair, two extremely muscular bodyguards stood next to him, both armed with Uzi submachine guns.

At the sight of the weapons, Sophie clenched her huge case the contained her weapons with a little fear. She was afraid that she would screw up, and that it might cost Dave's life. She didn't want that to happen. Especially since Barry was putting all of her faith in her.

"You know my boys were comin' for you for a long time, Dave." the boss said with his fresh Italian accent. "And now, you come to me ready to die. Heh, I respect that."

"I trusted you as a lackey, and a friend. But then you disrespect me by sleeping with the whore that I married, and that is **unforgivable**. That's **my **bitch, not yours. **I **pay her bills, not you. **I **give her the finer things in life, and she sleeps with you." The boss let out a chuckle. "I don't know who to be mad at. You or my whore."

Sophie felt her face twitch up with anger and frustration. Obliviously, this man had absolutely no respect for women.

At the sound of the obese man's words, Dave displayed a cheeky smile. "Actually, I came over here to tell you something that I really think you should know."

"What's that?"

After the words retreated from the man's mouth, Sophie clicked open her case silently. She had a feeling she was about to get into action.

Dave licked his lips and gave the boss a stare. He placed his hands in his pockets and finally released his comment. "Your wife wasn't half bad. Though, her blow job needs a little work."

The Italian boss' eyes twitched open even wider. He rose to his feet and pointed at him and Sophie. "Kill them! Kill them NOW!!" he ordered.

On cue, the guards began to fire. In a millisecond, Sophie and Dave ran for the exit, with Sophie pulling out an Uzi submachine gun of her own. She shot back at the two guards, easily hitting their vital points and killing them.

Secretly, the Italian boss pressed a button that was located under his desk to alarm his security. As Sophie was just about to fire at him, hundreds of guards came bursting through the doors of the boss' room. Each of them had their own weapon, mostly guns and some other objects. As the security distracted Sophie and Dave, the boss made his escape through a secret door.

Dave, however, did notice this and grew angry. "Antonio! Boss!"

Sophie turned to him. "That's his name?"

A gunshot stopped Dave from answering her question, and they both looked back at the security.

"_You both are going to Hell!" _one gunman yelled.

Sophie blinked and titled her head to the side. _"That's not a very nice thing to say."_ she replied.

The guards were surprised that they knew the gunman's language. With no time to spare, they began shooting. Sophie attacked Dave's hand by grabbing it. She pulled him along with her to the back of Antonio's desk where they took cover.

Without saying a word, Sophie presented Twin Desert Eagles and some magazines for Dave to use. Dave caught on immediately and took them with a nod.

"Good luck. 'Ya gonna need it." Dave said with a smirk.

Sophie didn't say anything, but she gave off a smile and nodded in response. With that settled, after reloading, they both entered the chaos once more. Gunshots rang all over the room, and blood colored the once white, furry rug with a crimson red. Bodies quickly headed for the floor, along with smoking bullets.

Suddenly, a bullet pierced Sophie's ankle, bringing her down. "Ow!" she yelled.

Dave looked at her for a split second. "You okay!?"

Despite Sophie's injury, she answered with a nod and continued her shooting. Though she knew it would happen sometime, Sophie was still enraged by her injury. She decided to express her anger in her shooting, and began taking out more gunman than before.

The majority of the gunman were down, while some were too wounded to get back up. Sophie and Dave took this opportunity to escape and make their down the hallway. The bullet that was stored in Sophie's ankle made it difficult for the poor woman to escape, which forced Dave to help her limp. He wrapped an arm around her and helped her walk.

"Come on…" Dave muttered to her, to which she answered with a nod.

In a few seconds, Dave and a wounded Sophie made their way to the entrance. Once they opened the doors, they were greeted by even more gunman, ready to kill.

"We need to get out of here!" Dave said. They both ran in another direction, and the guards followed in pursuit. Bullets flew everywhere, some barely missing the two.

Feeling that Dave was struggling to with her, Sophie took back her arm. Dave looked at her with a worried look, but he understood that Sophie didn't want him to struggle, judging by the assuring look on the woman's face.

Dave grabbed her hand. "Come on! I have a plan!" he said. With that said, they both sprint up another set of stairs. Unfortunately, they were visible in the gunman's eyes. By instinct, they began shooting, creating holes and breaking decorations made out of glass or valuable material.

Dave and Sophie entered a room and shut the door behind them. As they heard the gunman's feet running up the stairs, Dave pushed a nearby dresser behind the door to hold them back for a limited amount of time.

"Pass me those curtains. Hurry!" Dave ordered.

Despite straining from the bullet, Sophie used all of her strength to run over and grab each curtain that hung beside the windows. He passed them to Dave, who began to tie them together to create one huge rope.

Sophie suddenly caught onto what Dave was doing. She opened a window, and Dave gave her a smirk. "Good. You caught on."

Dane threw the curtain-made rope out the window, leaving a portion in the room. The dresser began to move as the gunman struggled to get the door open. But honestly, Sophie couldn't believe that one dresser held all of those men back.

Dave tied the rest of the rope to a nearby bed column. "Okay. Slide down and onto the flowerbed." Dave instructed.

Sophie was amazed by his plan. It was really her duty to take down Antonio, but Dave had the whole plan. She felt a bit useless because of the bullet wound in her ankle. However, she knew that if they both wanted to get out alive, she had to be tough and stick up for both of them.

Sophie grabbed onto the curtains and slid down easily, collapsing down onto the flowerbed. Soon, Dave began to slide down, right before the gun-toting guards barged through the door to kill. They were surprised to see that Sophie and Dave had escaped, as they saw the rope made of curtains dangle out the window.

Meanwhile, Sophie and Dave ran to the convertible and jumped in. Sophie threw her box and the Uzi submachine gun in the backseat, while Dave held onto the Twin Desert Eagles.

Dave howled, excited by the action he just experienced and actually talking smack to his boss while getting away with it. But suddenly, he realized that Antonio was still alive, along with those gunman.

Dave turned to Sophie to warn her, but stopped when he saw she had to say something.

"Dave. Remember when we split up to look for Antonio?" Sophie asked, sliding the key into the ignition.

Dave blinked. "Yeah?"

Sophie then gave him a smile. "Well, let's just say that Sheva gave me more than a car, and I gave _that _present to Antonio." she stated.

As the convertible started up, Sophie pulled a remote from the glove compartment. Her thumb pressed down on the button, which released a short 'beep'.

In a matter of seconds, Antonio's entire mansion obliterated. Flames reached up to the heaven's, and bits and pieces of the mansion flew up into the air. The area around the mansion was also scarred. The decorations that made the outside of the mansion look nice were destroyed, flowerbeds that Sophie and Dave previously landed on disappeared from the surface, and expensive cars blew up along with the mansion.

As the scent of smoke entered the atmosphere and into the nostrils of Sophie and Dave, the latter turned to Sophie and gave her a grin. Sophie saw this grin from the side mirror.

"You. Are. Good." Dave commented.

Sophie did nothing but smile, as they escaped the crime scene. As they left, smoke filled the air, with the smell of success blending along with it.

* * *

The next day Sophie woke up, she found a letter resting on her nightstand. Her name was titled on the front.

"Hm?" Sophie murmured. She grabbed the letter and opened it, beginning to scan the text that lay on it.

_Dear Sophie,_

_Thanks for all of your help, little lady. Now I'm a free man, doing what I want, whenever the hell of want to. Oh, and you're welcome for getting that bullet out of your ankle and sewing it back up. But if it wasn't for you, I probably would've chickened out, and possibly wouldn't even have gone to the mansion. I'll be back in Los Angeles soon, so don't worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Dave_

_P.S. Good luck finding your brother. When you find him, maybe we can all go out and drink together. Hehe!_

After reading the letter, Sophie couldn't hold back the smile on her face, and the tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"Drinks are on me, Dave."

_End of Chapter 3

* * *

___

Yay! Another chapter done! Please continue to read, and also review!

Here's a little something you should know: If a character's dialogue is completely in _Italics _for the story, it means they are speaking another language, and not English. In this chapter, the gunman and Sophie were speaking Italian. Though, I will put phrases and words in _Italics_ that may be of another language since I am a bit bilingual.

Thank you!


	5. Character Biography: Dave Samuels

This isn't a chapter, but it's another Character Biography. Enjoy! Yay! I actually own this one!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Dave Samuels_

Name: Dave Samuels

Age: 33

Height: 6'0

Weight: 155lbs

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Occupation(s): Arms Trafficker/Drug Dealer

_Background_

Dave Samuels was born on a small farm in Austin Texas in 1975. He was raised as a Christian and he was a good boy. At age 19, he began to smoke weed, and was convinced by his friends-who were criminals-to enter the criminal business himself. Since Dave did not know what to do with his life, he decided to work as drug dealer. At age 25, Dave met Antonio Mendez, who ran a criminal organization named "The Ultimate". He joined, and gave his word to Antonio that he would serve him. Unfortunately, Antonio's wife got the best of him…

_Appearance and Personality_

Dave has light skin, green eyes, and platinum blond hair that he usually keeps in a ponytail. He has a lanky figure. Dave is described as laid-back, flirty, and sometimes backstabbing. He likes to drink and "have a good time". Though, despite his negative qualities, Dave is friendly and easy-going. He knows his way around the criminal business, but doesn't always play by the rules.

* * *

Well, there it is. The next chapter will be up shortly, since I just LOVE updating!(I'm serious.) Thank you!


	6. A Lovely Reunion

Chapter 4 is ready to be served! I own nothing expect OC characters. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Lovely Reunion _

"L-Luis?" Sophie muttered, as her eyes caught upon someone she hadn't seen in 3 years.

Dressed in a white buttoned shirt, black jeans, and dress shoes(the shoes he wore in Resident Evil 4), Luis Sera gazed at a trembling Sophie. His black hair was neatly brushed, every strand perfectly in place. His chestnut brown eyes stared deep into Sophie's own brown eyes, committing every second of their moment to memory.

Without a word, Sophie embraced Luis, to which he countered. Luis snaked his arms around Sophie's waist as he inhaled her scent, the scent of which he hadn't smelled in 3 long years. It was the fragrance of strawberry, with a hint of cinnamon.

Sophie and Luis were best friends. They hung out together almost everyday. However, Sophie and Luis would soon separate, as Luis had to return to his homeland of Spain for research, as his job as a scientist required him to. Sophie was devastated when he left. But now, she felt her devastation digest within her, along with the sadness she felt.

After a minute, they parted. Luis gave her a toothy smile. "I can't believe it's been 3 years. You look great." he said.

Sophie blushed and shook her head, looking away from him but with a smile on her face.

"Heh. You're still the same, _chica_. You're still quiet and shy." Luis commented, which made Sophie look back at him.

"I'm…sorry." Sophie apologized, displaying a sad expression.

Luis shook his head. He walked deeper into the house, and Sophie closed the door behind him. The Spanish man began to look around the house, seeing that nothing changed in the last 3 years. With the exceptions of a few minor furniture movements, everything was identical. It brought memories back to him. Memories that Luis wouldn't give for anything in the world.

Suddenly, Luis turned around and grinned. "You wanna go out?" Luis asked.

Honestly, Sophie didn't really feel like going anywhere, since she just finished with Antonio, and had just dealt with Dave yesterday. She felt like staying home and trying to revise a plan to rescue her brother from Wesker.

However, Sophie knew she couldn't turn Luis' offer down. He just returned to Spain after 3 whole years, and she understood that Luis wanted to spend time with her. Besides, Sophie _might have _been in the mood for some time with her best friend.

Sophie nodded with a smile. "Just let me get dressed. Stay here in the living room, please." Sophie said. With that, she walked into the kitchen, as she remembered that there were dishes that needed washing first. Luis sat down on the sofa, stealing a sigh.

The sound of the television hit Sophie's ears. The news had just finished their report on a stolen portrait, and were about to move on to something else.

"Yesterday, Italian mob boss Antonio Mendez's entire mansion blew up into pieces, killing him and the people inside. The area that surrounded the house was also damaged, leaving nothing but torn up crops and pieces of the mansion. Officials say that a bomb was planted in his home, possibly without him knowing. Officials believe this sudden and terrible incident is gang and/or criminal related, and this could possibly be the work of a rival gang or mob boss." the news reporter said.

Sophie's eyes drove away from the dishes and right to the screen. _'Oh no.' _she thought.

"FBI, CIA, and police were looking for Antonio Mendez for a total of 5 months, and had absolutely no idea that it was his mansion until they noticed a burnt, but readable address plate on the ground. A similar event took place the day before yesterday, where it was instead a warehouse. Officials say that it could also be gang related, and that LA could be in the middle of a gang war. We will have-"

Before the reporter could say anything else, Sophie turned off the television. She could hear her heart pounding on fear and anticipation. _'Good. They don't know who did it.'_ she assured herself.

Sophie turned off the sink water and allowed it to digest into the drain. Soap still covered some of the dishes, but Sophie decided to let them be.

"Come on, Sophie!" Luis called from the living room.

"I'm sorry, Luis. I'm going to change right now." Sophie replied. Taking another sigh, Sophie used the other kitchen exit to walk up the stairs.

'_Luis can't know. He can't!'_

* * *

"Mr. Wesker, we have more information on Sophie Watkins, younger sister to Xavier Watkins." the female assistant said, glancing a bit at her clipboard.

Albert Wesker, who was dressed in a black suit, black dress shoes, and his trademark sunglasses, intertwined his fingers and placed each of his elbows onto the desk.

He nodded. "Report." he ordered.

"It would appear that Sophie has taken down one of our alliances. The victim is 'The Ultimate', which was previously ran by Antonio Mendez. It has also be proven that the BSAA is after her, as they already had information on her from the warehouse incident."

"Is there anything else?" Wesker asked, sounding quite interested in the information being distributed to him.

"Yes, sir. It has been said that Mr. Barry Burton, our partner in business, has recruited Sophie for this dangerous mission." the female said.

Wesker's eyes twitched open when he heard Barry's name. He couldn't believe it. Barry Burton, one of his best friends, was siding with Sophie. This was **unacceptable**. Wesker knew he had to take care Burton or his plan would be revealed.

However, despite the angry feelings Wesker had inside him, his lips formed into a devilish grin. "Interesting." he said, managing to get that out of equally devilish chuckles.

"Send out the forces to track down Sophie. Order them to kill her on sight, I don't care how they do it." Wesker ordered.

The female assistant nodded and exited out the room to fulfill her boss' orders, leaving Wesker to think about what other plans he had for the unsuspecting Sophie.

* * *

"I hope you like the coffee." Luis said, taking a sip of his own coffee, "It's one of the best in Los Angeles."

Sophie smiled and nodded, taking another sip of the coffee Luis paid for. Her outfit consisted of a baby blue blouse, a black skirt, and baby blue and white sneaker boots. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail and earrings were planted in her ears.

'_Hopefully, nothing bad will happen. I really hope so.' _Sophie thought. A small frown hid behind her coffee cup, as she thought about Wesker, and the possibility of him ruining her day out with Luis.

'_No, Sophie! Don't think that way!' _Sophie shouted through her mind. She was confident that nothing would ruin her day with Luis. She wanted to just have a normal day-out, despite all of dangerous events that revolved around her.

Sophie placed her coffee down on the table and rotated her eyes to the side. Her eyes caught onto an all-black car that was parked on the side of the road, opposite of the café. Sophie noticed the car window rolled down, which she didn't find all that strange. However, her suspicions rose to an extreme degree when the head of a male poked out. He rotated his head to Sophie's direction and pointed at her, letting Sophie know that _someone _was watching her.

'_Oh no!' _Sophie quickly looked away and turned her attention back to Luis, who was oblivious to the situation that was secretly taking place. Sophie had to get Luis out this area, but she had to do it in a way that wouldn't reveal Sophie's dangerous lifestyle. **She **was mixed up in this, and she wasn't going to let Luis get involved.

"Uh, Luis?" Sophie spoke out. Luis looked up and raised his eyebrows a bit.

"How about we, um, go for a drive down Beverly Hills?" Sophie suggested. Honestly, she didn't care where they went; she just needed to get away.

Luis smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea! _Muy Bueno!_" he said. Placing a small tip for the waitress that served them, Luis grabbed Sophie's hand and directed her over to her own car. "I'll drive again this time!"

Sophie said nothing, since she was gazing at the black car, who had a man staring back at her with devilish eyes.

* * *

It was 6:30 PM, and the sun began to lower itself. The sky began to paint itself an orange color, and the clouds spread throughout the atmosphere.

After touring Beverly Hills like friends, Luis and Sophie were on top of a hill, looking out at the sea. Sophie's Corvette was perched down the road. The wind began to blow, which caused Sophie's skirt to blow up a bit. Luis saw this and laughed, causing Sophie to blush and quickly turn away.

"Haha! Good to be young, right?" Luis remarked, grinning. Sophie giggled and blushed more.

Suddenly, Sophie's ears picked up faint, but near footsteps walking towards Luis and her. Sophie didn't want to turn around because she didn't wanted to alert Luis, who was obliviously enjoying the afternoon.

As the footsteps drew closer, Sophie knew she had no choice but to react. She had a feeling it was one of Wesker's, or at least someone on the antagonist side(This is not breaking the fourth wall).

"Luis!" Sophie called out. With a surprised reaction, Luis turned around to Sophie…only to get a punch to the face by her.

In a second, Luis' body slammed to the ground. His eyelids covered his brown pupils, as he laid against the guardrail.

Once Luis was unconscious, Sophie turned around to see an African-American man dressed in an all-black tuxedo, carrying Berretta M92FS pistols. A smirk was painted to his face as he raised his weapons at Sophie.

"No!" Sophie yelled. At the sound of her yell, the man fired. Bullets were following Sophie in hot pursuit. In the middle of running, Sophie grabbed Luis and ran down the hill, bullets still flying her way. She quickly threw him in the backseat and ran to the wheel.

'_Wait! What if this guy follows me home? Luis will know!'_

Unfortunately, Sophie had no weapons on her at the moment, so she would have to improvise with her own physical strength.

Sophie ran back to the hill, and the well-dressed gunman greeted her with gunshots. Sophie ran all around the area, trying her very best to avoid the bullets. However, the stitches from her last bullet wound sent a jolt through her body, causing poor Sophie to hit the ground.

The gunman stopped shooting and half-smiled, seeing that he had an advantage in this battle. Reloading, he moved closer in a slow pace. However, his slow pace and all of his advantages would turn against him when Sophie retaliated.

When the gunman's eyes were somewhere else, Sophie slapped one of the guns away from him and grabbed it before he could even try to get it back. Sophie stood up and ran from him, shooting at him in the process.

The man took a few bullets in the arm, since he shielded his face with it. Though, it appeared that a few bullet wounds didn't stop him from shooting at Sophie with his other well arm.

As Sophie ran, a bullet passed by her right cheek. The bullet failed to penetrate her skin, but it succeeded in making a scar. She released her yell in the form of a hissing sound sliding threw her teeth, and took revenge for the attack by ducking and shooting the gunman in the ankle.

The tuxedo-wearing gunman hit the ground, groaning a bit while grabbing his ankle The wounds in his arm increased the pain and he let his suffering out in a sharp yell. Because of the reaction, his gun slid away from him.

Sophie walked towards the man, aiming the gun at him. A neutral, but hypnotizing look was planted to her face. The tuxedo-wearing gunman looked up at the woman, a painful look planted to his face.

"Do it." were his last words until Sophie finally shot him in between the eyes. His body collapsed to the ground and blood escaped the hole that Sophie created. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a pool of blood surrounded his head.

Sophie dropped her aim and sighed. Feeling the blood from the scar run down, she wiped it before it could start dripping down. Sophie dropped the gun and walked over to the corpse. She picked him up and walked over to the guardrail. Taking a look at the sea, Sophie finally threw the man into it, watching him sink and join the creatures that swam through the water.

Getting a grip onto the railing, Sophie stole a sigh. It was over. She defeated the gunman; and the best part was that Luis didn't know. That's all Sophie cared about.

"Sophie? What the hell!?" came a voice.

Sophie's brown eyes widened. She didn't want to turn around, she really didn't. Though, the voice sounded so familiar, she wanted to check and see if it wasn't who she thought it was.

Summoning all of the courage she had, Sophie rotated her head around. Standing a few feet from her was Luis, who had displayed a bruise from Sophie's punch along with a blank expression.

"Luis…." Sophie muttered with fear. Her head shook slowly. "No….no…"

Luis saw everything. The punch was, unfortunately, not as strong as

Sophie wanted it to be. Half of the battle, the entire gunman's death, and the disposal of the body all ran through Luis' head, despite his many attempts in forgetting it.

The sky was getting dark, and so was the friendship between Sophie and Luis. Sophie's heart was swollen and cold, and the tension was so thick, a knife couldn't possibly cut it.

All Sophie could do was stare. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, with some mixing in with blood of the scar.

For the very first time ever, Sophie wished that Luis wasn't here….

_End__ of Chapter 4

* * *

___

Another chapter completed! I hope you all enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up shortly! Thank you!

P.S. When Luis surprised Sophie, Sophie was wearing pajamas. I just don't want people to think she was in her bra and panties. Hehe!

P.S.S I love sneaker boots!


	7. Caught Up

Chapter 5 is coming at you! I don't own anything except my original characters. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

_Chapter 5: Caught Up

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Luis! Wait! Please!" Sophie cried out. She ran towards the silent Luis, only to stop when she witnessed the horrific expression on the Spanish male's face. She could tell Luis didn't want anything to do with her.**_

_**Luis slowly backed up, gazing at his former friend with wide eyes. He could see tears roll down her cheeks. Even if she brushed them away, more would just take their place. **_

"_**You're….crazy." Luis said.**_

_**Sophie gasped. Luis had never said anything like that to her before. However, she could understand how Luis would be feeling, as it was only natural for someone to fear a person after they are involved in a cruel act like the one Sophie just demonstrated. Though, Sophie was just upset that Luis even saw it. **_

_**With another shake of his head, Luis turned around and began to run, passing by her Corvette. Sophie tried her best to catch up to him, but she knew it wouldn't be any use. Luis was scarred at the moment, and Sophie knew it would be best to just leave him alone.**_

_**Sophie slumped to her knees, head hanging low and tears slamming to the ground. She sniffed, and her entire body quivered with fear, hurt, and loss.**_

"_**Luis…please come back…"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

The event that took place yesterday ran through Sophie's mind all morning. She had a total of 3 crying episodes that entire morning, and she felt the 4th one coming. As the memories of Luis' hurt and fearful looks came strolling back into her mind, Sophie felt a sharp pain penetrate her heart. Mentally, not physically.

As Sophie laid across the couch, she noticed a picture of her and Luis on the coffee table, with them in the position of them hugging and smiling. Soon, the memory of Sophie and Luis' reunited hug that took place yesterday morning entered her head once more. Despite the picture hurting her so much, she could **never **pull the picture down, for it meant so much to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Though she didn't want to get up, Sophie had a feeling it was Luis coming back for an explanation. She sat up, straightened her pajamas, and walked to the door. Without asking who it was, she unlocked the door and opened it.

On the other side was an African-American woman who displayed a friendly grin on her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled with passion and her black straightened hair flew in the wind a bit. She was dressed in a black spaghetti strap that read "Hot Chick" with a short, jean jacket over it. Her bottoms consisted of black jeans, and on her feet were black boots. The grinning woman wore a golden bracelet on each wrist, golden hoop earrings, and her neck was confined with a matching necklace.

"Sophie! So good to see you again!" the woman said, wrapping her arms around her neck to give her a hug.

Sophie blinked. "Cousin Alicia?" she muttered. She countered Alicia's hug with one of her own. When they parted, Alicia walked deeper into her house and Sophie closed the door behind her.

"…" Sophie looked at her with wide eyes, and Alicia quickly caught onto her thoughts.

"I know you're surprised to see me. And I also know that the judge sentenced me to three years." Alicia said, rolling her eyes as she remembered the day she went to court. Soon, her face displayed a smile. "But they put me on parole! Weird, ain't it?"

"…" Sophie's eyes narrowed.

Alicia's eyes narrowed along with hers, as she knew why Sophie was looking at her like that. "Okay. I slept with the judge." she confessed.

Sophie remembered the day she went to court for her cousin's sentence. Alicia was charged with robbing 9 liquor stores, stabbing 3 people in the eye with a fork, and was proven guilty with possession of weed, cocaine, and Crystal Meth. Though, Alicia denied she ever used any of it. Sophie wasn't surprised that Alicia used her body to get what she wanted, as she took great pride in it. Besides, Sophie did remember Alicia and the judge playing eye tag.

"So, you just woke up or what?" Alicia asked, noticing that she was in her pajamas.

Sophie shook her head and looked down a bit. Alicia noticed this as well and titled her head to the side. "Something I said?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit concerned.

Sophie soon lifted her head up and shook it. "It's just…something that happened yesterday." Sophie answered. "I don't want to talk about it."

Alicia, not knowing what was wrong with her relative, just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen, wanting to quench her hunger. Sophie walked back to the couch and positioned herself in the same fashion as before. She was glad her cousin was here, as she now had company to make her feel better.

"Sophie?" Alicia called out. Sophie's name was stretched, which meant that Alicia was curious about something.

Sophie lifted her head up just a bit. "Yes?" she replied. By the sound of her cousin's voice, she knew it had to be something bad. Honestly, Sophie couldn't find anything that was wrong.

Alicia's footsteps made Sophie sit up to look at her. As soon as Alicia fully revealed herself, Sophie's eyes widened, and she felt a lump form in her throat. With her right hand, Alicia held up a rifle; the same rifle Sophie used for her very first assignment. Alicia gave a curious look to Sophie, who just gave her a blank expression right back.

"What is this?" Alicia asked in a sing-song voice.

Sophie couldn't do anything but stare. Her mouth went dry, and her mind went blank. Though, Sophie had the strangest feeling that she **could actually tell Alicia what was going on**. Repeat: tell Alicia what was going on. Probably because Alicia has been in the criminal business for a very long time, and she could probably understand what she was going through. After all, they were all family.

* * *

"Chris, the chief's putting you and me on the field." Leon said, dropping a tan folder in front of the quiet Chris.

Chris grabbed the folder. His eyes scanned the text, which its letters formed the name "Sophie Watkins". He opened it and saw all the information that was about the woman. Full name, birth date, age, etc. Everything was in order.

Closing the folder, Chris let out a sigh. "What areas are we searching?" he asked Leon.

"All over Los Serene." the blond answered.

"_Everywhere_?"

"Everywhere." Leon repeated. By the sound of his friend's voice, he knew something was wrong. "What's up?"

Chris shook his head and raked a hand through his head. "Nothing. Just stressed." he answered.

"Still thinking about Jill?" Leon asked, smirking behind Chris' back.

"I wish." Chris said, letting out a light laugh. _'No you don't.'_

* * *

"XAVIER IS KIDNAPPED!!" Alicia yelled at the top of her lungs.

As Sophie pulled on her shirt, she sighed. Sophie knew that Alicia would get mad, but she didn't know her cousin would try to burst her eardrums.

"Please stop yelling." Sophie pleaded.

"How can I stop yelling!! Your brother is kidnapped!! My cousin is kidnapped!!"

"Alicia please, calm dow-"

" You know what? I bet it was D-Ray! YUP!!" Alicia yelled.

"D-Ray? No, it wasn't-"

"Yes it was! I know it! You just won't nothin' 'cause D-Ray told you not to snitch!" Alicia said, nodding her head in a know-it-all fashion. "But don't worry, Sophie. We are going to **tear his ass up**!!"

"Alicia, no!"

"You got some more guns? Where they at!?"

* * *

Despite Sophie's many attempts to talk Alicia out of surprising D-Ray at his hangout, Alicia still loaded the guns Sophie supplied her with. Well, actually, Alicia supplied herself with them, along with ammo and cases.

The two cousins were sitting in Sophie's car, which was parked right outside of De-Ray's place. Alicia was loaded with Twin Glocks, while Sophie sat quietly in the passengers seat with a her Twin Desert Eagles in her lap, along with a few magazines.

"Alicia. For the last time, D-Ray did not tak-"

But before Sophie could finish her sentence, she saw Alicia already trotting up to the man's house, which was a one story bungalow. Trash was seen gliding across the grass, and a pit-bull was seen sleeping in its house, oblivious to the girls' presences.

Sophie gasped. Shoving the pistols in her pants, she hopped out of the car and ran towards her furious cousin, who was began banging on the door. Sophie constantly tapped on her shoulder to try and reason with her, but Alicia's rage temporarily clouded her from her mind.

When Alicia stopped attacking the door with her fist, the locks on the door began to unravel. When the door was finally open, an African-American man stood on the other side. He was dressed in a black, stained wife beater, baggy black and white jeans with a bit of his boxers showing, his feet were concealed in a pair of Nikes, and a black do-rag was wrapped around his cornrow styled head. His muscular arms were designed with tattoos, and various rings were placed on some of his fingers.

Sucking his teeth, he looked the girls up and down. "What cha'ya'll want?" he spat. When he looked at the rifle, his previous annoyed face turned into a shocked one.

"Where is he!?" Alicia demanded, lifting her rifle even higher.

The man lifted his hands and shook his head. "Whoa! Watch where you pointin' that thing."

The man stepped aside while he watched Alicia storm in and Sophie calmly enter D-Ray's house. He felt the do-rag wearing man's gaze upon her and turned around to him. She found him looking at her with a flirty expression, licking his lips while he gazed at her up and down.

" How you doin', shawty? " he asked, grinning.

Sophie moaned in disgust, but made sure to keep it in a low tone. With just another disgusted look, she turned back to Alicia's direction.

Alicia stood around a table full of mean-looking, gruff, laid-back men, who seemed to be having a game of cards. They turned around to her, while only a few turned to look at Sophie. It appeared the rifle in Alicia's hands didn't frightened them, as they were armed with guns of their own. The majority of men at the table were African-American, with the exception of a few Hispanics and Caucasians.

"What the hell do you want?" asked one of them.

"Where's Xavier!?" Alicia shouted through his ears.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb!" Alicia spat back, cocking her rifle. "Or I **will **shoot!

"Stop yelling in my house." came a slightly deeper voice. Everyone turned to the doorway that lead to a bedroom. There, standing in a black half-buttoned shirt, blue jeans held up with a black belt, and black and white Adidas, was another African-American. He had brown eyes, a slight goatee, and a shaven head.

"D-Ray? You know this girl?" asked a Caucasian man, pointing at Sophie.

D-Ray walked a little closer, never taking his eyes off of an angry Alicia. "Yeah. And you should too." D-Ray stopped walking when he was right in front her. "It's Alicia."

"WHAT!!" all the rest of the men yelled, which made Sophie cover her ears.

"DAMN!! Her hair grew!!" one of them commented.

"What she doin' out of jail!?"

Alicia shook her head and shoved the rifle at D-Ray's neck, which made the other guys jump up and get a grip on their guns.

"Where's Xavier?!" Alicia demanded.

D-Ray looked her up and down and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Who?"

"Xavier?! Sophie's brother?" Alicia answered, pointing in the direction of Sophie. When Sophie felt D-Ray's gaze upon her, Sophie stiffed up a bit. But it was really the do-rag man that scared her the most, as he constantly made moves on her the while time they were there.

Taking his gaze off the shy woman, D-Ray directed his attention back to Alicia. "I don't know what you're talking about."

As Alicia shoved the rifle further, the men reacted by pointing their guns at Alicia. Seeing her cousin was outnumbered, Sophie pulled out her Desert Eagles and pointed one of them at the group and the other at the do-rag wearing man, who quickly lifted his hands up.

"I don't have Xavier. The reason why is because I went to Germany to visit my fiancé." D-Ray said. He soon got a little closer to Alicia's shocked face. "And I just got back."

"…" Alicia's eyes were wide. So was the blush on her face made out of embarrassment.

'_Why, Alicia? Why?'_ Sophie thought.

* * *

"Alicia!! What's wrong!?" Sophie asked, clinging onto the car seat for dear life.

Alicia was mad. She was mad out Xavier being kidnapped. She was mad about making a scene at D-Ray's house. She was mad at the world. Alicia was going 65 mph, just barely passing by other cars. Though, her speed made other cars crash into each other, and even caused explosions. Sophie knew this would cost her. Not Alicia.

Suddenly, Alicia's foot stomped onto the brake. The screams of Sophie were heard throughout the vehicle. With many twists and turns made for the car to halt, it finally came to a stop in a remote location, which was just a one way street surrounded with trees. Tire tracks were printed all over the ground, as in the fashion of a tattoo.

Sophie cracked open the door. "Ali-"

Alicia kicked Sophie out of the car. Her own car. Sophie's collapsed to the ground, rolling over just once. At the sound of the car door slamming, Sophie looked up to see Alicia's apologetic face.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go somewhere! I'll come back, I swear!" With that said, Alicia gave her the Desert Eagles and two magazines. Just two.

Sophie soon saw Alicia driving away. Driving away with **Sophie's **Corvette. Once Alicia was a great distance down the road, Sophie got back on her feet.

Only trees kept Sophie company, as she looked around to find a way to get out of there. The only thing she could do was go down the road Alicia previously went down, as she saw no other way out. At least she was alone, with no one to bother her. No noise to disturb her. No bullets to barely miss her.

'_Still, I have to get home. At least before-'_

"BSAA!!" shouted someone as a huge light flashed in Sophie's direction. "Don't fucking move!!"

* * *

Poor Sophie. Let's see what happens in the next chapter, which will be up shortly. Thank you all!


	8. A Cure For Stress

Chapter 6 is up and ready! I own nothing of Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 6: A Cure For Stress_

Wearing a long, black coat, Sheva's heels met each door step as she went up. When there were no more steps left, Sheva knocked on the house door. The sky was getting dark, as the previous orange color was slowly fading and turned into a thick, black coloring. It was getting a bit chilly, despite it being in the middle of summer.

After a few seconds, the door finally opened. On the other side was a Caucasian man who looked to be in his late-thirties to mid-forties. He was dressed in a black T-shirt that was printed with "L33T OWNS", and wore black baggy pants with many zippers. He was a bit fat, expressing a gut. He wore black square-rimmed glasses, and his brown hair was ruffled a bit, looking as if he just rose out of bed.

"Are you _'Chocolate Mama'_?" the man asked with a nervous, yet excited tone.

Sheva nodded. "You gonna let me in?" The man stepped aside to give Sheva room to enter. After Sheva entered, she heard the door close right behind her.

The man's house reeked of a faint stench of cottage cheese and peppermints, and it was a bit messy. Sheva noticed a Starbucks cup lying on the floor, and many papers scattered everywhere that led to the living room. In there, it was a little more messy. A coffee table was contaminated with potato chip bags, soda cans, and multiple Dating Sim games that had covers displaying cheerful Japanese animation girls.

When Sheva saw this, she smiled. _'A regular otaku, huh?' _she thought.

The anxious man walked passed her and to a nearby sofa. Brushing a little junk that laid on its cushions to the floor, he dropped his buttocks on it. Taking a sigh, he tried to give himself a seductive look, which only made him look crazy.

"I'm ready." he said, trying very hard to make his voice charming.

With a laugh, Sheva walked over to him and stood in front of him. Amused by his nervous expression, she slipped off her black coat.

Once the black coat hit the floor, the man's heart rate increased. There Sheva stood, completely dressed in leather dominatrix attire. Her heels were now shown to be knew high heeled boots, and netted stockings also concealed her legs. Her hands were concealed with long, leather gloves and cleavage exploded from her clothing.

Sheva released her hair from its ponytail and allowed it to hang down. She flashed him perfect smile.

"So. You gonna tell me what Albert Wesker is up to, or do I have to _force_ it out of you?"

* * *

Chris flicked his lighter and fueled his cigarette, placing the lighter back on the table once he was finished. His brown eyes stared Sophie in her own brown eyes, and he was a bit excited to meet this woman for the very first time. Chris had a feeling that he would be involved in this woman's life for quite a while, and he didn't know why.

"We finally got you, huh?" Leon said, smirking a bit. "Completely surrounded by evidence, too."

Sophie said nothing and only blinked. She hadn't said anything ever since they caught her. Once they confiscated her guns and magazines, they replaced her steel cuffs with lighter ones, and placed her in a room with these two. This was the first time they said anything to her since they entered the room, as they were looking over Sophie's background information for a moment.

"You wanna give us a clue as to what you were doing out there?" Chris asked, releasing a puff of smoke into the air.

"…" Sophie narrowed her eyes. _'I don't want to talk, but eventually I'll have to.'_

Chris narrowed his eyes as well. "Are you mute or are you just giving us the silent treatment?"

"…"

Leon turned his head to Chris. "I think it's the latter."

"Listen, if you don't talk, we'll make you talk." Chris threatened, directed his index finger at her.

But still, Sophie didn't say a word. Sophie didn't care if they slapped her around, as it wasn't the first time she was roughed up. She was too angry at the fact that she was captured, and her cousin Alicia left her in the middle of it all. There was no one to bail her out. Alicia was out of the question since she didn't even know where she was.

With a sigh, Leon got up from his seat. "I've got to do something for the chief. I'm leaving Watkins in your hands, Chris." he said. Chris nodded and Leon, after taking another glance at Sophie, left out of the room.

Chris released another puff of smoke into the air. He reached into pocket and pulled out a cigarette box that contained only 5 cigarettes. "You smoke?"

Sophie declined and brought her head down. Chris placed the box on the table and sighed.

"So tell me. Who are you working for anyway?" Chris asked.

Sophie lifted her head up. "I work for no one." she lied. Sophie couldn't tell him that she "worked" for Barry and Sheva. Though, she knew that one day, this lie would come back to bite her in the butt.

"You're not part of any organization? Is someone making you do this kind of work?" Chris asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sophie shook her head, looking down.

Chris was asking all the right questions, which annoyed Sophie. She knew the answers to all of them, but she also knew she could say anything. The way Chris was looking at her made her want to run out of the room. It was like she was giving her the death stare. I didn't really matter what stare Chris was giving; she just didn't like it.

Chris's thoughts were different on the other hand. The way Sophie was acting made him want to move a little closer to her and…caress her. Chris didn't know why he was thinking this way, and he knew it needed to stop. Yeah, Sophie was quite cute. However, Chris knew his mild crushes would never do, for this was strictly business. It was business, and it has to stay business.

"Listen, I want you to feel comfortable. I'm here to help you, not hurt you." Chris said, sitting up straighter in his chair. _'Of course, that's what all the cops say.'_ Chris thought. _'I wonder if she thinks that.'_

'_That's what all the cops say.'_ Sophie thought.

All of a sudden, there was a big, loud commotion that took place outside. Chris looked up from Sophie, and even Sophie turned to the door. Sophie's ears picked up a murmur from Chris, possibly questioning the commotion that took place.

"Hey." Chris spoke out, which signaled Sophie to snap her head around. "Wait right here. Don't you dare move."

With that, Chris got up and headed outside to tend to the commotion, gently closing the door behind him. Soon, the room Sophie was left in became quiet, despite the commotion that took place outside. For the past seconds, Sophie's concentration was planted on Chris' cigarette box.

Unbeknownst of Sophie, the vent opening that was located on the ceiling began to rumble. It continued to shake, until it was finally pried open. The noise then made Sophie look around to try and find out what it was.

"Sophie! Up here!" someone called out.

Sophie looked up and gasped. Though, happiness soon overwhelmed her entire body when she saw that was Alicia. She had kept her promise, as she was ready to rescue her.

"Alicia! What are you doing here?" Sophie asked, jumping out of her seat.

Alicia poked her head out further of the vent and smiled grinned down at her cousin. "I told you I'd come back for you. Now hurry." she said. Alicia took a second and let down a long rope. "Climb up fast. That distraction I made can't hold them for long."

Understanding completely, Sophie grabbed hold of the rope and began to climb, eventually cringing up her legs for better support.

"Wait! Grab those cigarettes." Alicia said. "I need a smoke."

After grabbing the cigarettes, Sophie finally made it up the vent, closing the opening behind her. Alicia and Sophie then crawled through the vent, passing by and picking up dust and even a few cob webs along the way.

"Just a little further now." Alicia whispered. "Soon, we'll reach outside."

Sophie nodded and they both continued to crawl through the disgusting vent. Eventually, they reached another vent opening, with this leading outside. Alicia simply pushed it open, due to the fact she had used this same opening to get in.

Down the bottom was Sophie's Corvette. However, it required a excessively long jump to get down to it, which was probably a jump they wouldn't survive even if they landed in the car.

Luckily, Alicia directed her attention to a long, black cord that hung off the side of the building. She reached out and grabbed it, sliding her body further out the vent to be able to bring her whole body on the cord. She slid down, eventually going through a much smaller jump and landing in to backseat.

"Come on!" Alicia yelled, waving her hand to signal Sophie to jump.

Sophie gulped, as she grew nervous by every second. However, the memory of her and Dave sliding down the tied together curtains and onto the flowerbed floated into her head at the right time. With a sigh, Sophie slid her body closer to the opening and grabbed onto the cord. She brought her entire body to the cord, slipping just a bit. Eventually, Sophie successfully slid down the cord and into the driver's seat.

Once they were in the car, they exchanged items; Sophie gave Alicia the cigarettes while Alicia tossed Sophie the car keys. Placing the key in the ignition and allowing the car to release a motor groan, Sophie drove out of the alley and onto the road, finally escaping.

Taking out a cigarette and placing it enter her mouth, Alicia stretched herself over the car seats. "Sorry 'bout leaving you back there. Had to take care of some business." she said.

Sophie shook her head and smiled. "That's okay. Thanks for rescuing me." she replied.

Alicia grinned. "Hey. We're all family, right?"

* * *

"Police have confirmed the mystery behind the lately dangerous activities that have happened around Los Angeles. A 26-year-old woman named Sophie Watkins is the main one responsible for these actions. Luckily, BSAA officers have finally captured Watkins, and she is now being placed under interrogation."

Kevin Ryman sat at the kitchen table and took another bite of his steak, never taking his eyes off the screen. He was dressed in a tan T-shirt and black sweat pants, and his feet were covered with black slippers.

"Huh? Wha? I-I've just been informed that Sophie Watkins has somehow escaped the interrogation room. This is unbelievable."

Kevin's eyes widened slightly by the new information. He then took another bite of his food. "She's good." Kevin managed to get out in between chews.

"Police have now informed me that there is a bounty on Sophie's head, which comes to a total of 20,000,000. That's quite a price."

"Did you hear that?!" came a female voice.

Kevin saw his sister walk into out of her room, wearing only a very large white T-shirt. Her long, brown hair was a bit ruffled, but her square-rimmed, pink colored glasses were perfectly in place.

"Here what, Karen? The bounty?" Kevin asked, sounding completely clueless.

Karen grinned. "Yup! We could catch this Sophie girl, and collect the money to work out our rent."

Kevin took a moment to think. "Well, maybe. Every since I retired from the force, I haven't really been all that active." he said. "I guess a little action wouldn't hurt."

Karen grinned and jumped up and down. "Oooh! This is gonna be fun! Just like the old days!" she said excitedly. "We'll be bounty hunters! So fun!"

Kevin let out a laugh. "Yeah. We could also find you that good sex partner you've been looking for. There should be some good guys out there."

Karen stopped jumping and just let out a giggle. Shaking her head, Karen stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Silly Kevin. You know I only like girls."

_End of Chapter 6

* * *

___

Well, that's it. Sophie's got some more trouble to deal with. Let's hope for the best, okay? Also, I don't know why I called this chapter "A Cure for Stress". I just didn't know what to call it, I guess.

Aw well. Anyway, please review! Oooh! I just can't wait for the next chapter! I'm gonna start it right now! I promise you, it'll be something you'll read over and over again! Thank you!


	9. Spanish Guitar

Here's Chapter 7! I don't anything in the Resident Evil name! Enjoy!

HUGE NOTE: This chapter is like a song fic/chapter. You'll see why once you read on. You can also get a clue by the chapter title.

I hope you like lemons!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 7: Spanish Guitar_

Sophie entered her dark home, closing the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and kicked them to the corner, as she was too tired to place them up right. All Sophie wanted to do was rest. She didn't care about what tomorrow would bring, for she knew she would have to deal with it even if she didn't want to.

Sophie forced herself into the kitchen to get herself a snack before going to bed. She turned on the nearby lamp and-

"Ah!" Sophie yelped. She placed her palm over her chest in shock, as she gazed at the man who was calmly sitting at her kitchen table, focusing on the cup of coffee he made for himself.

"Luis…" Sophie muttered.

At the sound of his name, Luis looked up at her, his face giving off a neutral expression. Sophie's body was trembling, as she wondered how Luis got in her home. She was, actually, about to ask him that question. Though, she stopped when she remembered she gave Luis a spare key a long time ago.

"What are you doing here, Luis?" she asked. Soon, she became sad. "I thought you were mad at me."

Luis sighed. "I…was."

"Was?"

"I got your call, and I heard how sad and sorry you were. It left me thinking." Luis said. "Was I mad at what you did, or at the fact that you didn't tell me?"

Sophie remembered giving Luis a call when she was caught by the BSAA. She used her one phone call to apologize to Luis, while also saying that she understood why Luis would be mad. Though, the answering machine came up, she never expected her message to reach to him that fast.

"…" Sophie blinked and looked down, staring at her feet. She was a bit nervous, as she didn't really know what to say.

"I found out…that I really don't care." Luis said. After saying that, Luis got up from his seat and walked over to Sophie, who was blankly gazing at him. He witnessed her eyes sparkle with amazement, as she could possibly be happy that Luis was there in front of her.

With a smile, Luis leaned in and pressed her lips against Sophie's, which caused her eyes to widen with shock. She felt one of Luis' arms snake around her waist, while the other was in the area of her neck, as his palm met the back of Sophie's head.

The most surprising thing to Sophie was, she wanted to kiss back. She felt her eyelids lowering slowly by the second, as she felt Luis' tongue explore every part of her quivering mouth.

Finally, Sophie couldn't take it anymore. She gave in, nervously sliding her tongue in Luis' mouth. The intense, passionate kissing made Sophie move back little by little, and she grabbed onto nearby objects for support. The taste of coffee and cigarettes slid its way through the woman's mouth, which made her legs a little unsteady.

The two, still kissing, continued to move backwards. They eventually met at the stairs and Luis opened his eyes to see where they were at the moment. When he saw that they were at the stairs, he started to move up, which caused Sophie to move up.

Feeling that they both needed air, Luis broke the kiss. Each of them let out pants, with Sophie's being heavier than Luis'. Both of them stared dead at each other, each reminiscing on the previous kissing session. As Luis moved up the stairs, Sophie backed up even more, still staring at him.

"_When I look into your eyes, I see everything that is compatible to Heaven. When you smile, I wonder what I would be like if I had the exact same beautiful smile. Then I realize that could never have your smile, for you are a one of a kind. Allow me to make you feel wonderful."_

It was in Spanish. Sophie couldn't understand what Luis was saying, but she had a feeling it was sweet. She just stared at him as they went up the stairs.

_A smoky room_

_A small café_

_They come to hear you play_

_And drink and dance the night away_

They began to kiss again, with them walking faster up the stairs. Sophie began to unbuttoned Luis' shirt, still focusing her attention on the kiss. Soon, the shirt was off and it slid off of Luis' arms and down to the steps. Sophie's hands massaged his back and Luis shifted her legs up on his waist in response.

_I sit in the crowd_

_And close my eyes_

_Dream to mind_

_But you don't know_

_But you don't even_ _know that I'm there_

Sophie's arms found there way around Luis' neck, as Luis trotted up the rest of he stairs. He pushed Sophie's bedroom door opened and dropped her on the bed, with him panting.

The room was dark, though the moonlight made Sophie a bit visible. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Sophie felt a bit of liquid form into both of her eyes. Soon, tears began to fall down like waterfalls.

"Luis….please don't be mad at me again…" Sophie muttered.

_I wish that I was in your arms_

_Like a Spanish Guitar_

_And you would play me through the night_

_Till the dawn_

Luis said nothing in response and only walked closer to the weeping Sophie. He kissed her once more and pushed her down further on the bed, lying overtop of her. Luis attacked her neck, sucking it in a similar fashion to that of a vampire.

_I wish you'd hold me in your arms_

_Like a Spanish Guitar_

_All night long_

_All night long_

_I'd be your song, I'd be your song_

Luis did the honor of taking the first article of clothing off. Sophie's shirt slid to the floor, revealing her black silk bra. Luis' hand traveled its way to one of Sophie's breasts and lightly squeezed, causing Sophie to release an embarrassing moan. To ease her embarrassment, Luis began to place hot kisses all over her, from chin to chest.

"Please don't ever be mad at me again, Luis." Sophie muttered into his ear.

"I promise, _mi amor_." Luis replied. With that, the Spanish man moved down a bit to her pants. He fondled with the button and zipper until he got a preview of her underwear. A blush appeared on Sophie's face, but the darkness clouded it a bit.

_Fill your heart with_

_Every note you play_

_I pray you'll look my way_

_And hold me to your hear someday, yeah_

Luis lowered Sophie's pants down until they were completely off of her. A full view of her underwear was now in Luis' sight. With a smirk, Luis revealed his pink tongue and made a lick near Sophie's wound.

"Oh!" Sophie yelped. She then tried to use her hand to cloud the upcoming moans and groans, which didn't really help that much. Luis continued to lick her private place, getting a grip onto her thighs.

_I long to be the one that_

_You caress with a tenderness_

_And you don't know_

_You don't even know that I exist_

Luis stopped pleasuring Sophie for a moment and looked up at her, only to find Sophie looking at him with a slightly annoyed look. She didn't want him to stop.

"Do you trust me?" Luis asked, titling his head to the side.

Sophie did trust him. She was, however, scared since this was her very first time. Though, she was happy that she would lose her virginity to someone she knew…and loved.

_I wish that I was in your arms_

_Like a Spanish Guitar_

_And you would play me through the night_

_Till the dawn_

Being assured by Sophie's nod, Luis smiled and nodded himself. He took his hands off of her thighs and placed them near her underwear. He pulled them down, revealing Sophie's true beauty.

_I wish you'd hold me in your arms_

_Like a Spanish Guitar_

_All night long_

_All night long_

_I'd be your song, I'd be your song_

Luis brushed two fingers over her, which made Sophie shiver with both anxiousness and pleasure. She then saw Luis reach for his pants and he unbuttoned them. Luis pulled them down, revealing his long, throbbing member. At the sight of the large organ, Sophie gulped and blushed.

_Te sientes inteligente_

_Cierras tus ojos_

_Y suenes que soy tuyo_

_Pero yo no se_

_Ni si quiera que estas aqui_

Getting a grip onto her thighs once more, Luis began to push in. Sophie threw her head back in groaned. Her breaths were a bit heavy, and she soon felt tears form in her brown eyes. Though, these tears were not ones of sadness.; it was happiness.

_Me gustaria tenerte en mis brazos amor_

"Luis!" Sophie yelled. With the sound of his name, Luis pushed in further, and began to thrust in and out. His breathing was heavy and his body soon began to perspire.

_I wish that I was in your arms_

_Like a Spanish Guitar_

_And you would play me through the night_

_Till the dawn_

_With that I was in your arms_

_Like the Spanish Guitar_

_All night long_

_All night long_

_(Seria tu cacion)_

Their bodies grinded against each other's, and their own moans and groans combined together. Sweat rolled down both of their bodies, causing them to be sticky and close together. As Luis grinded against Sophie, he grabbed her lips with his own to cease the frustrated sounding groans and moans.

Suddenly, Luis and Sophie's eyes widened, as they both felt a tingling sensation throughout each of their bodies. It was speculated that Luis hit Sophie's "special spot". When Luis hit it again, Sophie grinned and moaned. Constantly, Luis began to grind against her, continuing to hit her "special spot".

_I'll be your song, your song, your song_

_I'll be your song, yeah_

_I'll be your song, your song, your song_

_Play me all night long_

Finally, Luis was done. Both of them were tired, sweaty, and sticky. Though, they were happy. Luis flashed a smile at Sophie, who gave one right back. Luis pulled out of her and sighed, zipping up his pants once more.

Sophie moved up and pulled the bed sheets down and they both got in them. Sophie's bra was hurting her a bit, so she unhooked it and watched it drop to the floor. Once they were both in the sheets, Luis brought her closer to him and kissed her soft lips once more. When they parted, Luis moved Sophie's head down to his chest.

"Please don't be mad at me, Luis." Sophie muttered. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed his breathing to seduce her to sleep.

"Please don't hate me, Luis." was the last thing Sophie said before she entered her peaceful slumber.

_I'll be your song_

_End of Chapter 7_

(wipes away nosebleed) Well, that was interesting. I'm glad this one is finished. So, will Sophie and Luis' love last? You're gonna have to wait and see. Though, I won't make you wait long. I promise!

I had a tough choice to make. I didn't no whether to use "Spanish Guitar" or "Unbreak my Heart". Aw well, it's done. Thank you!

Song: "Spanish Guitar"

Artist: Toni Braxton

P.S. I had to cut the song short to fit the scene.

P.S.S. I love Toni Braxton!


	10. Character Biography: Karen Ryman

Here's another Character Biography! I own this one! Woohoo!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Karen Ryman_

Name: Karen Ryman

Age: 33

Height: 5'9

Weight: 147lbs

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Occupation(s): Bounty Hunter/Hair Stylist

_Background_

Karen Ryman was born in Raccoon City in 1975. Along with her older brother, Kevin, they lived with their single mother in an apartment. At age 12, Karen experienced a rather intriguing moment. A friend of Karen's introduced her to the world of pornography. However, they had no idea it was _lesbian_ porn, but Karen was excited about it nonetheless. When Karen found it what it was exactly, Karen surprisingly started to pursue girls.

_Appearance and Personality_

Karen has long, brown hair, green eyes, and light skin. She also wears pink, custom made glasses. Karen can be described as naïve headstrong, greedy, and a bit promiscuous. Despite this trait, Karen is looking for the right partner to spend the rest of her life with. Due to financial issues, Karen tries her very best to persuade her brother to go back into the force. Though, Karen is not above going into the fast-paced life herself to see to her needs.

* * *

There it is! I decided to add a homosexual character into the story because I didn't want to just make a story full of heterosexual characters, as I don't feel that is dynamic enough. Plus, though not being gay myself, I am a supporter of Gay Rights, and I just wanted to support in homosexual or bisexual readers out there.

Thank you! I'm making one for Alicia next.


	11. Character Biography: Alicia Towers

Here's another Character Biography! Once again, I own this one! Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Alicia Towers_

Name: Alicia Towers

Age: 25

Height: 5'10

Weight: 138lbs

Ethnicity: African-American

Occupation(s): Ex-convict/Robber/Drug Dealer

_Background_

Alicia Towers was born in Compton in 1983. Her father was killed in a car accident, leaving her and her mother together. When Alicia turned 15, she sold her first batch of weed and robbed her first liquor store, as she felt that her mother could use the money. When her mother found out about the activity Alicia was involved in, she kicked her out the house, and Alicia went to stay with her Aunt Christina. Her aunt always told her that she could be anything she wanted to be; Alicia mishears her words and decides to be a criminal. When Alicia was young, her closes relatives were Sophie and Xavier, as they frequently visited their Aunt Christina.

_Appearance and Personality_

Alicia has brown skin, brown eyes, and an average figure. She has long hair that was once short, but grew over the time she spent in prison for her crimes. Alicia is hardheaded, nosy, and at times, gun-toting. Despite these negative traits, Alicia does mean well and cares about her family and friends. She was in a previous relationship with D-Ray, another criminal and alliance of hers. Though, Alicia's habit of using her body to get what she wants in a man may have been the fuse that caused their break-up.

* * *

Whoop! There it is! I hope you all like the Character Biography! Though, I have some bad news. I think I might be coming down with a cold, so I probably won't be updating for a while. But when I get well, I'll start updating again, as the cold should die down soon.

Thank you! A-CHOO!!

P.S. If Karen doesn't flirt with Alicia, I think they could get along just fine. Don't you think?


	12. Little Boxes

Here's Chapter 8! I don't own Resident Evil, but I wish I did! Enjoy!

HUGE NOTE: _Someone _is making their debut in this chapter! (smiles)

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 8: Little Boxes_

"So tell me, where's the money?" Albert Wesker asked, his voice sounding calm, but with a cold demeanor on the inside.

Xavier Watkins let out heavy pants as he constantly struggled to releases himself from the chains that were confined around his wrists. His short brown hair was full of lint from the cell he was placed in, and his light skinned face was bloody from Wesker's constant attacks. He was tired from Wesker's harassment, and the from fighting of the lackeys Wesker purposely sent down to him.

"I…told you…I don't…have any-"

Before Xavier could finish, Wesker slapped him once more. Xavier let out a yell, but quickly hushed when he saw Wesker's glare. Honestly, Xavier didn't know why Wesker kidnapped him, since Xavier didn't take anything from him. She was too loyal to Wesker…and too smart to take anything from his boss.

With a snort, Wesker exited the cell with another one of his employees closing it behind him, locking Xavier in his cell once more. As Xavier watched him and the other man leave, he sighed and directed his attention to the nasty ground.

'_Why?' What did I ever do?'_

* * *

Sophie stood on the bathroom floor, patiently waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. Her fingers were trembling and it felt as if she was about to drop it. After the episode of passionate sex Sophie and Luis experienced last night, it was not until morning did Sophie realize that Luis did **not **use a condom.

With just a beep, Sophie looked at the test. Her eyes caught onto the words **"Not Pregnant"**.

'_Thank you.'_ Sophie thought. Rolling her eyes with full relief, she washed off the device and placed it back into the cupboard, closing the mirror designed door afterwards.

Suddenly, Sophie felt a pair of arms snake around Sophie's waist, and a head was placed on her shoulder.

"So, is there a little Luis Jr. on its way?" Luis joked, placing a kiss on Sophie's neck. He was still wear his brown pants, while Sophie wore a black spaghetti strap undershirt and matching black shorts.

With a chuckle, Sophie released herself from Luis' arms and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Luis to freshen up. Sophie walked into her bedroom and glanced over at the stained bed. The memory of last night floated back into Sophie's head, making her smile.

However, a the sound of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Sophie looked over to her nightstand and saw her cell phone vibrating and moving about. She trotted over to the nightstand and picked up her phone, flipping it open and placing it on loud speaker.

"You have 1 new voice message." the cell phone said.

'_Oh!'_ Sophie blinked. With a beep, the voice message began.

"_**Hello, Sophie. It's Sheva. You have another mission today that evolves a drug dealing with a gangster named Saddler. Be careful, as you must be very professional. Once you give him what he wants, he'll tell you more information on Albert Wesker and possibly, where to find him. You MUST go alone. You'll find the stash in the trunk of your car, along with the instructions on how to get there. Good luck."**_

Right after Sheva finished her message, another beep sounded and ended the time limit. Flipping the cell phone down, Sophie let out a sigh into the air.

"You have…some business to take care of?" Luis spoke up.

Sophie turned around to see Luis standing in the doorway, his elbow resting on the doorway's side. Sophie game the man an apologetic expression and nodded.

"I'm sor-"

"I'm going with you." Luis cut in.

"What? No, Luis. You can't."

"What if this one gets you in serious trouble?" Luis protested, He walked a bit closer and narrowed his eyes. "Did I mention that you are all over the news?"

Sophie nodded, but Luis shook his head. "I mean, _all over_. You have a bounty on your cute, little head." he said.

Sophie gasped. "Bounty? Really?!"

Luis nodded. "You have the police, BSAA, and possibly everyone else that wants the bounty, onto you. There is absolutely no way you can survive without help. I…just don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already have been. I mean, I already hurt you, and I think that should be enough. I love you, Sophie, and I want to help you."

After taking everything that Luis had expressed to her, Sophie could feel her eyes narrow. Luis' words made her want to express herself as well. Taking a deep sigh, Sophie decided it was time to express herself.

"You're still not going…."

* * *

"And what makes you think she's around here?" Kevin asked, resting his head on the steering wheel. He was dressed in black short-sleeved shirt that has a unique design on it, blue jeans, and black and white Nikes.

"I don't know, I just have a hunch." Karen answered, applying lip gloss to her face while holding her compact mirror. She, on the other hand, was dressed in attire appropriate for a spy, secret agent, or bounty hunter. She wore a black tank top, long, fingerless, black gloves, black pants full with pouches and buckles, and black boots. A utility belt was also confined around her waist. She even changed her pink glasses for black ones to fit the espionage look.

When she was finished, she dropped the lip gloss and compact mirror into her black purse. She turned her head to her brother. "Were do you think she should look?"

While massaging the area between his eyes with his index finger and thumb, Kevin shook his head. "I don't know, princess. You decided we start in this area." he responded.

Karen grew an annoyed look on her face and leaned over to get closer to her brother. "You want this money, right? Well, we're going to have to work for it! You know this, Kevin!"

"I know! I know!" Kevin shouted, leveling his head while looking at his determined sister.

With another annoyed look flashed at him, Karen nodded and retreated back to her seat. "We're bounty hunters from now on. Okay?"

* * *

"I still can't believe your stupid ass allowed her to get away." Leon commented, slouching a bit in the BSAA driver's seat. He was wearing his normal black BSAA clothing.

"Just shut the hell up, Leon." Chris replied, freeing another puff of smoke into the air. He wore his regular green BSAA outfit and he dangled out the car window, smoking his cigarette. "She didn't have to take my cigarettes, though."

Leon ignored Chris' comment on cigarettes and looked forward. The BSAA car was parked in an alley, for Leon and Chris were taking a break from work. A box of donuts could be found in the backseat with a few crumbs spread over the backseats.

Suddenly, Leon's blue eyes caught onto a black convertible that passed by. Though, the person driving the convertible seemed to constantly flash through his mind. The driver looked like someone familiar. Someone they were after…

'_Watkins!' _Leon shouted through his mind. With that thought gone, he started his car up, much to the surprise of Chris. The cigarette released itself from its hand and dropped to ground as Leon drove off.

"Leon! What the hell?" Chris shouted, trying to buckle up.

"I think I found Sophie!" Leon shouted back, as he continued to pursue the one who he was sure was Sophie.

* * *

Sophie made another right, going at a minimum speed of 55 mph. Her weaponry was located in the trunk, along with the stash of weed and cocaine for the mission. Sophie was coming up to a Spanish cuisine place that looked like a local Chinese cuisine place. Sophie parked in front of the place.

Sophie exited out the car and unlocked her trunk, looking at the required items. She grabbed her the drugs, magazines, and Twin Desert Eagles, which she had officially made her signature weapons. Securing the weapons in her pants quickly, she placed the drugs into a case and closed the trunk and placed the keys into her pocket.

Sophie pushed the gates that covered the door aside and knocked on the door. However, the door was already open, as it slightly opened up when Sophie knocked. Looking around, Sophie cautiously entered the area.

The place was consumed with tables, antiques, designer rugs, and a counter. It looked quite like a regular take-out place.

"Hello? Mr. Saddler?" Sophie called out. She gripped onto the case handle after she didn't get an answer.

Suddenly, the sound of a police siren alerted Sophie. She turned around and looked out the window. There, she saw Chris and Leon, armed with weapons and were preparing to evade the place.

"No!" Sophie yelled. She forced her feet to quickly hide behind the counter and hope that they didn't find her.

"BSAA!!" Leon's voice boomed. "Watkins! We know you're in here!"

After Leon's words were said, gunshots rang throughout the place, destroying antiques and creating holes through walls. Sophie fired back with her two weapons, which made Chris and Leon duck for cover. Nearby civilians screamed and ran for cover.

'_How did they know I was here?' _Sophie thought. The sound of gunshots decreased Sophie's chances of making her own shots. Suddenly, in the mist of the action, she noticed a pot that was ashes. With one good aim, Sophie shot the pot, causing the ashes to fly everywhere and temporally blind the men.

"Ouch!" Chris yelped. As soon as he let out his pain, he felt a body brush pass him and run out the door. He followed in pursuit, along with Leon, who was still shaking the ashes out of his hair.

Chris began to shoot, but his shots were too late. Sophie began to drive away, barely missing scared civilians as she shot back.

"Come on!" Chris told Leon. They both rushed back into the BSAA car and began to pursue Sophie. They passed by other cars, which in turn made those cars crash into something else. While Leon drove, Chris reloaded his gun and constantly shot at Sophie, who was just barely missing bullets.

As many other cars cleared the path for the chase, Sophie's ears picked up another speeding car come up in her direction. She directed her eyes towards the rear-view mirror and saw a black Volkswagen Fox.

"Sophie Watkins! I, Karen Ryman, and my brother, Kevin Ryman, are hunting you down!" Karen blasted through her megaphone. "You are now under arrest!"

Sophie swallowed a lump in her throat and frantically made a left, to which the BSAA officers and the bounty hunters immediately followed. Speeding pass different cars, Sophie decided to end this chase once and for all.

She made another left….which led to a dead end. It was an alleyway, with absolutely no escape. She drove her car until there was no ground left to move around on, with only a large fence blocking her escape.

"No!" Sophie yelled. She rotated her head around to the direction of the sound of cars chasing after her. Luis was right; she actually did need his help, for she was truly in trouble.

"Sophie! Up here!" a voice called out.

Sophie looked up and saw Sheva, standing on top of a building and waving her arm. Sophie gasped, but ceased the level of her surprise to make her escape. She stuffed the pistols into her pants, grabbed hold of her case, and pushed her body towards the steel ladder. She grabbed it her free hand, while she placed the handle of the case between her teeth. Quickly, Sophie began to climb up to Sheva, taking the handle out of her mouth once she reached the roof.

Right after Sophie made it up the ladder, Chris, Leon, Karen, Kevin, and other cars made their way to the alleyway. They all got out of their respective vehicles, but was surprised to see that Sophie had escaped.

"Perhaps she climbed up the fence?" Leon spoke up, oblivious to the actual location of Sophie. Karen was frustrated, while Kevin just scratched his head in confusion.

Chris sighed and looked up, his eyes widening when his head was fully positioned up. There he saw, with a neutral expression on her face, Sophie looking down straight at him. Chris stared back, not even bothering to alert Leon and the others. For some reason…he didn't feel wrong about _not _alerting the others.

With another look, Sophie made her escape with Sheva down another ladder, which lead to Sheva's car. Chris's expression, and the reason why he didn't tell the others, floated around Sophie head. It toyed with her, and Sophie really didn't like it.

"Why did he just let me go? He saw me…"

* * *

_End of Chapter 8_

There it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I named it _"Little Boxes" _in tribute to my favorite show, "Weeds". "Little Boxes" was the opening for the show for Seasons 1-3; Season 4 doesn't have one. I also named it this because this chapter is drug-related, and if there are more chapters that are drug related, I'll probably name it after something off of "Weeds". If not, it'll be something relating to drugs. Thank you!

P.S. I know it's late, but I just want to give my best wishes to those who were affected by 9/11. My heart goes out to all of them, and I hope the best for you all.

P.S.S Happy Birthday to Jason Statham! He's one of my favorite actors, and he's very handsome!


	13. Entry 1: A Cop's Desire

This is not a chapter, but it's not a Character Biography either. It's just one of the character's thoughts, told in first person. They will be an entry by a character, so you can understand that character's feelings more. Enjoy!

Sadly, I don't own Chris. (cries)

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Entry #1: A Cop's Desire_

Damn. This sucks. I knew where Sophie was, and yet I still allowed her to escape. The look she gave me before she left…it's been buzzing through my mind all day. Every time I try to think, the image of Sophie interrupts that thought…..

…And for some reason, I don't mind it.

Despite the reports and information the officers distribute to me, I know absolutely **nothing **about Sophie. The mystery behind this woman's presence in this kind of world always bothers me. I try to force hot, steaming showers to calm my nerves. However, I realize that it only makes these feelings and thoughts worse.

Just last night, I had a sort of a "wet dream" involving Sophie and I. I enjoyed it very much…which scared me. I really hope that I don't wake up every morning with a wet spot spreading across my boxers.

Bottom line is, Sophie is one of my desires. Right now, it's lust. However, if I can truly talk to Sophie without any sort of interrogation involved, there's a possible chance we could become an item. That chance, however, I believe is a bit thin.

I just hope that Sophie isn't seeing someone else. Though, even if she is, I'd still try and take her.

Take her in more ways than one.

_Chris Redfield_

* * *

Whoa! Chris seems determined, huh? The next chapter will be up soon, so please stay with me! Thank you!

HUGE NOTE: These entries will, most to all of the time, be short. There may also be more than one entry by the same person, depending on my ideas. I think I'll have a good time with these!

P.S. When Chris says the word "take", I think of these things:

Take Sophie from her domestic partner (Luis)

Take Sophie away from the danger and place her close to his heart

"Take" her….to or _in _the bed

What do _you _think of?


	14. A Surprising Encounter

Here's Chapter 9! I don't own Resident Evil, and I hope you all enjoy. I'm on a roll!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Surprising Encounter_

"_**Wait a minute! You're 'doing' Luis?" **_Alicia asked, her voice booming through the phone.

Sophie sighed and began to massage a temple with her free hand. "That's not the point. I was in the middle of a high speed chase." she said. "Luis is furious with me."

"_**I'm surprised that it's not on the news. I mean, especially since they're lookin' for you."**_

"…"

"_**Sophie?"**_

"Yes?"

There was a pause after that. Finally, Alicia spoke up.

"_**Seriously…Luis?"**_

"Bye Alicia." And with that, Sophie hung up the phone. She let out a sigh and forced her head down onto the couch. The constant nagging of an angry Luis ran through her ears ever since Sheva dropped her off last night.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Luis ranted. _"_You have such a hard head, Sophie!"

Sophie sighed and raked a hand through her long hair. She didn't feel like dealing with Luis' mouth in the morning. She felt dirty, since she hadn't bathed, and was still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday.

"I've always hated Mondays." Sophie said.

"WHAT!!" Luis yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

"Ada. I'm sending you out to spy on Watkins. Don't kill her." Wesker ordered.

Ada Wong nodded, looking and talking to Wesker through a communicator. Dressed in only a pink slip nightgown, Ada sat on her couch, listening to Wesker's orders.

"I know you don't always play by my rules, but do try to restrict your urge for action." Wesker said, adjusting his black sunglasses. "By the end of the day, please inform me on Ms. Watkins current status."

"Understood." Ada said. With just a nod, Wesker ended their transmission. Ada released a sigh and placed the communicator on the coffee table. Crossing and legs and arms, Ada's full lips were curling into a smile.

"You're right, Wesker. There _are _some days where I don't play by your rules."

Ada then reached into under one of the sofa cushions, and pulled out a Glock pistol. She wrapped her finger around the trigger, but did not push it back. Instead, the attractive Asian woman toyed around with, smirking while doing so.

"This happens to be one of those days.

* * *

Sophie sighed as she walked on the sidewalk, passing by many small stores like StarDollars and Runaway Subs. She was heading exact same mountain Luis caught Sophie killing one of Wesker's henchman. However, the thought of going to that placed didn't bring any sad memories back to Sophie. Possibly because Luis had an excellent way of _reconciling_.

Sophie's attire consisted of a black, short sleeved shirt, matching black jeans, and black and white Chuck-Norris tennis shoes. To hide her identity, she also wore black colored glasses and a much lighter black cap. Just in case, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as well.

Her focus was directed to the ground, not carrying about what was going on in front of her. Little did she know…

"Ow!" yelped a male voice.

Sophie's body slammed up against another bigger and more built body. It pushed her back quite a bit, but it did not cause her to collapse to the ground.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Sophie apologized, waving her hands in defense. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"No, no. That's alright. I really wasn't payi-"

'_Oh my God.' _both of them thought in unison, unbeknownst of them, of course.

Standing in front of Sophie with an equally shocked expression on his face was Chris Redfield. H was not dressed in his BSAA attire, and instead wore a white buttoned shirt, black jeans, and white Nikes. His shirt was a bit wrinkled, due to the impact of Sophie's body bumping into his.

"Sophie? Sophie Watkins?" Chris asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'_Oh no!' _Sophie thought. Quickly, Sophie pushed past Chris to try and escape. _'I knew I should've worn those thick sunglasses!'_

But before Sophie could get any further, Chris' arm stopped her. The glasses wearing woman rotated her head around to look at him, while trying to free herself in the process.

"Let me go! No!" Sophie yelled. Her yelling drew small attention to them, which persuaded Chris to quickly drag her into a nearby alley (Lots of alleys in Los Angeles, huh?).

Once they were deep into the alley, Chris loosened his grip on Sophie's arm slightly. He just looked at her while she started become frigid.

"No!" Sophie yelled. Along with the protest, Sophie accidentally punched Chris in the nose, causing Chris to fully release his grip on her. His nose quickly started to bleed, and Chris moved back a bit.

Sophie gained a shocked expression on her face after realizing what she just did. As she watched Chris tend to his bleeding nose, she also noticed that he was giving her a gesture that told her not to worry. This confused Sophie, as she wondered why this cop was not arresting her.

"No, no! D-Don't worry about me." Chris assured Sophie, who looked quite worried.

Though, Sophie felt guilty. "No, no! I'm sorry." she apologized. She than walked over to tend to Chris' nose, but Chris only moved away. The blood was beginning to seep through his fingers as he held them up to his nose.

"I told you, I'm fi-"

"I'm sorry." Sophie said once more. Looking directly into the clueless Chris' eyes, she leveled her own hands up to grasp Chris' hands, collecting very small amounts of blood as well.

They continued to stare, with their hands slightly intertwining. As the blood began to die down, but yet still seep through Chris and Sophie's hands, their combined strength created a firm grip.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with my bloody nose." Chris said, placing the paper towels up to his nose to collect the remaining blood.

"…" Sophie blinked and looked down at the sea.

Getting the remaining blood off of his nose and part of his chin, Chris balled the bloody paper towels and looked at Sophie.

"Hey, don't worry about the punch. Okay?" Chris said, smiling.

Sophie blinked. "…Why are you not turning me in?"

Chris' smiles died down and he looked at her with a neutral expression on his face. After taking another look at the woman, Chris directed his attention to the sea. The bright sun made it sparkle, but soon, the sun would be setting soon due to dust approaching.

"I just…needed to talk to you." Chris answered.

Sophie looked at him. "Talk to me?"

Chris nodded. "I felt that interrogation wouldn't work, since almost everyone is after you. The chief will have my head, but I really don't care. I just…had the urge to get to know you."

"Do all cops do this?" Sophie asked.

With a laugh, Chris shook his head. "I don't think they do." Chris then regained himself. "I guess you can say I'm not like other cops."

There was a long silence after Chris expressed those words. The entire encounter that once confused Sophie didn't seem so bad after all. It felt like a normal conversation, like one between friends. Like the conversations between Sophie and Luis.

"Sophie?" Chris spoke up.

Sophie looked at him. "Yes?"

In the blink of an eye, Chris grabbed Sophie's arm and forced her body near his. He then wrapped his other arm around Sophie's waist, much to her surprise. As a blush appeared on Sophie's face, Chris' own face move just a little closer. Sophie also noticed that the bloody paper towels had came in contact with the ground, and the sun was slowly setting, giving the sky a light orange color.

Sophie's eyes sparkled. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice becoming quite shaky.

Chris didn't say anything, as he only gazed in the nervous female's eyes. Sophie felt like Chris was undressing with his brown, hypnotizing eyes.

"Just hush. Don't talk, okay?" Chris whispered.

With that said, Chris moved his face closer and closer, until the tip of their lips were touching. In a second, Chris finally pressed his lips entirely on Sophie's, breaking the previous sexual tension. Sophie's eyes opened up, as she felt Chris' muscular body move even closer to hers.

'_What is he doing!?' _Sophie shouted through her mind. _'What are __**you **__doing?!'_

After gathering her thoughts together, Sophie forced her arms to level up and pushed Chris away, breaking their kiss. Sophie panted a bit while Chris stood still, looking at her with confused eyes.

Sophie shook her head with an apologetic look pasted onto her face. "I…can't. I just can't!" she protested.

"You can't? Why not?" Chris asked, his feet bringing him just a little closer. _I bet she's seeing someone else! Stupid Chris!' _the Caucasian man thought.

Chris then had the idea to ask her straight forward. "Are you…seeing someone else?" he asked, the tone of his voice sounding innocent and curious.

Sophie gasped and blinked. She actually was seeing someone. She was seeing Luis….right? Luis and Sophie _did _engage in sexual intercourse, which Sophie found quite enjoyable.

Though…Sophie _was _mad at Luis for scolding her. She didn't really want to deal with Luis' yelling and mad temper, as Sophie already had too many things on her mind.

"Sophie, please." Chris began. "I want you to feel good. When I first saw your picture, I've had this nagging feeling in me that I knew I had to express. Yesterday, I let you go because I _wanted _you to get away."

Chris then re-positioned himself in the previous stance as before. "Sophie…I think I'm in love with you."

Before Sophie could react, Chris smashed his lips against hers, delivering a passionate and soft kiss. As the blush on Sophie's face increased, her eyes did the opposite. She grew hazy, and the romantic atmosphere and orange sky was not helping. Even the location, the hilltop, was not helping either.

'_I can't! Luis, he…he…'_

Suddenly, Sophie felt her own arms snake themselves up to Chris' neck as they continued to kiss. Sophie felt Chris' tongue ease its way into her quivering mouth; Sophie made no objection to it.

'…_.He won't know.'_

As they sun was setting, Sophie and Chris deepened the kiss. The Caucasian man's hands began to slightly massage her back, and his hands relaxed the once tense Sophie.

'_Luis…I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Watching the couple kiss from afar was Ada Wong, who was dressed in her usual red dress and black heels. A smirk was pasted to her face as she leaned against the tree bark.

"I guess today _isn't_ one of those days…"

_End of Chapter 9

* * *

___

(wipes away nosebleed) There it is! I hope you all enjoyed this, as I certainly enjoyed typing it up! Looks like something's started with Chris and Sophie. Is it good or bad? You'll have to wait and see, but I won't make you wait long! Thank you!


	15. The Ultimate Gangsta Paradise

Chapter 10 is ready for you! I don't own Resident Evil. I'm on fire with this updating! Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Ultimate Gangsta Paradise_

Chris pulled up in front of Sophie's house, which was shown with only one light on that was located in the dining room (Yes, there's a dining room.). Sophie let out a sigh, while Chris just calmly placed his head on the car seat.

"This is it?" Chris asked, pointing at the house. Sophie nodded in response.

'_Please don't ask to come in. Please don't ask to come in. Please don't ask to come in.'_ Sophie said through her mind constantly.

"You know, I would love to come in." Chris said, looking forward at the steer wheel.

At the sound of those words, Sophie shut her eyes in disappointment. There was absolutely no way Sophie could tell him no, not after what they just experienced. Sophie chose not to tell Chris that Luis was in the house, let alone, in her life. Chris' amazing body and wondrous scent left Sophie intoxicated, and it made her knees shake with anticipation.

"However, I have work tomorrow, so I need my rest." Chris said, his voice sounding a bit depressed and disappointed.

While taking off her cap and glasses and placing them each in her lap, Sophie witnessed the sadness fall over Chris' face. Feeling upset that Chris couldn't spend more time with her, Sophie leaned her body over and planted a kiss on the man's cheek, to which he responded with grabbing her chin lightly and planting a kiss on her lips.

"So, I guess I'm a criminal now?" Chris whispered, chuckling a bit.

Sophie giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Chris made a stroke down the side of her face. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dare tell the other officers. This is between you and me."

With a nod, Sophie gave him one last kiss, grabbed her things, and exited the car. Chris watched Sophie as she walked up to her door, paying close attention to her curves. His eyes then quickly relocated to his rising crouch, which made him blush a bit.

When Sophie cracked her front door, she took one last glance at Chris, and finally went into the house. Once Sophie was in the house, Chris started his car. Though, a thought crossed his mind before he drove away.

'_Why was the light on?' _Chris thought. Though, he shrugged it off and finally drove down the neighborhood.

* * *

Sophie closed the door behind her and sighed, resting her back against the door. The kissing session between her and Chris found itself floating back into Sophie's head, giving her a vivid image of his and her actions. But soon, the striking feeling guilt entered Sophie's heart. She was cheating on Luis; not doubt about it. Sophie felt terrible, and she wish she could get out. However, the strikingly handsome features of both men had her tangled.

With another sigh, Sophie untied her shoes and dropped them at the side of the door. She began to walk into the lit dining room, where she found Luis reading a book at the dining room table. He wore square-rimmed glasses, and was dressed in a white T-shirt and black shorts.

Luis looked up from the book and flashed a smile. "Grabbed some of my clothes from my house. Do you mind me staying here for a while?" he asked.

Sophie shook her head in response, much to Luis' delight.

"So, where have you been?" Luis asked, closing his book and taking off his reading glasses.

Sophie gulped. "Uh, I've just been out. Don't worry, I made sure to disguise myself well." she answered, placing her hat and glasses on the table. Just as she was about to leave out the dining room, Sophie's ears caught onto fast footsteps heading toward here. Soon, she felt a force pull her arm in the opposite direction of where Sophie was heading.

Luis wrapped his arms around Sophie. "_Lo seinto_. I know I was touchy this morning. I was just so worried about your well-being." he said, placing a kiss on her neck afterwards. "Will you forgive me?"

Sophie's lips curled into a smile and she nodded. She raised her hand to Luis' face to feel the residue of a shaven beard. "Of course." she said.

With that, Luis directed her head to him and kissed her, slipping his tongue in as well. They soon joined together in an embrace, still kissing as well. A tear made its way out of Sophie's right eye, but Luis wiped it away before it could reach any further down her cheek. Still in a lip lock, Luis moved her out of the dining room and into the living room.

Finally, Luis parted their kiss, with both of them panting. Luis managed to make out a smirk between his pants. Then, his pants began to die down.

"Where do you wanna do it? Couch or bedroom?" Luis asked.

"Bedroom, it's much more relaxing." Sophie answered, giggling just a bit.

With another kiss, Luis picked Sophie up and began to trod up the stairs. Laughs, mostly by Luis, were being released in the air and in the bedroom. Luis opened the door and quickly closed it behind him with his back.

Sophie was glad that Luis wasn't mad at her anymore. Though, she was a bit frustrated that Luis broke his promise, which was made through her very first sexual intercourse moment. But Sophie didn't honestly think Luis was mad, but more worried like he said. So technically, in Sophie's eyes, Luis kept his promise.

As Sophie threw her head back while Luis created kisses all over her neck, half of Sophie's mind was on Chris, and the kiss they partook in. Again, she felt guilty. Though, Sophie was definitely not telling Luis about what happened, despite Sophie never wanting it to happen in the first place.

Sophie knew. She knew she was caught in between love and lust. She had love for Luis, and Chris' lust had already evolved into love. Strange enough, Sophie believed that she was starting to fall for Chris as well…and the thought of being caught in between two people that didn't know of each other's presence, but loved the same woman nagged her.

'_It's adultery. It's a sin…right?'_

* * *

Sophie awoke to the sound of Luis' snoring. She saw that the room was dark, along with the sky. She rotated her head around to see Luis' chest heaving up and down, and his legs were tangled in the sheets. Just like Sophie, Luis was completely naked. His body slightly stuck to the sheets due to the excessive amount of sweat he gave off during their activity.

Sophie smiled and sat up, stretching out her legs and arms. She exited the bed and walked over to her dresser. Opening one of the drawers, she looked at all of the contents inside, which were mostly sleeping attire. She reached in and grabbed a baby blue spaghetti strap undershirt and black shorts. She closed the drawer and opened the one below, which was revealed to be an underwear drawer. Grabbing one, she closed the drawer, and finally changed into her new attire.

Suddenly, Sophie's phone began to ring. With a curious blink, Sophie quickly walked over to the phone, grabbing it before it could make any more noise that could awake Luis. She reached her hand out and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Sophie said, her voice sounding a bit tired.

"_**It's Sheva. Are you wearing something?" **_Sheva asked.

Sophie took a second to look at herself. She then went back to Sheva. "Just a T-shirt and some shorts." Sophie then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"_**Fix yourself up nice. We're going out." **_Sheva said.

Sophie blinked. "Going out?"

* * *

"What is this place?" Sophie asked, gazing at the wondrous, and highly decorated place. She was dressed in a burgundy dress, a black jean jacket, and black knee-high boots. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail, and long bangs dangled down the side.

Closing the door to her silver Toyota Camry, Sheva walked over to Sophie's side. Sheva's attire consisted of a white, spaghetti strap, black, tight pants, and black heels. Her hair was pulled back into her usual ponytail, earrings could be found in her ears, and she was carrying two black purses.

"It's a criminalized ball disguised as a huge social gathering for wealthy business people." Sheva answered. "Someone has been dying to see. Besides, you **need **to see him."

Sheva then placed the purse in Sophie's direction. Sophie took it without a word. "There's nothing in it but a cell phone. If I'm away, call me if you need me. It's a huge place, as you can see." Sheva said.

Sophie took another look at the place. It looked like a castle, decorated with many lights and it possessed an elegant atmosphere. Sophie's eyes caught onto many, many people walking in the place, wearing either something fancy or just in recent fashion. Most women were draped around their men's arms, and some were wearing masks. Most to all men were complete with thick cigars and pipes, and while some were showing off their expensive jewelry and cars.

Seeing Sheva walking further, Sophie started to walk. She gave a few nods and friendly smiles when people greeted her. She made sure to stay close to Sheva, as she was very anxious to meet this person who wanted to see her so desperately.

After Sheva assured that both were on the list, both women walked into the place. They were surrounded by even more people, wine, gorgeous decorations, buffets, and activities that involved gambling. Sophie then felt her hand being attacked by Sheva's hand as she pulled her in another direction.

"We must hurry, for he wants to see you right away." Sheva told Sophie as they carefully pushed pass people.

"…" Sophie wanted to say something, but her words were blocked once Sheva stopped guiding her.

They were standing in front of a decorated brown door, with two suited guards standing in front of it. Their eyes caught onto Sheva and Sophie, the latter being quite nervous. So far, it looked like the guards were not stepping aside one bit.

Sheva cleared her throat and smiled. "I believe your boss has been very anxious to Sophie." she said while directed her eyes to Sophie in the process.

After Sophie's name was said, the guards gasped and grew surprised looks on their faces. After regaining their cool demeanor, they stepped aside and one of the guards opened the door slightly, insisting Sophie to come in.

Before Sophie could move, she felt Sheva's hand meet her shoulder, and turned to look at her. "I have to take care of some other business, so I'm leaving you to meet him. Besides, I have some catching up to do with some friends at this party." Sheva said, flashing Sophie a quick smile.

Sophie nodded and watched Sheva walk away, mixing into the crowd of people until finally disappearing from Sophie's eyesight. Sophie then turned back to the guards, who still held open the door. With a quick grab of her purse, Sophie walked closer to the door and calmly entered the room.

Her eyes caught onto an extravagant room. It was complete with chandeliers, a long, designed rug, designed chairs and other furniture, a lovely fragrance that consumed the entire room, and a desk with a large, leather chair behind it. The chair was turned around, and a chair was planted in front of the desk.

There were a total of 4 men in the room, and they all looked in Sophie's direction. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Sophie just hurried and sat down, placing her purse to the side.

One man decided to speak up. "Are you Sophie Watkins?" the man asked, his voice having a slight Russian accent.

Sophie nodded and gulped.

"Sophie? Really!?" another one spoke up, this one baring an Italian accent.

The black, leather chair spun around in Sophie's direction. In the chair was a charming looking man. He had light brown hair that was slicked back ever so delicately, light skin, seductive hazel eyes, and a slight goatee. His attire consisted of a neat tuxedo, and his expensive jewelry was just a green sovereign ring located on his right ring finger.

His mouth spread into a seductive grin. "Finally. I am able to see your precious face." the man said.

Sophie only blinked and gave the man a small smile. Despite her being a little uncomfortable, she didn't want to be rude. "Um, since you already know who I am, may I ask who you are?" Sophie asked.

Releasing a chuckle, the man stood up and walked over to Sophie, standing in front of her. With just a smile, the charming man knelt down and bowed his head, using his left leg as support and balance. After a few seconds, the attractive man lifted his head up to look at a blushing Sophie.

"My name is Vincentio Mendez, the heir to the Mendez Royal Family. You may call me Vincent if you like." the Italian man said. He grabbed Sophie's hand and pressed his soft lips onto it, creating a kiss.

"It is my great pleasure to welcome you to my paradise."

Sophie didn't know what to say, as she only looked deep into Vincentio's hazel eyes. Something was telling Sophie that she was getting herself mixed in a entirely new mess of trouble.

However, Sophie had a extremely strong feeling that she actually might enjoy this…

_End of Chapter 10 _

* * *

There it is! Unfortunately, my family and I seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties with our main wire, which caused the computer to shut down earlier, along with the things in my mother's room and my room. However, right now we're okay, so that's good! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be up shortly! Thank you!

P.S. I based Vincentio's appearance off of Kivanc. Google him, and you'll see pictures of him. An internet friend told me about him, and I thought he was just gorgeous when I first saw him.

P.S.S. If you want to know what the location of the party looks like, type in the Biltmore Estate in either Google or Wikipedia(I saw it on Wikipedia, though). It looks like that, but only just a tiny bit smaller.


	16. The Price To Pay

Chapter 11 is ready for you! As usual, I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Price To Pay_

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Watkins." Vincentio said, giving off perfect smile.

Sophie blinked and gave him a nervous smile of her own. "Oh, please. Call me Sophie." she said.

With a nod, Vincentio rose to his feet. He directed his hazel eyes towards the men around him. The automatically caught onto his look, knowing that their boss wanted his privacy. Some even gave him a few winks, as they believed Vincentio and Sophie were going to hit it off immediately. Finally, the men left out of the room, leaving Sophie and Vincentio alone together.

Seeing that they were alone, Vincentio sighed. He walked behind Sophie, never taking his eyes off of her. Slowly, Vincentio eased his arms around Sophie's neck, which caused the woman to stiff up quickly. Sophie's eyes directed themselves over to the Italian man's head, which was perfectly placed on Sophie's shoulder.

"_Finally. Many things have been keeping us apart. I guess fate has finally seen through my despair and sadness." _Vincentio said in his natural Italian language. _"Such a shame you can't understand me."_

This is where Sophie's lips curled up a bit. _"I do understand you, and I'm sorry that you've struggled to see me." _she said.

Vincentio's eyes widened for just a split second, but soon smiled at Sophie's comeback. He slightly tightened the grip onto Sophie's neck, and he snuggled his face into Sophie's neck. Sophie could feel his goatee glide across her skin, and it sent sensational signals through her body.

"May I kiss you?" Vincentio asked within a whisper.

Sophie's eyes widened, while a blush found itself onto her face. As the blush on her face grew, Vincentio's massaging goatee was making Sophie shake even more.

"I, uh, I-" Sophie didn't know what to say to Vincentio's request. It was so sudden, and Sophie really didn't want to sound rude by saying no.

Before Sophie could possibly stutter even more, Vincentio's lips gently brushed over hers, capturing them ever so passionately. Sophie wasn't technically kissing back, but she really wasn't resisting either. As Vincentio began to attack her lips more, Sophie rotated her head around for better support.

_What am I doing? This is insane! Stop it, Sophie!' _Sophie yelled through her mind.

Slowly, Sophie pulled away. As they separated, Vincentio looked a bit disappointed. But he understood why Sophie would pull away, for she knew nothing of this man. However, Sophie's pure demeanor certainly aroused him.

Vincentio lifted his head from Sophie's neck, but his hands stayed his on her shoulders. Soon, his hands began to lightly squeeze her skin, which sent pleasurable sensations throughout Sophie's body. Her lips released a sigh and she threw her head back just a bit. After witnessing her move, Vincentio's lips curled into a grin.

"Sophie, my dear. You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you. Ever since I heard about you on the television, and my personal assistants showing a picture of you, I was practically killing people to see you." Vincentio said, his hands digging deep into the skin. "I've been quite impatient."

Despite being engulfed in the relaxing massage Vincentio was giving her, Sophie managed to get out a question. "Why…did you want to see…me?"

"I've heard about your courageous attitude towards your brother's kidnapping, via Sheva." Vincentio said. He then sneaked a kiss onto Sophie's neck. "And…I think I might have some information on Albert Wesker, and where you can find him."

Sophie's eyes stretched wider. She rotated half of her body around to Vincentio and attacked his shoulders with her hands, using her knees as a support on the chair. As Vincentio saw Sophie's anxious expression, Vincentio looked a bit surprised.

"You know where Wesker is!? Please tell me! Please!" Sophie begged, digging her fingers into the fabric of Vincentio's tuxedo. "Please…"

Vincentio witnessed the begging look on Sophie's face, and he could see how in need she was for answers. Vincentio knew he couldn't leave her begging for answers, as it wasn't the way of a gentleman. While looking into the desperate eyes of Sophie, Vincentio moved one hand to the back of her head, while the other one was down at her waist.

As Vincentio moved closer to her face, ready to answer her, a loud noise from outside interrupted their moment. Both of them turned their head towards the door, curious as to what the noise was.

"What the hell?" Vincentio murmured. Sophie didn't say anything, but her mind was entirely on the possible origin of the noise.

* * *

Women screamed at the top of their lungs as they headed towards nearby exits. However, gunfire distracted them, and even penetrated their flesh. Blood began to hit the floor, as did many bullets. Suddenly, all bullets hitting the ground, while people continued to scream.

A blond man walked through the doors and passed the gunman, dressed in an all black tuxedo, black dress shoes, and a Rolex Submariner could be seen on his left wrist. With black sunglasses planted over his eyes, he hid some of his identity. Though, many people could make out that it was, indeed, Albert Wesker.

With a devilish smile, he crossed his arms. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid my men and I are going to be crashing this party." Wesker said. After that, he stretched his arms across, to which one men placed Remington 870.

He left out a shot into the ceiling, which made many people scream. Men, and a few women, however pulled out their own guns and began to fire, releasing bullets throughout the place. Wesker's gunman instantly fired back, creating even more noise.

Suddenly, the sound of barking entered the dangerous atmosphere. Soon, more gunman entered the area, with most of them baring dog leashes around their hands. Attached to the leashes were big, ferocious, Rottweilers, with each barking and releasing saliva.

When the gunman released the dogs, people screamed and ran. Decorations were destroyed, pool tables were knocked over, and many other objects were being misplaced. Dogs took a bite at people's flesh, trying very hard to tear it off. Bullets hit skin, and most hit the floor, forming shapes in the blood.

* * *

Vincentio and Sophie stood by the door, listening to the activity that took place outside. Sophie had a firm grip onto the purse Sheva gave her, hoping that she would answer to the message Sophie left her.

Vincentio placed his ear by the door to try and get a better hearing to the noise. He then directed his eyes to Sophie. "Sounds like gunfire, screaming, and dogs." he said.

Sophie gulped. "D-Dogs?" she asked nervously.

The relationship between Sophie and dogs was a brutal one. Ever since she was a child, Sophie was had a liking towards dogs. However, dogs never liked Sophie, for a reason that Sophie still doesn't know to this day. She suffered dog chases, crazy adventures, and even a few bites from dogs.

"I don't do well with dogs." Sophie added. Vincentio looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." he said. He walked away from the door, and Sophie watched him head towards his desk. Vincentio reached into a drawer and pulled out two guns; a golden Desert Eagle and a customized Beretta that read "Mendez Steel of Glory" in Italian. He then pulled out many magazines and loaded each gun with one.

As Sophie walked closer, Vincentio grabbed the Desert Eagle, four more magazines, and directed them to Sophie. Vincentio smiled. "Have fun with this, my beauty." he said.

With a determined nod, Sophie grabbed the gun and magazines, placing the magazines into her purse. She walked over to the door, with Vincentio right behind her. They each took a side at the door, with Sophie placing two hands on the gun, and Vincentio only using one hand.

Vincentio looked at Sophie. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Sophie nodded. "Yes." she simply answered.

With another smile from Vincentio, they both reached for the handles. They used their entire strength and flung the doors open wide, raising their guns instantly. Some gunman saw them and immediately opened fire on them. Sophie and Vincentio went separate ways, both shooting at the gunman. Bullets soon hit the skin of the gunman, bringing them in their own pool of blood.

As bullets were fired and bullet holes were created on the walls, Sophie did her best to dodge them, while trying to find Sheva in the process. In the mix of the action, Sophie ducked under a table to catch her breath.

"Sophie?" someone whispered.

Sophie turned around and saw Sheva, looking at her and drinking a martini as well. Sheva flashed her a smile, while Sophie sighed in relief. "I thought you were dead. You didn't answer my message." Sophie said.

"I accidentally dropped my phone and it was crushed when people were running." Sheva replied, taking another sip of her martini.'

A nearby gunshot interrupted their reunion, which pierced the wall. Alarmed, Sophie grabbed Sheva's arm and began to run away, with Sheva's martini glass falling to the floor, the glass and all of its contents spilling on the floor.

"There she is!" Wesker shouted, pointing in the process. On cue, they fired. The dogs chased after them, but some were shot in result of Vincentio's bullets. Dodging many bullets with some barely passing his skin, Vincentio made his way over to Sophie and Sheva.

"Let's go!" Vincentio shouted, which signaled both women to head towards the door, with gunfire right on their tail. Leaping over corpses, the trio exited through the side door.

They began to run, as their ears picked up the remaining gunmen's footsteps. When they reached the cars, they saw the survivors enter their cars and drive away, with some still shouting a bit and still screaming. Sophie, Sheva, and Vincentio all ran toward Sheva's car, as they heard Wesker's minions grow closer.

Gunshots were fired, which made people hurry into their cars. Finally, the trio made it to the car. They entered quickly; Sheva in the driver's seat, Sophie in the passenger's, and Vincentio took a seat in the back. Shoving the key into the ignition, Sheva pulled out of the parking space and quickly drove off, along with other cars. Gunfire was still heard, but the trio was left unharmed by it.

After a few minutes, the trio was out of the area. After they came up to a red light, they took a breather.

"That was fun." Vincentio remarked, chuckling a bit. Sheva rolled her eyes, while Sophie released a heavy sigh and placed her head gently on the car seat.

"So, what now, Vincentio?" Sheva asked, waiting patiently for the light to change.

Letting out a chuckle, Vincentio put up his hand to gaze at his sovereign ring. The memory of his father, and the moment when he presented him the ring to him, floated back to him. The way his father looked at him, the warm smile he gave him, created a smile of his own with his lips.

"I might hang around Los Angeles for a while. Like my father always said: 'If you won the battle, relax until the next stage of the war'".

As the light formed a shade of green, Sophie could feel a smile curl on her lips.

'_The war is just beginning.'_

_End Of Chapter 11

* * *

___

Here it is! I don't know why I called this chapter "The Price To Pay". Maybe because Sophie knows Wesker will be paying for the trouble he caused her. Anyway, the next chapter will be up shortly! Thank you!

P.S. Note that this is the first time that the relationship between Sophie and dogs appear.


	17. The Criminal War

_Chapter 12 is up and ready! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!_

_A New Revolution_

_A Resident Evil and OC Story_

_By SamuraiWriter_

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Criminal War_

Alyssa Ashcroft sat on the couch in a white T-Shirt and black shorts, looking over her topics for tomorrow's news. Being a news reporter, Alyssa always took her job seriously. **Always**. However, something about tomorrow's news report made Alyssa smile, which was quite a rare action for her.

The topic was surrounding the criminals of Los Angeles…and Sophie. Alyssa's eyes read over Sophie's name numerous times. Every time she did it, Alyssa felt old and childhood memories come back. Alyssa used to tease Sophie as a child, but her hatred for the Afro-Italian grew to greater heights in high school, after Sophie earned a scholarship Alyssa so desperately wanted. The competitive side of Alyssa increased dramatically after that, despite Sophie never wanting their relationship to evolve into an antagonistic one in the first place.

"Payback's a bitch…" Alyssa muttered. She looked at the paper once more and her eyes caught onto Sophie's name.

"…and I'm going to be its pimp."

* * *

"Where did you go last night, Sophie?" Luis asked for the seventh time that morning. He was dressed in a wife beater, blue jeans, and his feet were covered with white socks.

Sophie only sighed and shook her head, refusing to answer the question.

When she came back late last night from the party-turn-shootout, she saw Luis sitting in the chair with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face, similar to that of a wife's anger about her husband coming home late. Despite Sophie's tries to excuse her absence that night, Luis didn't want to hear and said that they would talk about it in the morning.

Morning had came, and now, Luis was all questions.

" _El tonta! Tu casa es vacio!_" Luis yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Why did you go out anyway? Was it a mission? Sophie, you know I-"

The vibrating of Sophie's cell phone interrupted Luis' rant. As Sophie was reaching for the phone, Luis' hand attacking hers surprised her and Sophie turned to him. Sophie's surprised expression met with Luis' angered expression.

"Listen to me." Luis commanded, the seriousness in his voice made Sophie's body shake. "I don't want you to go out there and kill yourself. You're already in enough trouble as it is."

"Well what do you expect me to do, Luis?!" Sophie fired back. The volume of Sophie's voice surprised herself, but Luis remained in his angered demeanor. Sophie began to think that her sudden yelling at him made him even more angry with her, which was what Sophie didn't want to happen.

"How about take a break for once?!" Luis suggested as the phone continued to vibrate. The promise Luis made to never be mad with Sophie kept swimming through his head, in turn making Luis lower his voice just a tiny bit.

"In this kind of world, there are no breaks, Luis." Sophie responded, her voice sharp and penetrating.

After that, there was nothing in the area but oxygen and Sophie's vibrating phone. Luis released his grip onto Sophie's hand, which allowed the woman to turn her attention to the phone.

On it read the name "Sheva". Sophie's eyes widened for a second and she flipped the phone open. "Yes?"

"_**Hey there. Go to your door. There's a little present for you." **_Sheva said through the other line.

Sophie moved the phone away from her ear a little and looked at the door. She moved her feet over to it, while Luis just looked at her with a curious look on his face. Sophie made a grip onto the knob, turned it, and opened it to release the cool breeze.

Sophie's eyes caught onto a case that stood upwards at her feet. Sophie bent down and wrapped her fingers around the handle to pick it up.

"_**See the case?" **_Sheva asked.

"Yeah." Sophie answered. "What's in it?"

"_**Open it and see." **_With that, Sheva hung up the phone. Sophie flipped her cell phone down and wrapped it in her palm, taking the case in and closing the door behind her. She walked back into the kitchen and saw Luis was sitting down at the table, looking at her.

"What's that?" Luis asked.

Sophie shrugged and placed the case onto the table flat. Placing her cell down next to the case, Sophie clipped open the case, and Sophie and Luis moved closer to look at the contents inside.

Sophie gasped. "It's-"

"MONEY!!" Luis shouted at the top of his lungs. His hands seized the case and brought it closer to him, Luis' eyes gazing at every dollar bill. The money was perfectly aligned, with a piece of paper laying on top of them.

"Where did all of this come from?!" Luis shouted, still gazing at the money.

Sophie pulled the money back to her and grabbed the piece of paper. She began to read it:

_Dear Sophie,_

_Please accept this as a token of my gratitude for all of your hard work, and for your horrendous streak of bad luck Sheva has told me about. It is a total of 250,000 in the case, and this should definitely cover any bills or fines(ha ha) you happen to have. Also, think of this as your pay for your missions._

_Now, for the business. I apologize about your last assigned meeting with Saddler, as it didn't go well. This time, you will be meeting at a __place called "The Gangster's Casa", and the directions are on the back of this paper. You will be delivering a package to me; don't look in it. It is in the contract and breaking the contract will cause serious problems. Go there with weaponry and professionalism. Good luck._

_Barry_

_P.S. Don't worry, Sophie. After this mission, you'll be one step closer into finding your brother, Xavier. Sheva and I are doing the best we can._

"Another mission." Sophie muttered. She placed the paper down onto the table, oblivious to the look Luis was giving her.

"What does it say on that paper?" Luis asked, closing the case.

Sophie had the slimmest chance of lying to Luis. If she did, Luis would know. If she didn't, it would probably make things even more complicated as they already were. Sophie could fail this mission, but most importantly, Luis could get seriously hurt.

Taking a mental deep breath, Sophie turned around to answer Luis. "Luis, I know you want to keep my safe. But I-"

Suddenly, Luis charged for Sophie, knocking her down onto the counter. Luis grabbed a knife that was previously used to spread butter across Luis' toast. He adjusted his body weight onto Sophie's, and his left arm held down Sophie's right arm, while her other arm slowly and surprisingly eased its way over Luis' back. After having a firm grip onto the knife, Luis placed it by Sophie's neck, while he stared at her. Luis' eyes were still and serious, compared to Sophie's wandering and widened eyes.

Luis moved his lips closer to Sophie's, so close that they could feel each other's breathing. Honestly, it slightly aroused Sophie. But the way Luis was staring at her made her eyes stick to him like glue.

"I. Am. Going. With. You." Luis muttered. "Do you understand?"

Sophie blinked and nodded slowly. "Yes sir." she muttered back.

Luis smiled at her response and placed a peck onto her lips. "_Gracias_, sweetheart." he said. Luis kissed her again, with this kiss being much longer than the first. As they continued to kiss, Luis and Sophie's eyes closed in unison. A strike of relief filled the latter.

'_Oh, thank God. I thought he was really going to do it.'_

* * *

Dressed in a short-sleeved orange shirt with a number on its left side, matching orange pants, and tennis shoes, the black haired fugitive jumped over the prison fence and onto the other side. His ears suddenly picked up running coming up him, which made him run faster.

"Number 3247689 has escaped! Requesting backup!" one officer yelled through his communicator.

Alarms sounded all over the prison, and the escaping convict ran faster. His original plan was to escape in the dark, but the man had some business that needed to be taken care of quickly, and it was something that could be placed off until the night.

"Saddler. You're finished." he muttered. The black-haired convict ran faster as he heard more people running towards him in pursuit.

* * *

"Ah. So you must be Sophie Watkins, right?" Osmund Saddler asked, crossing his legs as he got a little comfortable in his chair. He was dressed in a unique, traditional styled, purple outfit that looked like robes. His head was covered with a hood, and his fingers wrapped around a large, mysterious-looking, yet expensive staff.

"Yes, sir." Sophie answered. She stood at the front of his desk, dressed in the same business suit she wore for teaching interview. However, Twin Desert Eagles were secretly hidden in her outfit.

Luis, who was getting a bit bored, was dressed in a gray shirt with a designed vest over it, brown, leather pants, leather shoes, and for accessory, rings were placed on his right index and ring finger. A Red9 handgun was concealed in the back of his outfit.

The room they were in was just a little small, taking the size of an average bedroom. There was small antiques located on shelves, and expensive objects lying around. A designer rug was spread across the floor, and a well-painted portrait of Saddler was located above him.

Saddler's eyes located to Luis. "And he is?" he asked with a curious tone.

Sophie hurried for an answer. "Uh, he's my assistant, sir." Sophie answered, which rewarded her a look from Luis.

Saddler didn't seem to care. He bent down just a bit to pick up something off the floor and sat it on the desk. It was a case, similar to that of the case Sophie found at her front door. It was placed flat and Saddler pushed towards Sophie, which made Sophie walk up to it and grab the handle to take it away from Saddler.

"I'm sure that Mr. Burton will be most pleased with-"

Gunshots were heard from outside of the room. Sophie and Luis' heads quickly rotated to the door, while Saddler just calmly lifted his head. Sophie grabbed her guns but did not reveal them, while Luis took a long stare at Saddler.

The door flew open, causing Sophie and Luis to flash their weapons at the man who barged in. His attire consisted of a blue wife beater, blue jeans, and brown, leather shoes. His right arm was designed with a tribal tattoo, a pair of handcuffs rested on his left wrist, and a shotgun rested in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" the man said.

Luis was going to say something, but Saddler beat him to it.

"Billy Coen. It's always a pleasure." Saddler said, a grin crawling onto his face. "However, I believed that you were supposed to be in ja-"

At the last word, Billy released a bullet in the direction of Saddler's forehead. With a gasp from Luis and a yelp from Sophie, Saddler hit the ground with his blood exiting the hole in his forehead. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and the staff fell to the floor next to him.

"Had some unfinished business with you, Saddler." Billy muttered, placing his shotgun down. His eyes soon caught onto someone he had seen before; Sophie.

"Are you that Watkins girl?" Billy asked, pointing at her.

While Sophie was clueless as to what was going on, Luis was getting angry on the other hand. He placed his gun away and proceeded to trot over to Billy.

"Now, wait a minute! Just who in the hell are y-"

Billy had smacked Luis in the face with the butt of his shotgun while he ran up to Sophie, causing Luis to collapse to the floor. Sophie's eyes directed over to the unconscious Luis, but Billy's presence in front of her forced her eyes to located themselves over to him.

"Give me a lift before the cops come!" Billy demanded. "Come on!" He ran over to Luis and slung him over his shoulder with no problem, picking up his Red9 handgun in the process. He slung his shotgun over his other shoulder.

"Let's roll!" Billy said and quickly made his way out of the room.

Sophie gulped and looked back at Saddler, who was dead and gone. Her nose picked up his fresh blood as it slowly spread across the rugs and anything else that crossed its path. She then looked outside and saw dead corpses everywhere, blood mixing in with the fluids that contained their glasses previously. The nightclub was totally destroyed, with bullet holes being a new decoration for the area.

Sophie shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, picked up the case, and ran out with her new found companion, Billy.

'_Tell me God. What did I ever do to deserve this?'_

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride. You're car's is pretty nice." Billy said, spreading his legs a bit to get more comfortable in the car seat. "And sorry I knocked your boyfriend out back there." he added, taking a glance at Luis through the car mirror.

Sophie nodded, making another left. _'Why am I taking this man to my house?'_ she thought. _'And it's not even my car.__ It's Sheva's'_

Billy clicked on the car television, which went straight to a documentary. "Documentary? What the hell do I want to know about a guy and his 17-year relationship with a fish?"

Sophie giggled a little as she came up to a red light. Billy clicked through channels, until he finally cam to a stop at the news. "Hm. Maybe I'm on the news for escaping prison."

Sophie sighed. _'Great. He's a convict.'_

"In Los Angeles, there has been a wide spread of crimes recently. The many criminals involved is Albert Wesker, who is known for his recent drug called the 'T-Virus'." Alyssa Ashcroft said.

Sophie's eyes widened and she turned the volume up. "What the hell…"

"Another person involved in this series of crimes is Sophie Watkins, who just recently escaped an interrogation with BSAA officers. Currently, no one knows the whereabouts of Watkins, and a bounty has been placed on her head for anyone that can catch her. The interrogation escape has citizens and other government officials worried about our current law enforcement. One of these government figures is California governor, Arnold Schwarzenegger."

Sophie turned the volume as a clip of Schwarzenegger came on, showing him discussing about the government. Sophie entered a long state of thinking, while Billy just stared at her.

"Damn, you're all over the news." Billy said. He then created a smile on his face. "Can I have your autograph?"

_End of Chapter 12_

* * *

There it is! I'm so glad I got this finished! Let's all root for Sophie, okay? The next chapter will be up soon, and I can't wait for this chapter that's coming up soon! Please stay with me! Thank you!

P.S. _El tonta! Tu casa es vacio!_ means, "You idiot! Your head is empty!". Just letting you know.


	18. Character Biography: Vincentio Mendez

Here's A Character Biography! I own this one, and enjoy(I guess)

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

Name: Vincentio Mendez

Age: 34

Height: 6'1

Weight: 165lbs

Ethnicity: Italian

Occupation(s): Thief/Heir/Drug Dealer/International Smuggler

_Background_

Vincentio Mendez was born in Milan, Italy in 1974 in an extremely wealthy family. His father was the head of the "Mendez Royal Family", which is famous for its large range of jewels and its secret criminal activities. His mother and father loved him dearly, and pampered him to the core. However, in 1987, Vincentio's mother passed away due to cancer, leaving only Vincentio and his father. When Vincentio turned 16, his father gave him a green sovereign ring that has been passed down in the "Mendez Royal Family" for generation, and even gave him a customized gun, printed with "Mendez Steel of Glory" in Italian. A year later, his father died, which made Vincentio the sole heir to the family. Vincentio then made it his life mission to carry out his father's wishes and be the best criminal in Italian history. He also made it his goal to one day get marry a beauty woman and have 7 children, as "7" is a lucky number throughout the Mendez tradition.

_Appearance and Personality_

Vincentio has light skin, deep hazel eyes, and light brown hair that he usually keeps slicked or brushed back. He has a slight goatee and is very well-built, as he bares a six-pack(grins). Vincentio is never seen without his green sovereign ring, and may sometimes wear expensive jewelry. The Italian man can be described as charming, seductive, friendly, and yet somewhat ruthless and determined. Many women find him handsome and Vincentio can be described as a "player". Though, his charming ways seem to be wrapped around Sophie, as he finds himself utterly attractive to her. He wishes to one day marry Sophie and have his destined 7 children with her. Overall, Vincentio is a true gentleman, but with a cold-blooded side.

* * *

There you are! Vincentio's biography! The next chapter will be up shortly, so please wait! Thank you!


	19. The Good Side of Bad Luck

Chapter 13 is up and cookin'! I don't own Resident Evil, and enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 13: The Good Side Of Bad Luck_

The night sky was completely dark as Sophie pulled into the drive thru of her house. Billy turned off the television in Sheva's car, while Luis still remained unconscious in the backseat. When Sophie was finished parking, both her and Billy got out of the car. Sophie opened the left, back car door to get the case, while Billy used his strength to pick up and slung him over his shoulder. They each closed all the doors when they were finished, with Sophie finally locking the car. They decided to leave their guns in the trunk and wait until morning to get them.

"Damn, your boyfriend is heavy." Billy commented, lifting Luis up again for support. "And he looks a bit skinny to top it off."

Sophie ignored his comment and got out her keys. When she finally had the correct key, Sophie looked up, but found a piece of paper sticking to her door instead.

"Huh?" Sophie muttered while reaching for the paper. Once it was detached for the door, Sophie began to read it:

_Got another surprise for you…_

'_What now?' _Sophie thought. She placed the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door. She pushed the door open and took her keys out, stepping into the…empty house. The only thing in the house was Sheva, who stood with her arms crossed, wearing a burgundy blouse and black jeans.

When Sophie stopped to look at her, Billy stopped and followed her gaze. "Who's this?" Billy asked, his voice having a clueless tone to it.

"…" Sophie was speechless. All of her belongings were gone, as if someone had stolen them. But Sophie knew that wasn't true, as Sheva was standing right there.

Sheva took in a sigh. She then looked up and got prepared to speak. "You have to move."

* * *

"This place looks nice." Sophie said, gazing around her new house. "It looks much better than my other house."

"Yeah," Billy added. "this place ain't have bad."

"Since you are in danger, Sophie, I had no choice but to make you move from the neighborhood." Sheva said. She walked over to Sophie's side, but Sophie was took busy admiring her new home. "You'll be going under the name of 'Carmen Smith'." Sheva said.

The name made Sophie's head turn towards her. " 'Carmen Smith'?"

Sheva nodded and turned her over to the direction of Billy and an unconscious Luis. "Since you have these two on you now, you must hide your identity. The news has not yet distributed a picture of you yet, and we're trying to keep it that way."

"We've taken the liberty of placing your things up for you, basically in the fashion of your old house." Sheva said, turning her head back to Sophie.

Sophie blinked. " 'We'?"

"Barry's workers."

"Barry has workers?"

"Who's Barry?" Billy asked, walking closer to the girls. "Your boss or something?"

Sophie gave him a nervous smile and shrugged. "Kind of."

Sheva sighed. "I'm not surprised the infamous Billy Coen escaped prison." she joked, which earned her a piercing stare from the black-haired man. "What happened to your prison uniform?"

Billy smirked at the woman. "Orange just isn't my color." he answered. "Makes me look kind of fruity."

With a small laugh, Sheva turned her attention back to Sophie. "Well, I must go. Mr. Burton is waiting for me at HQ, and he needs me dearly. Goodbye, Sophie, and we'll keep you update with Wesker and your brother. Until then, try to find information yourself." she said.

Sheva walked away from Sophie and Billy, and passed Luis. She opened the door but did not leave out just yet. Instead, she turned around, reached into her pocket, and threw Sophie her house keys, to which she caught with ease.

"Sorry, but we had to use the money Mr. Burton sent you to buy this house. Mr. Burton said he will give you a replacement." Sheva said before finally leaving Sophie's new house.

All Sophie could do was stare, her mouth slightly open with shock. Not only did she have to relocate, but her money was gone, too. The only things she was left with were an escaped convict and an unconscious Spaniard.

With nothing else to do, Billy looked around. "So…you got any rock music around here? You know, 'Lordi'? 'Green day'? 'Divine Arion'?"

* * *

Alicia pushed away from D-Ray as he tried to embrace her, a sad expression spread onto her face. She faced her back to the African-American man, who just stood there, slightly clueless.

"Alicia…" D-Ray muttered.

"Robert, you have a wife." Alicia said, lowering her head a bit.

"Fiancée." D-Ray or "Robert" corrected her.

Alicia's head snapped around. "It doesn't matter! Why are you pushing up on me in the first place!?" she yelled. "I thought we were done!"

"I thought that, too." Robert said. His eyes seemed to locate themselves to the side. "But…I don't love my fiancée." he added.

Alicia blinked. "Then why are you engaged to her?"

"She looks too much like you." Robert confessed.

Alicia slightly gasped. "Like…me?"

Robert nodded. "I realized this on my trip to Germany. The reason why I went was to break our engagement off. I just…couldn't deal with it, Alicia. The first time my fiancée and I made love, I had an image of you in my head the entire time. I thought it was just a phase I was going through, since we broke up and all."

"But…then I realized that I still have feelings for you, Alicia. Feelings that I thought I abandoned the day we broke up. I need you, Alicia. And when I saw the look on your face after I told you were I was, I could see that you still have feelings for me, too."

Alicia was speechless. Her eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment. Robert was…right. Alicia _did _still have feelings for him, but she never once thought about actually confessing these feelings to him. The passion Robert had in his eyes when he expressed himself reminded Alicia of their past relationship. It made Alicia feel…happy again.

Without a word, Robert grabbed Alicia's wrists and pulled her close to him, placing his lips onto hers in a second. In response, Alicia wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back, closing her eyes in the process. Her hands rubbed his bald scalp, massaging it gently like she used to do. Robert's hands slowly snaked around Alicia's waist, making the woman feel even more comfortable than she was.

Alicia was pushed onto Robert's kitchen floor with ease. Robert used his right palm to give them support and a good stance while they kissed. Alicia wrapped her body around the man, as Robert slowly lowered themselves down completely onto the floor.

Reluctantly, Robert broke their kiss to say something. Alicia was a bit aggravated, as she wanted them to keep going.

"What is it?!" Alicia whispered, her voice slightly loud.

"After we do this, you have to do something for me." Robert said, running his hand down the side of her cheek.

Alicia nodded quickly. "I'll do anything for you!"

"It's dangerous, but I think you can handle it." Robert said. He gave a peck onto Alicia's lips. "Now let's do this." he said in a seductive mutter.

Alicia giggled and kissed Robert again, laying flat onto the kitchen floor. As Alicia felt Robert's warm hand touch her skin, she could also feel her heart beating by the second.

Alicia finally had what was hers.

* * *

As Sophie sat on the couch of her new home, she heard her cell phone ring. She reached over and grabbed, her eyes reading over the name "Chris". Her eyes widened for just a split second and she flipped open the cell phone.

Sophie place it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_**My apartment. Right now." **_Chris ordered, his voice had an extremely serious and stern tone. _**"I'll give you the address."**_

Chris' serious tone made Sophie jump a bit, but she hurried and got the pen that was on the coffee table, and a napkin that was not too far from the pen.

* * *

"Why the fuck did you go to that ball last night?!" Chris yelled, staring at Sophie dead in the eyes.

Sophie was shocked. "How did you know _I _was there?" she asked.

Chris took a moment to look at her before he answered. "Our boss informed us that Albert Wesker was there. I immediately knew you had to be there, too."

Sophie grew a bit irritated. "So you assume that anywhere Wesker is, _I _have to be there, too?!" Sophie snapped.

"Yes I do!" Chris snapped back.

Sophie gasped and moved back just a bit. She was scared of Chris' anger, and honestly, she didn't know why he was angry in the first place. She was afraid to ask him why, but decided to take a stab at it anyway.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Sophie asked, her voice quiet and calm.

After hearing the question, Chris sighed. "I'm angry because you could've gotten yourself killed back there." he answered. "I'm angry because I care."

Sophie blinked and remained silent. Her expression gave Chris the idea that she didn't believe him.

He hardened his face up and moved closer. "You don't believe me?" he asked.

"…" Sophie still didn't say anything.

Chris sighed. "You are so stubborn."

Sophie snapped her head back to him. "Stubborn? What do you mean by that?" she asked, the tone of her voice sounding similar to that of an annoyed one.

"And yet…I still love you." Chris added, his voice quiet.

Sophie gasped slightly and gave him a sad expression. "How can you love me…if you know nothing about me?"

Chris moved himself closer to Sophie. Wrapping his strong, muscular arms around the slightly fragile woman, he gazed into her brown eyes. "You're right. I _don't _know anything about you. However…"

He paused to place a kiss onto her forehead. "…tonight I will know _everything _about you."

Sophie blinked and blushed a bit. "Tonight?"

Chris nodded as an answer. He then took Sophie's hand and led her into his room, where it was organized to every corner. There were book shelves, a television, a desk, and mostly everything else that came with an ordinary bed set.

Sophie's face displayed a blush that was highly noticeable, as she knew exactly what Chris was going to do. Just like Luis, Chris was going to make Sophie feel good.

She tried to pull away from Chris, and finally did. However, it backfired when Sophie slipped from the impact and landed on Chris, causing Chris to collapse straight onto the bed with a "thud". Now, Sophie and Chris were in an even more uncomfortable situation.

Sophie turned her body around, her breasts gliding onto Chris' chest. _'They were always too big.'_

Before she could object to this new situation, Chris seized Sophie's lips with his own, immediately shutting her up. Sophie then felt his tongue ease into her mouth, just like their first kiss. As much as she wanted to resist, Chris' hot, talented mouth easily got the best of her. Finally, she gave in, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Chris' neck.

When Chris broke the kiss, they found themselves staring at each other. "Are you ready?" Chris muttered seductively.

Sophie was speechless. However, a simple nod gave Chris the okay to roam her body. Chris smirked and moved up onto the bed, causing Sophie to move up as well.

With another small kiss, their night of passion began after simply clicking off the lamp.

'_Luis…I'm sorry.'_

_End of Chapter 13

* * *

_

Woo! Here you go! I am SO glad I've finished this chapter. Looks like Sophie and Chris are gonna get it on in the next chapter. I am going to have SO much fun typing this next one. Since it was only a half-a-day at my school, I am in the updating mode. Thank you!

P.S. If you look back to the chapter "Caught Up", in the scene where D-Ray(or Robert) says we went to Germany to visit his fiancée, I accidentally placed "fiancé", which is male. I made it sound like he was engaged to a man…

P.S.S. Shout out to Divine Arion, who happens to be the very first(and only…) reviewer of this story. I used her username as a popular rock band that Billy likes, so you'll be seeing this username quite a few times in this story. Yay Divine Arion!


	20. When You Really Love Someone

Here's Chapter 14! I told you I was in the updating mode. I don't own Resident Evil, and enjoy!

Huge Note: Just like the last sex scene, this one is going to have a song to it. You should get an idea by the title. Also, Sophie isn't wearing her business suit from the last chapter anymore, and she changed it when she got settled in her new home.

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 14: When You Really Love Someone_

"I don't want to have sex with you." Chris muttered, massaging her back gently.

Sophie blinked and titled her head to the side. "You…don't?"

Chris shook his head. He then moved his head closer to her ear. "I want to make love to you." he whispered, kissing her ear afterwards.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Sophie asked, sounding completely clueless.

At the sound of Sophie's response, Chris let out a laugh, bringing his head down to the pillow while his hands her firmly on Sophie's waist. "That's something I'd expect a guy like me to say."

Sophie blinked. "You're not like other guys." she said.

Chris was flattered by her compliment. "Thank you, baby."

Sophie nodded and bent down and kissed Chris' lips. Chris kissed back, deepening it as they went along. As Sophie felt Chris' hand travel up under her black, tight, short sleeved top and up her back to her bra, a certain song swam through her head for some unknown reason.

_I'm a woman_

_Lord knows it's hard_

_I need a real man to give me what I need_

Chris easily unhooked Sophie's bra and she felt it loosen up. The pain the bra caused to her breast was finally gone, relaxing her. Chris took his hands out of the back of her shirt, only to place them n the front. He slightly ran over Sophie's nipples, which made her jump a bit. Chris' hands caught onto the bra and pulled it down, off of Sophie's arms, and off of her completely. He threw her bra to the side and began to massage her clothed breasts.

_Sweet attention_

_Love and tenderness_

_When it's real, it's unconditional_

_I'm telling ya'll_

Sophie threw her head back as Chris' hands invaded her breasts with the utter most tenderness. She felt his member slightly rise up as she sat on him, which aroused even herself. Suddenly, Chris stopped massaging and slid his hands down and off her body. His hands relocated to the button on Sophie's matching black jeans.

'_Cause a man, just ain't a man_

_If he ain't man enough_

_To love you when you're right_

_To love you when you're wrong_

_Love you when you're weak_

_Love you when you're strong_

Chris undid the button in her jeans and pulled the zipper down, revealing just a peek of Sophie's white panties. Sophie blushed, but shook it off when Chris tried to the pants off. She lifted her body off of him so he could pull the pants down enough. Sophie shifted her weight off of Chris and finally freed herself from her pants altogether.

As Sophie was lying next to Chris, the Caucasian man shifted his weight so now _he_ could be on top, using both of his palms and knees for support.

_Take you higher_

_When the world got you feelin' low_

_He's given you his last_

'_Cuz he's thinking of you first_

_Giving comfort when you thinking that you're hurt_

Giving Sophie another kiss, Chris's right hand traveled down to Sophie's private area and brushed over it gently.

"Ah!" Sophie yelped. Chris attacked her lips with his own to sooth her as he continued to rub.

_That's what done, when you really love someone_

_I'm telling ya'll, I'm telling ya'll_

Chris broke the kiss and took his hand away. Using just his knees for support, he relocated his hands to the buttons of his shirt. He easily just popped the buttons off and revealed his astounding physique. Sophie blushed and gulped at the sight of it, as her legs grew wobbly.

'_My God…Luis needs to step up.' _Sophie thought while she gazed at Chris.

'_Cause you're a real man_

_And Lord knows it's hard_

_Sometimes you just need_

_A woman's touch_

Sophie shyly reached her hands up and touched Chris' well-built chest, sending pleasurable sensations throughout Chris' body. Sophie gently pushed the shirt completely off of his shoulders and it felt onto the bed. With a smirk, Chris bent down and began to invade Sophie's mouth once more, his hot mouth and breath easily soothing the once nervous Sophie.

_Sweet affection_

_Love and support_

_When it's real, it's unconditional_

_I'm telling ya'll_

Once again, Chris broke their kiss and moved up to Sophie's top. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and began to pull it up and off of her, revealing Sophie's healthy and heaving breasts. Again, a blush appeared on Sophie's face.

_Oh 'cause a woman, ain't a woman_

_If she ain't woman enough _

_To love you when you're right_

_To love you when you're wrong_

_Love you when you're weak_

_Love you when you're strong_

Chris bent down and sucked in a breast, making Sophie arch her back. "Ah! C-Chris!" she yelled. Quickly, she covered her mouth to refrain from anymore embarrassing shouts she might make. While Sophie held back, Chris continued to attack her breast.

_Take you higher_

_When the world got you feeling low_

_She's given you her best_

_When you think you're at your worst_

_Giving comfort when she's thinking that you're hurt_

Chris then moved over to the other one, duplicating the procedure. Chris' hand then moved down to Sophie's panties, where two of his fingers entered Sophie's wound.

"Oooh!!" Sophie yelled, gripping onto the sheets to calm herself.

_That's what done, when you really love someone_

_I'm telling ya'll, I'm telling ya'll_

When Chris was done with Sophie's chest, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and moved down to her panties, where his fingers were doing circular motions inside of her. Sophie's body began to tremble, but with the utter most excitement. Chris was highly skilled, and she was waiting for what he'd do next.

Suddenly, Sophie's eyes widened when she felt Chris pull her underwear down and off, hearing it fall gently to the ground. However, Sophie still wanted this. "Chris………please……"

_Sometimes you gonna argue_

_Sometimes you gonna fight_

_Sometimes it's gonna feel like_

_It will never be right_

_But something so strong_

_Keeps you holdin' on_

With a smile, Chris took his fingers out of Sophie, which were now covered in hot, sticking foam-like substance. Chris decided to take a lick…and loved it. Taking his fingers from his mouth, Chris undid his blue jeans and pulled them down, revealing his boxers. A huge bulge could be seen from the middle part.

_It doesn't make sense, but it makes a good song_

Sophie's eyes couldn't help but follow as Chris slowly lowered his boxers. In a matter of seconds, Chris' huge, full- erect, penis was shown, causing Sophie to gulp and stare.

Chris caught onto her gaze and chuckled. "Like what you see? I know I do." he said, referring to Sophie's completely naked body.

'_Cause a man just ain't a man_

_If he ain't man enough_

Sophie had shyly asked if they use protection, to which Chris obliged to. He understood that Sophie was nervous, as he too was a bit nervous. Once the condom was on, Chris got a good grip onto Sophie's legs and pushed in, gaining a yelp from Sophie.

_To love you when you're right_

_To love you when you're wrong_

_Love you when you're weak_

_Love you when you're strong_

_Take your higher_

_When they world got you feeling low_

Chris moved in, grunting in the process. In the mix of pleasure and pain, Sophie and Chris both knew they felt something. Chris picked up the pace, while Sophie clutched the sheets and yelled with pleasure in her voice.

"Oh God! Yes!" Sophie yelled, smiling as she threw her head back.

_He's given you has last_

'_Cuz he's thinking of your first_

_Giving comfort when he's thinking that you're hurt_

"S-Sophie!" Chris yelled as he felt a strangely pleasuring sensation throughout his body. He looked at Sophie to see if she was feeling that same sensation…and her expression said it all. She was happy, as tears ran down her chocolate-colored cheeks.

_That's what's done when you really love someone_

_I'm telling ya'll, I'm telling ya'll, I'm telling ya'll_

Finally, Chris ejaculated. Though Sophie didn't want to get pregnant just yet, she truly wished that Chris had came into her. Sweat rolled down each of their bodies, and they both made heavy pants and breaths. Chris pulled out of Sophie and Sophie pulled the covers down for them to get in. Chris took off his condom and threw it in the direction of the trash can, to which it went in smoothly.

As Sophie entered the bed and got herself comfortable in the sheets, Chris stretched his muscles a bit. Eventually, he joined Sophie in the covers. He shifted his arms around Sophie, giving her a long, memorable kiss afterwards. Their naked bodies came in contact and their breathing mixed in, as the heat from their bodies and previous activity added to the sensual atmosphere.

Once they finished, Chris placed Sophie's head in his chest. "I love you so much. I love you." Chris muttered.

"That was…amazing." Sophie muttered in response. "And I love you, too."

Chris chuckled, kissed Sophie's head, and they both went to sleep in each other's arms. Unfortunately, tomorrow would not be a good one for one of them.

_End of Chapter 14

* * *

_

(wipes nosebleed away) I am so happy about this chapter! Honestly, I was thinking about using another Toni Braxton song, but it just wouldn't fit with sex scene. So I decided to use the sweet sounds(or lyrics…) of Alicia Keys. I've been planning this sex scene on the first day of school. Weird, huh? Well, the next chapter will be up soon, and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed making it. Thank you!

P.S. Sorry! Had to cut the song short...again.

Haha! I'm unstoppable! Mwhahaha!

Sophie and Chris: We feel like porn stars.


	21. Entry 2: Aidos To An Amigo

This isn't a chapter, nor is it a Character Biography. It's another entry, and sadly, I don't own this one. Well enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Entry 2: Adios To An Amigo_

I love Sophie. I'm _in _love with Sophie. I would greatly give my life to help her with anything, no matter how dangerous it may be. Though, I'm afraid that the life I have with be worth nothing to give.

I can clearly see that Sophie is much stronger than me. Me. A weak and somewhat defenseless creature who defines himself as a "ladies' man". Don't get me wrong. I do have my way with the ladies at times, but now, I feel that my charming ways have been clouded by Sophie. But…is it Sophie that's clouding my thoughts…or is it that fact that I will never reach her standards?

The night Sophie and I made love, I made a promise to her to never be truly mad with her again. Oh, the way she looked at me when we both climaxed. It sent chills down my spine that gave me a slightly relaxing massage. The way she put her weight onto me when we were finished. The way her breasts pushed up against my flat chest. I loved it all. I still do love it.

…Does Sophie love it, though?

I wouldn't be surprised if Sophie came to me one day and said she wanted to leave me. With my constant nagging about being careful on missions, I wonder if Sophie thinks I'm dead weight. I even got knocked out when I went on a mission with her, and I armed myself with a gun that I thought would protect. Turns out I didn't even use it, which just makes my stupidity even more of a vast space than it was.

I know Sophie doesn't want me. I should just leave while I have the chance; it'll save me the trouble. Maybe not leave her life, but to just give her space. Besides, her brother is kidnapped and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to have to worry about me.

I'm sure Sophie will find happiness in someone else. Like some buff police officer or something.

Heh, a police officer. In the situation she's in, she better not be seeing a police officer.

_Luis Sera_

* * *

Wow! Luis has a lot on his mind, huh? The next chapter will be up shortly, so please stay with me! PLEASE REVIEW!! Your support is deeply appreciated! Thank you!


	22. Emotions Unravel

Chapter 15 is up and ready! I don't own Resident Evil, and enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 15: Emotions Unravel_

Karen sat on a bench in a public park, looking at passing people, landing birds, and nearby concession stands. She was dressed in a pink halter top that read "Kissable", a black miniskirt, and matching black flats. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her pink glasses were adjusted just right. Two thick golden bracelets rested on both of Karen's wrists, along with a matching golden necklace.

It was 10:30 AM, and Karen decided to take in some fresh air while her brother, Kevin, stayed in to do his "daily activities". However, Karen was a bit frustrated. Despite having no luck in finding a partner, Karen supposed the main reason for her frustration was not being able to catch Sophie.

Karen had worked very hard to try and capture Sophie, and work out of her financial troubles with her brother. She didn't care that she wasn't licensed, but it would help to have one. Though, a license was far from Karen's mine.

Karen was so mad she could-

"Hi." came a female voice.

Karen shifted her head around and saw a woman sitting next to her, smiling at her. She was Caucasian, baring long, blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail like Karen, pale skin, and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a white spaghetti strap top, tight, leather pants, and black heels. In her ears were golden hoop earrings, and a bracelet to top it off.

Karen had to admit; she was quite cute. "Hi there." Karen responded with a counter smile.

The blonde nodded and looked forward, still smiling. "Nice out here, isn't it?" she asked.

Karen nodded. "Yeah. It is.". Karen then took a small glance at the woman's chest. _'Whoa! Her boobs are HUGE!' _

Karen's thoughts were interrupted by a sigh by the blonde. Karen shook her head to clear it and looked up at the blue-eyed woman, who displayed a slightly sad expression on his face.

"It is a nice day, but it's bound to be ruined by Sophie Watkins." the blonde said. She then placed her hands to her chest in a shy fashion. "I mean, anyone could ruin a perfect day, but this one has certainly destroyed the peace in this place. She must be stopped."

Karen could only look at the woman as she witnessed her sorrow. This was what got Karen mad in the first place, and felt like she could express her anger to someone who wanted to stop Sophie just as much as she did.

"Yeah! That's why my brother and I are going after that bounty!" Karen said, which made the blonde look at her with shock.

"Really?! I never thought about doing that." the blue-eyed beauty said. "I just want her done."

Karen nodded. "Yup." She then began to turn her head another way, but remembered something should've done earlier.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Karen said with a goofy smile. "I'm Karen. And you?"

The blonde gave Karen a warm smile and nodded. "Birkin." she said. "Sherry Birkin"

* * *

"L-Luis? W-What are y-you doing?" Sophie asked, her voice broken as tears began to stroll down her cheeks. "W-Was it something that I d-did?"

Luis shook his head, cupped Sophie's face in his hands, and gave her a kiss. Once he pulled away, he regained his grip onto his luggage, slinging one bag over his shoulder. "No, Sophie, no. It's definitely not you. It's just….I can't stay here any longer with you." he said.

Sophie gasped and backed up. "What? Why?!"

"This life, Sophie. It's not for me. You may be prepared for it, but I'm not, and that makes me think I'm holding you down. You'll thank me for this later."

Sophie's mind almost went blank. Luis, her lover, was leaving her. He was actually leaving her. "So is it…over?"

That question made Luis' heart start to really tear apart. He took in a deep breath before answering. "Just for now, Sophie. Just for now."

With his head low, Luis walked past Sophie and to the door. He opened it, but did not leave just yet.

"I'll call you when I get back to my house. " Luis said. And with that, Luis left. Sophie just stared at the door, wondering what had just happened. Luis had came to her, out of the blue, and said he wanted to leave her.

Sophie wondered if last night had anything to do with this sudden predicament. Was it Karma, or was Luis just plain done with Sophie? Even if Luis said it wasn't her, Sophie still had this sudden feeling that it was something she did. She thought about this as she sunk to the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" chimed in a male voice.

Sophie turned her head and saw Billy, dressed in the same outfit he wore yesterday, eating an apple. "Where'd Luis go?"

"What time did Luis wake up last night?" Sophie asked, ignoring Billy's question.

Billy swallowed the bits of apple and thought for a moment. "He regained consciousness 20 minutes after you left." he answered.

'_Damn.' _Sophie thought. Things couldn't get much worse than this. Luis had walked out of her life.

Billy then remembered something. "Oh yeah. My girlfriend's coming over to see me." he said.

Sophie's eyes widened and she snapped her head over to Billy. Despite her need to say something about this, she decided not to. Sophie was too hung over about Luis leaving.

Billy seemed to notice her pain. Placing his apple onto the counter, he walked over to Sophie and wrapped his muscular arms around her slightly shaking body, as Sophie soon begun to cry. Sophie responded by gripping onto Billy's forearms, crying and making his shirt damp.

"Just hush. It's okay." Billy whispered.

Sophie nodded and continued to weep. Though Luis was gone, at least she had Billy to calm her down. The way Billy held her, it made Sophie feel special a bit inside. Billy's body heat was very relaxing, causing Sophie's eyes to lower slowly.

Everything seemed just about ri-

"Billy! The door was unlocked, so I thou-"

Billy and Sophie both looked up and saw a surprised woman standing in the doorway. She had pale skin, short, brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a dark red halter top, black leather pants, and black heels. Her arms were covered with long, dark red, fingerless gloves, and a necklace was secured around her neck.

"What the hell?!" the woman yelled.

Billy and Sophie immediately caught onto the woman's reaction and quickly separated. Sophie accidentally fell to the floor, but Billy was too preoccupied with the outraged woman to notice.

"Rebecca! Wait!" Billy shouted to his girlfriend, who just stomped away.

Sophie got up off the floor. Brushing herself off, she gazed at the bickering couple. _'Who just barges into someone's home like that?' _Sophie thought, taking another look at Rebecca.

* * *

Luis was almost to his house. His bags were feeling a bit heavy on him, but this never stopped him in his walk. He would've taken the bus, but he didn't have much bus fare, so that was out of the question.

Just as Luis was about to turn the corner, someone's voice stopped him. "Need some help?"

Luis' feet stopped in their tracks and the Spaniard turned around. His eyes caught onto an Asian woman with short, black hair, pale skin, and slim, brown eyes. She was dressed in a red tube top, black miniskirt, and black heels. She leaned against the street pole with one heel on the pole, and her arms crossed.

"Name's Ada. You look like you're struggling with those bags." Ada said, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

Luis flashed her a small smile. "Hello there, _senorita_." Luis greeted. "_Me llamo Luis Sera_."

"Luis Sera…" Ada muttered. She closed her eyes and committed his name to memory. She leveled her eyes open to look at Luis once more.

"May I help you with your bags? I'm just in the helping mood." Ada offered, flashing him eyes that looked slightly innocent.

Luis was flattered that Ada wanted to help, but Luis was a gentleman. Besides, his house wasn't for from where they were standing. However, Luis' feet and hands were getting tired and help could provide usefulness.

With a shrug, Luis handed her the smallest bag he had. Ada grabbed it by the handle, and they both walked up the street in silence. However, Ada's mind was far from silence.

'_According to Wesker's information, Luis seems to have a connection to Sophie.' _Ada thought. _'This might be fun.'_

* * *

As Billy continued to desperately change Rebecca's opinion of him being a cheating boyfriend, Sophie just watched from her door. She sat in the doorway, her feet outside while her behind rested on the house floor. She was getting a bit bored.

As her eyes started to wander, Sophie caught onto a dark figure looking at her. Sophie titled her head to the side, confused but alarmed.

The dark figure lured her to it with just a finger. Sophie rose to her feet and moved a few steps forward. She then eased by Billy and Rebecca with no problem, and walked over to the bushes, and the dark figure began to walk away. Sophie followed in pursuit, curious as to where this person was taking her.

"…" Sophie blinked. It was silent between them, with a mixture of tension and mysterious background thrown in.

This dark figure was actually a person. Their outfit was consisted of a long, black hooded cloak, with their black jean legs shown from their outfit. Judging by the shape of the person's legs, it could have been a woman. Her footwear was speculated to be black, leather boots.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked, her voice curious but polite.

When the cloaked woman stopped walking, Sophie found themselves engulfed in trees and bushes. They were far from people, and it was silent in their location.

Before Sophie could ask another question, the cloaked woman delivered a small piece of folded paper to her. Without a word, Sophie took the paper and looked at it. Unfolding it, Sophie's eyes caught onto an address.

"Meet me at this location alone. Don't be late, for I have very important information on Albert Wesker and you brother, Xavier." the woman said, her voice gentle but serious.

The sound of her brother and the British man made Sophie's head shoot up. However, right after she took her attention away from the paper, the cloaked woman was gone. It was just Sophie, standing there with only a piece of paper, trees, and grass to keep her company.

"Where did she…" Sophie muttered, her question withering away as her curiosity grew. With another look at the paper, Sophie folded it back up, placed it in her pockets, and walked back to her house.

'_Xavier…please wait for me.'_

* * *

The cloaked woman crept over to an all-black Mercedes Benz that was parked outside of an ordinary house. With just two knocks on the car window, she could hear the passenger's door unlock. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, getting in the car and closing it shut.

"Today's mission is complete." the cloaked woman said with her gentle voice. She then raised her hands and pushed her hood down, revealing her appearance. The woman bared long red hair, bright green eyes, light skin, and her lips were covered with pink lip gloss.

She rotated her green eyes towards the man in the driver's seat, who wore a similar outfit. Dressed in a long black, hooded, cloak was a man with a gas mask that covered his face, with red coloring placed in the eye sockets.

"HUNK, do you really think this will work?" the red-haired woman asked, her voice sounding a bit discouraged.

The man dubbed "HUNK" turned to her and nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder to assure her. It seemed to work, as the red-headed female smiled with a small blush on her face.

HUNK took his hand away, buckled up, and started the car up. After the red-haired woman buckled up, HUNK drove out of the space and down the street.

_End of Chapter 15

* * *

_

There it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!! Please give huge, lengthy, reviews if you can! Thank you!


	23. Getting Deeper

Chapter 16 is here for you! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 16: Getting Deeper_

Xavier ran down the hall and to a door that read "Supplies". Since he was in a hurry, he ignored the door knob and forced the door open. The door flew open, revealing a room with shelves full of different items, with only a few lights working. Xavier went straight to the back of the room, where he found a brown suitcase on the floor.

Xavier knelt down and opened it, revealing a two pistols, 12 magazines, and a small dagger. With a smile, he closed the case and locked it once more. He grabbed it by the handle and was prepared to leave.

However, something behind him seemed to be stopping his urge to leave.

"Very busy, Xavier?" Albert Wesker asked, his mouth in a grin. Xavier turned around and saw Wesker, standing in his usual black suit and sunglasses, with his lackeys. His armed were crossed as Wesker looked down on Xavier.

"Tell me, Xavier. Would you like to be the first one to try out my T-Virus?"

* * *

"Alright, now who are you?" Rebecca asked, her hands placed on her hips as she glared at Sophie. Sophie only gave Rebecca a nervous smile, while Billy stood next to Rebecca only for her sake. Billy and Rebecca had been arguing for about 45 minutes, with Rebecca winning mostly every topic.

"I'm…Carmen Smith." Sophie said, trying her very best not to giggle at the name.

Rebecca's eyes narrowed as she looked at the nervous woman. The Caucasian woman could see that Sophie was more attractive than herself, which gave Billy another reason why he was in that kind of situation. It made her mad, but she decided to hide her anger for Billy's sake.

"Well Ms. Smith, why were you on _my _boyfriend?!" Rebecca asked, moving a bit closer. "I come to see if _my_ boyfriend is alright, but you're all up in the house!"

Billy thought it be a great idea to step in. "Uh, you came into _her _house, Rebecca." he stated.

Rebecca was getting angry again, which made Billy quickly shut up. With one last glare at the clueless Sophie, she turned her tail to her and began to walk out the door, her shoes clicking to the ground with pure frustration and jealousy.

Billy gasped. "Rebecca, wait! Rebecca! Becky?!" he called out. Billy ran to the doorway and saw that Rebecca was walking to her car. "Rebecca!"

Billy decided to give it one last try. "Don't turn me in!"

* * *

"You have a lovely home, Luis." Ada said while gazing at the Spaniard's home model and decoration. They had just finished towing Luis' bags into his living room, and they were on the side of one of the couches.

"So tell me, where were you coming from exactly?" Ada asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Luis sat down onto his couch and relaxed, stretching his arms over it and spreading his legs a bit. He pulled his head back and rested it onto the couch, his eyes closed. "Uh, my girlfriend's house."

Ada chuckled while one of her styled eyebrows raised. "You two broke up?"

There was a long pause after Ada's question, letting the Asian woman know that she had attacked a soft spot. She took a seat in a nearby lounging chair and crossed her ankles. Her eyes were glued onto Luis, while Luis only kept his eyes and closed and his head perched up.

"Don't really want to talk about it." Luis finally answered. He then cracked his eyes open while looking at the ceiling. "It's…too complicated."

"Complication is not good for the soul. Especially for a relaxed and easy-going soul like yours. I can tell that a person like you can't quite handle pressure that well. However, that's not always a bad thing." Ada stated. Her lips then turned into a smirk. "I know just the thing for you."

Luis smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Ada tilted her head to the side and her eyes followed with it. "How about we go out tonight? The afternoon is already here. Time flies, you know." Ada suggested.

Luis could feel his eyes grow wide. "Are you asking me out?" he asked, to which Ada responded with a nod.

"It's not like a 'date', it's just fun." Ada said. "I'll pay, don't worry."

Luis didn't quite know what to say. He had just walked away from Sophie, leaving her dumbfounded and heart-broken. He didn't really _break up_ with Sophie, he told her that. But could Luis really just start spending his time with another woman? Could he just abandon Sophie temporarily, but so abruptly?

Maybe…

"_Senorita_, a true ladies' man **never **lets a woman pay for dinner." Luis stated.

"You just broke up with your girlfriend, and you're calling yourself a _ladies' man_?" Ada asked, the tone in her voice an amusing one.

Luis stared at her. "Good point."

* * *

Once Billy had calmed down over the sudden break-up with his girlfriend, Rebecca, he sprawled his body over the couch. Sophie took this opportunity to get ready for her meeting with the cloaked woman. At the same time, she took this time to look around her new house, which was quite lovely.

After Sophie had taken her shower, she put on her black dress. After rubbing in lotion on legs and feet, she slipped and clipped on her black heels. Sophie's hair was styled as being tied in a ponytail and curly at the ends, with bangs hanging by the side of her face. She covered her lips lightly with lip gloss and placed earrings in her ears.

She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her Twin Desert Eagles. She placed them into her purse, which was also filled with magazines. Going by the paper, the cloaked woman told her that she was more than welcomed to bring weapons if she wanted to. It's not like Sophie didn't trust this woman, she just wanted to be prepared if any of Wesker's minions would ambush the place they were going to be.

Taking another look at herself in the wall mirror and touching her dragon-shaped birthmark, Sophie grabbed her purse and headed out, closing her bedroom door. She began to walk down the steps and Billy's body was in her eyesight.

"Are you going to be alright, Billy?" Sophie asked, her voice sounding sympathetic and caring.

Billy answered with just a nod.

"Well…alright." Sophie said. "I have to go somewhere. Don't open the door for anyone because it might be the police. Okay?"

Billy replied with another nod and proceeded to smother his face within the couch pillow. Sophie gave him a sympathetic look and was on her way out, closing and locking the door as she left out.

Once Sophie left, Billy curled up in a ball. "I'm so…cold." he whispered. "Rebecca…"

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it, Ms. Watkins." a red-haired woman said. She was dressed in a red, spaghetti strap dress with black heels. Red lipstick covered her full lips, while her face was dashed with blush and her red hair was curly. Her hands were wrapped around a handle to a small case in the same fashion to that of a Japanese schoolgirl.

Sophie nodded, and the two proceeded to walk into the restaurant called "The Serene Palace". After the red-haired woman assured their reservations, the waiter showed the two woman their table and gave menus to each of them.

Sophie opened hers while the red-haired woman flipped her hair behind her ear. "I'm pretty sure you would like to know who I am." suggested the woman. "My name is Chelsea Collins."

The woman's name made Sophie lift her head up and close her menu. She didn't really want anything to eat, and was mostly all about business.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Collins. Now please tell me, why are we here?" Sophie asked.

"I told you I had information on your brother Xavier and Albert Wesker. I am hopeful that this information will prove useful to you, as I believe it will." Chelsea said.

She then opened her case and pulled out a tan folder and handed it to Sophie. Sophie took the folder and opened it and her eyes caught upon many papers, most of them containing information on Albert Wesker. There were things like his birthday, hometown, ethnicity, and mostly his biography. There were also maps which Sophie hoped would give her a direct location on Wesker.

"There is much information on this man that there possibly is. However, I failed to present an exact location of Wesker, as Wesker moves from on place to the next so quickly. Please forgive me." Chelsea said, the tone in her voice sounding slightly disappointing.

Sophie looked up at her and shook her head, saying that she had absolutely no reason to ask for forgiveness. "Don't worry about it. I greatly thank you for giving me this information. It's more than enough." Sophie said.

Chelsea smiled and nodded. "If I happen to come across a direct location of Wesker, I will surely give it to you." Chelsea assured her. After Chelsea said that, a different waiter came over to their table. His lanky figure was concealed in the restaurant's uniform, and his blond hair was neatly trimmed His ocean blue eyes met the ladies' brown and green eyes.

"Good evening, ladies. May I start you two off with something to drink?" the man asked with a small smile.

Chelsea nodded. "Yes. I will have glass of water, please." she told him.

After the waiter had written down Chelsea's request, he turned his attention to Sophie. "And you, Miss?"

Sophie blinked and looked down a bit in thought. "Um, may I please have a glass of ice tea?" she asked in a nervous tone.

The waiter smiled and wrote her request down as well. "Coming right up, ladies." he said. With that, he walked away and left the girls alone once more.

Chelsea cleared her throat. "Now, I'm sure you are acquainted with Sheva Alomar?" she asked.

Sophie shot her neck up at her and blinked. "Y-Yes. How do you know Sheva?"

"We have been acquainted for quite some time, our friendship marking back to 1999." Chelsea answered, flipping the same portion of her hair back to her ear after it had fallen.

"When we both worked back with the CIA, we came across each other on a mission. I found out that she was assigned to the same mission that I was. It was a mission that involved confiscating a sample virus that Albert Wesker was working on."

"It was the T-Virus." Chelsea added.

Sophie titled her head slightly to the side. "T-Virus?"

"Yes. It's a new drug that Wesker has created that is said to ultimately destroy the human body. Well, not _destroy _it, but take away that person's motor skills. It is also rumored that it has already been distributed to some parts of Haiti, but I don't quite believe that. It's still raw, so it can't be sent out to the world. The T-Virus is already among the news, and it may also have its own information on the computer. Basically, it's a drug destroys the brain cells and makes your eyes red."

"Like other drugs? Weed? Cocaine?" Sophie asked.

Chelsea nodded and giggled a bit. "Yes, it is somewhat related. If anything it's most compatible with marijuana. The only thing is is that it's a liquid and not a plant, and it does far more damage to the system than marijuana does." she said.

Sophie took in all the information that Chelsea gave her. Though she didn't show it, fear overwhelmed her. Sophie feared that Wesker would possibly make Xavier one of his testers, and she could not let that happen.

"I also know one thing that I think you should know." Chelsea's voice chimed in. Sophie looked up.

"Yes?" Sophie asked.

"Xavier is alive and well. Currently, we don't believe that Wesker is doing anything beyond harassing him." Chelsea said. "You may already know this, but Wesker has suspected Xavier of stealing money from him."

"Do you know why?"

Chelsea remained silent for a moment. "That…I don't know."

Sophie looked a bit disappointed, but nodded anyway. She truly wanted to know why Wesker was doing something like this. They were once partners, had a bond to the end. But Sophie supposed that bonds may sometimes come to an end.

A thought swept over Sophie's mind. She looked up to express her thought…but Chelsea was gone. Her body, and case was gone. The only thing left of her was the scent of her perfume.

Sophie blinked and looked around dumbfounded. _'I really don't like it when she does that.' _

Sophie supposed _she _would be getting the bill for the drinks. After realizing that, she sighed. She looked around at the people, who were all well dressed and in conversation, seemingly interested in their talk.

As Sophie's eyes wandered, they seemed to stop onto this one couple. They weren't that close to Sophie, but at the same time, they were not that far. Something about the man made Sophie ponder him. His physical features. They reminded Sophie of someone.

"Is that…Luis?" Sophie muttered. To get a better look, Sophie adjusted her neck. She saw that the Luis look-a-like was dressed in a clean, white buttoned shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He was in conversation with what looked to be an Asian woman dressed in a red dress, but she couldn't see that well. Sophie didn't want to make herself look suspicious.

As Sophie thought about the possibilities, Sophie could feel her eyes start to create liquid. "Could that really be-"

Suddenly, a loud noise from outside interrupted Sophie, and everyone else in the restaurant. People turned around to the entrance with surprised and curious looks on their faces. Suddenly, the sound of screaming invaded outside, causing some people inside the place to start shouting as well. Most ran to the exit…and once they saw what it was, they started to scream and run as well.

Sophie's eyes widened and she jumped out of her seat, grabbing her purse as she did so. "What's going on?"

_End of Chapter 16

* * *

_

There's Chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to get this done Friday, but I was too tired. I can't wait to right the next one, but it might be a little delayed since I have this nasty(and painful…) cough. Please wish for my good health! Also, please review! PLEASE!! Thank you!

P.S. Just recently, I have seen two new trailers to Resident Evil 5. I do not know who this will effect my story, but it will effect it dramatically. Hopefully, I'll be able to fit the changes into my story intellectually. Thank you!

P.S.S. When you're thinking of Xavier, think of either Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, or Vin Diesel with hair. I haven't quite decided which appearance he will be based upon, but until his Character Biography is made, you may choose which one to make him.

P.S.S.S I hate my typing! I always make grammatical mistakes! (cries)


	24. The Wrath of a Feminine Bullet

Chapter 17 is ready for you! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 17: The Wrath of a Feminine Bullet_

Sophie ran to the exit, which was the opposite direction for most of the people. Most likely, what people feared was outside, but this did not stop Sophie from finding out what was going on. As she pushed by people, Sophie finally made her way out.

She finally saw what people were so afraid of.

In front of the restaurant and in some areas around the place, several gunmen raided the streets. They attacked innocent people as they ran and as they fell. Blood splattered to the ground as countless lives were loss, and some were badly wounded. The gunmen were dressed in black gear, each wearing a helmet that bared a symbol of red and white. It looked _somewhat _like the top of an umbrella.

"Hold your fire!!" yelled someone.

With that, every gunman stopped shooting and lowered their weapons. People screamed and ran, even with their wounded body parts. Some got down and begged for their lives, and the gunmen only gave them deadly stares.

The man who yelled for the gunmen to stop was revealed to be a short, Caucasian man. His head was covered with short, blond hair and his eyes were colored an ocean blue. He wore a white buttoned shirt with tan pants, black shoes, and a white lab coat that covered his clothing.

"We only came here for one thing, but it looks like things have gotten out of hand." the blond man said. "We don't want to take anymore lives, but if we have to, we will."

His blue eyes wandered around the area, gazing at the destruction his gunmen caused. Suddenly, his eyes caught upon a certain figure who was looking right back at him. His eyes widened.

"There she is!" he shouted, pointing at Sophie. "Get her!"

With that, the gunmen fired once more. Snatching off her heels, Sophie ran for her life, luckily dodging the bullets as she ran. The gunmen moved, kicking and shoving people out of their way.

Sophie ran to the Toyota Camry that Sheva allowed her to keep. She pried the door open with her key quickly and got in, slamming the door shut and throwing her heels into the backseat. Placing the key in the ignition, the vehicle started and Sophie drove off, despite bullets attacking the outside of the vehicle.

'_Don't use the guns! Don't want to cause a bigger mess!' _Sophie mentally told herself.

She passed by cars as she tried to escape the merciless mercenaries, who were right on her tail. They continued to fire at her, but Sophie continued to drive away from them. As Sophie turned the corner, her ears picked up sirens from police cars who were not that far away.

Sophie honked the horn with frustration. "Can life get any worse?!"

* * *

"I **still **can't believe you're _dating _this girl, Chris!" Leon shouted at his partner as he furiously drove by cars. "The chief is gonna have your ass if he finds out!"

"That's why he won't find out." Chris said, loading his gun up. His brown eyes then narrowed and directed to the location of Leon. "The boss _isn't _going to know. Right, **Leon**?"

"…" Leon snorted.

Chris then smirked. "I'm sure he won't. Besides, it'd be a real shame if anyone happened to know about the short chemistry you had with Officer Rym-"

Leon snapped his neck at him. "He won't know! He won't know!"

Chris chuckled and nodded, lifting his gun and inspecting it before he went into action. _'I sure hope Sophie's not involved with this again.'_

Leon blushed slightly and continued to drive fast. _'It was just a phase. Just a phase.'_

* * *

"As you can see here, a high speed chase is taking place in Downtown Los Angeles. Just a few moments ago, gunmen came and raided the restaurant 'The Serene Palace', causing many, many lives and thousands of dollars in damage. Right now, the gunmen _and _the police are chasing this one, single car. The identity of the driver has yet to be classified." Alyssa Ashcroft said as she crotched in the chopper.

Kevin took another sip of his beer as he looked at the screen. He was dressed in only black jeans and black slippers, with nothing covering his chest(drools). He slouched in his chair as his eyes gazed upon the scene that was taking place.

"Damn." Kevin muttered.

Suddenly, the sound of a door closing pulled Kevin's attention away from the television. It turned out to be Karen coming out of her bedroom. She was dressed in a black blouse, a white miniskirt, and black boots. A golden necklace was confined around her neck, and matching golden earrings dangled from her ears. Pink lip gloss covered her lips, blush covered her cheeks, and her fingers were wrapped around a black and gold purse.

Giving off a 360 degree turn, Karen smiled at her brother. "So, how do I look?"

Kevin blinked. "Booty call?"

Karen stomped her foot with frustration. "No! I'm going out, dumbass!" she shouted. She walked towards him and placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, in order to do a booty call, you have to start a relationship with someone first. I just met this person today."

"What's her name?" Kevin said, placing his eyes back to the television.

"Sherry Birkin." Karen answered with a smile. "And I'm going to her house, so I'll be home by tomorrow morning."

With that, Karen kissed her brother on the cheek and walked to the door. She opened it but didn't exit the apartment yet. She turned back to her brother and said, "There's left over chicken in the fridge."

Kevin nodded and waved without looking at her. "Got everything you need?" he asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I got my keys and the dildo."

Kevin spat every particle beer out and snapped his neck at the door, but Karen had already left.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and Sophie had finally gotten away from it all. It led her to an open space, the same place Alicia left her and where she was captured by the BSAA. The sky was dark, with the exception of the stars and a few helicopters that searched for her.

Sophie sighed and rested her head on the seat. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, her chest heaving up and down. She opened her eyes and looked at her purse that contained her guns and magazines.

'_At least I didn't have to use my guns.' _Sophie thought.

Suddenly, a different set of car lights came into Sophie's vision. Squinting her eyes and using her hand to reduce the pressure, Sophie turned her head and looked forward. She saw a Nissan GT-R come to stop across from her Toyota Camry.

"Who's that?" Sophie asked herself.

The Nissan's car lights dimmed down and completely turned off, which made Sophie grip onto her purse and begin to search for her weapons. The Nissan's driver's door open…and out stepped a certain Asian woman with an Uzi submachine gun.

Sophie gasped as her eyes widened. She grabbed her Twin Desert Eagles and her purse. She decided to leave the magazines in her purse and take the whole purse with her. Sophie was about to reach for her heels, but realized that she would be doing something that involved movement, and the heels would do nothing to help. She decided to leave them.

Sophie hopped out of her vehicle and closed the door. She aimed one of her guns at the Asian woman, while the other one was sharing company with the purse in her other hand. As Sophie started to slowly walk towards her, the Asian woman stopped walking and smirked. Though Sophie couldn't see this smirk, she still didn't let her guard down.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked as she stopped walking.

"My name is Ada Wong." she answered. "That's all you need to know."

With that, Ada started shooting. Sophie gasped and fired back, backing up to the back of her Toyota Camry. Bullets smacked the outside of vehicle as it pretended to be a shield for Sophie. Placing her purse down, Sophie used both of her Desert Eagles to shoot back at Ada.

The bullets fired by Sophie made Ada move back a bit. She did, however, continue to shoot at Sophie until she had to reload. She reached to the side of her split dress and to a holster with ammo on it. Sophie took this opportunity to attack Ada with bullets as she reloaded. Because of this, Ada was penetrated with two bullets; each one of them entering Ada's left arm.

"Aaah!" Ada yelled. Grasping her wounded arm, Ada moved back to her car. She resumed shooting at Sophie, who perfectly hid behind her car.

Sophie reloaded each gun and shot at Ada again. This time, Ada dodged her bullets and countered with her own. In the midst of all the shots Ada released, only one managed to hit Sophie in the shoulder.

"No!" Sophie yelped. Sophie hid behind the car once more and gripped her shoulder, which was quickly being covered with blood. Pain shot through her body as the blood exited her system.

'_I guess I deserved that.' _Sophie thought as she tried to stop the blood from escaping.

Ada released more bullets until she had to reload. Sophie knew she couldn't stay behind the Toyota Camry forever. She had to move or Ada would come to her.

With a deep breath, Sophie reloaded her guns, got a good grip onto both of them, and sprinted from behind the vehicle. She fired, and in instinct, Ada fired back. Sophie stopped firing for a second to hide in many, huge bushes.

Ada smirked. "You can't hide there forever, Sophie." she said. She began to trot over to the bushes.

Sophie's eyes widened. "How does she know my name?" she muttered to herself. Suddenly, the pain from the bullet hole in her shoulder sent a sharp pain throughout her body. She gripped onto the wound and collapsed to the ground quietly, moaning slightly in pain. She couldn't move, and that was **not **good in this situation.

As Ada walked over to the bushes aiming her Uzi at them, Ada's cell phone began to ring. Ada stopped walking and reached into her cleavage and pulled out her red phone. Her eyes read over the name "Jack", which angered Ada. She flipped the cell phone open and placed it to her ear.

"What?!" Ada yelled into the phone. Sophie looked up a bit as she took in deep breaths and gripped onto her wound.

"_**Don't yell at me. Wesker needs you here now." **_Jack said through the other line.

"Why?" Ada asked, her voice much quieter than it was before.

"_**He didn't tell me. Just stop whatever you're doing, get here, and don't be late." **_Jack answered. With that, Jack hung up.

Ada growled and flipped her cell phone shut. Looking at the bushes, Ada felt another round of rage overwhelm her. She took that anger out on the bushes as she fired shots within in them.

Sophie gasped and covered herself the best way she could. The pain over her shoulder wound caused her to strain her strength, but she surprisingly managed to avoid every single bullet.

After that, Ada left. Enduring the shot of pain the bullets in her arm gave her, Ada walked back to her car. She opened the door, threw her Uzi on the car floor, closed the door, and started her car. She drove away, leaving only Sophie there.

A few minutes later, Sophie got up. She couldn't believe that she managed to avoid every bullet Ada shot at the bushes. She grabbed her guns and walked over to her Toyota Camry. She bent down and picked up her purse and walked to the driver's car door. Opening it, she hopped in, placed everything in her purse, and sat it down in the passenger's seat. She shut the door and started her car up, driving out of the area. The blood from her bullet wound was starting to lighten up, which took away most of the pain.

As Sophie drove, she let out a sigh. "My life sucks."

* * *

"Wesker, I failed my mission. I sincerely apologize." the blond man said, bowing his head.

Albert Wesker sat in a leather chair with his legs crossed and his back faced to the smaller man. He was staring at a screen with important information on it.

"Do not worry about it, William." Wesker said. "Besides, I have a plan that I believe will work out smoothly. Soon, Sophie will be dealt with."

The man named "William" smirked and nodded. "Yes. I'll be sure to carry this one out correctly, sir." he said.

"Where is your daughter, William?" Wesker asked.

William lifted an eyebrow. "Sherry? I'm not sure. She's so young, she's probably out with some guy." he said.

At that statement, Wesker chuckled. "Ah. I suppose it's good to be young."

_End of Chapter 17

* * *

___

This chapter is completed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be up soon. God, Capcom can really f-ck with your head with these trailers. However, this is one of the reasons why I love Resident Evil. Please R&R! PLEASE!! Thank you!

P.S. Got this nasty cough and I hate it!


	25. Character Biography: Chelsea Collins

Here's another Character Biography! I own this one. Enjoy…I guess.

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Chelsea Collins_

Name: Chelsea Collins

Age: 28

Height: 5'9

Weight: 135lbs

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Occupation(s): Secret Agent/Spy/Former CIA Agent

_Background_

Chelsea Collins was born in San Francisco, California in 1980. Her mother was a homemaker and her father was a Secret Service Agent. She had dreams of becoming a police officer, and she accomplished that dream at age 23. However, a stroke of luck came around when her skills were demonstrated in front of CIA agents during a mission. They recruited her for the CIA and Chelsea accepted. Though, a run-in with Albert Wesker and his new drug, T-Virus, made Chelsea quit the CIA and try to find another team to join. This is where she met a man known as HUNK.

_Appearance and Personality_

Chelsea has long, fiery red hair, light skin, and bright green eyes. She can be described as soft-spoken, kind, and yet determined. She always gets her job done and is quite sneaky. Chelsea has the tendency to disappear very easily and quickly from people, causing confusing and even paranoia. She is determined to bring down Wesker with everything it takes, and makes it one of her life goals to destroy the T-Virus. She also has a special relationship with HUNK. Though it is not fully explained, it may be hinted that Chelsea and HUNK are more than just comrades.

* * *

There it is! The next chapter will be up soon, so please stay with me. Thank you!


	26. The Beginning of a New Game

Here's Chapter 18! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 18: The Beginning of a New Game_

"Argh!!" Sophie yelled as Billy worked on her shoulder. She had just gotten back from her battle with Ada and the bullet was suddenly increasing the pain. When Billy saw her, he tended to her immediately. The rubbing alcohol that he poured onto Sophie's shoulder got rid of the residue of blood, but it raised the level of pain. Pressure was also a resource that proved helpful, but again, painful.

Sophie bit her bottom lip to hold back another yelp as Billy proceeded to spread more rubbing alcohol onto her shoulder. When he was finished, he dropped the cotton ball onto Sophie's bed. He reached for the scissors and spread them.

"Get ready, 'cause this is gonna hurt just a little bit." Billy said.

He then inserted one blade of the scissors in the wound, which made Sophie bite down harder on her bottom lip. Billy struggled to get the bullet out, and finally succeeded. He grabbed the bullet and placed it in some tissue. Billy placed the scissors on the same tissue and grabbed a bandage from Sophie's kit. He placed the bandage over the wound and held it while he grabbed the tape. Billy pulled some and placed the first piece over the bandage, cutting it off with the scissors. He then duplicated the procedure until the bandage completely covered Sophie's wound.

Looking at her bandaged wound, Sophie grew a relaxed expression on her face. She then turned to Billy. "Thank you so much, Billy." she said.

Billy nodded. " No problem." He then began to clean up. He screwed the top back onto the alcohol bottle and grabbed the cotton ball bag and walked over to the dresser. He grabbed the Lysol wipe can, pulled a couple out and wiped his hands.

"You seem skilled in medical…work." Sophie said unsurely.

Billy chuckled. "Yeah. Before I decided to enter the Marine Corps, I was in college, studying to be a doctor." he said. He dropped the cotton balls, bloody tissues, and Lysol wipes in the trash. "Besides, it doesn't take much to tend to a bullet wound once you think about it." Billy added.

"Don't you need stitches to cover a bullet wound?" Sophie asked, taking a short glance at her bullet wound at the ankle.

"Not always. As long as its covered good and that you don't mess with it." Billy answered.

He turned around to Sophie. "Now, let's take those stitches out."

Sophie blinked with confusion.

"The ankle." Billy said.

Sophie blinked once more. "You saw it?"

"I noticed it this morning. It's about time they come out. You can't keep stitches in, or you'll get an infection. People say it'll just dissolve, but that's not always true."

Billy walked over and got onto the bed, crawling over to Sophie. Once he was across of her, he crossed his legs Indian-style and patted his thigh, signaling for Sophie to place her foot there.

With a nod, Sophie shifted her right leg up and placed her foot gently on Billy's legs. Billy reached for the scissors, which made Sophie gulp. Billy heard this gulp and located his eyes up.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit. It's only gonna take 2 seconds. Since I don't have tweezers, you're gonna have to be **very **still." Billy said.

Sophie nodded. Billy spread the scissors and moved them close to the knot. Placing the suture in between the blades, he gently snipped it. Luckily, the cut was well healed and it didn't open. He then proceeded to take the stitches out carefully.

Sophie was glad that there wasn't any pain. Pretty soon, the stitches were out.

"Thank you." Sophie said, to which Billy nodded. He retrieved some tissue and concealed the stitches in them and placed the tissue on the nightstand. He then grabbed a cotton ball and damped it with alcohol. Very carefully, Billy cleaned the area around the wound without going over it.

"No problem." Billy replied.

"Billy?" Sophie spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I've been doing some thinking. The police haven't distributed a picture of me yet." Sophie said. She gently shifted her leg off of Billy and sat on the edge of the bed. "How did you know it was me when we first met?"

Billy got up off the bed, grabbing the tissue. He walked over to the trash can and placed it in. Stealing a breath in from the air, Billy rotated his eyes to Sophie.

"A while back, a friend who said that she knew you came to visit me in jail one day. We were in a good conversation, and then the subject of family came up. You were in her list of favorites, I guess."

Sophie blinked. _'Someone I know knows Billy? Could it be Alicia?' _she thought. Sophie didn't want to ask, though.

"Really?" Sophie asked.

Billy nodded. "Yep." he answered. He then directed his attention to the alarm clock; it read 11:17 PM.

Suddenly, Sophie's cell phone rang. Both of their heads turned to the cell phone and Sophie walked over to it. She cupped it up in her hand and flipped it open, placing it to her ear.

"Yes, Sheva?" Sophie spoke.

"_**I'm glad you got out of that mix safely." **_Sheva said over the other line. _**"Are you alright?" **_

"I've suffered a bullet wound in my shoulder, but Billy took care of me." Sophie said, flashing a quick smile at Billy. The tattooed man smirked in return.

"_**It's a good thing you're in health. Now get dressed, we're going somewhere." **_Sheva said.

Sophie blinked, being taken aback from Sheva's statement. "Sheva, I've just been-"

"_**One little wound will not kill you. Besides, you've endured a bullet wound before." **_Sheva insisted. _**"You can bring Billy and Luis along as well."**_

"But Billy doesn't have anything to wear." Sophie said. Her statement made Billy's head turn to her.

"_**Don't worry, I'll find something for him and Luis to wear. You just get dressed, tell the boys not to make slobs of themselves, and I'll pick you up in an hour." **_Sheva said.

Sophie wanted to say something back about this situation, but couldn't quite find the right words. She knew that she couldn't change Sheva's mind and decision anyway, as Sheva was strictly business. However, there was one matter that Sophie felt that she had to clear up.

"Uh, Sheva?" Sophie spoke, his voice sounding a bit gloomy.

"_**Yes?" **_Sheva responded.

A short pause took place after Sheva spoke. Sophie then proceeded to talk. "Cancel Luis out. He's not…part of this team anymore." she said. Billy felt her pain when she said that, and a sad expression swept across his face as well.

With that, Sophie hung up. She placed her cell phone gently onto the dresser and turned back to Billy. "We're going out. Sheva's bringing your suit." she said.

The sound of a suit made Billy jolt from the bed. His eyes were wide as he looked at Sophie with a pleased look. "A _suit_? Never worn one of those before." Billy said.

Sophie sighed and smiled, giving off a happy smile.

* * *

"I promise you Sophie. It will **not **be like the last one." Sheva assured Sophie as they, along with Billy, walked towards the entrance.

Sheva was dressed in a white sheath dress, and with matching white heels. Her brown hair was no longer in its usual ponytail; it was straight and perfect. Blush could be found on her cheeks, silver earrings hung from her ears, a silver necklace wrapped itself around her neck, an expensive bracelet could be found from each wrist, and a white purse was in her hands.

To make sure no one saw her bandage, Sophie decided to go with a more causal look. Her attire consisted of a nice black blouse with a designer pin on it that Sheva gave to her, a matching black skirt with pockets, and golden stiletto heels. A golden necklace was around her neck, golden, stud earrings met each ear, and a golden bracelet chose to wrap around her right wrist. Her black hair was styled in a ponytail with bangs hanging off the sides.

Billy topped it off with an original, but fashionable tuxedo. Along with his black suit, the choice of footwear was black dress shoes. A silver Rolex watch rested on his left wrist, and just one, silver stud earring was inserted in his ear. Cologne was showered on him, being not too weak or strong. His black hair was brushed back, every strand of hair being perfectly aligned.

"And Billy, please refrain from stealing the watch." Sheva said with a slight jocular tone.

Sophie giggled while Billy snorted playfully and rolled his eyes. "Please, I've got like 5 of these." he said.

The trio finally reached the entrance of the mansion. It looked a bit similar to the Greystone Mansion with a few exceptions, having vines and other plants around it for decoration. Many people walked through doors, showing their invitations before entering.

Sheva gave a quick to Sophie and Billy. "Everyone have their invitations?" she asked.

On cue, Sophie and Billy flashed theirs, assuring Sheva as she gave a nod of approval. With that, they continued walking until they met a bald, white man who looked similar to that of a bouncer. Without a word, the trio flashed their invitations, to which the guard gave a nod of approval to. They were all let into the mansion, blending in with the atmosphere of pampered folks everywhere.

"Hot damn." Billy whispered as his eyes wandered all over the place.

The inside of the mansion was quite similar to that of the last one Sophie went to. There were people everywhere, with some either smoking cigars or cigarettes, or baring drinks in their hands just to boost their sophisticated image. There were buffets, pool tables, and other gambling areas. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving light throughout the mansion. Men were dressed in fancy suits and tuxedos, while women were draped over their men's arms, dressed in the most fashionable attires and the finest jewelry.

Sheva walked over to Sophie. "Okay. I have some business to attend to, so you and Billy enjoy yourselves. But please Sophie, try to control Billy and keep him under your wing." Sheva said.

Sophie smiled and nodded. Sheva let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Have fun. Oh, and here." Sheva then gave Sophie her white purse. "There are chips and money in it, so go have fun like I said."

With a smile, Sheva walked away and disappeared in the mix of the crowd. After watching her leave, Sophie turned around to Billy…who was no where to be found.

"Billy?" Sophie looked around for the man, only to find people walking and talking about. Suddenly, an uproar was heard from a distance, grasping Sophie and a few other people's attention.

"What was that? Could that be where Billy is?" Sophie muttered. She headed for the direction of the tumultuous site, politely pushing past people and saying her excuses.

* * *

"Damn it! I lost!" Billy shouted, slamming his fist onto the edge of the pool table. Other people cheered for the winner though, giving their utter most praise to the man who sat across from Billy.

"I believe you owe me a total of 800, unless you would like to give me an IOU, _amigo_." the Spanish man said, which earned him a wave of laughter from his fans.

Billy secretly gave him an annoyed look. _'Asshole'_ he thought. A hand erased his train of thought and he looked up. There Sophie was, looking at Billy with a slightly annoyed expression upon her face.

Billy blinked. "What?"

"Why did you wander off like that?" Sophie asked, sounding quite concerned.

"Would anyone else like to partake in a game of pool with me?" the man asked, his voice earning the attention of Sophie.

An invisible light bulb flashed on top of Billy's head. He turned to Sophie with a mischievous smirk, grabbing her hand. "Do me a favor will you, honey?"

Sophie looked down at him and blinked. "Honey?"

Billy didn't respond back and only looked forward. "She'll play you!" he called out, pointing to Sophie.

The Spanish man looked ahead and at Sophie, his jaw dropping just an inch. "_Perfecto_." he muttered.

Sophie's eyes caught onto the man, who stared back at her. His attire consisted of a white shirt that showed a bit of his chest, black pants, and black dress shoes. His brown, shoulder-length hair was styled in a fashion where all of it was pushed to the back, but not gelled. Square-rimmed glasses invaded his face, as well as a slight goatee.

With a raise of an eyebrow, the man smirked. "Are you the one who wants to join me in a game of pool?" he asked.

Sophie looked clueless for a moment, until Billy tapped her shoulder. She turned to him.

Billy bared a sympathetic look on his face. "Please win my money back. Please!" he begged.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at Billy. She wanted to express her feelings about this entire situation, but knew it would be no good. Billy looked almost helpless, and backing out would only make things worse. Sophie sighed and nodded.

She then turned to face the man and nodded, refusing to say anything.

The Spanish man chuckled and nodded as well. He walked up to the edge of the pool table as someone placed the billiard balls correctly into their triangular shape. Once he was finished, his servant opened a case and pulled out his cue stick. He handed it to the Spanish man.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Ramón Hernandez." he said. "Let's do something different. If I so happen to lose, I shall give your friend his money back plus an extra 500 dollars. However, if I win, you shall be my date for the rest of the evening. " Ramón explained.

After Sophie was given her stick, she nodded. Gripping both hands onto the cue stick, she nervously looked at the pool table, and then at Ramón. The way Ramón was smirking at her made her want to run; he was intimidating. Sophie had a little experience in pool, but she was definitely not a professional. She didn't quite like the wager, but she knew she could back down now.

An elderly woman with grey hair, and that wore a black, sparkling dress, walked over to Sophie and tapped her arm. Sophie turned to her and bent down a bit, as the old woman had something to whisper.

"If I were you, I'd lose. That Ramón is such a beefcake." the woman said, chuckling in Sophie's ear afterwards.

Sophie stood up straight again. Her eyes met Ramón, who was gazing at his cue stick. Ramón's expression was similar to that of a daze, yet he was focused and ready. Just then by looking at Ramón, a sharp feeling attacked Sophie.

Sophie gulped. He was handsome. He was gorgeous. He was seductive.

He…was another Luis.

_End of Chapter 18

* * *

___

There you are! I'm happy I got this chapter done. See what happens in the next one. Let's all root for Sophie, okay? Since my school has professional development for Thursday and Friday, I have a four-day vacation. This is Day Two! The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you!

P.S. When you think of Ramón, think of Orlando Bloom. The only exception is the glasses and the fact that Ramon is Spanish.

P.S.S. I named Ramon after Ramón Hernandez of the Baltimore Orioles. Representing my hometown!(or city…). Not a fan of the Orioles, though.

P.S.S.S. Had to do **alot** of research on bullet wounds and stitches for this one.


	27. A Compassionate Understanding

Chapter 19 is ready! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 19: A Compassionate Understanding_

"Please, go first." Ramón said. He placed an end of his cue stick onto the ground, twirling it around gently and almost carelessly. His eyes were pasted onto Sophie, as well as other eyes.

Sophie gulped and nodded, raising her cue stick. She placed half of the stick onto the pool table, while the other half stuck off the table. Sophie bent her upper body a bit and placed her index and middle finger near the tip of the cue stick. The cue stick was in the direction of the white billiard ball. After getting a good view of the white ball, Sophie pushed the stick forward, causing the white ball to roll across the pool table and separate the other balls.

Nothing went in, but the balls went a good distance. Billy watched with anticipation, gripping onto Sophie's purse.

Ramón smirked and walked to the side nearest to the white billiard ball. Spectators moved back a bit to give him space, but only moved up again to see Ramón play. Getting into position, the Spanish man placed the tip of the cue stick down and in front of the white billiard ball. He moved, pushing the white billiard ball with great force.

Many people watched as the white ball rolled across the green cloth, and collided against the eight-ball. The eight-ball smacked against the cushion wall and rolled into a pocket with ease.

People clapped, Billy rolled his eyes, and Sophie blinked. She gripped onto her cue stick as she watched Ramón take another turn.

'_I can't win!' _Sophie thought. _'I already know it.'_

Ramón duplicated the same position, placing the tip of the stick down near the white billiard ball. He pushed the white ball with great force, and it smacked against the nine-ball. The nine-ball smacked against cushion wall and then the ten-ball. It went into a pocket, leaving the ten-ball rolling into another pocket.

Spectators rejoiced for Ramón, while Billy only snorted and gave him a thumbs-down. Sophie didn't say anything and only stared at the pool table and the balls. She held a good grip onto the cue stick.

Ramón went again, but this time, the seven-ball just missed the pocket. The crowd expressed a slight disappointment, but still held their support strong. Ramón only shrugged and stood up straight, holding onto his cue stick.

Sophie nodded and moved over to the side where the white billiard ball was. She positioned her body into the correct pose and pressed the tip of the stick onto the pool table. Marking her shot, she pushed the white ball with great force. The white ball collided with the three-ball and the three-ball smacked against cushion wall, giving the seven-ball the push into the pocket.

Spectators looked surprised and shared a little congrats for Sophie; Billy was the loudest.

"Yeah!!" Billy yelled, clenching his fist with delight.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief and regained her focus onto the game. She took a glance at Ramón, who looked calm as ever.

Sophie went again. She pushed the white ball with great force and it smashed against two other balls; the fourteen-ball and the one-ball. The two separated and went into the pockets across from each other.

More people clapped, and Billy grinned with happiness. He gave Ramón a smug look, but Ramón didn't notice, as he was too indulged in the game and Sophie's surprising skills. Still, some spectators weren't cheering for Sophie, as their devotion lied with Ramón.

Sophie was even surprised at herself. Sophie never had an interest in pool. But the sound of cheering fans and the feeling of increasing success slowly lured her towards the enjoyment.

Sophie moved around the table so she could get another good shot. She got into the correct and common position and placed the tip of the cue stick onto the pool table. She charged the stick onto the white billiard ball and the ball collided with the eleven-ball. The eleven-ball went into a pocket, but not without smacking the six-ball. The six-ball stopped just centimeters from another pocket.

Billy bit his lip with frustration. _'No! So close!' _he shouted through his head.

Sophie pressed the tip against the pool table and close to the white billiard ball. Sophie was ready to hit the ball and hopefully, get the six-ball into the pocket. Unfortunately, her bullet wound released a quick, but sharp, pain throughout Sophie's body. The pain effected her shot, much to her dismay.

When she took her shot, the white billiard ball smacked the cushion wall and failed to hit the six-ball. Instead, it lightly tapped the three-ball.

A feeling of disappointment swept over Sophie and Billy, while a feeling of relief came over Ramón. Fans of Ramón felt relief as well and expressed it through small claps.

As Sophie walked back to Billy, Ramón walked up to the pool table. The tip of his cue stick met the pool table and he created a good view for his shot. Readying his move, Ramón placed his move in reality. The white billiard ball bumped against the three-ball and it rolled into the pocket with ease.

Fans cheered while Sophie and Billy just watched. Ramón displayed a smirk and it directed it at Sophie, but she didn't notice him. She was too busy looking at the pool table and gently rubbing her wound. Seeing the slightly painful look on Sophie's face, Ramón felt an emotion of sadness hit him.

'_I wonder what's wrong.' _Ramón thought.

The Spanish man shook the thought off as the crowd's cheers died down. Ramón got into position and readied his shot. He pushed his cue stick onto the white ball and watched it bump against the six-ball, pushing it into the pocket.

Fans cheered once more, which made Billy curse underneath his breath. Sophie remained quiet and calmly gazed over the current image of the pool table. Her calmness fascinated Ramón, as he couldn't believe Sophie kept a good poker face throughout the game so far.

Ramón readied his shot, pressing the tip against the pool table. The white billiard ball was closest to the thirteen-ball, but it was a distance away from it. After checking his range, Ramón put on a smirk and made his shot. The white ball sprint down the pool table, smacking against the thirteen-ball. The thirteen-ball then quickly rolled down the table, heading straight for a pocket and the five-ball. The thirteen-ball then smacked against the five-ball, sending the five-ball straight into another direction. As well as the thirteen-ball, the five-ball went into a pocket.

This move fascinated many spectators and fans, while it only made Billy angrier. "That son of a bitch…" he muttered.

Suddenly, Billy received a jab to the stomach. Billy clenched his stomach and looked to the person that punched him…which was the elderly woman.

"Don't you call that hunk of a man such a word!" the elderly woman told him. "You're no better, now."

"Yes ma'am." Billy muttered, rubbing his stomach.

Ramón smirked with delight, while Sophie only titled her head to the side in waiting. Seeing that she was slightly clueless about this situation, Ramón went on ahead and took his turn. Pressing the tip of the cue stick to the pool table, he pushed the white billiard ball with force.

The white ball rolled across the green cloth and near the two-ball. It bumped against it, but the two-ball didn't go into a pocket this time. Instead, it rested against cushion wall.

Sophie's eyes widened for a split second and she readied her cue stick. Ramón back away from the table and watched Sophie get into her position.

Instead of aiming for the two-ball, Sophie decided to aim for the four-ball, which wasn't far off from the fifteen-ball. Readying her shot, she pushed the white billiard ball with intense force. The white ball flew down the pool table and smacked the four-ball, which flew into another direction. It rolled to a pocket, slowly but surely, entering a pocket.

There were claps, the loudest being from Billy. "Yes!" Billy shouted, clapping more.

Sophie smiled in happiness, while Ramón smiled as well. He found himself being sharing happiness for Sophie's short victory, for a reason he didn't understand. It toyed with him the more he gazed at Sophie's smile, and even if he looked away, the memory would give him a short feeling of frustration.

After moving to another side of the pool table, Sophie aimed her cue stick for the white billiard ball. She made her shot and watched the ball collide with the fifteen-ball. The fifteen-ball went in with ease, which earned her an applause.

"Good." Sophie muttered, smiling to herself. Only the two-ball and the twelve-ball were left, and the tension rose between Sophie and Ramón.

Ramón was feeling a bit discouraged, as this was the closest anyone has gotten in defeating him yet. Ramón won all of his pool matches. The man was good, and he knew it. People respected him because of his pool status and suave attitude. Though, Sophie interested him like no one has interested him before…and Ramón liked it.

Sophie aimed her cue stick to the twelve-ball, which was a distance away from the nearest pocket. Assuring her aim, Sophie made a shot. She watched as the white billiard ball smacked the twelve-ball, entering the pocket slowly. People applauded Sophie, and she shyly smiled and nodded at them.

Only one ball remained, and Billy was happy. He knew Sophie was going to win this game, and that he would successfully receive his money back from Ramón. He was ecstatic, but decided to remain calm so he wouldn't receive another jab in the stomach from the elderly woman.

Ramón was getting a bit worried. What is Sophie actually won? His winning streak would be ruined, and maybe even his reputation. He did not want that to happen. However, Ramón had a striking feeling in the back of his head that would careless whether Sophie won. That feeling made him ponder on Sophie.

Taking a gulp, Sophie got into her position and pressed the tip of the cue stick onto the pool table. The white billiard ball was a good distance from the two-ball, though it was still somewhat of a 50/50 chance. Summoning all of her courage, Sophie finally made her shot.

The white billiard ball rolled across the green cloth with high speed. It smacked the two-ball, stopping at the same spot the two-ball was previously in. The two-ball rolled straight, heading for the pocket across from it. People moved in and watched the ball closely, with Sophie, Billy, and Ramón paying extra close attention to where the ball was going.

Finally, the two-ball went into the pocket. The game was over. It was official; Sophie had won.

There was a loud cheer and Billy rejoiced by embracing Sophie. Ramón stared at the pool table with shock, his gaze meeting with only the white billiard ball. He was shocked.

"I can't believe it." Ramón whispered. He then directed his gaze to Sophie, who was being playfully attacked by a happy Billy. Soon, Ramón felt a smile curl onto his lips.

Adjusting his glasses, Ramón walked over to the Sophie and Billy. Billy stopped moving Sophie around once he had Ramón in his eyesight. Soon, Sophie got out of Billy's grasp and turned around to Ramón. Seeing that the Spanish man had something to say, everyone quieted down to respect him.

"In all my years of playing pool, no one has ever beaten me. You have truly surprised me, and have broken my winning streak. I bid you congratulations, and I reward you with the 800 dollars I won from your friend here, plus the 500 I promised." Ramón said.

With that, Ramón reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of money that made Billy's jaw drop. Ramón pulled out the correct amount of money and handed it to Sophie with a smile, placing the rest in his pocket.

Sophie grabbed the money with a smile and nod. She counted the amount to see if the total was correct. However, Sophie pulled out money that seemed to surprise Billy and Ramón.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take this extra 500 dollars." Sophie said, which earned her a shocked and disappointed look from Billy.

"What?! Why not?" Billy asked, sounded shocked. Ramón didn't say anything and only titled his head to the side in confusion.

"I just don't feel right taking this money. Please take it back." Sophie said with her naturally gentle voice.

Ramón blinked, not quite understanding this situation. However, he accept his 500 dollars back and placed it into his pocket. "Uh, _gracias_." Ramón said.

Sophie nodded and smiled. "Thank you. It was a wonderful game and you were a great opponent." she said.

With that, Sophie turned to leave, Billy right behind her. Billy expressed his opinion on Sophie's decision to give the extra money back, as he was not sound happy about it. The entire time Sophie and Billy walked away, Ramón's eyes were pasted to Sophie.

'_Sophie…'_

* * *

Sophie stared out at Los Angeles from the balcony of the mansion, admiring the city's lights and other attractions. The famous Hollywood Sign was visible from the balcony.

A glass of root beer rested in Sophie's hands as her arms hung over the balcony. She wasn't really a drinker, and a root beer was the only thing that quenched her thirst for soft drinkers. Billy was off playing games, possibly losing like last time. Sophie had specifically told him that she wasn't going to get him out of any more problems.

Knowing that Sheva was someplace that she was comfortable with, Sophie finally had some peace.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" came a familiar voice.

Sophie turned around her head to the side and saw Ramón, a smile pasted to his face. His hands were in his pockets and his glasses were off his face.

After knowing who it was, Sophie nodded. "Yes. Quite late, though." she said.

Ramón released a chuckle. "_Si_. _That it is._"

There was a pause between the two after Ramón has spoken. Then, Sophie decided to break the silence barrier that took present.

"You are a fantastic pool player." Sophie said, giving him a smile.

Ramón looked at Sophie nodded. "_Gracias, mamacita_. _Mi padre _taught me how to play ever since I was four." he said.

"It showed in the game." Sophie added.

"What showed?"

"You're talent."

"So did yours."

"…" Sophie blinked.

Ramón blinked after her. "Something wrong?"

"It's just…I'm not…a professional like you." Sophie said, turning back to gaze of Los Angeles once more.

Ramón smirked and chuckled. "You do not have to be a pro to _beat _a pro. You proved that in the game. You have great potential in pool, and that also showed in our game." he said.

"Tell me," Ramón said. "you are more than meets the eye, right?"

Sophie stayed silent for a moment until finally saying something. "I don't understand what you are saying."

"Are you involved in the 'Devil's work'? You know, criminal activities?" Ramón said, his words a bit changed.

At the sound of his words, Sophie looked down at her root beer. The ice moved around just a tad bit. "Yes." Sophie answered, her voice sounding a bit shameful.

Ramón noticed the tone of her voice and it made him chuckle. "Sophie, almost everyone here is a criminal. If not a criminal, the relative or friend of a criminal. No need to feel ashamed."

"So you're a criminal, too?" Sophie asked.

"_Si_. A mobster to be precise." Ramón answered.

"…"

Ramón raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Sophie looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Your friend told me. Well, he actually kind of blurted it out."

'_Thanks a lot, Billy.' _Sophie thought. She turned her head back to the skyline of Los Angeles.

It was indeed a wonderful night. The wind started to blow, but the romantic atmosphere stayed in its place. Sophie had just created a new friendship with Ramón, and she felt like this one would last. Sophie felt as if she could truly trust Ramon, despite just meeting him. Yet, there was something about him that made Sophie feel relax. Was it the fact that he resembled Luis too much? Was it his naturally charismatic personality? Sophie didn't know. Quite frankly, Sophie didn't really care.

Sophie did know that she had just started something with Ramón. Hopefully, this friendship wouldn't get out of hand. Just like with Luis.

Sophie had a feeling it wouldn't, for Sophie and Ramón had an understanding.

_End of Chapter 19

* * *

___

Finally! This chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be up soon. I still can't believe I finished this long chapter in a day. Please R&R. Thank You!

P.S. Had to do **a lot **of research on pool for this one. Okay, maybe not that much, but still.


	28. Character Biography: Ramon Hernandez

Here's another Character Biography! Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Ramón Hernandez_

Name: Ramón Hernandez

Age: 32

Height: 6'1

Weight: 165lbs

Ethnicity: Spanish

Occupation(s): Mobster/Professional Pool Player

_Background_

Ramón Hernandez was born in Madrid, Spain in 1976, and he was always a shy boy. His father was a skillful pool player and his mother was a secretary. They divorced in 1980, and his father won custody of him. Since then, Ramón's father began teaching him how to play pool to build up his self-esteem. He entered his first pool tournament at age 13, and won first place. Ramón was excited and decided to strive for more pool tournaments. However, the murder of his father placed a strain on his pool streak when he was 19. Ramón wanted revenge, and he successfully got that revenge on his 20th birthday when he killed the group that murdered his father. Feeling excited about this new line of work, Ramón decided to enter the criminal business by working for a powerful business man. But at age 23, Ramón decided to use his pool skills to slither his way into the criminal world solo, keeping his criminal persona secret and kept under his rising pool status.

_Appearance and Personality_

Ramón has light skin, brown eyes, brown shoulder length hair, and wears glasses on his face. He has a muscular frame and a goatee, and he uses his good looks and pool skills to win many women. However, Ramón seems to have his interest in Sophie, who destroyed his winning streak in a pool game at a ball. Since then, Ramón keeps his thoughts onto Sophie. Ramón can be described as calm, collected, and charming, as he is known for being calm in almost every situation. Sophie is trusting of him, but a little intimidated since he looks a lot like Luis. Though, their similar appearances may have come about since Ramón and Luis are cousins.

* * *

Here it is! I hope you all like Ramón's background, and the next chapter will be up soon since it's the weekend. Thank you!

P.S. I mentioned this in a past chapter, but Ramón is basically a Spanish Orlando Bloom.


	29. The System is Surprising

Chapter 20 is up and ready for you all! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 20: The System is Surprising_

It was around 2:00 AM when the party ended. Sophie and Ramón said their goodbyes and wished each other well, ending their farewells with a hug. Billy gave his goodbyes to a group of ladies who weren't really paying attention to him. Still, he was happy that he had his 800 dollars back. Sophie saw Sheva coming out of a room with a bald African-American man, a cigarette in her mouth and her clothes and hair a bit messed up. Quite frankly, Sophie didn't really want to know about Sheva's little adventure she had with him.

The trio left, happy about their time out. Sophie was glad it didn't go haywire like the last ball she went to. Though, at least Vincentio came out alive. The three of them walked to Sheva's black Third Generation Volvo V70. After Sheva unlocked it, they got in, closing the doors afterwards. Sheva started the car and drove out of her parking space and onto the road.

"Did everyone enjoy themselves?" Sheva asked. A smile then appeared on her face as the memory of the handsome man entered her brain. "I know _I _did."

Sophie rolled her eyes as she watched Sheva reminisce. Billy nodded, relaxing himself by spreading over the back seats. "I did. But you should've seen Sophie. She beat this Ramón guy's ass in pool." Billy said.

Sheva stopped at a red light and turned to Sophie. "You play pool, Sophie? I never knew."

Sophie blushed and shook her head, placing her hands in between her legs shyly and looking down. "No. I just did it to get Billy's money back." she said.

"But you should have seen Ramón's face when he lost! Priceless." Billy commented, grinning.

Sheva giggled and directed her attention to the red light, which would soon be changing. "I'm sure the game was a sight to see." she said.

Billy agreed with more of his comments, which only made Sophie blush. She fiddled with her fingers playfully for a while, thinking about her previous game with Ramón, the talk they had on the balcony, and the dance that Ramón so eagerly asked her to.

'_It was fun.'_ Sophie thought happily. _'Really fun.'_

* * *

The next day had soon approached and it was 11:34 AM. Employees down at the BSAA office were hard at work, as they were looking over documents, finishing paper work, and questioning suspects and witnesses in other rooms about certain and recent crimes. Chris was no exception; his eyes hadn't left the computer screen for quite a while.

His assignment for today was to research more about Albert Wesker and his new drug, the T-Virus. While in typing, a familiar voice came into play.

"Hard at work, huh?"

Chris didn't turn his head but moved his brown eyes to the side. There stood a woman with light skin, blue eyes, and short, brown hair. Her outfit consisted of a baby blue tube top, a black miniskirt, and brown boots. A white jacket was tied around her waist, while a friendly smile invaded her lips.

"Yeah. You should be too, Jill." Chris said, smiling just a bit.

Jill giggled and walked closer to Chris. She bent down beside him, her arms behind her back. "You work too hard, you know that? How about joining me for a night out? Not a date, just a friendly night-out."

"I'm sorry, but with the way things are looking around Los Angeles, I don't think I even want to go out. You know what happened last night, right? That's going to cost thousands of dollars of construction. Besides, the chief really wants us to get to work on this case." Chris said, typing all the while he said it.

Jill's smile turned into a frown for a split second, but she soon regained her previous disposition.

Jill nodded with understanding and stood up straight again. "You're a good officer, Chris. Don't ever change." she said, compassion in her voice.

With a small wink, Jill walked away from Chris and into the midst of the walking employees. Chris watched her for a moment until finally getting back to his work. Currently, a page focused on Albert Wesker could be found on his screen. It didn't tell much, but it gave some information that Chris believed would prove useful later.

Suddenly, the sound of the chief's voice entered Chris' ears. He briefly stopped typing to rotate his eyes to the side, catching onto the chief. He saw his boss talking with some other men who looked around his age. The conversation was faint, but Chris could make out something that could be related to Wesker.

As the chief talked, a paper slipped out of the folder he happened to be carrying. Quickly, the chief bent down to pick it up, and Chris' eyes caught onto something that the paper had printed onto it. His eyes widened for a split second, returning to their normal size as he watched the chief and the man walk into another direction.

As they walked away, Chris' eyes returned to the monitor, gazing at the Albert Wesker page. But his focus was not on the information the page distributed, but onto the words that Chris caught onto on the chief's paper.

'_T-Virus Plans?' _Chris thought. _'Why does the chief have me looking it up when he has them right there?'_

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here, Sophie." Alicia said, taking a sip of her coffee. She was dressed in a black tube top with a dark blue jean jacket over it, black jeans, and black heels on her feet. Her long, black hair was tied into a ponytail while earrings hung from her ears.

"I have so much to tell you, girl." she added, a grin spreading to her lips. "Life's been treating me well. What about you?"

Sophie sighed and looked down at her cup of coffee. Her attire consisted of a black jacket over a white tank top, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. A black hat covered her head, hiding a bit of her identity. "Not well, but it hasn't been all that bad. Got myself mixed up into some stuff."

"Like what?" Alicia asked.

"…"

"Was it anything big?"

"…"

"Come on, Sophie! Tell me."

Sophie looked up and blinked. "Construction work." was the only thing Sophie said.

Alicia looked clueless for a moment. Then, her eyes began to widened as she saw Sophie's point. "That massacre at that restaurant?! You did that?!"

Sophie quickly prompted Alicia to keep her voice down. She looked around to see if anyone was looking their way; no one was paying attention to Alicia's slightly loud talking. After releasing a sigh, Sophie turned back to Alicia to explain to her the truth.

"I didn't _do _it. The people that were responsible for it were looking for me." Sophie whispered. She then moved her head closer across the table. "I think they have something to do with Wesker."

"Who?" Alicia questioned.

"The man who kidnapped Xavier."

Alicia was about to let out an outburst, but was stopped by Sophie's hand covering her mouth. Sophie shook her head in disapproval to the almost outburst, to which Alicia replied with a nod. Sophie slowly removed her hand from Alicia's mouth and the latter moved her head closer.

"This Wesker guy is goin' down!" Alicia whispered. "Did you have any information on him?"

Sophie nodded.

"Do you need me to look anything up for you?"

Sophie shook her head.

"How about shooting somebody up? You know I'll do it. I can get Robert to do something for me. He owes me anyway."

Sophie blinked and titled her head to the side.

"D-Ray." Alicia said.

Sophie nodded, but then shook her head to Alicia's offer.

"You sure?"

Sophie nodded.

"Is that all you can do? Nod and shake your head?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders. With that, both women broke out into laughter.

* * *

Not so far off, Alyssa watched the two laugh and share words with each other from another table outside the café. A cup of tea was planted in front of her, while a spoon rested on a napkin. She was dressed in a white buttoned blouse that showed a bit of her black shirt, a matching white skirt, and white heels to top it off. A white and pink summer hat rested on her head, covering her blond hair that covered one of her eyes in a sinister fashion. Alyssa sat there with her arms crossed, gazing at the two with a mean look attached to her face.

"Laugh while you can, Sophie. But all of your happiness will come to an end once I turn you in. Though, I have to wait for the right time." Alyssa said to herself.

As Alyssa saw Sophie smile at Alicia, her frown grew even more. "Just you wait."

* * *

"You see her, Jack?" Ada asked, looking over at Sophie. She was dressed in her traditional color red, wearing a red blouse, a red skirt, and red flats to top it off. Red lipstick covered her lips, red earrings dangled from her ears, and black sunglasses covered her eyes.

The blond man known as Jack nodded. His attire consisted of a white buttoned shirt, black pants, and white tennis shoes. A spoon rested in his fingers as he was finished stirring his coffee.

"Yeah. She's attractive." Jack said, smirking.

Ada rotated her eyes at him and gave him an annoyed expression. She raised her hand, revealing a ring on her finger. "Just remember the one you married is sitting right next to you."

"Please, I'm trying hard enough to forget." Jack remarked.

Ada rolled her eyes. She raised her hand up to her ear and activated an ear piece that was well hidden behind her black hair. "Rachel, do you see her?"

* * *

Rachel pressed the small button on her ear piece to reply back as she rested against the palm tree. She wore a purple tank top that read "Geek Princess", a white miniskirt with a black belt through the loops, and matching white sandals. Her long, curly hair was tied into a ponytail and black glasses rested on her nose.

"Yup! She's pretty!" Rachel said.

"_**So you know what we're going to do?" **_Ada asked through her ear piece.

"Yeah. This is gonna be fun." Rachel answered in a mischievous tone, lowering her hand from her ear. She continued to look at Sophie with her green eyes, placing her hands in her back pockets.

"So fun." Rachel muttered.

* * *

The time was 1:23 PM, and Billy and Rebecca making out on Sophie's couch. Rebecca was on top of Billy, using her knees as support for the couch. Her hands were massaging Billy's head, while Billy's hands massaged her back.

They broke their kiss to come up for air. Rebecca smiled as she ran her fingers lightly through Billy's hair. "Billy, I'm sorry that I reacted that way. Besides, I should have never burst into that woman's house like that." Rebecca apologized.

Billy smirked and nodded. He planted a small kiss onto Rebecca's lips. "Don't worry, Becky. I only love one girl and that's you." Billy said.

Rebecca's smile grew and she blushed. She lowered her head to the side of Billy's neck and began to nibble on that area. Billy moaned and shut his eyes, continuing to massage Rebecca's back slightly.

Suddenly, Billy opened his eyes and looked down at his crotch. He realized that his member **did not **rise. This confused Billy, as he would always get aroused when Rebecca nibbled and sucked on his neck. He wondered why he was not intrigued by Rebecca's technique this time.

'_What's going on?' _Billy thought.

* * *

Pretty soon, nightfall invaded Los Angeles. It was quiet at the BSAA officer, and only a few people were left there. One of those people was Chris, who's eyes were glued to the computer screen. After his plan to get the chief's password, Chris began to dig deep into his files to find out more about Albert Wesker and the T-Virus.

So far, Chris didn't really find anything that would cause a shock. "There's really nothing here…" Chris muttered.

Chris moved the mouse and exited out of the window. He moved the cursor over to a file and double-clicked on it. A window spread onto the screen. As the window widened onto the screen, Chris' eyes widened along with it.

"Oh my God. No wonder the chief got a picture of Sophie, along with information." Chris muttered.

"Yo, Chris." Leon called out. "Come on, the bar's waiting."

"Leon! Take a look at this." Chris called out to him in response.

Leon walked over to Chris and to the computer he was at. Chris pointed to the screen, pointing at it and move aside in his chair so Leon could read it. Leon slung his jacket over his shoulder and bent down, placing his other hand onto the desk and scanning over the information that invaded the screen. He realized that this was the chief's journal entry.

Just like Chris', Leon's eyes widened with shock. "Fuck. I don't believe this…" he said.

Leon and Chris exchanged looks before they both turned to the screen again.

"The chief's working for Wesker." Chris said, looking at the screen with complete anger overwhelming him inside.

_End of Chapter 20_

* * *

There's Chapter 20! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The plot thickens in all sorts of ways. What plan does Jack, Ada, and this Rachel have against Sophie? What lies ahead for Chris and Leon now? Why isn't Billy getting a boner when Rebecca kisses him? Could it be because of Sophie? You have to wait until next time, but I won't make you wait long. Please review! Your support and feedback is deeply appreciated. Thank you!


	30. Halloween: The Resurrection of Shakiki

This is not a chapter. This is a short comedy story using "A New Revolution". This doesn't really have anything to do with the original story or the Resident Evil story, so things will be very different. Since it's Halloween, I decided to take a break from the concept. I'm thinking about doing this kind of thing for holidays. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Halloween Special: The Resurrection of Shakiki_

"'You're dead meat, just like cows at a slaughter house!'" Billy sang to the tune of his Divine Arion CD. He rested across Sophie's couch, his left leg hanging off the cough and his head resting on a pillow. He bobbed his head to the music and snapped his fingers from time to time. Billy was dressed in his usual blue wife beater and black pants.

Sophie's house was mostly dark, only candles providing light around some areas of the house. It was dark outside and stars were the only source of light in the sky, while the crickets provided light sound in the air.

Sophie came walking down the stairs after a nice, long nap in her new bedroom. She realized that it wasn't so hard to adjust to her new home. As she finished walking down the stairs, she looked around, curious as to why the lights were out and that candles were lit.

She walked into the living room where Billy was. "Was there a blackout?" Sophie asked.

Billy couldn't hear her, he was too indulged in his music. Sophie walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. Billy opened his eyes and looked up at Sophie. He placed his music on pause and took his headphones off, placing them in his lap and directing his attention to Sophie.

"Yeah?" Billy spoke.

"Why are the lights out? Was there a blackout?" Sophie asked, titling her head to the side.

After hearing her question, Billy smirked. He placed his CD player onto the glass coffee table and sat up, looking back at Sophie with the same smirk. "It's Halloween, Sophie. It's the day of the Devil, where we worship him by scaring people, resurrecting the dead, and eating sweets until we get sick. It's only natural that a spooky atmosphere is put in its place." he said.

Sophie blinked.

"Besides," Billy spoke. "I've been reading this book on ghosts and how to feel their presence. I've been waiting for you to wake up so we could perform this ritual."

Billy got up off the couch and walked behind it. His hands wrapped around a red book that was titled "Stories of the Dead". Grabbing a candle, Billy walked back over to the cough and sat down, placing the candle and book down onto the coffee table.

"I don't really believe in this kind of stuff, but I have a feeling this is going to work." Billy said.

Sophie looked a bit dumbfounded about this situation, but she sat down beside him anyway. Billy opened the book and began to flip through pages to find a section on resurrection. Once he found his wanting section, he stopped flipping and began to scan the page.

Sophie also looked over the page and came across the heading "The Origin of Shakiki". She became worried by the name. _'I don't feel right about this.' _she thought.

"Billy, I don't think that-"

"Oh, come on. Let's start." Billy said with a slight confident tone. He raised his finger and rode it over vital information on Shakiki.

"It says here that Shakiki was once known as a famous thief, who took the things that most grabbed his attention. He mostly got away with everything, but his actions took a turn for the worst when Shakiki was killed by guards in his plan to steal a powerful gem called 'The Rojado Aztec'." Billy read.

"…" Sophie gulped quietly.

Billy smirked. "Let's begin."

He went down below and searched for the words that would lead to his resurrection. Once Billy found them, he grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her a little closer to him.

"You have to say them with me or it won't work." Billy told her, to which Sophie nodded nervously.

Both of them took a deep breath in and began to read the words. "I run in the light and rest in the dark. I carve my presence on the healthiest tree bark. I steal the finest objects and I leave without warning. I dine with bread cooking and wine pouring. With ears you hear and eyes you see, the return of the almighty Shakiki!"

After Shakiki's name was said, every single candle went out in a flash. Sophie let out a quick yelp while Billy looked around. Soon, the candles were lit again, this time their fire being a bit more fiercer than before. A draft started to pick up and it soon turned into a strong wind. As Sophie and Billy clung to the sofa, Sophie noticed that the candles did not go out due to the strong winds.

Finally, the winds stopped. A loud, but quick noise was heard in the house and then it feel silent. Billy and Sophie released their grip off the sofa and looked around. As they looked around, their eyes caught onto a strange man who looked back at them.

"Holy shit." Billy muttered as he looked at the man.

It was a bald man with tan skin, hazel eyes, and scars could be found on his face. His attire consisted of only bottoms that looked like they were made of white bandages, and tan flats. His chest was exposing, revealing some chest hair and a few scars as well.

He was also floating off the ground.

"It's…it's…" Sophie muttered, though her words were quite difficult to make out due to the fact that she was looking at a ghost. She backed up onto the couch trembling, despite having no where else to go on the couch.

Billy, on the other hand, was amazed but still a bit shocked. "Shakiki!" he shouted.

The ghost of Shakiki said nothing in response to their shocked reactions and only looked down at the coffee table. With a blink of the eyes, Shakiki floated down to the coffee table and to Billy's CD player. He reached his hand in the CD player and his faint fingers raised Billy's 'Divine Arion' CD. The CD did not touch his fingers, but instead, Shakiki leveled the CD up using some sort of power he had.

With a smirk, Shakiki disappeared with the CD in a puff of smoke. When he left, Billy and Sophie only stared at his previous location. Billy was the most shocked of the two, as a **ghost **had just stolen his CD. His mouth was wide open, looking like it would serve a perfect entrance for flies.

"He took…my CD…" Billy muttered, still staring into space.

Sophie pick up the red book and read more about Shakiki, who had just stolen Billy's CD. As she read, her eyes came across information that seemed slightly humorous.

"It says here that he was a huge music fan." Sophie stated, turning to the shocked Billy.

"Divine….Arion…" he muttered.

Sophie could see that Billy was shocked in upset at what he had just witnessed, and would need proper caring. She felt sorry for Billy, as he had just lost a valuable thing to him. Sophie knew she had to cheer her friend up the best way she could.

Sophie set the red book down onto the coffee table. She reached over to a nearby bowl full of candy and grabbed a handful of it. Sophie directed the handful of candy towards Billy, who was still staring into space.

"Happy Halloween, Billy."

_End of Special_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this Halloween special, and the next chapter of "A New Revolution" will be up soon. My school was suppose to have a Halloween party, but they cancelled it. This is my way with coping with it. I know it's not scary, but I really meant for it to be a comedy thing. If you all though this was funny(Please do..), then my work here is done. Next chapter will be up soon! Thank you!

Happy Halloween, everyone!

P.S. Shout-out to Divine Arion. Happy Halloween, Sam!

P.S.S. "You're dead meat, just like cows in a slaughterhouse". How corny.


	31. Exhilarating Danger

Here's Chapter 21! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 21: Exhilarating Danger_

It was a rainy day in Los Angeles, which was rare in a place with the majority of hot climate. Clouds covered the sun successfully, and raindrops dropped to the ground hard and rapidly. The cold air passed over Los Angeles smoothly and with ease, changing its speed from time to time.

Barry Burton watched this weather unfold through the window of his office. Sheva was out taking care of missions he assigned her, and the rest of his day was a bit slow. He hadn't heard much from Sophie, and hadn't seen her since the first time they met. Barry was worried about her and was starting to doubt that she wasn't really ready to take on someone so strong as Albert Wesker.

Barry watched the raindrops stroll down the window, his arms behind his back. "It's raining. That's rare in Los Angeles."

* * *

"How's that wound coming around, Sophie?" Billy asked, wiping the remaining soap off his face with a washcloth. Billy also had another set of clothes, provided to him by Sheva. His attire for today consisted of a white T-shirt with a unique design printed on it, black jeans, and slippers covered his feet.

Sophie turned to him and nodded. "It's not as bad as before. It's healing." she answered.

Billy nodded and placed the washcloth on the dresser. "So, any recent information on Wesker?"

Sophie responded with a shrug.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of answer is that?"

Sophie shrugged.

"Stop shrugging." Billy ordered.

Sophie nodded.

Billy sighed. "You're so annoying." he muttered. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Sophie, bending over and placing his elbows on his thighs.

Sophie looked down at the tan rug flooring deep in thought. It was a slow day and Sophie didn't really know what to do. She constantly worried about the status of her brother and what Wesker could possibly be doing to him. Chelsea had supplied her with vital and useful information, but Sophie hadn't seen her since she disappeared right before the massacre at the restaurant.

Then, a thought swiped in Sophie's mind. "Billy?"

Billy turned to her. "Yeah?"

"You told me that…someone told you about me." Sophie mentioned, never taking her eyes off of the floor.

"Yeah? What about it?"

Sophie lowered her eyes a bit more, her curiosity rising. "Do you remember…who that person was?"

Billy looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Her name was Alicia." he answered.

At the sound of her cousin's name, Sophie's eyes widened and she jumped up, surprising Billy. Sophie rotated her head around to Billy, her eyes wide with shock. This expression slightly scared the man and he moved back just a bit.

"Did you say Alicia? You know Alicia?!" Sophie questioned, moving a little closer to Billy.

Billy nodded. "Yeah. We're good friends. I used to date her." he answered. "Don't tell Rebecca, though."

Sophie blinked, a dumbfounded look on her face. _'Billy and Alicia dated?' _

Suddenly, Sophie's cell phone rang. Sophie and Billy turned to the nightstand to see the cell phone vibrating on the furniture. Sophie leveled herself off of the bed and walked over to the nightstand, grabbing the cell phone. She read over the name "Alicia".

'_How ironic.' _Sophie thought.

Sophie flipped her cell phone open and placed it to her ear. "Yes Alicia?" she spoke.

"_**Hey, Sophie. Look I know it's pouring out here, but you have to meet me at this place. Meet me right now.**_ "Alicia said over the other line, the sound of rain mixing in with her voice.

Sophie nodded. "Where are you?" she asked.

"_**I'm in Chinatown and I need help! Bring guns! Lots of guns!**_" Alicia responded. "_**You have to come alone. Please hurry!**_"

"Don't worry, Alicia. I'm coming." Sophie assured her. With that, she flipped her cell phone down and dropped down onto the nightstand. She muttered Chinatown over and over so she wouldn't forget the place, but Billy just so happened to be listening.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

It took a moment before Sophie answered him. "Alicia's in trouble."

Billy's eyes widened. "What?!"

Sophie opened her closet and grabbed a black leather coat from the rack. She threw the leather coat that had a hood onto the bed and bent down to grab her pair of black boots that were located at the bottom. She closed the closet door.

Billy just looked down at the floor, wondering what could be going on with Alicia and what kind of situation she could be in. Billy always knew that Alicia was wild and gun-toting, and she would get herself into adventurous situations. Though, Billy was quite worried about her this time and wanted to assist Sophie in rescuing Alicia.

Once Billy had all of his thoughts together, he looked up from the floor. He looked over at Sophie, who was digging under the bed for weapons.

"Sophie, I think I should go with you." Billy said.

Sophie pulled some weapons from under the bed and placed them on the bed, standing up straight after she had her selected weapons. "I'm sorry Billy, but Alicia said I must go alone." Sophie responded.

Billy gasped and looked slightly annoyed.

Sophie grabbed the leather coat and placed it around her clothing. After snapping the buttons together, Sophie slipped on her boots. She walked over to the nightstand and opened one of the drawers. Inside were ammo and magazines, all scattered in the drawers. She grabbed many magazines and ammo, closed the drawer, and placed her ammo onto the bed.

Sophie loaded both of her Desert Eagles and placed them in her pants, and she grabbed the rested of the ammo and placed it into her coat pockets, zipping them up afterwards. After all of that, Sophie finally grabbed her Remington 870.

Billy, who was slightly frustrated that he couldn't go, still decided to give Sophie his blessings. "Be careful, Sophie. And bring Alicia back in one piece." Billy said.

Sophie pulled the hood over her head and walked towards the door. Before exiting out, she turned her head to Billy and nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, Billy. I will."

* * *

"Oh! Oooh! Yes! YES!!" were only some of the sounds that came from Kevin's tape titled "Mile High Club Membership". Kevin sat on his bed, his eyes glued to the screen. He was greatly aroused by the sex scene that was being taken place in the poorly written porno.

Kevin's sister, Karen, was talking freely on the phone with her new official girlfriend, Sherry. Honestly, Kevin was annoyed that Karen had now devoted her time to tend to Sherry's needs, when Kevin was right in front of her. Of course, Kevin respected her personal wishes and knew that his sister "had a life". Though, it was getting frustrating that Karen had ignored Kevin completely sometimes.

Kevin's hand then found its way onto a newspaper. Kevin directed his attention from the porn to the newspaper, picking it up and placing it in front of him. He freely scanned the pages and not a single piece of information interested him.

That is, before Kevin came across information that used the name "Birkin".

Kevin blinked. He read the article and saw key words like "massacre", "Umbrella", and "William **Birkin**".

"Birkin?" Kevin muttered. Kevin soon remembered that the last name of Karen's girlfriend was Birkin as well. Though, it could have been a coincidence.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Kevin muttered as he read over the information.

* * *

The sound of gunshots were heard in Chinatown, which was currently vacant and empty due to the rain. Sophie placed herself up against the wall of a building, her Desert Eagles in her hands. Someone had tricked her, somehow getting her cell phone number and using Alicia's name to disguise themselves. Right now, Sophie was going up against a female who looked to be a teenager. In the teenager's hand was an Uzi submachine gun, similar to that of what Ada used on Sophie.

Dressed in a white coat, black jeans, white tennis shoes, and a white hat, Rachel walked in the middle of the street with her Uzi submachine gun rested in her arms. A grin was planted onto her face as she looked around for Sophie, the rain pouring down hard.

"Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!" Rachel shouted, looking around for Sophie.

Sophie sighed and scratched her temple, relieving herself from an itch she had. After painting a serious look on his face, Sophie came out of hiding and began to shoot at Rachel.

Rachel widened her eyes for a split second in shock, but quickly regained her focus and began to shoot back. Sophie ran from the flying bullets, releasing a dose of her own bullets at Rachel.

After firing her rounds, Sophie found cover behind another building. When she reached for a pocket to reload her weapons, a strong arm wrapped around her neck and strangled her.

"Having fun?" a deep, sinister, male voice entered sounded in Sophie's ears.

The man then brought Sophie down to the wet ground with great force. Fortunately, the shotgun that Sophie strapped to her body broke her fall. She looked up at the strong man who brought her down.

The man was blond and Caucasian, bearing blue eyes and a muscular physique. His attire was basically army of military get up, wearing a black shirt, army pants and boots, and a red army hat. A scar was seen on his face, running from the top of his head, over his eye, and down to his chin.

"Name's Jack Krauser. Don't tell me yours 'cause I already know it." he said.

With that said, Jack reached for an army knife and went for Sophie. Quickly, Sophie reloaded one of her Desert Eagles and shot at Jack. One of the shots knocked the army knife out of Jack's hand.

"You bitch!" Jack cursed. She charged for Sophie, who got up just in the nick of time.

Sophie swung her gun at Jack, trying to hit his face. Though, Jack blocked her attack easily and used his other hand to punch Sophie in the face. Sophie let out a yelp and fell to the wet ground once more, rain drops attacking her body. A bruise was left on her face from Jack's punch.

Sophie raised her gun to try to shoot at Jack, while footsteps entered her eardrums.

"Stop or you die!" Rachel called out.

Sophie's eyes widen as she continued to point her gun at Jack, her finger never pulling or leaving the trigger. She was outnumbered, pinned down with no where to go. All she could do was aim her gun at Jack, pretending to shoot him in her mind. In turn, Sophie was quite scared and didn't know what would happen to her. Jack had her at one corner, and if she shot at him, Rachel would shoot at her with multiple bullets, each one piercing into her flesh.

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded not too far from where Sophie was. Rachel and Jack looked around to try and determine the location of the sound.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, looking around.

Right afterwards, Sophie flipped back to her feet and darted passed Jack, bumping into him. Jack gasped and Rachel began to fire at her, the bullets barely hitting Jack.

"You dummy! Watch out for me!" Jack yelled at her, to which Rachel cringed up like a small child.

"Sorry!" Rachel said. They both ran in pursuit of Sophie, who was heading towards the direction of her car.

While Sophie ran, she saw a familiar someone carrying a shotgun and looking around curiously. The rain made it a bit tough to figure out the face, but Sophie had a good idea at who it was that saved her.

"Billy?" Sophie called out.

The figure turned to her at the sound of the name. It _was _Billy, wearing a gray coat over his other clothing. He ran up to Sophie, his shotgun still in his hands. It was the same shotgun he used to take out Saddler.

"Sophie! I know you said I couldn't come, but I just had to-"

Before Billy could finish his sentence, Sophie grabbed him the arm, her Desert Eagles in her other arm. They ran towards and picked up speed, as they both heard other footsteps coming after them. Shots were heard as they ran to Sophie's vehicle.

After dodging bullets and enduring the persistent rain falling on them, Sophie and Billy finally made it to the car. Sophie unlocked the car and they both hopped in, Billy taking the driver's seat and Sophie in the passenger's. She tossed the keys to Billy and he started up the car. After activating the windscreen wipers, Billy drove quickly out of Chinatown, Rachel still firing at them. Luckily, they got away.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled in frustration, stomping his boot onto the ground. Rachel sighed and hung her head low, failure and embarrassment overwhelming her.

"Don't worry." came a voice. Jack and Rachel turned around to see who had made their entrance.

Ada walked ever so calmly towards the two. She was dressed in a black hood and had on black heels. A sinister expression rested on her face as she walked over to her husband and the teenager. She crossed her arms, giving them a mischievous grin.

"Our work is only half-completed, but this is where the fun kicks in." Ada said, chuckling just a tiny bit.

"Leave Wesker to me. Besides, this thing has gone far beyond orders." Ada added, giving looks to both of her partners.

Jack and Rachel exchanged looks, each with a dumbfounded look on their faces. They didn't quite understand what Ada was talking about, but it seemed as if Ada didn't really care.

Ada chuckled and smirked. The rain poured down heavily, soaking her clothing and weapons. "This is no longer a mission. This is fun."

* * *

_End of Chapter 21_

There's Chapter 21! I hope you all enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up soon. I've just entered a writing contest, and the first prize winner gets 350 dollars and gets to see their work in the newspaper. Wish me luck. Thank you!

P.S. Haha. "Mile High Club Membership". Get it? "Member"?


	32. Character Biography: Rachel Williams

This is not a chapter, but a Character Biography. I own this one!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Rachel Williams_

Name: Rachel Williams

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Weight: 123lbs

Ethnicity: Irish-American

Occupation(s): Assassin/Mercenary/High School Student

_Background_

Rachel Williams was born in Miami, Florida in 1992. At age 5, her father snuck into her bed and raped her. Two years later, her mother ran away from home due to the pressure dealing with an abusive husband and sex offender. Rachel then killed her father for making her mother stressed, ran away herself, and found herself on the inner city streets. Then, she was picked up by Albert Wesker, was doing a drug-related mission for his boss. Wesker took her in as his own, taking her back to Los Angeles, California and doing his best to give her a decent and normal lifestyle. But after Wesker betrayed his fellow teammates to enter the fast-paced criminal lifestyle solo, Rachel was more than ready to join him. Despite Wesker having a few doubts, he trained Rachel for the most dangerous things that could come about.

_Appearance and Personality_

Rachel has light skin, green eyes, long curly hair, and wears black glasses. She has an average figure, but was a little overweight in her younger years. She's defined as cheerful, naïve but quite intelligent. Rachel has a love for anime and technology, and she self-defines herself as a geek. She does a good job keeping up her educational lifestyle and has a boyfriend, who knows nothing about Rachel's dangerous side life. She is usually placed with Ada Wong and Jack Krauser when on missions, and thinks of them as an aunt and uncle(Wesker is like a father to her). Despite Rachel's cheerful side, she can be quite sadistic and merciless, which she gets from Wesker.

* * *

There's Rachel's story. I hope you all like this character, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you!

P.S. Make sure you vote! I'm still in school, so I guess my opinion doesn't matter. (rolls eyes)


	33. Whine Up

Chapter 22 is ready! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 22: Whine Up_

"Yesterday, Chinatown was the location of gunfire. Residents were too frightened to go outside and decided to the police. However, there was a delay on police due to the weather conditions yesterday. Bullets were found at the scene and are being used for evidence." Alyssa reported.

Chris sat on his couch and looked at the television. A can of beer could be located on the table, along with printed out information on the Chief's relationship and alliance with Wesker. He sat there in only a white wife beater and sweatpants.

"It was so loud! I heard big noise, big noise! My grandmother could've heard it, and she dead in ground!" a local Chinese woman said into the microphone.

"Damn it." Chris muttered. He grabbed the pages of information and looked them over, stealing glances at the television once in a while.

"I better call Sophie."

* * *

"Thanks again for saving me, Billy." Sophie said.

Billy sighed and looked away from his book to turn to Sophie. "I told you, don't worry about it. Besides, I really thought Alicia was in trouble." Billy said, turning back to his book.

Sophie nodded and sat onto her bed. She was dressed in a black shirt, a white skirt, and white socks. This was her third 'thank you' to Billy about the incident. Though, the reason for her constant gratitude was her constant curiosity as to how they obtained her cell phone number. Also, the fact that they could get hold of Alicia's name surprised and scared Sophie. This let her know that Wesker could do just about _anything_.

Suddenly, Sophie's cell phone began to ring. Both Sophie and Billy turned to the nightstand, a cautioned look on each of their faces. After exchanging expressions, Sophie walked over to the nightstand. Her eyes read over the name "Chris", which made her a little relieved. Sophie picked up the phone, flipped it open, and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Sophie spoke up.

"_**Where you at Chinatown yesterday?**_"Chris asked.

Sophie gasped slightly. "Uh…I-"

"_**Do you know that its all over the news?**_" Chris added.

"…" Sophie just whimpered.

"_**Sophie, you have to be careful when you go out. Why were you out there anyway?**_"

"I _thought _I was coming to get someone, but it turned out to be something else." Sophie answered.

"_**Like what?**_" Chris questioned.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Sophie said.

"_**Sophie, I need to have information on your situation so I can help you.**_" Chris said.

"…"

"_**Sophie?**_"

"Do you even know what's really going on with me?" Sophie questioned, sounding a bit serious.

"_**Sophie, just listen to-**_"

"I'm sorry, Chris. I have to go." Sophie said. She was about to take the phone away from her phone, but Chris' voice stopped her.

"_**Sophie, wait.**_" Chris said.

"Hm?" Sophie spoke.

It took a moment before Chris spoke up again. "**_I love you._**" he said.

Sophie's eyes widened for a moment. What was she suppose to say? Billy was in the room, and she couldn't say she loved him back or Billy would have questions. However, she couldn't leave without giving Chris a reply, one that wouldn't hurt his feelings or give Billy an idea.

Finally, Sophie spoke up. "Me too." she said.

With that, Sophie flipped her phone down and placed it back onto the nightstand. With a sigh, she sat back down onto her bed.

Billy looked curious. "Who was that? Sheva?" he asked.

Sophie shook her head.

"Luis?"

Sophie shook her head once more.

"Then who?" Billy asked, the tone of his voice taking that of an annoyed one.

"Just a friend." Sophie finally answered. She then got up off the bed and walked over to the other side, where tennis shoes were located at the bottom. She slipped them on, tying them both tightly.

"Going out?" Billy assumed as he positioned himself in a relaxed pose on the bed. His bed rested onto one of the pillows, and one hand cupped the back of his head. The other one rested on his stomach and his right leg was positioned up as he used his foot to give it support.

Sophie nodded as she dug into the drawer for some small sunglasses. She went to her closet and grabbed a jacket, putting it on and closing the closet doors afterwards.

"Just need some time to think." Sophie said. "I'm going for a walk."

"Well, here." Billy said. Sophie turned and caught Billy reaching under the bed to pull Sophie's Desert Eagles. He then opened a the first drawer in the nightstand and pulled out several magazines.

"Take a purse and put these in there." Billy ordered. "You never know when something might happen."

For a second, Sophie was hesitant. However, based on what happened yesterday, Sophie couldn't really take any chances. She grabbed a purse from her dresser and walked over to the bed. She began dropping the items into the purse and sealed it once she was finished.

"See you." Sophie said before she exited her room.

Billy smiled as she left, and closed his eyes once the door was closed. '_I love this life.' _

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I just _love _your house?" Karen asked, relaxing herself onto Sherry's couch. "This couch is so comfy!"

Sherry giggled as she reached into the fridge for a bottle of wine. "Yes. You told me that the first time you came here." she responded. She walked over to the counter to retrieve the bottle opener.

Karen grinned and got up off the couch. She walked over to her girlfriend, who was busy messing with the cork.

"You want me to get the glasses?" Karen asked, placing her hands behind her back and swinging slightly and shyly. Obviously, she knew where this was going.

"No." Sherry answered. "I need you to do something else for me."

"What?" Karen asked. After Karen blinked, Sherry then swung around, with the bottle in her hand, and smacked Karen upside the head with it. The bottle divided into tiny pieces of glass and they fell to the floor, with Karen's unconscious body following in pursuit. Blood slid down the side of Karen's face, as well as wine invaded some parts of Karen's body and the floor. Next to the unconscious Karen was her glasses, which were cracked and broken. Seeing that Karen was unconscious, a smile sneaked itself onto Sherry's face. She placed the remaining of the bottle onto the counter.

"I need you to keep quiet as I make this call." Sherry said, reaching for the phone afterwards.

* * *

Kevin watched an episode of "Good Times", laughing at another one of J.J's "Dyn-o-mite!" moments. His laughing ceased once he heard the phone ring. Kevin looked over to the phone, getting up off the chair and walking towards it. He took the phone off of its hook and placed it to his ear.

"Yeah?" Kevin spoke up.

"_**Such an impolite way to answer the phone.**_" the voice on the other line said.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is this?"

"_**Sherry.**_" she answered.

"What do you want? Isn't Karen over your house?"

"_**Yes. Unconscious, but yes.**_" Sherry said.

Kevin gasped. "WHAT?!"

"_**And if you want to see her conscious ever again, I suggest you bring money.**_" Sherry said, giggling just a bit.

Kevin was overwhelmed with rage, and he felt like ripping out Sherry's heart. "You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!!"

"_**I'm sure you won't, unless you'd like to see your sister six feet under.**_" Sherry remarked. "_**I have my demands.**__" _

Kevin calmed down for the sake of Karen. If he grew even more angry, Sherry could possibly do something worse to Karen besides knock her out.

Kevin sighed. "What do you want?"

"_**That's better.**_" Sherry said. "_**Now, I would like 20,000,000 dollars in cash brought to this address. Here it is.**_"

"Hold on." Kevin said. He walked back over to the kitchen table and grabbed a napkin. He then walked back to the counter and grabbed a pen that could've been located between condiments.

"Go ahead." Kevin said, snapping the top off the pen. Sherry proceeded to tell him where to meet her and the unconscious Karen at. Once he was finished, he dropped the pen onto the counter.

"_**I'll give you three days to be fair. After three days, if I still don't have my pay, Karen dies.**_" Sherry said, chuckling before finally hanging up.

Kevin removed the phone from his ear and slammed onto the hook. "Lesbo pussy." Kevin cursed. "How the fuck am I going to get 20,000,000 dollars in **three days**!?"

Suddenly, a thought swiped across Kevin's brain. Something that was announced on the news could help him bring his sister back alive and to get her away from Sherry.

Kevin ran into his room to get dressed. Since Karen took the car to go over Sherry's house, Kevin was in for a long, long, walk.

"Hold on, sis! I'm coming!" Kevin yelled. "FUCK!!!"

* * *

Sophie walked on the side walk, keeping a low profile. She had been out for a total of 55 minutes; her watch backed up that fact. The walk cleared her mind of the current problems she was enduring, and it felt as if she didn't have any more problems to deal with. Though, problems would arise at one point, Sophie felt as if new problems wouldn't be arising until much, much later.

Sophie didn't know how wrong she was.

As Sophie walked, she lightly bumped into someone. Sophie backed up and looked at the man. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." she said.

The man she bumped into gasped, which made Sophie's eyes widen a split second. He pointed at her and Sophie just looked at his finger.

"You!! Sophie!" Kevin shouted, gaining a few looks from passing people. Kevin grabbed Sophie's wrist and he began to run, which only confused Sophie.

"Who are you anyway?!" Sophie asked as they ran. She held onto her purse just in case, despite not wanting to use it.

However, Kevin ignored her question, as he was too happy to hear her. "Don't worry Sherry, you bitch! I got your money right here!" Kevin said to himself. "I'm giving it to you in a whole. I knew William and Sherry Birkin were related! I knew it!"

Sophie, on the other hand, didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, and she couldn't take out her guns or she would start a scene. Chris had told her to keep a low profile, and she was planning on doing just that.

As they ran, Sophie sighed and whimpered. _'Just as things were going smoothly…'_

* * *

Xavier turned on the electric hair clipper and proceeded to shave his head, looking into the bathroom mirror as the strands of hair fell delicately into the sink. The decision to shave his head was tough, but he felt that he could hide his identity much better this way. Besides, Xavier actually liked this new look.

Once he was done shaving his head, Xavier ran a finger over his now exposed head. He smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror, mentally picturing himself with and without hair and compared it.

"I look like Vin Diesel." Xavier muttered. That was the look he was slightly going for, though.

Looking down at the hair that rested into the sink, Xavier then placed the electric hair clipper onto the table with the boxes of soap. Taking one more look at himself, he exited the bathroom and went back into the hotel room with HUNK, who was his current savior from Albert Wesker.

'_Looks like I'm on the run again.' _Xavier thought. _'I wonder how Sophie's doing.' _

_End of Chapter 22_

* * *

There it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This time, Kevin has gotten Sophie into trouble…again. Xavier's out, but is he out for good? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, but I won't make you wait long. Thank you!

P.S. The last scene with Xavier and HUNK in the hotel room together sounds kind of suggestive. Just a little note; Xavier is NOT gay. Neither is HUNK…I think.

HUNK: (shifty eyes)


	34. Cooperation

Here's Chapter 23! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 23: Cooperation_

After summoning a cab, Kevin entered it and dragged Sophie in along with him. Sophie pulled the cab door closed and Kevin instructed the men where to go, loosening-but still holding-his grip onto Sophie's wrist. At the same time, Sophie held onto her purse full of fire power. However, she didn't want to pull them out as she was in a cab.

"Who are you?!" Sophie asked, looking at him with a worried expression.

Kevin turned towards her and got close to her face. "Kevin Ryman, and you're my ticket to getting my sister back!" he answered.

Sophie blinked. "Your sister?"

Kevin backed away from her face and nodded. "Yeah. You heard of a girl named Sherry Birkin?"

Sophie shook her head.

Kevin a got a little closer to Sophie, but not as closer than before. "Well, she's holding my sister hostage and she's demanding a pay at 20,00,000 dollars." Kevin said in a whisper.

He then moved his face just a tiny bit closer. "**You're **her pay."

Sophie gasped, but it was interrupted half way through my Kevin's hand to her mouth. "Your bounty is exactly 20,000,000 and I'm sure that bitch Sherry will be happy to see you. See, Sherry Birkin and William Birkin are related."

Sophie blinked at the name. "Who?"

"William Birkin. I did a tiny bit of research and I found out that William Birkin is in an alliance with Albert Wesker. Albert Wesker is a notorious gangster, and _you _happen to be mentioned in a news report along with his name. Now, let's get back to Sherry. Sherry wants a ransom of 20,000,000; she wants **you**. She wants to collect you so she can deliver you to William, who will give you to Wesker, and then you two can continue your diabolical plans to take over California!"

Once Kevin was finished explaining, Sophie just looked at him with wide eyes. Though his explanation was vivid and detailed enough, Sophie still found herself confused.

Kevin chuckled. "Me? I could careless about the bounty that's been placed on you. I could careless about your alliance with Wesker, too. I just want my sister back in one piece and alive." he said in a whisper.

'_Alliance with Wesker?' _Sophie thought. Sophie wanted to oppose Kevin's opinion, but she didn't want to give the _real _story away to him, a man she didn't even know.

Suddenly, a memory seemed to float back into Sophie's head. It was her supposed drug exchange with Saddler that went haywire. Kevin, along with his sister, were among the few who were chasing her.

Sophie looked down at her feet deep in thought. Could this actually be helpful to her? If Sherry worked for Wesker, this could bring Sophie one step closer into finding her brother.

As Sophie and Kevin rode into the cab, Sophie remained quiet. _'This has to go right_.'

* * *

"Here we are." Kevin said. He had finally released his grip from Sophie's wrist, which had left a faint, but noticeable mark around it. Sophie stood beside him looking at the location the exchange were to take place.

It was an abandoned warehouse, located near other rundown buildings and structures. This place reminded Sophie of her very first mission, which was also the first time she saw Wesker. It had a slight stench around it, but it wasn't strong enough to make someone puke. There was trash around the place and some parts of the warehouse were rusted, and were barely coming off.

Kevin turned to Sophie, who was till gazing at the warehouse. "Do I look conservative enough?" Kevin asked her.

Sophie turned to him and looked over his wardrobe. Kevin was dressed in a wrinkled white shirt with blue jeans and white Nikes. A black jacket with a hole in on its side covered his upper body, and his brown hair was slightly messed up.

"Uh…" Sophie spoke.

"Good." Kevin said. "Sherry called and told me she would be here by 6:30." he said. He looked at his watch which was hidden by his jacket. It read 6:28.

Sophie and Kevin walked towards the warehouse doors. Kevin cracked open one door, letting Sophie in first before walking in himself. He closed the door behind him. The warehouse mostly contained boxes and shelves, and a pair of doors similar to the front ones were located at the back. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Sherry! Come out here, you bitch!" Kevin ordered, his voice bouncing off the walls of the warehouse.

After a few minutes, the sound of heels clicking to the floor could be heard. Sophie and Kevin's eyes rotated towards a couple of boxes. Kevin's eyes grew wide with anger as he saw Sherry, carelessly pulling onto Karen's hair. She was dressed in a black tank top jeans shorts, and black heels on her feet. Karen's attire was more bright, consisting of a pink blouse, a green miniskirt, and pink flats.

"You made it here in one day? I'm impressed." Sherry said.

"So, where's my money?"

"Right here." Kevin said, pointing to Sophie. Sherry gasped and grinned, slightly tugging harder on Karen's hair. Karen tightened her face up as Sherry pulled, the pain striking her. Sophie clenched onto her purse as Sherry looked at her, a striking feeling of anger attacking Sophie.

"I never knew you had an alliance with Sophie!" Sherry said, a jocular tone in her voice. She then turned to Karen and pulled on her hair once more. "I should kill you right now for lying to me."

Karen gasped and shivered, which made Sherry giggle. "But I won't. Having Sophie is just to good enough." she said.

With a smirk, Sherry violently threw Karen onto the hard flooring and pulled out a Glock 22, mainly at Sophie. Sophie and Kevin quickly moved out of the way and ran behind some boxes that were stacked on one another. As Sherry continued to fire bullets, Sophie opened her purse and pulled her two Desert Eagles.

"Billy was right." Sophie muttered. She loaded each gun with a magazine and handed one to Kevin. Kevin took it with gratitude.

"Where did you get one of these?" Kevin asked as he admired the gun.

"Here." Sophie said, ignoring his question. She handed Kevin four out of the nine magazines Sophie had in her bag. "Use them wisely, as I think we might be in for a gunfight." she said.

Their conversation was caught off by Sherry's bullets. With a nod, Sophie and Kevin entered combat. Kevin shot at Sherry, who avoided each bullet that came her way. She countered with bullets of her own, to which Kevin avoided as well. Sophie shot her own at Sherry, which barely hit penetrated her skin. Kevin could see that Sophie was a little experienced with guns. Kevin's firearms skills had rusted ever since he quit the force in 2007.

Meanwhile, Karen hid behind some boxes, thinking about the situation she was currently being placed in. _'This is crazy! So crazy!' _she thought. She then covered her ears as the sound of bullets being released by their respected gunners bounced off the walls.

"Let's go!" Kevin told Sophie. The duo stopped shooting and sprint behind the boxes. The primary objective was to rescue Karen from hiding and escape out the back doors. Sherry continued to fire, the bullets speeding through boxes and creating holes in them.

"Sis!" Kevin called out.

Karen looked up and smiled as she saw her older brother run towards her. The two were finally reunited, giving each other hugs and Kevin placing a sibling kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, Karen. You're gonna be okay." Kevin assured his sister.

While hiding behind boxes and out of the eyesight of Sherry, Sophie smiled warmly. Seeing Kevin and Karen hugging reminded Sophie of Xavier and herself, placing memories of sibling happiness back in her head. As she looked at the scene more, Sophie could feel a lone tear exit her left eye and run down her cheek, as the image of her brother floated through her mind.

Suddenly, a bullet interrupted the warm moment. Taking that as a signal, Kevin, Karen, and Sophie all ran for the exit. Sophie and Kevin barged the doors down and ran towards Karen's Volkswagen Fox that Sherry used to get to the warehouse. Throwing Kevin the keys, Kevin got into the driver's seat, Sophie in the passenger's, and Karen crawled into the back seats. Kevin started the vehicle up and began to drive away from the warehouse. Via side mirror, Kevin saw Sherry running to them the fastest she could. Though, it was too late.

Seeing that there was no way she could keep up, Sherry stopped running. She placed her hands on her knees and caught her breath, angrily staring at the escaping trio's car. Overwhelmed with anger, she released bullets from Glock 22 in their direction, which desperately failed to penetrate the car.

"Shit!!" Sherry cursed loudly, looking around. "I have to get out of here and report back to Dad."

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Karen exclaimed, slamming her fists lightly onto the car seats.

As Kevin came up to a red light, he looked at Karen through the rear-view window. "What is it?" he asked.

Karen then turned to Sophie, who sat in the car patiently and quietly. Raising her index finger, Karen pointed to her. "What's _she _doing here?!"

Sophie rotated her eyes to Kevin, who only sighed and laughed. "You're _just _noticing her? Yep, that's Sophie. She served as my bait to get you back." Kevin said. Suddenly, the red light turned green and Kevin began to drive again.

"Oh…" Karen muttered. For a moment, the car was silent.

"THANK YOU!!!" Karen screamed at the stop of her lungs. Sophie jumped and yelped and Kevin briefly lost focus of the road. He regained his focus and quickly turned to Karen, who's arms were around Sophie's neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kevin shouted, taking quick glances at the road.

"Oh, thank you!! You're my hero!" Karen said, smiling and blushing as she said it. She then placed light kisses on Sophie's cheek, to which, in response, Sophie jumped and moved away a little.

"No! Please stop!" Sophie pleaded. Karen was too infatuated with Sophie and continued to place kisses on her cheek.

Suddenly, Karen's hands found themselves slithering down to Sophie's breasts. Karen grinned as she lightly squeezed them, making Sophie blush extremely.

"Eeek!" Sophie screeched. She quickly moved Karen's hands away from her chest, but Karen continued to hug and squeeze her body.

"Oooh! You're so cute!" Karen squealed. "You're my new teddy bear!"

In the passenger's seat, Kevin quietly sat there. Tears were forming in his eyes as he drove. _'I thought I was her teddy bear_.'

_End of Chapter 23_

* * *

Well, that chapter is done! I hope you all liked it! I tried my best to make Sophie innocent, cute, and yet clueless in the last scene. I think I did a good job, but what do _you _all think? The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you!

P.S. Who did you vote for President? Who do _you _think will win?


	35. Thicker and Thicker

Here's Chapter 24! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 24: Thicker and Thicker_

Luis laid across the sofa with one of his legs up and his arms over his head. His cell phone was located on the stand next to the sofa, and Luis had been waiting for a long time for Sophie to answer. After realizing that he hadn't called Sophie ever since he left, Luis left a total of 5 messages that morning. Sophie didn't answer one.

Luis let out a sigh of frustration. "What the hell is she doing?" Luis murmured.

Luis was a bit stressed out. He was a bit mad that that woman named Ada had disappeared on him during the massacre. Luckily, Luis got out safely through the back door with some people. However, Luis has had this nagging feeling that Sophie was involved in the massacre. Luis knew that Sophie would never do anything _that _reckless, but for some reason Luis thought that she was the main reason why it happened. Perhaps the culprit was looking for Sophie; Luis didn't know.

Suddenly, Luis' cell phone finally began to ring. Luis jolted up and grabbed his cell phone. He stared down at the identity and it said "Unknown".

"Damn." Luis cursed underneath his breath. After flipping the cell phone open, he placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_**Good morning, Luis.**_" greeted a female voice.

Curiosity made Luis raise an eyebrow. "May I ask who's calling?"

"_**It's Ada.**_" she answered.

"Ada! Where have you been?" Luis asked, the tone of his voice reaching to that of an angered one.

"_**I'm sorry I left you like that, Luis. Please forgive me for that. I just…needed to take care of something and I didn't want you to get hurt.**_" Ada said sounding quite guilty and sad.

Luis blinked. "Get hurt? Why would I get hurt?" he asked.

There was a short pause before Ada said anything again. "_**Never mind. So, are you still mad at me?**_"

"Maybe…" Luis muttered, rolling his eyes.

Ada giggled. "_**How about I make it up to you? Let me take you to this place where you can get a beautiful view of Los Angeles. Please?**_" she suggested.

"How do I know that you won't disappear on me again?"

"_**You don't. You just have to trust me.**_" Ada replied. "_**'Do' you trust me?**_"

Luis looked down at his feet in thought. Did he trust Ada? Truth of the matter is, Luis didn't know **anything **about this woman. She was just a lady that popped up in his life, like a wandering soul looking for a home. Though, Luis always felt that Sophie was a wandering soul as well, and Luis trusted her to a great degree.

Luis pulled his attention back to Ada. With a sigh, he began to talk. "Do I have to dress up?" Luis asked.

"_**Not really.**_" Ada simply answered.

"What is 'Not Really'?"

"_**You don't have to. Just put on something nice and sharp, and I'll pick you up at 9:00 PM.**_" Ada said.

"_**Goodbye, Luis.**_" Ada said, giggling a bit.

Luis chuckled at the childish tone of her voice. "_Adios_, Ada." Luis said before closing the cell phone. He placed it down in its previous spot and laid back down onto the sofa.

Luis sighed and directed his brown eyes at the ceiling. _'__Luis, what have you gotten yourself into?'_

* * *

"So, what are we doing again?" Billy asked, planting his feet up as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Didn't you hear her?! We're meeting some big shot drug dealer." Karen said, making a face to Billy.

A twitch caught itself onto Billy's eye and he turned to Sophie, who calmly and quietly drove her group to their destination. "Oh yeah. I meant to ask you these things." Billy said. He then pointed to the back of the car. "Who are these two, and why are they here?"

As Sophie came up to a red light, she looked at Karen and Kevin through the rear-view window. They noticed her and gave her their big cheesy smiles to her. Sophie then turned to the annoyed Billy. "These two are Kevin and Karen Ryman. They're here because…they won't leave me alone." Sophie answered.

"_And _because we owe you one." Kevin added, smiling. "You know that."

"What do they owe you?" Billy asked.

Before Sophie could answer, Kevin cut in. "I used her as bait to get my sister back from Sherry, who took her hostage. Turns out that Sophie _wasn't _working for Wesker, and that she's trying to get her brother back." he said, crossing his arms and nodding his head in a know-it-all fashion

Billy rolled his eyes. "No shit." he muttered.

"So in return, we're helping her catch the bad guys. We're part of the team now!" Karen said in a chipper tone of voice.

Billy looked at Sophie, who only half-smiled and drove off as the red light turned green.

* * *

Sherry attacked her punching bag and it swung violently. Anger had overwhelmed her all day because of her failed mission. Her father, William Birkin, was not pleased with her sudden failure and temporarily "grounded" her from missions. The image of her father's displeased facial expression made Sherry angry once more, and she took it out on the punching bag by delivering another good blow.

Before Sherry could violate the punching bag even more, her cell phone began to ring. Sherry turned to the boxing ring that was located in the middle of her personal workout center. She walked over to it and grabbed her cell phone off the boxing ring floor. Before flipping it open, Sherry's eyes caught onto the name "Rachel".

Sherry flipped it open and placed it towards her ear. "Yeah?" she spoke.

"_**What'cha doin'?**_" Rachel asked cheerfully through the other line.

"Taking advantage of my suspension." Sherry answered in a slight jocular tone of voice. "Why?" she asked.

"_**Sorry your mission didn't go so well. I thought it was a pretty good plan, too. But Ada, Jack, and I have another idea that is sure to work! We are inviting you to join us!**_"

Sherry raised an eyebrow. "As much as I would like to, I can't. If my father or Wesker found out, my ass is gone." she said.

"_**That's the beauty of it! They won't know! Ada said that this mission is personal 'fun'. So, are you in?**_" Rachel replied.

"I…" Sherry remained silent for a while, thinking of the possibilities and consequences. If she said yes, she would be disobeying her father's rules, which could deeply hurt her alliance with Wesker. However, if she chooses to say no, Sherry could be missing out on a one in a lifetime chance to get Sophie. Plus, if she were to come out victorious, Wesker and her father would be impressed with her.

After closing her eyes and opening them again, Sherry placed her attention back to the phone. "I'm in."

"_**Hooray! Now, you'll be with Jack and I. Ada said she had something personal to do, and Jack acted like he didn't know, but didn't really care. Ada said to us that it was going to be a plan that involved 'Intertwining Realities'. Don't know what she meant by it, but it sounds pretty cool!**_" Rachel explained.

"Okay." Sherry replied.

"_**Jack and I will pick you up by 1:00 PM, so be ready by then okay?**__" _

"Got it." Sherry responded.

"_**Great!**_" Rachel replied with a laugh. "_**Oh, can I ask you something Sherry?**_" Rachel spoke after her laughter died down.

"Shoot."

"_**You hit on a 'girl' and didn't tell your Dad the entire story. Doesn't that make you like a 'closet lesbian', or something?**_"

Sherry chuckled. "No. I'm 360 degrees."

"_**360 degrees?**_"

"Yeah. I'm bisexual. I'm 'all around'."

With that, Sherry hung up the phone and placed it back onto the boxing ring floor. She walked back over to her punching bag, but only stared at it and did not attack it like before. A smile passed over her lips.

"360 degrees." she muttered. She then delivered a powerful punch that created a hole in the punching bag. The contents that have the punching bag its shape spilled all over the floor, making a big mess. Sherry didn't bother to clean it up and only looked at it after pulling her hand out of the damaged punching bag.

Sherry stared at the mess at her feet, another smile wiping across her face. "Yeah. I get around."

* * *

"This is it?" Billy questioned, looking at the place with wide eyes of admiration.

It was a mansion, grasping every detail that a mansion had. There were artistic fountains all around the lawn, expensive vehicles parked together, outdoor decorations that rained all around the area, and it was all held back behind a large, black gate. A small intercom system was placed on the gate.

"This place is huge!" Karen exclaimed, gazing at it along with Billy. "I wonder who lives here."

"A wealthy, fat bastard does." Kevin said, walking up to his sister and Billy with Sophie at his side.

Sophie walked passed Kevin and up to Billy. She handed Billy his shotgun along with some ammo, and Billy took it with an appreciative nod. Sophie then lifted the backpack that she carried in the other hand and placed it on her back. Her signature guns, the twin Desert Eagles, rested in her pants and were hidden by her white shirt.

Sophie turned to Kevin. "Do you have yours?" she asked.

Kevin smiled and held up his weapon of choice, a .45 caliber pistol. "I haven't used this baby since I left the force. I can't wait." Kevin said.

Karen pouted. "How come _I _don't get a gun?" she whined.

Kevin turned to her. "Professionals only." he replied. His reply earned him a smack upside the head by Karen.

Sophie walked up to the gate and pressed the button on the small intercom. A few seconds passed before a voice could be heard.

"_**Hello. May I ask who is there?**_" a male politely asked.

"Rat Patrol. We're here to take care of those pesky rodents for our client." Sophie spoke.

* * *

"This place is amazing." Karen murmured, looking around. "I could get used to stuff like this."

"I'm glad you could make it, Sophie." came a mischievous voice from out of nowhere. The voice made the group look around, with Karen running behind her older brother's back.

"Though, I didn't know you were bringing company." the voice added.

"Who's there?" Billy called out.

"Up here." The group looked up at the second floor and near the banister. There, a short man stood with his back turned to the group. His attire consisted of extravagant grab and a fancy hat to top it off. Two tall, hooded, mysterious men stood beside him, serving as the short man's bodyguards.

The short man turned around to reveal his pale and wrinkled face. A devilish grin appeared on his lips, showing his slightly yellowish teeth.

"I see you all have come to challenge me." the short man said. He spread his arms out, as if he was wanting an embrace.

"Allow me to grace you with my identity. _Mi llamo _Ramon Salazar."

* * *

"Tell me again why I have to join you to help Sophie!?" Leon shouted, taking the donut from his mouth.

"Because your past relationship with Officer Ryman is on the verge of exposure." Chris responded, smirking.

Leon blushed and turned away from Chris, taking another bite of his jelly donut. He chewed and swallowed his piece before turning back to Chris to say something. "Anyway, what are you doing to help this girl exactly?"

Chris said nothing and only looked at Leon.

Leon smirked. "Nothing, right?" he asked. "Or you don't know?"

Chris just stared at him. "Shut the fuck up and eat your donut."

* * *

David King worked on his camera before he would go into work mode. Only 5 minutes were left before the news would go on the air, and David was ready to collect these stories that would go on in the outside world.

Right after David was finished working on the camera, he heard the sound of heels walking to him. David lifted his head up and saw Alyssa Ashcroft, who was dressed in her red news suit.

"David, I have a please offer for you." Alyssa said, smiling.

"…" David blinked.

Alyssa knelt down to David with a smile still on her face. "I giving you in invitation to try to capture Sophie with me. Personally." Alyssa said.

"What do you say?"

David gave her a slightly worried expression. "…"

Alyssa's smile grew even more and she nodded. "Excellent! We'll start investigating today. You **won't **regret this." she said.

With that, Alyssa left to get ready to report the news, leaving David as he held onto the camera. He honestly didn't know what to say to Alyssa offer, as he didn't really accept it. Though, David knew that there was no use backing out now, as Alyssa **always **got her way.

'_Why did she have to choose me?' _David thought.

_End of Chapter 24_

* * *

That chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you!

P.S. Yesterday, the school had a dance to celebrate Barack Obama's victory called "The Obama-Rama". It was fun, even though I didn't dance much. Though, it was a bit embarrassing to see those girls dance up on those guys in a freaky way. I got sad since I knew they would never dance with me like that (whimpers and sobs).

Not that I really want them to…I guess. (shifty eyes)


	36. The Smell of Victory and Defeat

Chapter 25 is up! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 25: The Smell of Victory and Defeat_

"Sophie Watkins, the younger sister of Xavier Watkins. I have been acquainted with him for quite a while, but not like that compared to Albert Wesker." Salazar said with a grin on his face.

"I assume you all have come here today to get one step closer to Wesker, no?"

Sophie was the only one that nodded; the rest stayed silent.

Salazar chuckled at their stares. Salazar began to move walked away from his mysterious-looking bodyguards and walk down the stairs. Sophie, Billy, and Kevin adjusted their guns upward, while Karen stayed behind her brother, looking at Salazar pass down the last step. Though, secretly Karen couldn't help but allow a small blush appear on her face as she looked at the short man.

"Unfortunately, I have business of my own to deal with you, Sophie Watkins. The death of my boss, Saddler, has left me quite scar-"

The sudden attack of Karen interrupted Salazar's speech. Though, it wasn't an attack that could do harm; it was a hug. Karen had been infatuated with that cute stature of Salazar and couldn't help but scoop him up and cuddle him like a teddy bear.

"Ooooh! You're so cute! I could just eat you up!" Karen squealed.

Sophie, Billy, and Kevin grew very confused looks on their faces as they watched Karen almost strangle the man to death. Though Billy couldn't help but chuckle as he saw how Salazar reacted to Karen's breasts in his face.

"Unhand me, you vile woman!" Salazar shouted. However, his please were left unheard by Karen, who just squeezed him more.

Finally, Salazar had had enough. With a wave of the hand, he signaled his body guards to attack them. The bodyguards complied and pulled out two Uzi submachine guns. Sophie had noticed this and she drew her guns in response. Kevin and Billy saw this and immediately raised their weapons once more.

"Karen! GET BACK!!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs.

Karen heard her brother shout and quickly released Salazar, causing him to fall to the floor. Once the small man met the floor, the hooded bodyguards began to shoot. The group shot back, avoiding the bullets as well by moving into a separate room.

The group soon found themselves in the kitchen. They all ran behind the counter to rest and revise a plan.

"Come on! We can take them! There's four of us and three of them!" Kevin said in a whisper, but with great passion.

"You can count your sister out, though. She doesn't even have a gun." Billy said, looking at her. Karen just gave him an annoyed look.

"Look, Salazar is completely useless. All we have to do is take out those to bodyguards, and then we can easily take out that midget." Billy said. "It's so easy."

Sophie, Karen, and Kevin nodded. "Yeah, but how do we do that?" Kevin asked.

"I'm still working that out." Billy answered. Suddenly, gunshots made the group jump and Karen yelp slightly.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Kevin shouted. The rest of the group complied and moved from the counter. One of he bodyguards came into the kitchen and began firing, destroying most of the kitchen. Just before they could get hit, the group ran out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"_El stupido! _You've ruined my kitchen!" Salazar shouted at his bodyguard. "Get them!" he commanded, to which the bodyguard obeyed without a word.

Billy and Sophie turned around and began to shoot back at them. The bodyguard only countered with his own bullets. One of Billy's bullets barely hit Salazar and it made him jump a bit.

"Oh!" Salazar shouted. "You'll pay for that!"

Suddenly, the second bodyguard came up from another entrance to the living room. Kevin gasped and shot at him, and Karen ran under a table. After a few shots and dodges, Kevin succeeded in hitting the bodyguard fatally. The hooded bodyguard dropped his Uzi and hit the floor, forming a pool of blood around him. A soft moan was the last thing that escaped his lips as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Kevin smirked. "One's down!" he shouted to the others.

Billy and Sophie nodded and continued to shoot at the last remaining bodyguard. However, this one was quite difficult to hit than the last one. Salazar hid behind him and he took quick glances at Sophie and Billy.

Sophie and Billy stopped shooting and ran through the living room and out with Kevin and Karen. The bodyguard followed in pursuit, releasing bullets from his Uzi while doing so. The group then reached the dining room, which looked a bit similar to the living room. After reloading, Sophie, Kevin, and Billy resumed shooting. Damage was done to the walls and all around the dining room, and bullets hit the floor like rain.

A bullet smacked to the ground near Karen, which made her cringe up a bit. She gripped the leg of the table and watched as Sophie, Billy, and Kevin partook in a dangerous gunfight. She looked over and saw Salazar, who cowardly hid from the gunfight in the other room. Looking at the scared Salazar, Karen felt in idea spark within her.

Quietly, Karen crawled to the floor and out another exit. She then worked herself back to her feet and crept quietly around the premises and back into the living room. There she saw Salazar, who hadn't noticed her because he was too busy watching the fight.

Back in the dining room, the shock of gunfire made Sophie slip to the floor. However, she used this as an advantage to her and she shot the bodyguard in the leg. The hooded man groaned and bent down to his wounded knee, leaving himself completely open. Kevin them shot him in the head, making a hole in the middle and causing blood to spill out.

The bodyguard hit the floor and dropped his Uzi submachine gun. Though he was still twitching, and he did his best to force himself up, despite the massive bullet wound in his head.

With a smirk, Billy finished him off with a shot of his shotgun. Finally, the hooded man flipped over and onto the floor, dead. A pool of blood formed around the corpse, similar to that of the first bodyguard. The trio sighed, but were relieved that it was over. Billy and Kevin expressed their relief by giving each other a high-five.

"Glad that's over." Kevin said. He then searched himself to find more magazines, but couldn't find any.

"Shit. I'm out." Kevin said.

Billy then searched himself and couldn't find any ammo on him. He checked his shotgun and realized that he had used his last shot on the bodyguard. "Well, that's it for me."

The boys then looked at Sophie. She too searched herself and took a look at her Desert Eagles. Sadly, she was out as well. Sophie looked at Billy and Kevin and shook her head.

"Aw well." Kevin said. He then turned around to the table, hoping that his sister was there. Unfortunately, she was gone, which made Kevin panic a bit.

"Where's Karen?!" Kevin exclaimed. Billy and Sophie turned around and looked below the table and looked around to find the brunette.

"You imbeciles!" yelled Salazar.

The trio turned around and saw Salazar wielding and aiming a Remington 870 perfectly in his hands, despite his small stature. The serious look on his face and the weapon made the trio's eyes widen.

"You fools! I will make you pay for what you did to my bodyguards _and _my house!" Salazar yelled, lifting the shotgun a bit higher.

The three of them placed their hands up and looked at him with neutral stares. Kevin couldn't help but get out a chuckle, though. "Whoa! Take it easy there, Bonaparte." he joked.

"Today shall be the day where you all parish, and go straight to Hell with the rest of the demons. Today shall be the day where I murder you, Sophie Watkins, and your little companions in cold blood!"

"Okay, you are in _no _position to be calling someone little." Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

Salazar's face grew red with anger by his comment. He cocked his shotgun.

"Tell the Devil I said-"

BAM! Salazar fell to the floor, dropping his shotgun. A little blood streamed down his forehead from the injury he endured. When the trio looked up, they saw Karen looking down at Salazar's unconscious body. Pieces of an expensive green vase were scattered all over the floor, due to the impact of the vase crushing to Salazar's head.

"Take THAT!" Karen said, smiling at Salazar's body.

"Way to go, sis!" Kevin said, walking over to her to give her a hug. Karen obliged to the hug and her smile grew wider.

"Thanks, Karen." Billy said with a smile also.

Sophie nodded and revealed a smile of relief, too. "See Karen? You don't need a gun to be very useful on a mission." Sophie said.

Karen's face lit up as she heard Sophie's comment. "Really?!" Karen exclaimed. But before Sophie could respond, Karen fled from Kevin's arms and into Sophie's, rubbing her head into the latter's chest. This action made Sophie blush as she tried to lightly push the woman away. Though, Karen's grasp onto her was tight and firm.

"Come on. We've got to search him." Billy said, looking down at Salazar.

Karen then released Sophie from her grasp. Sophie regained her breathing and walked over to him, bending down once she arrived to him. She patched him down, trying to confiscate anything that Salazar might've had on him.

Suddenly, Sophie came across a small, but slightly flat lump in his pocket. Sophie raided the pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She unraveled it and saw that there was text written on it. Sophie read it over and her eyes widened when she realized what this was.

"It's an address." Sophie said.

Kevin, Billy, and Karen all bent down and looked at the address. Karen then noticed something down below it. She raised her index finger and pointed to the bit of information down at the bottom of the paper.

"Guys, look." Karen said.

They all looked down to where Karen's finger was located and read the text. The text said: **Tokyo, Japan**.

"What do you think this is?" Karen asked.

"I think I know what this is." Sophie said. The other three looked at her with curious expressions on their faces.

"Though it's only a hunch…I think this is where we can find Albert Wesker."

* * *

The time was now 9:05 PM, and Luis and Ada were looking out at Los Angeles on the top of a tall hill, with Ada's car parked behind them.

Luis found the view quite nice. He was dressed in a white oxford, black pants, and white tennis shoes. His black-brownish was brushed down with perfection, the front portions of it slightly covering his eyes. Luis couldn't help but dab some cologne on him before he left out the door. It wasn't too strong, but it wasn't too faint, either. Though Luis didn't want to dress up completely, he still didn't want to lose his swagger.

Ada, on the other hand, decided to wear the entire package. She was dressed in her traditional red color. Her outfit consisted of a red spaghetti strap dress decorated with a wonderful design, and red heels. Red earrings dangled from her ears, and her lips were dabbed with a bit of lip gloss. Ada's black hair was, instead, curled fashionably.

"I told you that this was a wonderful view of Los Angeles. Right?" Ada said, smiling to Luis.

Luis nodded and smiled. "_Si_. This is beautiful." he said.

Ada then moved closer to Luis. So close that there arms came in contact. Luis directed his eyes down to their arms, but he didn't stay anything about it or object to it. Instead, he just looked back at the view of the city.

Suddenly, Luis felt Ada's head rest itself onto his arm. "What are you doing, Ada?" Luis asked, letting out a chuckle.

"Gracing you with my presence a little more personally." Ada replied jokingly. "Would you like me to move?"

"N-No." Luis answered. "It's alright. I do not mind."

Ada blinked and looked at Luis. "Luis? I something wrong?"

Luis shook his head.

"Are you sure? If there is something wrong, you can always talk to me about it." Ada said, sounding quite concerned.

It took a moment before Luis finally gave in. He released a sigh and looked at Ada. "It's just…I'm upset that my girlfriend hasn't called me back." Luis said. "I left her 5 messages and she still hasn't called me back."

Ada only stared at Luis, examining the sad expression on his face. His eyes were drawn with a strikingly deep and sadden glow about them. This infatuated Ada quite a bit, and in response to these eyes, Ada smiled. Ada moved away from Luis a little bit and cupped his face in her hands, causing Luis to look surprised and dumbfounded.

Ada then created a gentle look on her face. "Luis, please don't be sad. You're too pure of a man to be sad like this. Your innocence may not touch everyone, but it has touched me. I brought you here so that I could learn more about you, and even though you haven't said anything, I feel like I can see right through you. Though, this is not a bad thing at all. It lets me know that you are someone who needs someone to be by your side."

Ada then leaned her face a bit closer to Luis, who was astonished by her words. Ada then revealed a smile. "I can be that someone."

With that, Ada pressed her lips against Luis'. Luis' eyes did not widen as Ada kissed him, but Luis was not quite kissing back. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss by moving back from Ada. Ada looked a bit sad by this sudden movement.

"What's wrong? I thought you were enjoying it." Ada said, her eyes displaying sadness.

Luis shook his head and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, Ada. You're a wonderful kisser. It's just that-"

"Luis, shut up." Ada commanded.

Luis closed his mouth.

"Just relax, Luis." Ada then placed a kiss onto Luis' lips. "Just relax."

Luis only stared into Ada's slim eyes. After taking his look at her, Luis finally gave in. He leaned in and planted his lips onto Ada's. Their eyes closed in unison, as they grew even more intimate. Luis raised his hands and worked them around Ada's waist. Ada's hands moved themselves from Luis' face and around his neck. Her fingers explored his hair softly, traveling and searching through every strand. Ada's tongue slipped itself into Luis' mouth, and a few seconds later, Luis moved his tongue in her mouth.

After 3 more minutes, Luis and Ada separated. They panted together, never breaking the trance between them. Luis tightened his grasp on Ada's waist, while Ada maintained her loose hold around Luis' neck.

Ada smiled once she was done panting. "Luis, would you like to join me tonight? Back at my house?"

Luis didn't really know what to say. Ada was offering herself to him, which Luis found quite unusual. Usually, Luis would be the one trying to seduce the female into sexual intercourse. However, this sudden change of roles made Luis slightly aroused.

Though hesitant, Luis nodded. "Ada, I would be honored to join you tonight." he said.

Ada did nothing but smirk. _'Perfect.'_

_End of Chapter 25_

* * *

There's Chapter 25! I hope you all liked it, and the next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Thank you!


	37. Thanksgiving: Hell On Earth

Here's a Thanksgiving special for all you "A New Revolution" fans! Just like the Halloween one, this is completely random and has nothing to do with the story. Things might be different such as crack pairings and enemies becoming friends. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Thanksgiving Special: Hell on Earth_

Sophie was finally done preparing for her Thanksgiving meal. The table was set, the counters were clean, and the smell of well-cooked food filled the dining room at every corner. Yesterday was filled with nothing but cooking and watching the budget, and today was were Sophie could sit down and eat. All she had to do was wait for Luis, who would be arriving in 5 minutes.

Sophie was dressed in a red tank top with a black skirt and black heels. A golden necklace from her neck, golden earrings swung lightly from her ears, and her hair was tied into a ponytail. A dab of a lip gloss could also be found covering her lips.

Thinking about the wonderful dinner that they were going to have, Sophie squealed with excitement. She clasped her hands together and giggled like a schoolgirl that was about to lose her virginity.

'_I can already see it! After having dinner, Luis will take me into the bedroom and make passionate love to me. A couple of days later, I'll find out that I'm pregnant and Luis will become a devoted father. We'll get married and have at least 2 children. We'll name them Serenity and Luis Jr. After our kids grow up, we'll still be together even when we're old. Then, Luis will come to me and persuade me to have sex with him while we're still alive. After having hot, passionate, elderly sex, I find out that Luis died because of the intensity of our love making. After his funeral, I get married again to some guy named Billy Bob just to ease my broken soul, when in turn Billy Bob is gay and runs off with some other guy. I'll then end my suffering by hanging myself, crying out Luis' name before I do. In the end, I get buried right next to Luis and probably some guy who only had one testicle.'_

After imagining, Sophie opened her eyes and blinked. "That was…disturbing."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Sophie turned around to it with a smile. _'Luis!' _she shouted in her head. Sophie hurried to the door. She brushed down her outfit, stole a breath of air, and finally got a grip onto the doorknob and pulled the door open.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Sophie greeted with a smile.

"Thanks!" Kevin replied, walking right into Sophie's house.

Sophie gasped and closed the door after he entered, turning around quickly once he had entered. "K-Kevin?"

Kevin turned around and grinned at her. His attire consisted of a white T-Shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes. His brown hair was ruffed up just a bit, letting Sophie know that he didn't care too much about his appearance.

"I knew that you were cooking for Thanksgiving, so I decided to stop by!" Kevin said.

"How did you know I was cooking?" Sophie asked.

"'Cause everybody cooks on Thanksgiving. Duh."

"…" Sophie whimpered.

"Kevin then turned around to look at the house, searching for the food that he desperately desired. Just then, he remembered something. "Oh yeah. Karen's coming in a minute." he said.

Sophie blinked. "Wha?"'

Suddenly, the door burst open and in zoomed Karen, jumping onto Sophie from behind. She was dressed into a pink tank top, black skirt, and white heels. Sophie yelped as Karen tightened her grasp around Sophie's neck. She almost fell to the floor but thankfully Karen held her up.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sophie!" Karen shouted, pulling her into a tighter hug.

"Happy…Thanks…giving." Sophie managed to get out between breaths.

Finally, Karen let Sophie go, allowing Sophie to regain breathing normally. Karen shut the door walked with her brother around the house, searching for the food. Eventually, they came across it in the dining room, and a cheer for victory was heard from them.

But Sophie was far from happy. She was actually crying inside because her Thanksgiving with Luis was officially ruined. Hopefully, things would work out in the end.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung again. Sophie sprung up with glee on her face. "Luis!" she exclaimed. Sophie grabbed the doorbell and flung the door open.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Sophie said with a blush.

Billy and Rebecca were behind the door, hand in hand. "Happy Thanksgiving!" they shouted, Rebecca's voice being the loudest.

'_AHHH!!!!' _Sophie screamed through her mind.

* * *

"This turkey tastes funny." Leon commented, chewing on the turkey that Chris prepared. Despite the occasion, Leon was dressed in just a slightly wrinkled black T-shirt, black pants, and white and black tennis shoes.

Chris-who was dressed in his green uniform shirt, blue jeans, and black slippers and white socks covered his feet-turned to him with an annoyed look on his face. "You know, if you don't like it you don't have to eat it." Chris said.

"I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying that it has a funny taste to it." Leon replied. He then took another bite of turkey from his plate. Chewing, Leon turned to Chris.

"Aren't you going over Sophie's place for Thanksgiving?" Leon asked.

Chris growled quietly and turned back around to Leon, who calmly ate his turkey and waited patiently for his answer. "Shut up." Chris said.

"You know you want to." Leon said. "You want to have sex with her like crazy, don't you?"

"Shut up." Chris ordered.

"You want to invade everywhere on her body if possible, huh?"

"Shut up."

Leon chuckled. "Oh I can see it now. You're saying: 'You ready for this, hun?', and Sophie says: 'Stick it in right there.'.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled in a much louder voice.

Leon's eyes widened just slightly at the tone of Chris' voice. Still, Leon remained with his comments. "Did I hit a sensitive spot?" he asked, his voice sounding like he has no jocular tone in his voice.

Chris placed down the pot and turned to the heater off, breaking off the beans boiling. "At least I have respect for women." Chris said, walking out of the kitchen.

Leon frowned and let out a groan of unsatisfactory. Leon placed his fork down and placed his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together.

"Hey, I have respect for women." Leon said, watching Chris walk out of the kitchen.

At the same time, Ada Wong came up from under the table, letting some of the white table cloth rest on her head. Leon looked down at his crotch and raised an eyebrow, curious at why Ada had "stopped".

"Am I done yet?" Ada asked, frowning. "I've got to get back to my husband."

Leon smirked. "You'll know, Ada. You'll know."

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving, Daddy." Sherry said, smiling at her father. She wore a black tank top, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her head was also covered with a matching black and white kerchief, and a necklace hung from her neck.

Her father, William, sat across from her. He smiled at her and nodded in response. He then began to eat, and Sherry followed afterwards.

"So, have you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet?" William asked, smirking a bit at his daughter.

Sherry swallowed a piece of turkey and glared at her father. "No father, I haven't." she answered.

"Really? I'm surprised those hooters haven't worked any magic yet."

Sherry gasped and threw her fork down on her plate in disgust. "Dad!!"

William stopped eating and looked surprised. "What?" he questioned with food still in his mouth. He swallowed it to give a clear response. "You should be proud of them. You get them from your mother, Annette." he said.

Sherry stared at her father with narrow eyes. "I have breast implants, Dad."

William smiled and nodded. "Yes, and your mother paid for them." he replied.

Sherry sighed. "I hate you so much."

William didn't respond and continued to eat. While chewing, he looked up at Sherry. "Could you pass the greens?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie wasn't having the greatest Thanksgiving herself. For one, Luis was late, and her Thanksgiving dinner was ruined by her annoying friends, who had eaten mostly all of her food. The only things left were beans and a little bit of greens. All Sophie could do was sit on her couch and sob.

"Luis…where are you?" Sophie murmured. "Luis…"

"Great food, Sophie!" Kevin called from the living room. "You sure can cook."

Sophie ignored him and sighed. "Where are you, Luis?"

* * *

Loud music boomed all over the strip club as the strippers danced for the excited men. As the ladies pleased, the money went flying all over the place.

One of these money givers was Luis who sat in his chair grinning. A blonde stripper seductively danced for him, money stuffed in her revealing outfit.

"You know your stuff, huh? This place sure is crowded." Luis said, looking at the stripper.

The woman nodded. "Today's Thanksgiving, which means that there are gonna be a lot of guys here who don't feel like dealing with their families." she said. "It's like happy hour here."

"Yeah." Luis said, placing another one dollar bill in the lower part of her outfit.

"Hey _chica_, what's your name?" Luis asked.

"It's Sophia." the stripper answered.

Luis blinked. "Sophia…that name sort of reminds me of someone I know." he muttered.

"Speaking of which, wasn't I suppose to be somewhere?" Luis asked.

"I dunno." Sophia answered.

Luis shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not."

Afterwards, Sophia took off her top and dropped it on Luis, smirking. Luis' eyes barely popped out of their sockets once he saw the woman.

"Oooh! I sure am thankful for this!" Luis shouted. A similar cry was heard from Jack once he saw his stripper take off her top.

_End of Special_

* * *

Shame on Luis! Ah well. I hope you all enjoyed this special, and the next chapter of "A New Revolution" will be up soon. Thank you, and I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

P.S. Yesterday, I found out that I didn't win that writing contest I entered a month ago. I was pretty hurt, but encouraging words from my Mother helped me. I'm feeling much better now. I went to a Thanksgiving dinner with my family and that cheered me up a lot.


	38. Entry 3: Confessions of an Inmate

This is not a chapter, but another Entry. I noticed that I haven't done these in a while, so here it is! Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Entry 3: Confessions of an Inmate_

The things I've been through from the beginning of my life up till now have been nothing but hell. Coming from a semi-dysfunctional family, and ending up in a twisted kind of world. I can just remember the days when I used to be in the Marines, walking proudly on this God forsaken land. However, I can also remember the blood shedding orders our leader gave us. All of those people. Innocent people…dead.

It was all Saddler's fault. Saddler had employed our captain to attack those innocent villagers. Then, I got put on trial for the murder of at least twenty-three people. But after suffering through scuffles with other prisoners, I finally escaped and took exact revenge on Saddler. Then, I could go back to my Rebecca, my inspiration to live.

Unfortunately, the interference of Sophie has left me tangled.

It was my fault, actually. I allowed myself to be pulled into Sophie's dilemma, without even thinking about the trouble it would cause Sophie. I feel guilty for ruining not only Sophie's life, but my Rebecca's life as well. Why Rebecca, you ask? Heh. It's just that simple.

I have come to realize that I no longer find Rebecca attractive.

Something is restricting me from the passion that Rebecca and I once had. Is it Sophie? That's what I think. Though, I don't blame Sophie one bit. I find myself surprisingly refreshed at the thought of being attracted to Sophie, despite how slightly cruel it may sound. Sophie is a very beautiful woman, there's no doubt about that.

Hmmm…Up next is Tokyo, Japan. Is this a chance for me to come clean with my thoughts? If we go to Japan, perhaps I can get my thoughts straightened out. Sophie and I are both criminals. Rebecca is not. Like they say, opposites attract.

It's amazing how Sophie and I are the same….and yet I find myself pulling closer to her.

_Billy Coen_

* * *

Wow. That's deep, don't you think? I hope you all enjoyed this entry, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you!


	39. Advancing

Here's Chapter 26! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 26: Advancing_

"Your house is beautiful, Ada." Luis commented. He was now looking around Ada's bedroom which was decorated with an elegant design. A large balcony was located outside her bedroom, displaying a beautiful view of Los Angeles.

While looking around, Luis caught onto a picture of Ada posing with a blond Caucasian man. Luis walked closer and picked it up off the desk. The picture showed Ada smiling and wrapping her arms around the Caucasian man's neck, who was displaying a smaller smile.

"Ada, who's this?" Luis asked.

"Who's who?" Ada's voice spoke up.

"This gu-" Luis stopped in mid-sentence once he turned around and saw the way Ada looked. Ada was standing in the doorway with her elbow resting on the wall, dressed in a red slip nightgown. A portion of her black, curly hair covered her left eye. A smirk was pasted onto her face as she looked at the shocked Luis.

"Wow." Luis muttered. He watched Ada walk to him, looking at the photo. Luis gave her a better view of it, and Ada quietly cursed when she saw the picture.

"Oh. That's just a, uh, friend of mine." Ada said, smiling. She became relieved when Luis bought into it.

Once Luis placed the picture back down onto the desk, Ada wrapped her hands around his waist. She began kissing his neck seductively, making Luis cup Ada's face in his hands. Luis closed his eyes and allowed Ada to lead him to the bed. Once Ada captured Luis' lips with her own, she began directing him to the bed. Then, Luis was taken by surprise when he fell onto the bed and Ada was on top of him, her palms and knees serving as support.

Ada smirked at Luis, while Luis smirked back. Ada moved down to give Luis a kiss and pulled back.

"You sure are excited, no?" Luis asked, his smirk never leaving his face.

Ada nodded. Luis moved up to rest his head on the pillows. Ada followed in pursuit, seductively crawling up to him with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" Ada asked quietly.

Luis nodded. "I was ready the minute you told me to kick off my shoes." he answered.

Ada began to kiss Luis' neck again, making Luis throw his head against the pillows. Ada traced down to Luis' collarbone and kissed around it, before moving to his shirt. She stopped kissing and raised her hands to pop the buttons off his shirt. Once she was finished, Luis' chest was revealed. A small blush appeared on his face as he saw Ada lick her lips at the sight of Luis' chest.

Ada spread the shirt wider and proceeded to lick his bare chest. She placed his hands on Luis' arms and Luis' breathing picked up a bit faster than usual. Ada glided her tongue across his chest, stopping to suck on a nipple. The feeling of Ada's tongue toying with Luis' nipple made him moan a bit and smile with pleasure. Ada soon stopped and repeated the same technique with the other one.

"God…" Luis moaned. Ada stopped pleasuring Luis for a moment to give him a little kiss. She removed her hands from Luis' arms and allowed him to place his hands on the back of her head.

Ada then broke their kiss. She adjusted her position by sitting down on Luis, mainly on his crotch. The pressure made Luis aroused, and he "poked" Ada underneath her crotch. She yelped softly and looked down, smiling afterwards. Luis blushed a bit but his blush disappeared once Ada wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She lowered her back just a bit, never taking her eyes off of Luis.

Ada then began to slowly hump Luis. The way Ada slowly moved made Luis groan. He placed his hands on Ada's waist as she humped him.

"Don't worry, Luis. I'll make you forget about your girlfriend." Ada said.

Luis smirked. Ada lowered her upper body and created another lip lock with him. She picked up the pace and moaned in their kiss. Tongues were battling furiously in the kiss as Ada moved even faster.

Ada broke their kiss for a second. "I'll make you forget, Luis." she said while still riding him. "I'll make you forget."

Luis nodded and moaned. He leaned in and locked lips with Ada again, with their tongues greeting each other fast. Saliva dripped out slightly from Luis and Ada's mouths as they kissed. The more Ada rode Luis, the more he became hard with desire.

Suddenly, Ada removed one hand from Luis' neck. Though, the intense kissing distracted Luis and he didn't feel a thing. Ada's hand traveled up and under one of the pillows. After quickly searching for something, Ada slowly pulled out a needle with a certain green liquid in it. She pulled off the top of it, revealing the needle. Ada opened an eye to look at the needle, and then opened both eyes to direct it to its right location.

As they continued to kiss and Ada continued to ride Luis, Ada moved the needle slowly to Luis' neck. She then broke away the kiss, much to the reluctance of Luis.

"Don't worry, Luis. I'll make you forget." Ada said.

Suddenly, Ada struck Luis with the needle. Luis clenched up and groan with pain. He summoned up his strength to rotated his eyes to the right, only to find a needle penetrating him. The green substance began to transfer over to Luis' body, and soon, Luis' body went numb.

Luis turned his eyes over to look at Ada, who had a sinister look on her face. He felt anger overwhelm him as he stared at Ada.

"I'll make you forget everything, Luis." Ada said with a smirk.

Luis' vision soon became blurry and hazy. His eyelids began to close on him, and as much as he struggled to keep them open, the injection was too strong for him.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Ada's devilish grin.

'_Sophie…I'm sorry.'_

* * *

"Why are we here?" Xavier asked. He walked alongside HUNK, with them both carrying luggage. Xavier was dressed in a white shirt that was tucked inside his black pants, and white tennis shoes.

HUNK, who was dressed in a long, black hooded cloak turned to him and gave him a jocular gesture. "I told you, we're going to Tokyo, Japan."

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"I'll tell you why once we get there." HUNK said. Xavier just rolled his eyes and they proceeded to approach the metal detectors.

* * *

"I can't believe it! This is where we can find Wesker!" Sophie shouted, looking at the piece of paper. "After all this time, this is the place!"

Billy nodded and smiled. "We're one step closer in finding Wesker. You did it, Sophie." he said.

"Indeed." Sheva spoke up. Sophie and Billy turned around to look at her. "We leave later on. Please have your stuff packed and ready by then. We'll be in Japan for a while." she said.

"I'll pick you two up at 11:00. We'll be taking a private jet and we should get to Tokyo by at least 4:00 AM." Sheva said.

"I'll see you two later." Sheva said with a smile. With that, Sheva turned to leave, opening the door and closing it behind her. After she left, Billy was soon attacked by a hug by Sophie. Laughter rang throughout the house as Sophie hugged Billy, to which Billy responded with a smile.

Sophie loosened her grip onto Billy. "Billy…this is finally it." Sophie whispered, but loud enough for Billy to hear it. "I'll find my brother."

Billy nodded and gave Sophie a friendly kiss on the top of the head. "Yeah. This is it." he said.

Sophie nodded with tears of joy in her eyes. She then ran up the stairs to pack for Tokyo, leaving Billy downstairs by himself. After seeing Sophie enter her bedroom, Billy walked into the kitchen and to the phone. He took the phone off its hook and dialed a number, placing it to his ear after he was done.

After hearing many rings, a voice finally came to the line.

"_**Hello?**_" said a sweet and polite voice.

"Hey Rebecca, it's me." Billy said.

"_**Hey sweetheart! How have you been? You've been staying out of trouble, right? You know you have to watch yourself, you're an escaped convict.**_" Rebecca said.

"I know. I've been fine." Billy said. "Actually, there's a reason why I called you, Rebecca."

"_**What is it?**_"

Billy let out a sigh and scratched the back or his neck. He placed a hand in one of his pockets and released one last sigh before answering Rebecca's question.

"Rebecca, I don't think it's working between you and me."

* * *

"Alright gang, we have a new mission on our hands." the BSAA Chief said, walking up to the front of the group of BSAA agents. Behind him were large maps of Japan and Canada, along with information on their assignment.

At the end of the table, Chris and Leon sat there with angered looks on their faces as they gazed at their Chief. Chris was filled with the most anger and rage, as he knew of the Chief's plans and that he was playing him and the BSAA.

"Some of you will be going to Tokyo, Japan with me, while others will be sent to Toronto, Canada for additional training and updates of new things happening in the BSAA." the Chief said.

"Lincoln, read the list off." the Chief ordered. Once he sat down, a skinner man that wore glasses stood up with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Alright, these are the people who will be sent to Tokyo." he said. The man adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Houston Bailey, Justin Edgar, James Garcia, Orlando Houston, Leon S. Kennedy, Harrison Manson, and Chris Redfield."

Chris and Leon's eyes widened after they heard their name's called for Japan. They exchanged looks of confusion, and they returned their attention back to the Chief.

"The rest will be sent to Toronto." Lincoln said before sitting down. The Chief stood up and thanked him with a simple nod.

"We'll all be leaving tomorrow at 5:00 AM. Passports will be given out for you designated location." the Chief said.

"Now, let's go out there and kick some ass!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" everyone shouted. Everyone except Chris.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan." Jack said, lying back in his chair at his desk. Rachel sat on his bed sharpening knives, and Karen leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Rachel placed her knives down onto the bed and smiled, squealing. "I can't believe it! Japan! The birthplace of anime!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Jack?" Sherry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack turned around in his chair and nodded. "It will. Ada said it would." he said. "And besides,"

Jack then turned back around in his chair. "Ada's always right."

* * *

"So it's official! We finally have tickets to Tokyo, Japan!" Karen said with much joy in her voice.

Kevin nodded and grinned. "Yeah! I can finally try and hook up with some fine Asian girls." he said, sighing.

"Yeah, and I'll have my alone time with Sophie if I can find her ." Karen said. She grinned at the image of her and Sophie together, being romantically linked and acting like a true couple.

"This is gonna be great!" the siblings said in unison, giving each other high-fives.

Kevin then exchanged his happy look for a neutral one. He then looked up at his sister. "Hey, do you know Japanese?" Kevin asked.

Karen blinked at him. "Erm….no."

* * *

"Ah, Ramón. I want to thank you for choosing me to go with you to Tokyo, Japan for your pool tournament." Vincentio said with a smile.

Ramón chuckled and nodded. "Of course, _amigo_. After all, we have been friends for quite sometime now." he said.

"Ah, I see. I wish you a great deal of luck since your winning streak has recently been broken." Vincentio said, chuckling to himself.

Ramón laughed and nodded. "_Si, and gracias_. Sophie was quite the player."

Vincentio blinked. "Did you say…Sophie?" he asked.

Ramón blinked himself and he nodded. "Yes. Do you know Sophie?" he asked.

The question made Vincentio smirk just a bit. "Yes. We have become quite acquainted with each other."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Albert Wesker looked at his gun. The weapon was surrounded by magazines and even a few shells. Though, the gun was not hot at all, as Wesker was previously reloading the gun. For some reason, he just stopped.

As Wesker just sat there, he could feel a smirk curl on his lips. Sinister eyes hid behind the sunglasses he wore, and their unique eye color glowed brightly. Wesker's smirk eventually grew into a grin, and all he did was stare at the gun.

All he did was stare.

_End Of Chapter 26_

* * *

There's Chapter 26! I can't wait to write the next chapter, and it will be up soon. The reason why I called this chapter "Advancing" is because everyone is advancing on to Japan in their own ways. Everyone is going to Japan, which means there is bound to be chaos. Let's all root for Sophie and her friends, okay? Thank you!

P.S. Haven't heard from Sheva in a while! Welcome back, girl!

Sheva: It's been so long….


	40. Character Biography: Xavier Watkins

This is not a chapter, but a Character Biography. I own this one! Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Xavier Watkins_

Name: Xavier Watkins

Age: 32

Height: 6'1

Weight: 178lbs

Ethnicity: Afro-Italian

Occupation(s): Thief/Gang Member/Mercenary/Smuggler

_Background _

Xavier Watkins was born in Los Angeles, California in 1976. Together with his younger sister, Sophie, they shared a house with a child molester and a caring mother. Before their father could actually molest Sophie, their mother moved her children away from him and they all settled down in another suburban area. However, at age 23, their mother died of a brain tumor, leaving only 23-year-old Xavier with his 17-year-old sister. Xavier constantly looked for a job in order to support his sister and himself, but it was extremely hard to find work since he never went to collage. Though, a man believed that Xavier was good for something in the world, and him and Xavier created a special bond. That man was Albert Wesker.

_Appearance and Personality_

In contrast to Sophie, Xavier has very light skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair. However, when Xavier was kidnapped he shaved off all of his hair to hide his identity. Xavier can be described as calm, loyal, tough, and even humorous. Before this entire incident, Wesker truly trusted Xavier for most things. His charismatic personality allows him to make allies easily, similar to Sophie.

Though Xavier is know for his mature personality, he is not above teasing Sophie and treating her like a child, but this is only due to the fact that he loves Sophie and cares about her deeply. Xavier would bravely risk his life to protect Sophie's. Xavier just doesn't know that Sophie would bravely do the same.

Despite this information, there is so much more that is unknown about Xavier.

* * *

There's Xavier's biography! Finally! I don't have any idea why I didn't do this sooner. I hope you all like Xavier, and the next chapter of the story will be up soon. Thank you!


	41. Words of Wisdom

Chapter 27 is up! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 27: Words of Wisdom_

Sophie adjusted her pillow on the hybrid bed and jet seat and laid down with the pillow on her head. She placed the covers over her body, brought her legs together and curled them up, and sighed after finally getting comfortable. She looked over and saw Billy looking out the window, a sad and serious expression on his face.

Sophie was starting to get worried. Billy hadn't really said anything since they got on the jet. Billy was the calm and collected type, but it was unlike him to not at least make conversation. Sheva had went to the bathroom, which left Sophie and Billy quite a while to talk.

Sophie whimpered to get Billy's attention, and it worked. Billy turned around to Sophie, raising in eyebrow. "What is it?" Billy asked.

Sophie raised both eyebrows.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

Sophie nodded. "Are you…okay?" she finally asked.

Billy gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I guess." Billy answered. "Why ask?"

"You were…just so quiet." Sophie replied.

Billy said nothing and only shrugged. He then turned back to the window and looked out at the night sky. He watched as the clouds passed by, quiet as ever. Sophie couldn't take her eyes off of him. She felt that Billy was about to tell her something.

Her thoughts were correct. "I broke up with Rebecca." Billy finally confessed.

Billy turned back to Sophie, who stared at him with wide eyes full of shock. Sophie then blinked. "W-Why? I thought she was your everything."

Billy chuckled. "Yeah. _Was_." he replied.

"Why did you break up with her?" Sophie questioned.

Billy sighed. "I felt that I was holding her back from the great things in life. Rebecca doesn't deserve a convict like me. She deserves better. **Much better**."

Billy than turned around all the way, completely facing Sophie. He spread his legs out just a little bit and rested his arms on his knees. Billy lowered his head and looked at the ground. In response to this, Sophie sat up with the covers still around her. She was curled up in a ball, looking at Billy with her full attention.

"Let me tell you a little story, Sophie." Billy said. "Pay close attention, as this ain't that fairytale shit. This is real."

"There are two kinds of people in this world. The 'normal' and the 'non-normal'. When these two kinds of realities collide, things just don't work out. 'Normal' people are the kinds of people who adjusted to everyday life perfectly. When I say perfectly, I mean that they don't make any objections to the system that's being bombed on us. Those kind of people believe in basically anything and everything that this bullshit government has thrown at us. They'll do anything they tell them to. Not because it's the law, but because they don't have minds of their own."

"Then, we have the 'Non-normal' people. These kind of people don't take too kindly to the way things are going, and they seek change. These are the kind of people that want to fuck everything up just because they don't like it the way it is. These people…are God's unwanted children. An example of one is looking at you dead in the face."

A chuckle escaped Billy's full lips. "I remember the days where my family got into arguments and fights, and I would run into my room and cry to make the pain go away. It never did. I still have that same pain with me right now, and I've had it for all of these years. The pain keeps growing and growing. But I want it to grow, because the more pain there is, the more stronger I become. I still remember the days where I used to run around the city, acting like a fucking idiot. I did some bad things, messed around with some bad people, and believed some pretty controversial stuff here and there. I got myself together once, but you know what? I wouldn't give those painful memories up for anything in the world."

"Not even for Rebecca." Billy said.

Sophie gasped.

"Don't get me wrong. Rebecca is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. Inside and out. If I could sell everything I had just to satisfy Rebecca, I would. Problem is, I don't have anything to give."

"Rebecca and I are two different people. I don't mean physical appearance, but mental. Rebecca's normal. I'm not. She may not be like those mother fuckers who act as yes-men to authority, but she just doesn't quite fit into my lifestyle. Quite frankly, that's a good thing. I just can't properly associated with people who don't understand where I'm coming from. That's just not my style."

"You, on the other hand, are being pushed into this terrible kind of world by society. The 'normal' people don't want you in their life. They feel you're fucking up all of their air to breathe, when really they are the culprits. Though, the reason why…is because this is where you belong."

Sophie blinked and shivered. "Where I belong?"

"That's right." Billy answered. "And one more thing."

"Wealthy, arrogant bastards that sip martinis and continuously count their green-colored stacks of paper. Bitches and whores who wrap up life's greatest offerings in lipstick and extensive hours of sex. They are basically invisible to this world. I just don't want you to walk upon this Earth not knowing what's going on in it. If you ever start changing, you stop being one of the 'non-normal', and start becoming 'normal'. When that happens…"

Billy then raised his head up, looking at Sophie with a serious expression on his face. His eyes looked lifeless, and it seemed as if bags were hanging underneath them.

"I will kill you."

Sophie just stared at Billy with the widest eyes possible. Suddenly, her eyelids started to lower, and she nodded. "I got it." Sophie said. Since then, the trip to Tokyo, Japan was quiet. The promise of Billy killing Sophie if she ever changed swam through her head, both scaring her and exciting her.

* * *

A beautiful Japanese woman walked down the hallway of a business building. She wore a long, slick, black dress with matching black heels. Her long her was tied into a ponytail and it swayed gently every time she walked. Golden earrings hung from her ears, as well as a matching necklace wrapped around her slender neck. She was quite tall, but even taller in the heels.

She made a left and continued to walk down the hallway. She finally stopped in front of a large set of doors. She knocked a total of three times. On the third knock, a large man opened one of the doors slightly to see who it is. Once he got a peek at the woman, he smiled and opened both doors for her to enter. The man bowed and the attractive woman bowed as well before walking into the room.

The woman's heels traveled over the red rug that led to a desk. The room was large and decorated with nice furniture. Among the decorations was a collection of swords that hung on the wall, perfectly aligned and in order from smallest to largest.

The long-haired woman stopped just a few feet from the desk and she placed her hands in front of her. She bowed her head with a smile.

"_Konichiwa, Mishiro-sama. Watashi wa Mizuhara Kimiko._" the woman greeted. She stood up straight again, the same smile still on her face.

The large chair behind the desk turned around to face Kimiko, along with two other bodyguards that were next to the man. The man in the chair was a bit shorter than Kimiko, but possessed a pretty good height average. Mishiro appeared to be in his mid-to-late fifties, as wrinkles were slightly visible on his face and skin. Mishiro was dressed in a perfectly neat suit, and a Rolex watch rested on his right wrist.

When Mishiro saw the woman, he couldn't help but smile. "_Ah, Kimiko-san. You have come right on time._" he said.

Kimiko nodded. "_I would never be late for an appointment._" she said, chuckling a bit.

"_Now, I'm sure that you are aware of who is in Tokyo. One that is highly dangerous…besides you and I._" Mishiro said with a small laugh.

Kimiko giggled herself and nodded. "_Hai. Albert Wesker._"

"_That is correct. As you know, he must be dealt with. I am offering you such a high pay, and I expect you to carry out this mission properly._" Mishiro said.

"_This mission shall be done properly, right Mizuhara-san?_"

Kimiko nodded with a smile. "_Hai, Mishiro-sama._" she replied.

Mishiro nodded with a smile of his own. He then snapped his fingers and one of the bodyguards knelt down to pick up something. He came back up with a long case of something. The bodyguard walked up to Kimiko with the case in his hands. He opened the case and it revealed a long katana. Japanese letters were printed on the blade which translated to "Immortal".

With a bow, the bodyguard held the katana out for Kimiko to see. Kimiko nodded and reached for it slowly, carefully picking it up and holding it firmly in her hands. Kimiko gazed at the nicely done weapon and the word that was imprinted on it. The katana made a smile spread onto her face.

Mishiro smirked himself. "_This shall come in handy to you. It is one of the strongest swords a man has made, and it is in your possession._"

Kimiko bowed with great respect. The katana was in her right hand, and she held a firm grip onto it. "_Arigato, Mishiro-sama. You shall not be disappointed._" Kimiko said.

She stood up once more and the bodyguard handed her a cover to place over the katana. Kimiko took it and secured her katana until further use. With another bow, Kimiko turned and began to walk towards the door. Another bodyguard opened the door for her, giving her a bow before she left.

Once the doors were closed, Kimiko sighed and began walking down the hallway with the katana in hand. A serious expression rested on her face as her heels trotted down the hall and to the elevator. Kimiko stopped in front of the elevator, pushed the down button, and entered the elevator once the doors slid open. She watched as the doors closed and she pressed the button to the ground floor.

Kimiko then started to chuckle, raising her katana out in front of her. She gripped it with both hands and stared at it with piercing eyes.

"Albert Wesker. You **will **meet your demise. I promise you that you will suffer, just like my husband and our clan did." Kimiko said to herself.

"I promise…to kill you."

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Chris was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His digital clock displayed the time 12:34. Though, Chris couldn't sleep at all. He was too deep in thought about the mission, his conniving boss, and most of all, Sophie. He hadn't heard from Sophie in a while, and the last time he had seen her was when they made love.

As the air conditioner released cool air into his bedroom, he turned over onto his side and sighed. He looked at his gun on the nightstand along with two magazines next to it.

"Gotta get some sleep." Chris muttered. He then turned around onto his other side and closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. However, the vibrating sound of his cell phone caused him to open his brown eyes again. Chris turned over again and reached for his cell phone. His eyes came across the name "Sophie".

Chris' eyes widened and he flipped the cell phone open. It was a text message. Chris clicked the button and read the text that Sophie had sent him.

_Hello Chris! How are you? I know it's late but I just wanted to say good night to you, and I hope your alright. Please don't worry about me. I'm alright, just hanging in there. Goodnight, and I love you._

Chris blinked and smiled, chuckling as well. "I love you too, Sophie." he muttered. He flipped his cell phone closed and placed it back onto the nightstand. He turned over to his side and closed his eyes. Surprisingly, sleeping was much easier for him now.

_End of Chapter 27_

* * *

There's Chapter 27! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next will be up soon. The title comes from Billy's speech to Sophie. I based that speech off a scene of saw Revy give in the anime "Black Lagoon". Tell me what you think of it. Thank you!

P.S. I based the look of Kimiko off of Shun Qui's(who's actually Taiwanese) character in the Korean gangster comedy "My Wife is a Gangster 3". I think it's a good movie!


	42. Holidays: Three Times With Harm

Season's Greetings, everyone! This is **not **a chapter, but a holiday special of "A New Revolution". Christmas is tomorrow, but I'm also doing Kwanzaa and Hanukah because some fellow writers and readers may not celebrate Christmas, and I want to be fair to all. As usual, crack shall spread throughout this update, so be ready to snort. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Holiday Special: Three Times With Harm_

_**Part 1: You Only Live Twice Upon A Christmas**_

Snow fell from the sky and landed on the ground, while cold air flew across the faces of pedestrians. The entire Shibuya area was covered in snow, but it somehow added a light-hearted feeling to the place. However, the situation was not light-hearted at all, as an entire world of espionage was in control incognito.

Sophie walked across the street in the direction of a ramen and sushi shop. She wore a brown trench coat and black boots, and she carried a red and black gym bag in her left hand. Her boots crunched the snow and she quietly struggled to pass the school of people. Once she finally made it over the other side, her brown eyes caught onto a ramen and sushi shop that was that read "Tenchi's Ramen and Sushi Shop" in Japanese. Though, Sophie was to juvenile in Japanese to understand the plain and uncreative title.

Tightening her grip onto the bag, Sophie moved forward and walked into the shop. As she entered, the bell rung, signaling the owner to look up and greet his customer. The Japanese man was wore a white apron that covered a white buttoned shirt, and that went down to the knees of his black pants. He was thinning, but there was still black hair on his head. For an old man he was not bad-looking, as his slight stocky build was due to muscle, and a mustache rested on his upper lip. When he saw Sophie, he was immediately love-stricken and displayed a goofy but warm smile. Sophie countered with a small and friendly smile of her own.

"Welcome to my shop!" the man greeted, opening his arms as if he was going to embrace Sophie. Despite having a strong Japanese accent, the man's attempt to speak English was good, but it still made Sophie giggle a bit. She walked up to the counter and sat down in a chair and placed her bag in the chair next to her. She then took off her trench coat and placed it neatly on another chair, revealing that she wore a red blouse and black jeans.

"Merry Christmas!" the man said again, his smile widening. Again, the Japanese accent made Sophie giggle.

"Same to you, sir. May I have one bowl of ramen please?" Sophie said in a soft tone.

The man smiled and nodded. "One bowl of ramen! Coming right up!" The man turned around and started to prepare her order.

"Have you heard of the 'Christmas Stealer'?" the man asked as he grabbed a bowl. "I hear he's in Tokyo now."

"Yes I have. I was sent to kill him." Sophie said calmly.

"Oh! Really?!"

Sophie nodded. "Yes. I was sent on a top, secret mission to kill this man. I have to keep him anonymous, though. His name is Albert Wesker." she said, completely unaware of the information she just gave this man.

"So, are you some kind of secret agent, eh?" the chef asked, still cooking Sophie's ramen.

"Yes. I work for a secret organization and I must keep my identity a secret. The organization is called 'The Gingerbread Corp.'."

"Where is it?"

"I can't tell you the location. However, it is in the Los Angeles District." Sophie said.

"Hm. I see." the chef said.

It was silent after that. Sophie was still oblivious to the action she just performed, as if she never gave out the information that was supposed to be left a secret. Though, it was understandable that she would slip up, considering the fact that she was just hired.

"So, I herd u like Mudkipz?" the chef said.

Sophie blinked. "What?"

* * *

A few moments later, Sophie arrived at the location where Albert Wesker was. Due to the fact that the writer was too lazy to be more vivid, Sophie took an elevator up to Albert Wesker's room; the address was provided by the hotel staff. Sophie then arrived to the designated floor, her bag still in hand. The doors slid open quietly and Sophie walked out. While walking down the hall, Sophie couldn't help but hear the moans and groans of happy, newlyweds expressing their love in one of the rooms. It sounded as if they were actually fighting instead of making love.

Finally, Sophie stopped in front of a door. She knocked a total of three times and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" Wesker asked.

"Room service." Sophie lied.

The door opened by itself somehow and Sophie casually walked inside. She took off her trench coat and threw it onto the bed. Her eyes caught onto Wesker turning towards her with a clueless look on his face. He was surrounded by presents he stole from the homes of children and middle-class working people. Sophie gasped and unzipped her bag to pull out an Uzi submachine gun that was decorated with a red and green coloring specially made for the Christmas holiday.

Sophie aimed it at Wesker and glared. "I know what you're thinking. Die she fire six shots or only five? Well, to tell you the truth, in all of this excitement, I've kinda lost count track myself. But being as this is an Uzi, the most powerful submachine gun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky? Well, do you punk?" she said.

Wesker smirked and placed his hands in surrender. "You've been waiting to use that '_Dirty Harry'_ quote haven't you?"

Sophie smiled and nodded. "Time to die, Albert Wesker."

"That's alright. I'll just come back anyway. The creator of this fanfic can't afford to kill me." Wesker said.

"She can this time. This is a special, so things in here don't really happen in the storyline." Sophie said.

"Fuck." Wesker cursed. Sophie fired and shot Wesker numerous times. Wesker let out a screeching yell before falling back on the floor, bleeding. His shades were off of his face and lying next to him, revealing his open, lifeless golden eyes.

Sophie nodded and placed her gun away. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. After speed dialing, Sophie placed the phone to her ear and awaited for her boss to pick up the phone. She heard it ring for a while until finally someone came to the phone.

"_**Yes Sophie?**_" a voice said on the other line.

"Mr. Clause, Wesker has been terminated." Sophie said.

"_**Ho, ho, ho! Excellent. I'll send Sheva to pick you up. She's going to send the sleigh around, so watch out for her.**_" Santa said.

"I will, sir." Sophie said, and hung up. She placed the cell phone back into her pocket and walked up Wesker's dead body. A pool of blood was forming around him and slowly traveling to the presents. Sophie just stared.

'_Mr. Clause didn't say the presents had to be clean.' _Sophie thought. Sophie sighed and sat on the bed, placing her bag next to her. For a moment she sat there, quietly looking at the floor.

"I wonder…what exactly are Mudkipz?"

_**End of Part 1**_

* * *

_**Part 2: Kwanzaa Don't Live Here No Mo**_

"Come, my brothers and sisters!" Alicia shouted, raising her arms in the air and smiling. She was dressed in a dashiki that was decorated with the colors of the Flag of Africa and a black kufi rested on her head.

"Join hands as I prepare to sing the song of our ancestors and we celebrate Unity!" She looked down and saw that Sophie, Sheva, and Robert looked bored and a bit tired. The Kwanzaa candles were in the middle of the round table that everyone sat at, the first red candle was lit and burning.

Alicia growled. "JOIN HANDS!!" she screamed. The trio looked surprised but then neutral again. However they did comply and intertwined their fingers, creating a firm grip and a circle around the candles. Alicia then joined them and took the hands of Sheva and her boyfriend, sitting down at the table.

"Now, I shall sing the song of our ancestors." Alicia said. She closed her eyes and raised her head, taking in a deep breath and releasing in through her nostrils.

She proceeded to sing the opening lyrics of "Circle of Life". Confused expressions invaded Sophie, Sheva, and Robert's faces as they looked at her. Alicia then went on to sing more lyrics of another song.

"Mamace, mamaca, mamakusa! Mamace, mamaca, mamakusa!" Alicia chanted.

"This is so retarded." Robert muttered.

Alicia's eyes then shot open with surprise. She stood up, releasing the grip she had with Robert and Sheva. Happiness beamed on her face as she looked at the trio. This told the three that Alicia had a plan; a stupid plan.

"It is time for our generation to come alive! Come, let us collect our reparations for slavery!" Alicia announced, waving her hands in the air.

"WHAT!!??" Robert and Sheva yelled. Sophie just stared at her with disbelief.

Yep. A stupid plan.

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

_**Part 3: Smells Like Hanukah Spirit**_

"This is the second day of Hanukah. Only 6 more days of this shit and we're done." Billy muttered, lying on Chris' couch.

Leon placed his can of beer down onto the table and looked at Billy. "Come on, it can't be that bad." he remarked.

Billy shot up after hearing his comment. "Chris is making us do this prayer thing! I hate it!"

"You should be proud to be Jewish." Chris said, causing Leon and Billy to turn to him. He was holding the _Menorah _in his left hand and a lit candle in the other one. "A lot of Jews died for the rights we have today."

"Name one. If you can give me one, I'll do the prayer." Billy said, smirking at Chris.

Chris smirked right back. "Anne Frank."

"Damn." Billy cursed. He got up off the couch and walked with Chris towards the table, watching Chris place the _Menorah _down and the candle was placed on the _Menorah_. The three man gathered around to say the prayer to celebrate Hanukah. But before they could even begin, Chris' door slammed open. The men turned to the door quickly to see Alicia, Robert, Sheva, and Sophie there, with Sophie holding up the candles.

"What the heck is going on?" Chris said, standing up with the others.

"Chris." Sophie said in a whine.

Alicia pointed at the men with a serious look on her face. "We have come to collect our reparations!" she said.

"Reparations? For what?" Leon asked.

"For slavery. What else?"

"Slavery? I'm not paying you for slavery." Billy said while pointing at Alicia. Alicia countered with a gasp and stomped towards him with a serious look on her face. "YOU whipped us and created scars on our backs! We as African-Americans carry those same scars mentally."

"How do you know that it was _my _ancestors?!" Billy shouted.

"Because you're white!" Alicia shouted back.

"How did you all get into my house?" Chris asked, still baffled by this turn of events.

"We forced the door down." Sophie answered, walking over to him. "And I'm sorry about all of this. My cousin can really cause a stir." she said with a sad expression on her face.

Chris smiled warmly and petted Sophie's head. "Hey, don't worry about it." he said. He then kissed Sophie's forehead, which made Sophie blush. Leon rolled his eyes. "I need someone in my life." he muttered.

"Well then, give me reparations for making my dance the hula dance that one Hanukah!" Alicia shouted.

"That's _horah_, Alicia." Billy corrected her.

Alicia gasped. "Did you just call me a hoe?!"

As they continued to bicker, Robert and Sheva snuck from them and went to Sophie, Chris, and Leon. Robert sighed and turned to Leon.

"You all may have 6 more days, but we have 7 more days of this shit."

Sophie sighed as she watched the two bicker and fight.

_End of Special_

* * *

Finally! I hope you all enjoyed this special. I had to do a lot of research on Hanukah and Kwanzaa to make this, even though I only went to Wikipedia. Let me just say that I don't know whether Leon, Chris, or Billy are Jewish or not. Though, they will **not **be Jewish in the original storyline of "A New Revolution". Plus, the first scene of the Christmas part is based off of a Kill Bill scene.

Well, that's it! Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Hanukah!


	43. It's All Falling Apart

Here's Chapter 28! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 28: It's All Falling Apart_

"HELLLLLLLLO TOKYO!!!!!" Billy screamed at the top of his lungs. Sophie and Sheva turned their head to look at Billy, and the nearby pedestrians couldn't help but follow in pursuit. Billy held his hands up in the air as he looked at the airport ceiling. Sheva shook her head in pity and sighed, cursing Billy's loud attitude, while Sophie only looked embarrassed when she noticed that people were staring at them. Some whispered things in Japanese, most likely "Tourists" or "Idiot Americans".

"Come on, let's get to our hotel." Sheva said. The trio picked up their luggage and walked through the school of people. The population in the airport was mostly Asian with the exception of a few foreigners. Just like the airports in America, the area included small cafes and gift shops. Billy's eyes caught onto a brand of candy that was located near a gift shop not to far from the trio.

Billy snuck from them and walked over to the stand. He crouched down just a bit to see the box. It was colored purple with a green and white design on it. A picture on the box depicted the candy to be small, chocolate, and covered in strawberry icing. Billy was surprised to see that the title wasn't in Japanese but English. Though, he was also surprised at the choice of title to give the candy.

"Chewy Chewy Butts?" Billy read, raising an eyebrow.

"Billy! Come on!" Sheva called out, gaining Billy's attention. Tightening his grip onto the bags, Billy ran through the crowd and over to the girls. After being reunited, they all walked outside to the limo that awaited them. Provided by Barry himself, agents grabbed their luggage and went to the trunk to place them in. Another agent opened the door and the three entered the limo, the agent closing the door afterwards. After a few minutes, the limo started to drive away from the airport.

It was quiet for a few seconds until Billy decided to destroy the silence. "Well, this is it." he said, laying back just a bit in his seat. "The moment where we finally take on Wesker."

Sheva nodded in agreement. "Now, I must warn you. This is going to be extremely difficult. The things that happened in the past are nothing compared to the danger we are placing ourselves in right now. I know that it's hard to fit in with this type of environment, but we will just have to make do with the knowledge we have."

Sheva turned to Sophie, who was looking down at her feet. Her hands were placed on her lap, displaying a reserved look about her. "Sophie, I know this may be too much for you, but I know you'll do fine." Sheva said, causing Sophie's head to rise up.

A warm smile reached Sheva's face. "Xavier is probably closer to us then we think. I'm sure of it." she said. Sophie looked at Sheva for a moment before forming a smile of her own.

Billy made a small smile of his own, but it soon disappeared. "So, what's the plan?" he asked.

Sheva turned to him. "We'll be staying at the _Hinamizawa Hotel_. While there, I'll find out where Wesker might be at that moment, and then we'll make our move. Hopefully, things will grow right and we'll find Xavier. Once we do, we'll all head back to the hotel and I'll call Barry to let him know we've finally completed our mission. He'll take us back to Los Angeles, and finally, things will be back to normal." Sheva said with a smile at the end.

Billy smirked while Sophie smiled. The thought of getting her brother back enlightened her. However, another thought swam deeply through Sophie's mind.

"Sheva?" Sophie spoke out.

Sheva turned to her. "Yes?"

"Um…what about our weapons? How are we going to take on Wesker without weapons?"

Sheva nodded as if she knew the correct answer for that. "Not to worry, I have that all covered." she said. Sheva reached up and pressed a button that was located in between two lights. Seconds after pressing the button, the covering on the wall that separated the trio from the driver soon began to rise. To Sophie and Billy's surprise, their eyes captured all sorts of weapons in certain sections of the wall. There were pistols, shotguns, machine guns, grenades, and many other kinds of weapons that could be found.

"Mission Impossible doesn't have anything on this." Billy remarked, earning a giggle from Sheva.

"I hope I didn't _overdo_ it." Sheva joked.

Sophie didn't nothing but blink.

* * *

"Damn it! Stuck here in Japan and I don't even speak the language." Alyssa complained as she walked down the hall of the hotel with David. Her attire consisted of a black shirt that was concealed in a red suit jacket, a matching red skirt, black stockings that covered her legs to her thighs, and black heels. David wore a tan jacket over a white shirt, matching tan pants, and black shoes. In his hands was a book entitled "The Way of the Bushido", and David was now at the middle of the book.

"I could probably help you with that." David said, never looking up from his book.

Alyssa snorted. "No need. Once we get this week-long assignment done, I won't have to worry anymore about this 'hyperactive wonderland'. Besides, I _still _need to find Sophie. My plan is starting to fall apart as I speak, we have to make our move."

David then looked up from his book and turned his attention to Alyssa. "You want to star this so called 'plan' in Japan, and Sophie may not even be here?" David asked.

Alyssa looked at him for a brief second and smirked. "I have a feeling." she said. Alyssa then stopped in her tracks. David walked up ahead of her but stopped to look at her. Alyssa's eyes were wide with shock as she stared into space. Though, David couldn't help but get the feeling that she was actually looking at something. It seemed as if the oxygen around them had slowly depleted and David was clueless as to what he should do at that time.

Taking a hunch, David turned around to try and figure out what Alyssa was staring at. His eyes caught onto a woman with dark skin and long black hair. She was big in height and possessed a nice figure. Though David couldn't see that much from the location he was, it looked as if she was reading a book the way her head was down and the way her long hair covered her face from his position.

"Sophie…." Alyssa muttered, a cold, blood-thirsty tone intoxicating her voice. It was so devilish that it made David turn his head quickly to stare at her, his eyes wide like Alyssa's were a minute ago.

Without another word, Alyssa hurried down the hall but restrained herself from running. Her legs moved with great force and she moved her arms as she walked, as if she were power walking. A disturbed and utterly mean look was pasted onto her face as she trotted down the hallway and to Sophie, who was completely oblivious to Alyssa's presence. When she made it to Sophie, she grabbed her hand and yanked her towards her. Sophie yelped and the book slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. Sophie looked at her with a surprised expression, wondering why she had just been assaulted. David watched from afar, knowing that even if she tried to do something, it wouldn't be worth it.

"C-Can I help you?" Sophie asked nervously, her body slightly shaking from the attack.

Alyssa ignored her question and only grinned. Sophie winced at how her white teeth were shown, and Alyssa's expression made it look as if she was about to murder her.

"You're mine now." Alyssa said, taking another yank at Sophie's arm.

"Um, I'm flattered by your affection, but I'm heterosexual."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Sophie shook her head.

Alyssa growled and proceeded to force Sophie in another direction, despite Sophie's small pleas for release. Sophie did her best to avoid the use of fighting, and she tried every maneuver she could think of. Sophie even tried to "bite her own arm off" to escape. Of course, that failed.

David just stood in the hall and stared at the space that Alyssa and Sophie were previously in. His book laid in his hand firmly, the pages perfectly placed.

After a few minutes, Alyssa pulled out her card and used it to enter her room. She managed to get the door open, but Sophie stomped on her foot and Alyssa released hr grip out in pain. Sophie tried to run, but Alyssa quickly grabbed Sophie's hair and yanked her inside, hurrying to shut and lock the door. Once that was accomplished, Alyssa turned around to the scared but slightly angry Sophie.

"Who are you? And what did I do?" Sophie asked.

Alyssa glared. "Haven't you seen me on television?" she questioned. She was starting to get annoyed.

After hearing that statement, Sophie looked a bit closer to try and identify the woman. While she took many looks, Sophie only came up with a few possible answers. "From…the news?"

Alyssa sighed and nodded. "Yeah, **and **I'm a childhood friend of yours."

"You are?" Sophie asked.

Alyssa sighed and placed on hand on her hips, using the other one to make her thumb and index finger rub the space in between her eyes. She took another deep breath and let it out, looking back up at Sophie.

"Alyssa Ashcroft is my name. Does that ring a bell?"

Sophie blinked. She raised her head up to the ceiling and closed her eyes in thought, trying to dig deep into her memories to remember a name of "Alyssa". After a moment of thinking, Sophie snapped her eyes back open and looked at Alyssa with shock.

"Didn't you bully me when we were kids?" Sophie asked.

Alyssa smirked at her question, causing Sophie to gasp and back up just a bit. However, Alyssa only moved forward with a sinister look painted to her face. "Yup, and today is the day of payback for all the things you did to me." Alyssa said.

"But _you _were the one that bullied me." Sophie whined.

"That's because your ass was always raining on my parade. You got the things that I wanted. You just had to fuck everything up for me."

"Whenever did I do that?!"

"That time you won the scholarship! The one that **I **wanted! You stole it!" Alyssa shouted.

"I'm sorry!!" Sophie apologized, but her apologizes wouldn't do a thing. Sophie had to escape.

"Well, guess what? I'm turning you in and winning this battle once and for all. You're going down, bitch. So down that all the men would want you to give them blowjobs." Alyssa said.

Sophie ran towards Alyssa and bumped her down to the ground. Sophie quickly unlocked the door and ran out Alyssa's room, running down the hall and far away from her. "Help! Someone from my past is coming back to haunt me!" she yelled, waving her hands in the air.

Alyssa got up off the floor and ran to the door, looking around to try and find Sophie but she was already gone. Alyssa glared into space while nearby people looked at her. Alyssa saw this and switched her glare onto them.

"What the fuck are you two looking at, Ching and Chong?!" Alyssa snapped, causing the two to run off, muttering and talking about Alyssa quietly. Alyssa looked around to see if anyone else was looking at her. After seeing that no one else was around, she brushed off her outfit and regained her normal self before finally closing the door.

* * *

Jack and Sherry carried Luis into their hotel room that they shared along with Rachel, who followed them. Rachel's arms were full of manga and anime collectibles, and a hat with a Naruto symbol rested on her head. She giggled with delight as she entered the room, closing the door behind her with her foot.

Jack and Sherry dropped Luis onto the bed and sighed afterwards. Jack took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled out his cigarette box. He tapped the bottom of the box and pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips. On cue, Sherry flicked her lighter and lit his cigarette. After taking a puff, Jack nodded to her as a 'thank you'.

"Ada was right. That's some strong shit that Wesker gave her. She told me he was out every since yesterday. I'd believe he was dead if I didn't still feel a pulse on him." Jack said.

"What was that stuff anyway?" Sherry asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't know, but I don't think it was the T-Virus, or Mr. Sombrero over here would be dead long ago." Jack answered.

"Oh, who gives a shit?" Rachel said, dropping her new stuff onto the desk.

"Watch your mouth." Sherry ordered, glaring at her.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't worry about what was given to that guy." Rachel said, pointing to Luis. "Ada said she had it all under control. Besides, she said that the second part of the plan 'isn't here yet', so don't fret."

"What does she mean by 'isn't here yet'?" Sherry asked.

"Remember when I told you over the phone that Ada said this plan is going to involve 'Intertwining Realities'? Ada told me that someone Sophie is having a relationship with is also coming to Japan! What luck!"

"How does Ada know all of this shit?" Sherry asked with amazement in her voice.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

"Wait a second." Jack said, making Sherry and Rachel turn to him. "Ada told me that Sophie was in a relationship with this guy over here." Jack said while pointing to Luis. "That means Sophie is seeing somebody behind Luis' back."

"Oooh. She's a cheater." Sherry teased.

"I might be wrong, but I think Ada's going to bring that guy and Luis together somehow. Then, she'll lure Sophie in with the two guys as bait, and then we come in. We'll beat her up and take her to Wesker. Mission accomplished."

"That's so juvenile, Jack. Why would Ada think of something like that when she and all of us know that Xavier has gotten away from us? There's absolutely no doubt in my mind that that Xavier will come back to kill Wesker for what he did to him." Sherry said.

"By the way, what was the whole reason Wesker captured Xavier in the first place?" Rachel asked.

"Large portions of Wesker's money has disappeared and he believes that Xavier did it." Jack answered.

"Well, that's dumb! Wesker told me that he cared for Xavier like a son. Why would he think Xavier would do something like that?"

"I know it's dumb because it's just the cover-up." Jack stated.

Sherry moved forward towards Jack. "The cover-up?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's the real reason?"

"I can't say much because I don't know much, but this is what Wesker told me. Sherry, don't tell your Dad you know because Wesker told me not to tell anyone. Some shit that happened in the past is contributing to the present, and Wesker and Xavier are all tangled up in it. Also, there's something else I have to tell you, and this may change everything that you thought or planned yourselves."

Sherry and Rachel moved in closer. Rachel sat on the bed while Sherry crouched down a bit to Jack. Jack bent his upper body and placed his arms on his thighs. After taking a puff of his cigarette, Jack cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

"Xavier isn't the one that Wesker wants. It's Sophie." Jack said.

"WHAT!!??" the girls yelled, causing Jack to calm them down and telling them to be quiet.

"Stop yelling. Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Ada. In fact, I don't think Ada even knows herself." Jack said.

Sherry shook her head and ran a hand through her blond hair. "This is some deep shit we're in." she muttered.

Sherry then looked up with a smirk on her face. "But I actually like it."

* * *

Xavier walked through the streets of Shibuya, politely passing through people. Though, he was getting a bit frustrated from bumping into people. This was one of the thing he hated about Japan.

Once he got off the street and onto the sidewalk, he began walking normally again. Unfortunately, Xavier bumped into someone again. Xavier looked at the guy he bumped on the shoulder. The guy had short, black hair, light skin, and slim eyes. He looked slightly Asian, but not quite. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt that showed a little bit of his tattoo, black pants, and white tennis shoes. A book on the Japanese language and history rested in his hands.

…….Billy…..

"Sorry." both males said, and continued walking in the opposite directions.

"That guy looked like Sophie's brother in that picture she showed me. Just no hair." Billy said to himself before returning to his book.

"The things we search for in life can easily slip past us." Billy read.

He chuckled. "That'll never happen to me."

* * *

Kimiko backed William up to the wall of his hotel room. Sweat rolled down his face as his eyes caught onto the tall, terrifying woman. A bloody katana dripped as she walked closer to him. William could see the bodies and blood of his bodyguards, all slain by Kimiko.

"Now. Tell me where Albert Wesker is." Kimiko demanded, raising her katana a bit. Blood dripped off the sword and onto William's pant leg, making him shiver with utter fear.

"I'm right here, lovely." a voice said.

Kimiko turned her head to see Wesker at the door. His smirk made Kimiko glare at him harder and tightened her grip onto her katana. "Albert Wesker. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kimiko said, raising an eyebrow.

"Likewise." Albert Wesker said. He began to walk into the room. Without looking at the bodies, he stepped into the blood but made no objection to the mess in the room. Kimiko turned her body completely around to him and looked at him dead in the face,

"I understand that you have some sort of vendetta against me. Perhaps you would like to settle this tonight at the _'Red Tree Restaurant'_?" Wesker suggested.

Kimiko chuckled. "Such a gentleman, and yet such an asshole." she said.

"At least you got the first part right." Wesker said, forming his lips into a sinister grin.

_End of Chapter 28_

* * *

There's Chapter 28! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A lot is going to be happening in the next chapter, so please stay with me. I've got a LONG vacation ahead of me and I'm so happy! Thank you!


	44. Character Biography: Kimiko Mizuhara

Here's another Character Biography! I own this one. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Character Biography: Kimiko Mizuhara_

Name: Kimiko Mizuhara

Age: 27

Height: 5'11

Weight: 131lbs

Ethnicity: Japanese

Occupation(s): Assassin/Martial Artist/Gangster/Violinist

_Background_

Kimiko Mizuhara was born in Kyoto, Japan in 1981. Her father was a powerful Yakuza boss and also the head of the Mizuhara Clan, while her mother died of an accident that gave her first-degree burns. People who were aware of the presence of the Mizuhara Clan were fearful, prompting Kimiko's father to place her into school with the image of just a wealthy girl. In 2002, Kimiko awoke from her slumber to the sound of painful cries of agony. She witnessed a man and his henchmen slaughtering her father, members of the clan, and found her husband, who was there at the time, dead in a closet. This turned out to be none other than Albert Wesker, who was a global rival to the Mizuhara clan. Ever since then, Kimiko has pledged that she will exact revenge for the deaths of her father, her clan, and her husband.

_Appearance and Personality_

Kimiko has regular Asian facial features, long, black hair, and a slender body type. People who have encountered her have called her beautiful, but have also said that there was a inner coldness to her. Kimiko is most of the time calm, quiet, and can be quite friendly if she is not angered. However, when she is angered, Kimiko can become just as bloodthirsty as any assassin. She is a master of both Karate and Kung-Fu because her husband, who was actually Chinese-taught her the latter. Kimiko's former weapons were twin Banshee swords, but now acquires a katana engraved with "Immortal" in Japanese. Kimiko enjoys eating ramen and playing her violin. She also has a strong affection for cats, but unfortunately, similar to the situation of Sophie, cats do not like her that much.

* * *

There's Kimiko's character! I hope you all like her, as I surely do. The next update will be up soon. I'm trying to get it up before New Years. Tell me what you like about her! Thank you!


	45. New Years Special: The Big Bang

It's not a chapter, but another special! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_New Year's Special: The Big Bang_

**The following takes place between 9:55 PM and 10:00 PM**

"What's the status?" Barry asked Sheva as he turned around in his chair, a serious expression on his face.

Sheva swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know she was holding and raised a tan folder up. "Sir, we've come across something extraordinary. We found out that Albert Wesker has placed a bomb into the New Years ball in New York City. When that ball drops, a massive, clichéd explosion will destroy the world." Sheva informed him.

Barry's eyes widened and he raised from his chair. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"They set us up the bomb, sir." Sheva replied.

Barry's cell phone began to ring. All eyes looked down to the black phone that vibrated next to Barry's coffee mug that read _'Who's Leg Do I Have To Hump To Get A Jill Sandwich Around Here?'_. Barry picked up his cell phone. There was no identity, as it read "Unknown". Still, Barry answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_**Can you hear me?**_" asked the voice.

"Yes. We get signal."

"_**Good. This is Albert Wesker**_."

Barry gasped. "It's you!"

"_**Yes. I just clarified that**_." Wesker said plainly. "_**How are you gentlemen?**_"

"Gentlemen? It's just me." Barry said.

"_**Oh yeah. Well, all your base are belong to us?**_" Wesker informed Barry.

"Huh? What base? What are you talking about?"

"_**What you say?**_"

"Why are you talking like that?" Barry asked, placing his palm on the desk. In the background, Sheva tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"'_**Cause I'm gangsta, bitch!**_" Wesker shouted through the phone with a laugh following after that. Due to the volume, Barry had to move the phone away from his ear, but placed it back quickly to hear what Wesker had to say. "_**I'm Rick James and I'm rich, bitch!**_"

That was the last thing that Barry heard before Wesker abruptly hung up his phone. Barry sighed, shook his head and closed his cell phone, dropping carelessly onto the desk. Sheva walked up just a bit and displayed a worried expression for her boss, who plopped down into his chair and released a deep sigh he held in.

"We're all doomed."

* * *

**The following takes place between 10:30 PM and 10:37 PM**

"Goodbye 'Year of Smoking Weed'! Hello 'Year of Smoking Weed and Snorting Coke!'" Kevin yelled while holding up a glass of champagne.

"It's not 2009 yet." Karen said, taking a gulp of champagne. "We've still got a few ways to go."

"Please don't drink to much now." Sophie said while walking into her living room. She saw Karen, Kevin, Billy, Alicia, Chris, and Leon all enjoying their time. Bottles of champagne, bowls of chips, glasses, and boxes of pizza all covered her table while her company laid back and relaxed themselves onto her couches. A television that showed a party taking place in Times Square was on. "And please don't eat much. I want to save some for the New Year." Sophie added.

"I can't wait to fulfill me New Years Resolution." Karen said, grinning and pouring herself another glass of champagne. "Another year of drinking my ass off and watching _'The L Word'_."

"That's what you did last year. And the year before that." Kevin remarked.

"Your point?" Karen said with a smile. "I'm 33 years old. Any minute I could drop dead, so I need to live my life while I can."

Kevin snorted. "Whatever." he said. Kevin reached out to grab the last bag of barbeque-flavored chips throughout the variety of other choices of chips. Unfortunately, Billy was reaching for the same bag and both men grabbed it from one side. Both males looked up glared at each other when they realized the predicament they were in.

Suddenly, the entire screen went black. One box appeared in the left corner that contained Kevin's head; the second one having Billy's; the third to appear contained the bag of chips both were holding onto; the last one had Karen's head in it. The time was also displayed in the middle. Karen looked around and saw the new setting and smiled. "This is like the Brady Bunch!"

"Sorry. I can't control the things that the author throws into this story." Sophie said, smiling a bit.

Leon got up from the couch and stretched a little. "I got use the bathroom. Where is it?" he asked.

"Up the stairs and turn right. Can't miss it." Sophie replied.

"Thanks."

* * *

**The following takes plac****e between 10:40 PM and 10:50 PM.**

Leon quietly used the toilet, listening to the sound of his urine splashing to the toilet water. The blond sighed and straightened his neck up, positioning his head up to look at the ceiling. Leon then lowered his head and looked around at the neatly designed bathroom. Leon noticed a tissue covered object on the shelf. He reached for it and looked it over….and his eyes widened like they never widened before.

"A….dildo." Leon muttered. Leon gulped and slowly placed the dildo back onto the shelf, looking at his hand, then the toilet.

* * *

**The following takes place between 11:00 PM and 11:15 PM.**

"I really need to see a doctor about this piss problem."

* * *

**The following takes place between 11:30 PM and 11:45 PM.**

"Damn it!" Jack cursed, banging his fist onto the table. Rachel walked over to Jack and placed her hands tenderly on his arm. "What's wrong, Jack?" she asked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" Jack screamed. He sprung from his seat and punched Rachel in the face, sending her flying into the wall. Sherry turned around to see Rachel stuck to the wall and Jack breathing heavily and slouching in his chair.

"Don't worry, Jack. Everything will go according to plan." Sherry said.

"Damn it." Jack murmured over and over again.

Rachel worked herself off the wall, brushing herself off. "2009 is coming. We better get ready." she said. After she said that, Ada walked into the room wearing an angry expression on her face. Rachel, Jack, and Sherry all turned to her.

"What's wrong, Ada?" Sherry asked.

After a moment, Ada finally gave her an answer Well, it was more like a question. "Who. Ate. The. Last. Piece. Of. Pie?" Ada asked with a cold tone in her voice.

After the question was asked, the screen was split into four boxes again with the time in the middle. The first box had an angry Ada in it; the second contained an even angered Jack; the third held a curious looking and injured Rachel; the last one to appear stored the head of a neutral looking Sherry. However, another box appeared in the middle that had Wesker's head in it, with part of 'The Brady Bunch' opening song played.

"Wesker?" Ada, Sherry, and Rachel said in unison.

"Damn it!" Jack shouted.

The screen appeared normal again and Wesker's presence was available at that time. "It's only a matter of time before this world explodes." Wesker said with a laugh.

"But before the world explodes, I would like to show you all this documentary." Wesker said, revealing a tape he had hidden behind his back. "It's a documentary on my house."

"Your…house?" Ada questioned. Wesker nodded and popped the tape into the VCR and turned on his flat screen. Everyone gathered together to watch his documentary.

"Damn it…" Jack murmured.

* * *

**Wesker's Video**

The camera zoomed in on the door to Wesker's mansion. The door opened and Wesker appeared, wearing a black buttoned shirt, black pants, and black socks. His trademark black sunglasses rested on his nose and completely covered his eyes.

"Yo! Wassup, bitches?! This Albert Wesker, or as the ladies call me _'Albert Whiskey'_, and this is my crib. Come on in!"

The camera zoomed on into the house, displaying many of Albert Wesker's beautiful and fancy possessions. The camera the zoomed into his kitchen, where the documentary officially began. "A'ight. We here at the kitchen, where I gets my grub on!" he said. Wesker opened the fridge and showed the contents to the camera.

The majority of it was filled with champagne. "Oh snap! This my party fridge, ya'll! The bitches like to come and pop a few bottles. Then, they go to the bedroom and 'pop my bottle'! OH SNAP!!! No I didn't!"

Ada, Sherry, Rachel, and Jack stared at the television, shock filling each one of their faces. However, anger quickly filled Jack's.

"DAMN IT!!!"

* * *

**The following takes place between 11:59 PM and 12:00 AM.**

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!" **

The entire area of Times Square erupted into cheers, screams, happiness, and confetti. People attacked people with hugs, kisses, and screams in the ear, which were countered by even more screams. The New Years Ball displayed a huge 2009 on it while fireworks exploded throughout the night sky. Happiness was the disease that fateful night of transferring over to 2009, and it looked as if it wasn't stopping anytime soon. As fireworks lit up the night with its creative designs and words that it made, the cheers only got louder and louder. They were not alone, as people around the world were rejoicing for the New Year. Their cheers were just as loud as the ones in Time Square.

Suddenly, the New Years Drop Ball exploded. Screams of happiness turned into screams of shock and fear. Though, it was not a deadly explosion. Nor was it one filled with dynamite or fire.

It was just one….big….**fart**.

The toxic gas spread quickly over New York to places like Maryland, Florida, and even all the way over to California. But the foul stench didn't stop there, it went on to fill the oxygen that people in Europe, Africa, and even Asia breathed. It continued to fill the atmosphere until it reached into the hearts of buildings, homes, and other structures, big or small. The dark sky turned even dark with a speck of green coloring in it, and the fireworks only made the stench worse. The stench was so repulsive and strong that the fireworks were clouded by the aroma. Everywhere around the world, coughs and faces of disgust and anguish reached people quickly.

"GOD HELP US!!!!!!"

* * *

**The following takes place between 12:01 PM and 12:02 PM.**

Everyone in Sophie's house coughed and covered their noses and mouths. Some even covered their eyes as the fart was so strong, it made their eyes water.

"What a way to start off 2009!" Karen yelled through her hand.

"And I thought Leon's farts were bad!" Chris complained.

* * *

**The following takes place between 12:03 PM and 12:04 PM.**

Now taking a crap, Leon covered his mouth and nose and looked around. "Oh my God! Was that me?!"

_End of Special_

* * *

There's the special! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you haven't figured it out yet, this was supposed to be a parody of the show "24". Jack's constant saying of "Damn it!" comes from Jack Bauer, who both share the same name and Bauer has a tendency to say "Damn" a lot. Anyway, I hope you all have a Happy New Years! I apologize if this isn't really based on action like "24" really is, but I just wanted to get this in before 12:00. Thank you!


	46. A Time For Action

Happy New Year, everyone! Here's Chapter 29! I down own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Just a little note: Just like the others, the New Year's special **does not **change the original storyline in any way. "A New Revolution" still takes place in the summer of 2008. Just wanted to clear that up.

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 29: A Time For Action_

Nightfall had soon attacked Tokyo's sky, and stars served as a decoration for the city. The lights that covered Tokyo beamed brightly, and all the sounds of the city regularly took place. Billy gazed at the city scenery through the large window in the hotel room he shared with Sophie and Sheva. He had just awaken from a nap and he had seen that both women were gone. He assumed that both were out seeing the sights of Tokyo before their encounter with Wesker.

Billy walked away from the window and walked to the bathroom. His white fingers brushed against the door knob, got a firm grip onto it, and turned it to open it softly. Billy stepped onto the tile flooring of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He began to walk forward but was stopped by something that clung onto his feet. Billy looked down and saw clothes in a pile. Among the clothes he saw a blouse, a bra, and panties. A small blush heated his cheeks and he looked to his side.

There was Sophie, soaking in the tub. Well, the way she positioned herself in the tub would not have been described as soaking, but more like just sitting in it. She was, of course, stark naked, and she was cradled in a ball. Her knees were high to her chest and her head was buried in her arms. Sophie's upper body looked completely untouched by the water, despite the water being a semi-high level. Billy also noticed a strange birthmark on her arm; he thought it was a tattoo until he realized the birthmark was the same exact color as her skin.

Remembering the door closing, Sophie slowly lifted her head up to look at Billy. She blinked. Billy blinked.

"I'm, uh, sorry…" Billy muttered, looking at Sophie. "I didn't know you were here."

"No, that's alright. You're not the first man to see me naked." Sophie said. "Actually, I'm glad you're here, Billy." she added.

"You are?"

Sophie nodded.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Sophie nodded again. Billy stepped over Sophie's clothes and moved towards the tub. He bent down and sat on the edge with his back turned to Sophie, as he was still a little embarrassed about the situation they were in. Billy turned his head to Sophie. "What is it?" he asked.

Sophie lowered her head again and propped her chin on her arm. "What you said to me on the plane….did you really mean it?"

Billy looked at her. "Yes, Sophie. I did." he answered.

"I mean, would you really kill me?" Sophie asked, her voice in a whisper.

Billy didn't have a response for this time, so Sophie continued to talk. "I understand that the things that you went through in your life have shaped your outlook on this world. I'd have to admit, the things I have faced now have certainly given me another way to look at the things around me. But not just this kind of life, my childhood as well. I remember the days when my father would…touch me in places that were to be left untouched. I guess that really opened my eyes to how some people in the world would be."

"I didn't mean that part." Billy said. Sophie looked up at him. "What?"

"Sophie, I would never kill you. I can't afford to."

"…"

"I'm an escaped convict who's now in Japan. If I get caught, your death will **not **make my record any better." Billy said, laughing a bit. Sophie raised her eyebrows before giggling herself. Afterwards, a dose of silence hit the bathroom. It was awkward, both of them could have figured that out. Billy had something on his mind and he was having a hard time trying to express that. The fact that Sophie was naked around him didn't _really _bother him, but it did make him a little embarrassed.

"Want me to wash your back?" was the question that Sophie heard Billy ask her.

After staring at the warm water for a while, Sophie lifted her head up at Billy, who only looked at her. Billy saw a blush rise to her face as she looked at him. The expression on his face was neutral, telling Sophie that he didn't really care about the fact that she was naked.

"Uh….okay." Sophie finally said, bringing her head back down. From the corner of her eye, she saw Billy reach for the washcloth and get up off the bathtub. Billy damped the washcloth into the water, rung it out a bit and grabbed the soap, mixing the water and soap together to make the washcloth complete with soap. Billy gestured for Sophie to move her hair and Sophie obliged. She pushed her hair over to her right shoulder and held it together so it wouldn't move away. For the first few seconds Sophie felt nothing. Suddenly, a cool and relaxing sensation touched her skin, causing Sophie to jump slightly. She heard Billy chuckle and he continued to wash.

Whimpers escaped Sophie's mouth as Billy gently moved the washcloth up and down her back. Though, Sophie couldn't help but feel relaxed at the way he was treating her. She felt Billy's free hand gently touch her left shoulder while his right hand scrubbed her back. Some of the soap slid off down her back, sending cool sensations throughout Sophie's body. A moan slipped passed her lips, triggering a blush to appear underneath her eyes. She could feel Billy getting closer towards her as his breath tickled her skin. The sexual tension flew through the air, and Sophie believed that she was the only one who felt it. Yet Billy was not a dumb man, he felt it, too. He tried his very best to ignore it, but the thoughts of Billy touching Sophie's exposed body slightly intrigued him.

Billy couldn't lie. He liked Sophie's shape. She had a nice figure and model-like proportions. Of course, there were scars from previous gunfights, including the one that Billy took care of. Though Billy could highly understand that. He thought Sophie was tough, as most women would cry. However, Sophie wasn't like most women, as most women don't go through these kind of lengths to find their brothers.

Sophie had to admit that Billy's hand felt good on her skin. It made her relax a little bit more. Slowly, Sophie moved her free arm down to the water and moved her legs from her chest just a bit, revealing her breasts a bit. Billy secretly saw this action and smirked, but quickly went back to tending to Sophie's back. Once Sophie's back was fully covered in soap, Billy damped the washcloth and lifted it up again gently. Billy then rung the cloth out, allowing every single drop of water to glide down Sophie's back. Sophie couldn't help but moan a little bit, despite her best interest in holding her moans in.

'_Should I tell her? I shouldn't, the situation is awkward enough as it is.' _Billy thought as he wiped the soap tenderly off of Sophie's back.

"Sophie?" Billy muttered. Sophie turned her head to him slightly. "Hm?" she murmured.

Before Sophie could think of what Billy could possibly want, she felt big, strong arms wrap around her neck, as if they were protecting her. Sophie gasped when she felt Billy's head sneak onto her shoulder, and she motioned her eyes to him. She saw that his eyes were low and he looked at the water. Sophie felt the warmth that Billy carried transfer over to her and make her feel good, releasing a moan that only Sophie herself would hear. Billy's chest pressed against Sophie's wet back, making Sophie a little embarrassed by this position.

"Thank you, Sophie. For putting up with me. I know you really didn't have a choice, but I'm glad that you even considered putting up with a son-of-a-bitch like me. Thank you." Billy whispered into her ear. Sophie shivered when she felt his breath push onto her earlobe.

Sophie said nothing and only nodded. She really didn't know what to say at that moment. Quite frankly, she wasn't sure whether giving a response would be the best thing at that time. However, for some reason, Sophie felt as if Billy was saying something else. The words that Billy said just didn't quite fit his actual feelings, and Sophie was trying to decipher them in her head. As Billy held onto her, his hot breath slowly began seducing Sophie. Finally, she caught onto what he was saying, and in response, raised a hand from the water and placed it onto Billy's dry arm.

"There's no need to thank me, Billy." Sophie said. _'I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way.'_

Billy took a moment to respond. "Alright." _'I understand, Sophie. I understand.' _

Billy finally released her and got up from the tub. He placed the washcloth on the edge and stretched, sighing while doing so. Sophie looked at him, leaving her chest exposed. Though, both Sophie and Billy didn't seem to care.

"I better get going. I could only imagine how Sheva would react if she found us in here." Billy said, giving Sophie a warm smile.

Sophie nodded and countered with another smile. With that done, Billy stepped over her pile of clothes and exited the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. Sophie turned back to the water. It was starting to get a bit cold and Sophie's skin was starting to prune.

"Perhaps I should get out, too." Sophie said. _'There's no way out, though.'_

* * *

Chris released a huge sigh and collapsed onto the chair. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Tapping the bottom to push one out, when one did pop out Chris grabbed it and placed it between in lips. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a lighter. With just on flick, the cigarette lit. Chris placed both the lighter and the box of cigarettes on the table beside him, and blew a puff of smoke from his mouth with ease.

A knock came at the door. Chris rose from his seat and walked, grabbing his gun while walking. Raising his weapon, Chris pressed half of his body onto the door and looked into the peep hole.

"Who is it?" Chris asked. He just hoped that the person spoke English.

"Room service." answered the person on the other side. The voice belonged to a woman. Chris relaxed a bit and placed his gun in the back of his pants, pulling his green shirt over it to hide it. Chris grabbed the door knob and turned it and let the woman in. The woman was, of course, an Asian woman. She had short, black hair, and wore a baby blue outfit that was decorated with red and white stripes.

"I am sorry to have bothered you, kind sir." the woman said, giving Chris an innocent and warm smile.

Chris smiled back and nodded. "No worries." he said, stepping aside to make room for the woman and her cart. Taking a quick look outside, Chris shut the door.

When he turned around, his eyes captured the woman rushing towards him and quickly injected him in the neck with something. Chris gritted his teeth as the green substance slowly worked into his body. _'What the hell?' _he thought. Despite his body becoming paralyzed, he used his strength to slowly reach for his gun. When Chris gained a grip onto the weapon, another figure exited for under the cart and ran behind Chris, grabbing his arms and also the gun.

"This is too easy." Jack said while laughing. Chris attempted to get away but his body was already paralyzed. Chris soon noticed that his vision was starting to blur. Eventually, his legs gave out on him and he headed for the ground. Jack eased him to it.

"Nice job, Ada." Jack said while standing up straight. Ada chuckled and took off her hat, running her fingers through her black hair. Jack then pulled her close and started to kiss her deeply. As their eyes closed, their tongues did battle. After a few minutes they pulled away.

"Up for a quickie?" Jack asked.

Ada smirked. "Like you could last." she remarked. "Now help me get this body back to the room."

* * *

"Look at this place, it's huge!" Karen exclaimed, looking around the Japanese-style restaurant called _The Red Tree Restaurant _. Her brother was sitting right across from her, reading _Japanese For Dummies_. "How do you say 'awesome' in Japanese?" Karen asked.

"_Sugoi_." Kevin told her.

"Well, this place is _sugoi._"Karen said. She picked up her cup of sake and took a sip, struggling to swallow it and rubbing her temple.

"What's the name of the band that's playing?" Karen asked her brother.

"I think they're called _'The Ho-Ho Fighters'_." Kevin answered, never looking up from his book.

"Sounds kind of nasty, but the audience likes it."

"Well, the song they're singing is called _'Licking Sweat and Booty'_."

Karen looked up at her brother. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"I don't. I just assumed that was the title because that's the only English words I hear from them."

* * *

"What was the reason behind you slaughtering my father, clan, and my husband?" Kimiko asked, her voice calm and her hands wrapped around a small cup of sake.

Before giving her an answer, Wesker took a sip of his drink. Kimiko watched it go down his esophagus and snorted. Wesker place his drink down and snorted himself. The two were located in a private room that was in a higher level of the restaurant. The room was guarded by some of Wesker's mercenaries.

"Your father and I…weren't the best of friends. We were always at each other's throat for the simplest things. We made bets, and I usually won them. However, there was one day where your father got a little _too _cocky, and decided to play with life and death. We made our bet, he lost of course, and…."

Kimiko's eyes widened. She sat very still and stared at Wesker, who only stared back through his black sunglasses. "Well, I think you know what happened." he concluded.

"So…why did you kill me husband? My husband wasn't part of the bet, my father and the clan were!" Kimiko said, pounding her fists onto the table.

Wesker sighed. "All you fucking Asians look the same to me. I couldn't tell, I sincerely apologize." he said.

Kimiko just stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her husband was killed by mistaken identity. And on top of that, Wesker had apologized in the simplest way. This angered Kimiko to no end. As her anger rose, she grabbed her katana and released it from his covering. She jumped onto the table and swung her katana at Wesker. Unfortunately, Wesker grabbed his pistol quickly and blocked her attack. Both weapons trembled as they both tried to hold the other back.

"_You bastard. How dare you act so heartless and cold! I'll kill you!_" Kimiko growled.

Wesker gave a seductive chuckle. "I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

"This place is nice." Billy remarked as he walked into _'The Red Tree Restaurant'_ with Sophie and Sheva. He wore a blue suit with a yellow shirt showing in his blue jacket, a black belt held his pants up, and on his footwear were black shoes. Black sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose and a Rolex watch that was supplied by Sheva. Billy's dark hair was brushed back, but strands were still a little out of place.

Sheva's choice of attire was a red dress and matching red heels. A golden necklace hung around her neck and wore matching golden earrings. Her hair was perfectly straight and tied into a ponytail, and it rested on her left shoulder. Red lipstick was painted onto her lips, giving her a more sophisticated but deadly look.

Sophie chose to wear a white and black blouse with black jeans, and black heels. Just like Sheva's, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but it hung down her backside. Silver stud earrings were inserted into her ears.

The thing that they all shared was that they were all carrying some sort of bag. Billy's was the biggest, while Sophie and Sheva carried smaller bags. They all walked over to a table, placing their bags underneath them. A woman in a beautiful kimono walked over, smiled at them, and offered them each English-translated menus. She walked away and they all flipped their menus open to see what the restaurant had to offer.

"The only things I recognized on this menu are sushi and ramen." Billy muttered to himself. Sheva chuckled while Sophie continued to look over the menu.

"I wonder what this is-"

A large noise was heard from the higher room. Everyone down below looked up and saw a female body hurdling towards the ground. Screams filled the air and people moved out of the way, not even attempting to catch the woman. However, the woman spun around and landed on her feet, then performing a back flip to get much greater balance. People surrounded the woman who quietly got up and looked back at the room she was thrown from.

It was Kimiko. She tightened her grip around her katana as she watched Wesker walk out of the room and stand on the banister with perfection. The pistol was firmly in his right hand, locked and loaded. One woman saw the gun and screamed and pointed, which made everyone immediately catch on. Everyone, including the band, ran out of the restaurant in fear and screams. The restaurant owners did not leave the place, but simply hid in a place where they were invisible to them.

Sophie, Sheva, and Billy all looked shocked when they saw Wesker. They held their surprise in and decided to hide under the table, hoping that the table cloth would hide them well. They each caught a grip onto their bags and stayed quiet. Sophie looked around and caught her eyes onto other people still in the restaurant. People that looked all too familiar.

"Kevin! Karen!" Sophie whispered. She saw them take quick peaks out to see what was going on. Sophie dropped the tablecloth and hid with Billy and Sheva.

"What are we going to do?" Billy asked the girls. Each one of them gave him a shrug. Sophie was about to speak but was interrupted by loud screams. The sound of many people running down the stairs filled their eardrums, and then the sound just stopped all of a sudden.

Sophie peaked out and saw the mercenaries surrounding Kimiko. Wesker then slowly walked down the stairs with his pistol in his hand, never taking his gaze off of Kimiko. Kimiko did the same and stared him down, and she looked as if she could see right through him. Suddenly, Wesker stopped at the middle of the stairs but continued to stare at Kimiko. Kimiko watched as Wesker raised his arm and pointed out his index finger.

"Attack her!" Wesker ordered.

"We have to help her!" Sophie told the others, to which they all agreed. Quickly, the trio reached into their bags and grabbed their respected weapons and ammo, and they all ran from underneath the table.

Kevin and Karen watched quietly, staying close and making sure that they didn't cause any trouble or let anyone know of their existence.

Before the mercenaries could attack, they all looked at the three who had now entered. Sophie stepped forward with a glare. "Wesker!!" she shouted, which surely gained Wesker's attention. As Wesker turned to her, he grinned and chuckled devilishly.

"Kill them as well!" Wesker ordered.

The mercenaries began shooting and all four of them ran out of the way. Kimiko tried to block the bullets with her katana, while the other three shot back at them. Sophie was mostly aiming at Wesker. Wesker jumped down from the banister and ran into his room again. "Shoot." Sophie muttered underneath her breath.

As they all shot back, Kimiko used this chance to sneak up behind one of them and slashed his throat. Blood spurted out of the wound that was formed and the man eventually collapsed into his own blood. Other mercenaries turned around and started shooting, but Kimiko slashed through their flesh before any of them could hit her. More and more blood conjoined as dead bodies dropped, and the bullet shells dropped into the blood, creating small shapes into red puddles.

Kimiko looked back at the trio. "I don't know who you three are, but thank you!" she shouted.

"No worries!" Sheva said as she continued to shoot. "We've a grudge against that man."

Quickly, Sophie ran up the stairs and in the direction of the room Wesker hid in. She slid the door open with great force and was surprised to find out that Wesker was not there. Sophie ran into the room and looked around, only finding a messy table and slightly torn pillows. "Where's Wesker?" Sophie muttered. She ran back outside and looked down at Billy, Sheva, and Kimiko who were almost down with the mercenaries. She also saw Karen trying to hide underneath pillows on a couch and Kevin still look at the fight.

Suddenly, Sophie caught onto an object that came from the entrance and was flying through the air. "Look out!" Sophie cried, pointing. Sheva, Billy, Kimiko, and even Karen and Kevin looked and saw something fall to the ground. Sheva moved forward and looked at it more closely, backing away quickly when she realized what it was.

"Move back! It's a flash bomb!" Sheva shouted.

Suddenly, it went off. Sheva, Billy, and Kimiko covered their eyes and tired to find their way out of the restaurant. Karen constantly bumped into things before her brother successfully led her out. Sophie tried to find the stairs but unfortunately, ended up tripping and falling over the banister. Sophie yelped as she continued to fall. She could already imagine the bruises she would receive.

Before Sophie could even hit the floor, a pair of strong arms grabbed her. The flash bomb was still in effect, so Sophie could not see her savior. She still tried to see who broke her fall. When Sophie opened her eyes, she saw nothing but white. However, the flash bomb was slowly starting to wear off but Sophie was still blinded a bit. While she was moving, all Sophie could really see was a black hood.

'_What?' _

_End of Chapter 29_

* * *

There it is! This is possibly the longest chapter I have done so far. I'm sorry it's so long, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, the part where Kevin was reading _'Japanese For Dummies' _was supposed to be an inside joke, as I got the same book for Christmas. Thank you!

P.S. For some reason, I'm having a horrible feeling that I am filling my story up with fillers. At the start of this story, I didn't really have an understanding as to what a filler was(I am so dumb…). Now I know, and now I'm afraid. Do you all think my story is okay so far?

P.S.S. Also, can any of you tell me what exactly does the term "canon" means? I'd appreciate it!


	47. All Out

Here's Chapter 30! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 30: All Out_

_**Sophie's Dream**_

_**Sophie's vision was clouded with smoke but she continued to move her feet forward. The more she walked the more the smoke eased away from her eyes. Sophie walked until something blocked her feet. She motioned her head down to see that it was a small, white trunk. Sophie looked up again and was shocked to see that her vision had cleared up dramatically, but there was still a little mist in the area. Sophie could see that was she in an ordinary bedroom. Her eyes were mostly focused on the white canopy bed, and the silk draping that hung from it.**_

"_**There you are." a mainly voice spoke up.**_

_**Sophie spun around to the doorway and saw Chris looking at her with eyes of seduction and hunger. He was shirtless, his chiseled chest having a small shine to it. It looked just like the night when Sophie and Chris made love, and Sophie could feel the memories of that fateful night work their way back into her head. While he remained topless, his green BSAA pants covered his lower body.**_

_**Sophie could feel a blush spread to her face. "Chris? What are you doing here?" she whispered.**_

_**Chris moved closer to her, never taking his eyes off of hers. Sophie could only stare, not because she was astounded by Chris' physique, but she couldn't move either way. Sophie calmly stood as Chris wrapped his big, muscular arms around her neck, bringing his head closer to hers to the point where their foreheads touched. Sophie could smell the sweetening aroma that he carried and the mint-filled scent that invaded his mouth. It gently hit Sophie's upper lip every time Chris breathed out. Chris could feel Sophie's body slightly vibrate as he stared at her, and he witnessed the nervous expression on her face relax as he started to slowly massage the back of Sophie's neck in a circular motion with his index and middle finger.**_

"_**I've been waiting for you, Sophie." Chris whispered, smirking afterwards.**_

_**Sophie blinked. **_

"_**Do you love me?" Chris asked her.**_

"_**I…"**_

"_**Sophie, I thought you loved me." came another voice from behind.**_

_**Sophie spun around, causing Chris' arms to slide down to her waist instead. Sophie's eyes widened with shock as she saw Luis staring at her. He too was shirtless, his chest being slightly smaller than Chris'. His shoulder-length black hair rested over his eyes, giving a sinister look about him. Luis copied Chris' previous act and draped his arms around Sophie's neck, bringing his head closer to hers.**_

"_**Don't you love me, Sophie?" Luis asked, tilting his head towards the side in a teasing manner.**_

"_**I do." Sophie responded.**_

"_**And what of me?" Chris asked. He tightened his grasp onto Sophie's waist as he brought his head down to the side of her neck.**_

"_**I love you too. I just-"**_

"_**Then save me." Chris interrupted. Chris moved his head towards her ear and kissed it gently. He released his tongue and flicked her ear playfully, chuckling afterwards. Sophie shut her eyes with much force, trying hard to resist the pleasurable sensation that soared throughout her body. She really didn't understand what Chris meant by those choice of words, but the way his tongue glided across her skin through off her concentration.**_

_**By that time, Luis' arms were by his side. He lifted them up again and placed each hand on one of Sophie's cheeks. "Please Sophie, you have to save me." Luis muttered, his voice gruff.**_

_**Luis leaned in and pressed his lips against Sophie's. All of Sophie's words were now blocked off, and her body seemed paralyzed yet again. Sophie just stood there, eyes narrowed and blank as she allowed both Luis and Chris to invade her body. Her eyes slowly started to close, despite Sophie's best interest in keeping them open. Soft fingers touched any part of the body that was visible and Sophie closed her eyes, realizing that there was nothing she could do to stop the two.**_

_**When Sophie opened her eyes, she found her body lying onto of the bed she saw previously. Her attire changed, and Sophie was dressed in a black, silk slip gown. It took a short while for Sophie to realize that her head was not resting on a pillow, and instead was resting on Chris' lap. Sophie shot up and turned, seeing Chris' somewhat vacant expression.**_

_**Sophie yelped as she was pushed onto the bed. Chris hovered over top of her, using both of his hands and knees as support. He took one hand and extended some of his fingers. He placed his thumb right on Sophie's chin, while the rest hung from the bottom.**_

"_**Sophie, can you save me?" Chris whispered, drawing his head closer to Sophie's.**_

"_**Save you from what?" Sophie asked.**_

"_**Can you save me too?" Luis asked. His head popped up near Chris', causing Sophie to jump just a tad a bit.**_

"_**Save you from what?" Sophie repeated.**_

"_**You have to wake up, Sophie, or you won't be able to save us." Chris informed her. Sophie saw his hand slipping down to her legs and it stopped to the end of the slip. His muscular hand slowly worked its way up the slip and near her underwear, where the hand suddenly stopped. His fingers then proceeded to massage her vagina, and Sophie arched her neck back. This gave Luis that chance to grab her cheeks with his hands, and lean down to attack her lips with his own. Within a few seconds, Sophie started to kiss back.**_

_**Once Luis back away from the kiss, he stared down at Sophie. "Sophie, wake up." Luis told her.**_

_**Sophie did nothing but stare.**_

_**Chris soon came into the picture. "Sophie, wake up!" he yelled. Not in his own voice, however. The voice was replaced with a feminine voice. Sounding a bit like Karen's voice.**_

* * *

Sophie's shot open and her body sprung up quickly. Sophie could feel the sweat roll down her face as she stared at the sheets that covered her lower body and part of the upper. Her fists clenched the sheets as she relived her dream in her head. Two hands that grasped her shoulders made Sophie lose her train of thought and look around. Billy, Sheva, and Karen were around the bed, with Billy and Sheva's hands on each of her shoulders.

"Sophie, are you alright?" Sheva asked, moving a little closer. Sophie turned to her and nodded. Her panting had slowed down a bit.

"Just…a bad…dream." Sophie told her. In response to remembering the dream, Sophie cringed up and brought the sheets closer to her.

Sheva smiled and nodded. "Well, don't feel bad. Sophie….things are changing." she said.

The sound of Sheva's voice made Sophie turn back to her. She saw that Sheva's eyes were starting to sparkle and realized that she was on her way to weeping. Sophie would have gotten the impression that Sheva was sad, but she saw the smile she carried and remembered the words that Sheva told her.

"We got him." Sheva said to her, a tear escaping out of Sheva's left eye.

Sophie blinked in confusion.

"Sophie?" a manly voice called out. Sophie turned towards the bathroom door and saw a bald man walking out of the bathroom, looking back at her. His hand was still on the doorknob and he closed it gently, still staring at her. Sophie had no idea who this man was, but his face sort of reminded Sophie of a certain person.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked.

The bald man chuckled and started to walk away from the bathroom door and to the group of people. He stopped when he got to Sheva. A warm smile rested on his face and the same sparkle that was in Sheva's eyes seemed to move over to his eyes. "Sophie, Sheva told me that you were looking for me?"

For the first few seconds, Sophie drew a blank. After thinking about it for a reasonable amount of time, Sophie's eyes started to water and teardrops slid down Sophie's cheeks. Her fists tightened around the sheets as she tried to stop each tear from falling, but failed every time. Her teeth found a good grip onto her lower lip and she bit down hard, so hard that a small tinkle of blood formed at one part of the lip. Before Sophie could say anything, Xavier ran to her and pulled her in an embrace. Xavier couldn't help but allowed tears of his own to show.

* * *

"Why did you shave your head?" Sophie asked, looking out at the water easing under the bridge. She felt Xavier's arm rub hers gently, keeping her warm.

"I needed to hide my identity and…I just wanted a new look." Xavier answered.

Sophie laughed. "You look like Vin Diesel. It suits you." she said. Xavier laughed at her comment. There was a short pause afterwards. Sophie lowered her down to get a clear view of the water going through the bridge.

"You…look like father." Sophie said.

Xavier released a growl. "Don't compare me to that motherfucker. He's the whole reason why you and I are in this mess."

Sophie blinked and raised her head higher to look at Xavier, who only looked down at the water. "I wish I didn't look like him. That gives me memories that I've tried so hard to get rid of. As you know, Sono didn't like you very much, and for that, I hated him. Sono was such a cocky man, he thought he could do just about anything."

"And then one night, an old friend of Sono's came to our house. It was late at night, probably past 12 midnight. I wanted to get a midnight snack and I stumbled upon them talking. Little did I know that that man was none other than Albert Wesker himself. I was young then, so I didn't know what they were talking about, but I heard your name come up multiple times and saw that Sono had a blank look on his face. As I grew older, I placed all the pieces together and realized that their entire conversation was based upon a bet lost…and you were the wager. I was disgusted when I realized that Sono had 'gambled' you away to Albert Wesker."

Sophie stared with eyes of horror as she saw the expression on her brother's face harden. She almost forgot that Xavier never addressed their father as "Father", but by his first name, Sono, because he hated him so much.

"I never took any money from Wesker. I believe he was just using that to get closer to you. That's Wesker style. I really didn't want Barry and Sheva to contact _you _for help, as I never wanted you to get involved in this. Though, that really couldn't be helped."

Xavier turned his head to Sophie. "Sophie, it was arranged that you would be Wesker's wife."

Sophie's eyes widened. "So…why do you work for him?"

"I work for him for multiple reasons. One because I needed a job, and two because I was hoping that one day, I could change all of this. There are other reasons why, but I'm not going to get into that." Xavier said.

"Barry Burton is another man I work for because he is Wesker's 'partner'. Though, Barry is much more civilized than Wesker is, and I was hoping that he would find a way to help me. Though,"

Xavier smirked at Sophie. "I just didn't think that _this _would be the way Barry would help me."

Sophie's eyes softened and she looked back down at the water. She felt Xavier's hand rub up and down her arm, and felt his arm secure her close to him.

There was a long pause afterwards. Finally, Xavier said something.

"Sophie…I want you to go back to Los Angeles." Xavier said.

Sophie gasped quietly and looked back up at her older sibling.

"This life is not for you, Sophie. I don't want you to get hurt even more than you already are, or worse, killed. I want to be able to know that I'll have a sister to come home to when I'm done here. Things will be hard to adjust to, but at least we'll have each other to be with, along with other friends like Sheva and those other guys. I know that you lost your opportunity to become a teacher because of me, and I take full responsibility for that. I am so sorry, Sophie. I want you to leave because I want to give you a better chance at life. You know, become a teacher, meet some nice guy, have kids and lead them the right way. I want you to be normal."

Sophie stared at Xavier. All the while a certain thought traced back into her mind. _**'The 'normal' people don't you want you in their life. They feel you're fucking up all of their air to breathe, when really they are the culprits.'**_

"I will never be normal, Xavier." Sophie told him. Xavier blinked.

"But do you really want me to go back home?" Sophie asked him. Xavier nodded. "Yes, Sophie. I do."

"Okay." Sophie said. A long silence struck the air at that exact moment and it circled around Sophie's response.

"You…serious?" Xavier questioned.

Sophie nodded. "Yes. I'm pretty sure you can handle this. Besides, you have your partner, Sheva, with you." she said.

Xavier stared at Sophie. "Partner?" Sophie nodded , snuggling a bit closer to her brother as they both looked out at the water go under the bridge. Xavier stood there feeling extremely uncomfortable. He was slightly shaking as he held onto Sophie, but Sophie didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, Sophie?" Xavier spoke up.

"Hm?"

A pause. "Sheva's my wife…"

* * *

Sophie trotted through the crowd of people, trying to make it back to the hotel. Xavier had gone another way since he had to get some things for Sheva. His **wife**. Sophie still shivered at the memory of Xavier telling her that he and Sheva were married. She would have never have guessed. She didn't even think about it.

As Sophie passed by people through the cold night, she accidentally bumped into a person. Sophie turned to apologize, but the person was already walking across the street. Sophie felt a piece of paper in her previously empty right hand, and lifted her hand up to look at it. She unfolded it and scanned the text that covered it.

_**Such a shame that both of your lovers are kidnapped. Then again, you are guilty for cheating on Luis. Don**__**'t worry, he's safe and sound with me…and Chris. If you want to see them again, meet us at 'Neo Garden' tomorrow night at 9:00. Feel free to bring any back-up support. The more that perish, the merrier I get.**_

_**Ada Wong**_

Sophie's eyes widened after she finished reading the letter. The commotion around her was blocked in her mind after she realized the situation she was facing. There was no way Sophie could go home now, despite wanting to. Sophie was afraid to even go to the place because she would be facing both Luis _and _Chris.

'_No, no, no, no. I have to save them._'

* * *

All the while Sophie walked down the hallway, she felt dizzy and her vision was completely disturbed. She constantly bumped into the wall but continued to walk to try and get back to her room. She still couldn't believe that Luis and Chris were kidnapped by Ada. She was afraid that they could have been injected with samples of the T-Virus. All of these thoughts circled around Sophie's head so much that she lost focus of were she was going. Again, she bumped into someone and fell back onto the hallway floor.

'_This was not my day. Then again, it's never my day.' _Sophie thought as she fell to the floor.

Quickly, strong arms grasped onto her and pulled her up. The man lifted Sophie up and placed one arm by Sophie's legs to carry her. Sophie opened her brown eyes to see who was the man she bumped into. Her vision would occasionally fade in and out and it only made her even more lightheaded than before. Sophie tired to look at the man and only got a few features. He had slightly tan skin and square-rimmed glasses rested on his face.

"Sophie?" the man spoke.

"Ramon?"

_End of Chapter 30_

* * *

There's Chapter 30! I hope you all enjoyed it. Xavier and Sheva being married was my little surprise to you all. The next chapter will be up soon. We're on our way to the end, so please stay with me. Thank you!


	48. Entry 4: The Bloody Savior

This is not a chapter, but an entry. I own this one. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Entry 4: The Bloody Savior_

'_My Bloody Savior'_. That's what I call Xavier. He always laughs when I call him that, and he always thinks of it as just some funny nickname I gave to him. However, Xavier doesn't understand how much that "nickname" means to me. He is my savior, out of tears and blood. Every time I see his face, it sends currents all throughout my body. Every time I look into the eyes of _'My Bloody Savior'_.

He was old. I was very young. Yet, this did not stop me from pursuing him. The age difference was so deep, so deep that I couldn't help but fall right into Xavier's lifestyle. I had no choice. I was born into it, but I'm not ashamed at who I was in the past. I say this because…Xavier has given my a reason to live every single day of my life.

Then…Xavier was kidnapped. Shit.

I was completely shocked at what my boss, Barry, told me. In front of him, I nodded and went onto finding this woman who was Xavier's loving sister, Sophie. But when I was by myself and away from the world-usually a bathroom-I would cry until my eyes were blood-shot red. Just for the sake of it, I would force pictures of Xavier, paradise, and other relaxing things into my mind. But for some reason, images of blood, death, and human corpses and bones would take their place. This was when I realized that I needed my Xavier. I needed my husband. I needed _'My Bloody Savior'_.

Now, I have him. This time, I'm not going to let him slip away. No one is going to take Xavier away from me. Not Wesker. Not William. Not death. No one. I'm so glad that Sophie and Xavier are reunited, as that was my goal. I'm glad that Xavier still gets to fulfill her main need; to stay by Sophie's side.

However, I'm hurting inside that he still hasn't fulfill _my _main need; to bear my children.

It's okay. As long as Xavier is with me, I'll be fine. I'll feel safe and secure, knowing that I'm not going at this war alone. Knowing that there is someone who will lend me their shoulder for me to cry on. Knowing that at the end of this war, someone will drag my body out, dead or alive. Knowing that someone will save me.

'_My Bloody Savior'_

_Sheva Alomar _

* * *

Let me just say that Sheva marks the first female to have their own entry. I called it "The Bloody Savior" because I didn't want the chapter title to be in first-person, even though the entry is. I'll do another one as the story progresses, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you! We're well on our way to the end, just a few more chapters to go.


	49. The Science of Simple Things

Here's Chapter 31! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 31: The Science of Simple Things_

Sophie woke up to the image of a hotel room ceiling. She felt the comfortable bed sheets support her as she stared at the ceiling in silence. Her light-headed feeling had disappeared and she was only experiencing small waves of heat soar through her like electricity. While her eyes picked up the ceiling, her ears picked up footsteps that made their way over to the bed. Sophie positioned her body upward and turned to the man; it was Ramon.

Ramón looked at Sophie with a warm smile. "Are you alright, _Senorita_?"

Sophie was silent as she watched Ramón sit on the edge of the bed, his back turned to her. "Don't worry, you were only out for 15 minutes." he said.

"Ramón? W-What are you doing here?" Sophie asked.

Ramón turned his head towards Sophie. A laid-back yet gentle smile could be seen on his face. "A pool tournament. I was invited to come participate, and well, you know how much of a fucking sucker I am for pool. I don't like it here, though. Everything is so…hyperactive and fun. Definitely not my style."

Sophie ignored half of Ramón's words and instead looked around for a clock. "Do you know what time it is?" Sophie asked him.

"1:34 in the morning." Ramón answered. Sophie slightly jumped at his response. Knowing she had to go back to the hotel room, Sophie proceeded to move towards the edge of the bed. Every time she moved though, her body would ache for an unknown reason. Sophie winced in annoying pain, closing one eye and gritting her white teeth for a moment. Her arm snaked around her stomach and she placed one hand behind her on the bed. While doing so, she could feel Ramón's hand come in contact with Sophie's skin.

"_Por favor_, Sophie. You can not leave in a condition like this." Ramón informed her.

Sophie didn't respond but she did hear him. That didn't stop her from trying to move off the bed. Sophie knew that she had to leave so she could save Chris and Luis from Ada. Plus, she knew that Xavier, Sheva, and the others would be extremely worried about her if she did not return to the hotel room. Sophie managed to get one leg off the bed, but she was pulled back forcibly by Ramón. Her head landed perfectly on the pillow and Ramón hovered over her, pinning her down at both hands.

Sophie could feel Ramón's breath on the tip of her nose, and their eyes never drifted apart. Ramón took one hand away and removed the glasses from his face, placing them on the nightstand next to the bed. As he moved, Sophie could smell a small pint of cologne on him that wasn't to weak nor strong.

"You are in no condition to be walking around like this. I want you to stay here." Ramón said.

Sophie shook her head as a reply. Even if she wanted to-and she actually felt like staying-she knew that wouldn't be an option. Sophie tried to escape but Ramón's hands drew extra strength and pinned her down good to the bed. Sophie could feel her wrist tightened and expected there to be little marks later on.

Ramón drew his face closer to Sophie's, his breathing ceasing. Both of their eyes narrowed together, their gaze getting deeper and stronger. Ramón slowly leaned his head down and flexed his lips a tiny bit, before finally placing them on Sophie's. Sophie's eyes didn't grow wide, and she only looked at Ramón's closed eyes. Ramón moved his lips deeper onto hers and titled his head to the side as he kissed. While working on Sophie's lips, he moved his hands up to hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. The tenderness that Ramón gave was almost intoxicating Sophie, and eventually, she closed her eyes and moved her lips more onto his.

Sophie leveled her body upward and Ramón moved his body back. They released each other's fingers and Ramón took off his glasses to throw them on the nightstand, and then placed his palms on her back afterwards. He squeezed Sophie's body and brought it much closer, flattening her breasts onto his chest. Still kissing, Sophie raised her legs up and placed them on Ramón's hips. Soon, Ramón's fingers drove away from her back and went to the top button of her blue shirt. His tongue found its way inside her mouth, which distracted her while Ramón undid each and every button. As buttons popped, Ramón raised one eyelid to take a glimpse at Sophie's black lace bra. He loved how it cupped the curves of her breasts and gave them a slightly swelling look. Ramón knew he had to have them. Ramón had to make Sophie his.

Reluctantly, Ramón moved his lips away from Sophie's and started to work on her neck. Soft lips glided across the skin and sent waves of pleasure throughout Sophie's body. She grew even more aroused when one of Ramón's hands massaged one of her breasts. She quietly moaned Ramón's name, along with insults that were directed at herself for doing something like this. A chuckle was released by Ramón and he proceeded to glide his tongue past Sophie's neck and down to her chest. However, his pleasuring tongue disappeared for a while as Ramón moved his fingers to her back to undo her bra. Once it was unhooked, Ramón removed the straps off of Sophie's shoulders and brought them down to take the bra completely off.

A blush worked its way to Sophie's face as she realized her chest was exposed. Ramón didn't seemed to care about her embarrassment and continued to relax her by bringing his tongue down to lick the curves of her chest. Sophie's mouth gaped open and she released a soft moan. She ran her fingers through Ramón's soft hair as he continued to suck on her skin. Ramón then forced her down onto bed harshly and picked up the pace a little bit. He then stopped, lifted his body up, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over this head to take it off. He threw it onto the floor and redirected his gaze to a surprised Sophie. Judging by the look on her face, Ramón could see that she was impressed by his physique. He smirked and he moved down to attack Sophie's lips once more.

This time, the action was face-paced. Both of them were exchanging saliva as their tongues battled it out for dominance, but Ramón was winning. Their hands quickly roamed around their bodies, squeezing parts of their skin with slight aggression. Ramón took off Sophie's shirt and threw it over to his, making them both bare-chested. Sophie pulled away from the kissing for a second to speak. "I need you…to…hurt me." she muttered.

Ramón gave her a slow, sexy grin. In response, Ramón leaned down and revealed his pearly white teeth. He placed them around one of Sophie's nipples, making Sophie cry out. Ramón quickly clapped his hand over Sophie's mouth as he continued to bite down, the pain being just a little bit hard to endure. Sophie's hands flew just about everywhere, one grabbing the sheets and the other searching for the edge of the nightstand. She finally found it and dug her fingers into it, biting down hard on her bottom lip due to the pain Ramón was causing her. Ramón finally released her nipple from his teeth and stood up. Sophie turned her head to him and watched as he proceeded to undo the button on his pants. Once he was free, he pulled his pants down just a bit to reveal part of his blue boxers.

"Take off your pants. Now." Ramón ordered.

Sophie quickly obliged and reached for the belt on her pants. After removing it from its loops and dropping it down to the floor with the rest of the clothing, Sophie undid the button and pushed her pants down and threw it on the floor. She was in nothing but her black panties. She saw Ramón just stare at her, but take short glimpses at her underwear.

A small smile reached Sophie's face as she took off her panties, kicking them off when they reached her ankle. Ramón smiled in satisfaction. "Reach under the pillows and grab one." he said.

Sophie knew he was referring to a condom, and reached back to grab one from under the pillows and handed it to Ramón. She then pushed the pillows aside and pulled down the sheets, getting in them quietly. She was about to ask why he kept a condom under the pillow, but remembered that this was Ramón she was dealing with. The ultimate Luis clone. _'Luis…'_ Sophie muttered in her head.

Ramón pulled down his boxers a bit to reveal his throbbing, thick member. He tore the wrapping on the condom, but stopped to look at Sophie, who was waiting patiently in the covers. "Close your eyes." Ramón ordered.

Sophie nodded and closed her eyes. For a few seconds, she heard the sound of paper tearing, then a heavy body moving up towards her a few seconds later. After feeling the sheets move down a bit, Sophie felt her legs being leveled up, and a strong, thick object stabbing her in the vagina. Sophie's eyes shot open and she gaped her mouth open, looking up at the ceiling. She looked down and saw that Ramón's boxers and pants were off and on the floor. She flexed her fingers out, but the pain and pleasure that Ramón was giving her caused her to arch her hands and back up. She moved her legs above his waist a bit and wrapped them around him completely. Ramón pushed in deeper, grabbing Sophie's back for support as he began to go in and out of her.

Tears managed to escape each one of Sophie's eyes, and Ramón wiped them away with his fingers, only to lick them off. His hands were placed perfectly on Sophie's hips as the bed rocked. Both bodies began to perspire from the sudden heat and intensity that was present. All the while, Sophie moaned and groaned with the utter most passion as Ramón watched her expressions. He witnessed her mouth form a smile of enjoyment.

"Oh, God!" Sophie shouted as she grabbed onto one of the pillows for support. "Yes!"

Ramón laughed and smirked. "I love it when people call me God. It makes me feel…powerful." he remarked. Ramón slowed down just a bit to lean down and suck in a portion of Sophie's neck. His teeth messed with the skin and the tongue served as a relaxation for Sophie. Slowly, a red mark began to form on the spot that was decorated with bite marks. Ramón moved away to get a good view of the hickey he decorated Sophie with.

Then, Ramón's eyes widened for a quick moment and Sophie followed in pursuit. Their eyes slowly started to lower but their gaze remained intact. Ramón lowered his body to Sophie's body, feeling the sweat starting to stick them together. He brought his hands up to Sophie's neck and wrapped them around it, bringing his head to kiss her afterwards. Sophie could feel an arousing wave soar down her back as she felt Ramón's hot, soothing tongue massage hers. Ramón pulled away and looked at her. His hot breath tickled the tip of Sophie's nose like it did before they embarked on their sexual escapade.

"Did I hurt you?" Ramón muttered seductively through pants.

Sophie panted and gave off a small smile. "Yes, a little." she answered.

Ramón showed her another slow, sexy grin. "_Bueno._" he said before lowering him himself to kiss Sophie yet again. Knowing that Ramón was still inside her, Sophie took advantage of the position and hurried to pull the covers over his body. She tightened the grasp that her legs performed onto his waist and wrapped her arms around Ramón's neck, while his arms went down to her back. Sophie moaned as Ramón licked the side of her neck, and she dug her nails into his back gently in response. Giggles and chuckles filled the hotel room as they turned their bodies to, perhaps, perform the same act they just did not too long ago.

* * *

"You come from the Mizuhara Clan?" Kevin asked Kimiko as they walked over the bridge.

Kimiko nodded and placed her hands into her jacket pockets. "Yes. Albert Wesker slaughtered my clan, my father, and my husband. Though, according to Albert Wesker, my husband wasn't really meant to die." she said.

"Why not?"

"He mistook him for a Japanese, when really my husband was Chinese."

"Oh. That sucks."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at this new sense of vocabulary Kevin was using. The two had been out for a while, and Kimiko sensed that Kevin had taken interest for her ever since the restaurant incident. She found it amusing, but knew that nothing would ever come about of this crush. Of course, Kevin didn't know that.

"So, Kevin. What exactly made you come to Japan?" Kimiko asked.

Kevin smirked and laughed a little before giving her his answer. "Well, I guess you can say it was because of Sophie."

Kimiko raised her head a little. "The one who fell from the banister at the restaurant?"

"Yeah. Back in America, we became 'acquainted' and eventually became apart of the team with my sister, Karen. One of Wesker's allies captured her, and I recruited Sophie to get her back." Kevin told her. He then let out a chuckle. "Well, more like 'captured' than 'recruited'."

"Captured?" Kimiko muttered.

Kevin nodded and stopped in the middle of walking, causing Kimiko to stop as well. She watched as Kevin lowered his head to look at the ground with a smirk on his face. "Never thought that I would be back in the action. Always thought that the force supplied me with my dose of fast-paced medicine. It sounds kind of fucked up, but that's how I've always thought about myself and my life."

Kevin raised his head and turned to Kimiko with a playful smile on his face. He remembered that her cursed while talking, and he knew that it wasn't really like him to use profanity in front of beautiful women. "Excuse me for my language, my lady. _Golmennasai_." he said.

Kimiko giggled at his attempt to speak Japanese. "Actually, it is _Gomennasai_. However, you were very close." she said.

The two resumed walking, each trying to think of somewhere to go and something to do. "So, where would you like to go?" Kimiko asked.

"To bed with you." Kevin muttered under his breath.

"I am sorry?"

"How about a karaoke bar?" Kevin said with a smile for Kimiko, afterwards turning his head to the left and catching a look at a large poster of the rock band "Divine Arion", who, according to the poster, were scheduled to play in Tokyo tonight.

* * *

The hotel door opened silently and Sheva turned around to see who was coming in. It turned out to be Sophie. She entered the room quietly and closed the door just as quietly, the click not even being heard.

"Hey, Sophie." Sheva greeted, making Sophie turn around in response. "Xavier assumed that you were out all night seeing the sights of Tokyo, since he said that this was going to be your last day. So, how was it? Did you eat sushi or ride those usually crowded trains?" Sheva asked with a smile.

Sophie shook her head and walked forward. _'No, but I did ride something last night. More like someone.'_

Shaking the thought of last night with Ramón out of her head, Sophie reached into her pocket and grabbed the folded piece of paper that Ada gave to her, and handed it to Sheva. Sheva gave off a curious expression and began to unfold the piece of paper. She scanned through it quickly and Sophie watched as her mouth gaped over the words that covered the paper.

"Who's Chris?" were the first words that exited Sheva's mouth.

"Never mind that, please. We have to get Xavier and tell him that I can't leave just yet. She has Luis." Sophie told her.

Sheva's shocked face shifted into an angered one. _'Damn it, Ada.' _she thought. "I know where Neo Garden is. We'll definitely be ready by nine."

Sophie shook her head, looking down at the ground. "Some husband Wesker is." she muttered.

* * *

Behind the door, Alyssa and David listened in on their conversation. Alyssa's ear was propped up to the door, while David simply leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a shoe on the wall.

"I recommend that we start preparing for our broadcast." David said.

"Well, I recommend you shut the hell up and let me hear." Alyssa snapped back, making David roll his eyes.

"They said they were going to some place called 'Neo Garden' at 9:00. We should be done with this day's work by then. That's when we'll make our move." Alyssa said.

David sighed.

* * *

Not far from Alyssa and David, a Japanese man and woman observed them with suspicion.

"_Those people are weird._" the woman whispered to the man.

The man shook his head and snorted. "_They're not weird. They're just Americans._"

_End of Chapter 31_

* * *

There's Chapter 31. I am getting much better at these sex scenes, don't you all think? I just hope that I'm not making Sophie appear as a slut, because she's really not and I hope you all don't think that way. I don't call her a slut but a "Player" or a "Pimp". I guess you can say that this was a filler chapter, but the real action will begin in the next chapter. I promise!

Thank you!

P.S. It's kind of fun to read the sex scene while listening to either "Peaches and Cream" by 112. When I think about all the men Sophie as slept with, the song "I'm so Horny" comes up. It's has Lil John and all of these other artists on it, but that's just my opinion. Sorry, I'm rambling.


	50. Stepping Up: Part 1

Here's Chapter 32! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 32: Stepping Up-Part 1_

"Luis is in this shit?! And who the hell is Chris!?" Xavier yelled, pacing around a bit before turning back to Sophie.

Sophie looked down in slight shame and twiddled with her fingers quietly. Even when her head was down, she could still feel Xavier's gaze on her. It was one of her traits to pick up signals or emotions from other people. Xavier called it spiritual powers, while Sophie just said it was "intuition". Sophie looked up to face Xavier, Karen, Kevin,Kimiko _and _Billy. Sheva was in the back of Sophie, keeping a close eye on Xavier to keep him from getting to angry. Though, even _she _was interested in finding out the identity of this Chris fellow.

"Chris is…this guy I met…_while _I was seeing Luis." Sophie said.

Silence fell amongst the room right after Sophie exposed Chris' identity. Sophie immediately faced the floor again and clasped her hands together, waiting for the type of reply she would receive from them. Xavier and Sheva stared at her with wide eyes, exchanging a few looks between them quickly. Kevin couldn't help but reveal a smirk, mentally giving Sophie credit for keeping up an affair that long. Karen expressed an aghast expression at what Sophie said. She wasn't, however, shocked by the affair, but she was shocked that Sophie was taken. Billy didn't show much of an expression, as he was too busy eating the new candy he picked up during his walk around Tokyo. Though, he was aware of the secret that Sophie revealed, and was slightly amused by it. Kimiko didn't really know what to make of the situation due to the fact that she didn't know what exactly was going on, or who any of those people are. Not wanting to be the black sheep of the group, Kimiko just looked with a neutral expression and stayed close to Kevin, the only one who she was truly close with.

After a few minutes of silence, Xavier lowered his eyes and looked at Sophie, who was slowly raising her head to look at her older brother. "Uh…how long has this been going on?" Xavier asked.

Sophie blinked. She looked up in thought to try to calculate the time she was with Chris. "Um…for about a month now." Sophie answered.

The males of the group looked a bit impressed. "Not bad." Kevin remarked. Karen rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head, telling him to shut up.

Sheva shook her head to relieve herself from the thought and stepped up. "We don't have time to deal with this, we have to focus on saving them." Sheva took out the piece of paper she receive from Sophie and unfolded it. "It says here that Ada wants us at _Neo Garden _at 9:00. We need to get ready by then. I can get the weapons from the limo that's parked in our restricted area and we can take it to the location."

"That's all fine and dandy Sheva, but we have no idea who or what Ada is bringing to that place. You know how Ada is." Xavier said.

"I'd have to agree." Sophie added. "I ran into her once before and she was a tough bet to beat. She had the pleasure of penetrating by skin with bullet wounds when we fought."

"This Ada woman sounds like one twisted bitch." Billy remarked.

Xavier turned his head to him and smirked. "You could say that."

"Hold your panties, boys. We need to think of a plan. We can't just barge through there with guns like were fucked up clones of Angus MacGyver, we have to coordinate how we're going to get to Luis and Chris back. We don't even know what this place looks like." Karen said, adjusting her newly designed glasses.

"When did you get a brain?" Billy joked.

"She must have found it lodged between her tits." Kevin added, earning him another hard smack against his head.

"I'm a good planner. Unlike you Kevin, I take time to coordinate my actions. You, however, just lay back and let things fly. Everything is in my planning book, which I keep in my purse. My whole life is in there."

"Oh, so that's where it went." Kevin joked. Yet again, another smack came winding down on Kevin's head.

"You don't have to worry, I've been there before. It used to be a huge hotel." Sheva said. "It's made up of 30 floors and its one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo."

"I don't think guns are going to last us." Xavier said.

"Then how about I teach you, Sophie?" Kimiko spoke up. Everyone turned to her. "I have heard that Wesker is a master at sword fighting and martial arts. I know it's not going to be much help, but I have a feeling that you were brought into this kind of world in this first place without my knowledge, no?" she asked.

Sophie's eyes narrowed only slightly, but nodded. Kimiko smiled once she saw Sophie's response. "Allow me to teach you, Sophie." Kimiko insisted, bowing a bit afterwards.

"You better take that offer, sis. Kimiko could make you into one hell of a Bruce Lee." Xavier told her.

"Or probably one of those hyperactive, karate chicks from those anime shows." Kevin joked, placing a hand on Sophie's shoulder.

For a minute, Sophie didn't know what to say. She knew that whatever Kimiko could teach her would not work against Wesker, for Sophie had no knowledge of sword fighting or martial arts whatsoever. She was only familiar with the value of guns, as that was all that was given to her. Sophie knew that there was no way she could pick up these skills by 9:00 PM. Still, Sophie felt like she didn't have much of a choice. After thinking it over, Sophie raised her head a bit to fully face Kimiko, and nodded her head for acceptation.

"We can start right now." Kimiko said.

* * *

"In order to be prepared for combat, you must first relax yourself so you can judge where the attack is coming from." Kimiko told Sophie. "I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths in."

Sophie nodded, brought her feet close together, and consumed in a large amount of air. Her arms were placed firmly by her sides and she quickly relaxed her shoulders. But before she knew it, a roundhouse kick attacked her face, sending her flying to the ground. Her body smacked against the hard ground, making dirt splash onto her arms and her clothes. Her hair became wild as she rolled onto the ground, trying to stop herself in the process. Sophie proceeded to lift herself up from the ground slowly, releasing some saliva that wouldn't go down her throat onto the ground. Sophie slowly turned her head to look at Kimiko, who looked at her with a sympathetic expression.

"That was a bit sad." Kimiko commented.

Sophie got up and brushed herself off. "Well, what was I suppose to do?!" she exclaimed.

"You were suppose to block my attack."

"My eyes were closed."

"That was the point."

"…" Sophie sighed and wiped the side of her mouth that still had saliva on it.

"Now, let's see how you are at your offense. I want you to start making punches and kicks at me, then try to dodge my attack on you. Understood?"

Sophie looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking a little. She clenched them into fists, and looked up at Kimiko and nodded. In a second, Sophie charged for Kimiko, delivering a right hook. Kimiko easily dodged her attack by using the heel of her shoes to move to the opposite side. Sophie brought her left fist up to punch Kimiko, but Kimiko dodged it by bending her back and watching the fist go across. She raised her leg up and kicked Sophie in the chin, causing Sophie to fall back and smack her butt against the hard ground again.

Sophie looked up at Kimiko with a frown. "You're being mean." Sophie whined.

"No, you are being weak." Kimiko replied, lending Sophie a hand up. Sophie clasped their hands together and allowed Kimiko to pull her up to her feet. "Kimiko, where did you learn such skills?" Sophie asked.

"I learned from two sources; my husband and myself. My husband taught me Kung-Fu and I learned Karate by myself. My father was never around to teach me such things, as he wanted to prepare the 'perfect life' for me. It was quiet and boring around my house, and I watched martial arts movies to pass the time. I eventually learned from them, bettering my skills every time I practiced." Kimiko said.

She turned to the traditional Japanese house that Kimiko and Sophie practiced in front of. The house was decorated with a green garden and exotic plants, giving the area a peaceful look. "This house looks a lot like the house I used to live in Kyoto when my father was alive. That makes me hate it sometimes, despite it being such a lovely place to live."

Sophie looked at Kimiko as she gazed at her house with deep eyes. Sophie could tell that Kimiko had much more to her than survival skills, a thirst for revenge, and a pretty face and personality. There was a coldness about her from deep within, and Wesker wasn't the reason for that coldness. Sophie felt that this coldness was inherited from her Yakuza background, and that was just how Kimiko was. In a way, Sophie could relate. She had always gave off a silent, reserved demeanor due to the coldness her father gave her. Her mother and Xavier always tried to bring out the beautiful side of her, but it would never fully evolve. It just wasn't the way Sophie was. Same with Kimiko. It just wasn't the way she was.

Kimiko gasped quietly after she realized that she was staring at her house for quite a while She quickly turned her attention back to Sophie and smiled. "Ah, I am sorry. Let's continue, shall we?" Kimiko asked.

Sophie nodded.

Kimiko walked over and grabbed two, small wooden swords and handed one to Sophie. Sophie held the sword with a firm grip and lifted it as in a somewhat defensive mode, while Kimiko kept her sword at her side. "Let us practice some sword fighting. Are you ready?" Kimiko asked.

"If I said I was, would you believe me?" Sophie asked.

"….No." Kimiko quickly raised her katana and swung it at Sophie, but Sophie successfully blocked her attack. Sophie's katana trembled as she tried to force Kimiko off of her. When she finally did, Kimiko landed perfectly on her feet and charged for Sophie again. Sophie dodged her attack and countered with one of her own. Much to the dissatisfaction of Sophie, Kimiko blocked her attack as well. Though, the expression on Kimiko's face meant that she was slightly impressed with Sophie's sudden skills.

"You are quite good." Kimiko said, pushing Sophie off of her. "Though, there is still so much more to cover."

Sophie nodded and gave off a slight smile, before both women charged at each other with their swords raised for battle.

* * *

The time was 8:58 PM, and the gang had just arrived at _Neo Garden_. Sophie was the last one to exit the limo, and once she closed the door, the vehicle drove off down the street, leaving her, Sheva, Xavier, Kevin, Billy, and Karen out gazing at the building. Kimiko was sent to the building before everyone else so she could take care of the guards that were sure to be invading the building. Armed with all sorts of guns, the group trotted near the entrance. Billy, however, stopped when he heard a certain tune enter his ear. Billy's head turned to the direction of the familiar melody and he raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Could that be…" he muttered.

"Billy! Move your ass!" Kevin called out. Kevin's shouting snapped Billy back into reality, and Billy ran inside to meet the group, pushing the tune in the back of his head. Once he was reunited with them, he joined in sharing the expressions of shock as they gazed down at the large pool of blood and bodies that covered the building's floor. The corpses were dressed in leather and military attire; they immediately knew that Kimiko was the culprit for this. Kevin and Xavier had no problem stepping in it, while the others made their way around the mess.

The inside of _Neo Garden _was filled with loads of doors and floors that all led up to the top. They could all see the many floors from the bottom, knowing that there was a long way up.

"Kimiko!" Karen cried out. They all looked and saw Kimiko's body bursting out of a door that was located on one of the high levels, and it began to come down to the floor. Knowing that Kimiko may not survive this fall, Kevin rushed to the catch her, and he successfully did. Kevin crashed to the floor himself, but always kept Kimiko cradled safely in his arms. Everyone except Sophie rushed over to see if the two were alright; Sophie was busy looking at the door Kimiko came flying out of. She knew that someone or something had to have thrown her out of that room.

"That was pathetic." a familiar, feminine voice said. Sophie's eyes grew sharp as she saw Sherry, dressed in a leather outfit and black matching heels walk out of the room. Karen got a glimpse of her as well, and her eyes were equally as sharp when she was the smirk that was planted on the blonde's face.

"My father could fight better than that." Sherry commented.

"Your father is a fag!" Kevin insulted. Right after that comment, a grenade was launched from another area. The group saw the grenade and immediately ran to other directions. The grenade exploded, leaving a huge scar on the things that were on the bottom floor. Dirty decorations and objects were soon destroyed as the power from the blast had consumed it all.

"Why isn't anyone here?!" Xavier yelled as he began to shoot at Sherry.

"Because this place has been abandoned for a year now! I'm surprised it still has its look." Sheva answered.

After overhearing Sheva's words, Sophie ran up the stairs to try and make it to Sherry, who simply watched as Sophie desperately made her way up each flight. Sherry knew she wouldn't make it in time, and Sophie knew that too. While running, Sophie came across an elevator and decided to use it. She punched the 'Up' button and ran into the elevator once the doors slid open. She pressed the button to the 5th floor and waited a bit impatiently.

Sherry expressed a disgust for this openly. "I thought Ada shut down all the elevators!" she shouted. The blonde turned her body and power walked down the hall. "Jack! Your turn!"

One cue, Jack dropped down, using the banisters as his support. He was dressed in his usual army garb, an army knife rested in his right hand while a pistol was in his right. Sheva had gone up to be with Sophie, and Xavier and Billy faced the man. Kevin was busy tending to Kimiko, who suffered injuries from her earlier fight and fall.

Billy raised his shotgun and aimed it at Jack. "Listen, I don't have time to deal with small fry like you. Out of the way." he said.

Jack smirked and charged forward, causing Billy and Xavier to shoot at the man. Jack countered by releasing his own set of bullets and he managed to penetrate Xavier in his arm, but that didn't keep the bald man down for a second. As Jack pinned Billy, he quickly threw his army knife in Xavier's shoulder, causing him to yell out and drop his Beretta. Jack turned his attention back to Billy, who shoved the barrel of his shotgun at Jack's temple. At the same time, Jack's army knife was propped right at Billy's neck. A smirk could be found on Jack's face, while Billy maintained a serious and focused expression.

"Well, you want us both to die?" Jack taunted.

Billy couldn't help but chuckle at this question. "Look at the bright side. You'll being going back home; to Hell." he replied.

Just after Billy's reply, both Xavier and Karen came and tackled Jack, pulling him off of Billy. "Billy, are you alright?" Karen asked. Billy nodded in response, and all of them aimed their weapons at the amused Jack.

* * *

On one of the higher levels, Rachel looked down with a laugh. She went back and slid a large dresser over to the banister. With another tiring push, the dresser managed to climb over the banister, and with one more good push, the wooden dresser fell over the banister and began to take its long journey down to the ground floor.

"Sweet." Rachel muttered.

* * *

Xavier's eardrums picked up a sound and he looked up to see what it was, and was shocked to see the falling dresser head on its way down to him, Billy, and Karen. Jack decided to ease away after they were distracted from the dresser.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Xavier screamed at the top of his lungs. Billy and Karen looked up and Billy moved out the way, but turned around to see that Karen was still staring at the dresser in shock. Her body was paralyzed, and even if she wanted to move, there was no way to break from her shocked moment.

"KAREN!!!" Billy and Kevin called out. Before Billy could even save her, the dresser smashed down on Karen's body, bringing her down to the floor. Billy stopped running to gaze at the dresser that overpowered Karen completely. Billy almost couldn't believe his eyes; Kevin felt like plucking out his just so he couldn't witness this horrendous site. He so desperately wanted to help put his sister but he didn't want to leave the wounded Kimiko by herself.

Suddenly, Kimiko grabbed a handful of Kevin's shirt and Kevin looked down at her. Kevin stared deeply in Kimiko's eyes, and he slowly felt himself drowning in them. "Kevin….please go to your sister…" she muttered.

With one more look Kevin nodded, and placed Kimiko down gently. Afterwards, he rushed over to assist the men pulling the broken dresser off of Karen's body. Once it was off, Kevin cradled his sister the way he cradled Kimiko not to long ago. Despite his best interest to hold back any tears that would be winding down his way, Kevin couldn't hold back not one tear, and he watched as these tears smacked down on Karen's face, which was lightly smashed with blood. Billy stayed with Kevin and tended to Karen, while Xavier pursued Jack through an elevator.

"Karen, no. Please no! Karen!" Kevin mourned. In the corner of his eye, he saw Karen's glasses shattered and broken for the second time.

"Fuck!" Billy cursed loudly. As he looked around, he caught a glimpse of Rachel giggling from the higher levels. Billy immediately starting firing shots, all of which were none effective. "You little brat!" he shouted.

* * *

After a long chase, Sophie finally caught Sherry by her ponytail and pulled her down onto the floor. They were now in a hotel that looked a bit dusty. Sophie stepped forward and crouched down, pulling on Sherry's leather and looking at her dead in the face. "Where's Luis and Chris?" Sophie demanded.

Instead of giving her an answer, Sherry kicked her ankle and delivered an uppercut afterwards. Sophie fell to the floor and Sherry took this opportunity to attack her once more, but Sophie successfully raised her leg up and kicked Sherry over her and into a closet door. Sherry lightly bounced off the closet door and fell to the side of it, entering an unconscious state.

'_That was easy.' _Sophie thought. A small, creaking sound was picked up and Sophie looked to see that the closet door had opened due to the impact of Sherry. Sophie looked closely and saw a foot in the closet, and she walked over to open the door completely. The contents inside the closet made Sophie's eyes widen with shock and horror. The foot that she saw belonged to an unconscious Chris, who was tied to an equally unconscious Luis. Chris was dressed in his BSAA clothing, while Luis was dressed in the same clothing he wore on his "date" with Ada.

Sophie could feel her eyes water. "Luis…Chris…." she muttered.

At the sound of their names, both men awoken from their seemingly everlasting slumber. After regaining their sight, they both turned their heads and saw a shocked and teary-eyed Sophie staring at them. Both expressed faces of shock and slight relief when they saw the woman of their affection and love.

"Sophie!" they shouted in unison. They both blinked and turned to each other. "Who are you? You know Sophie?" they asked each other in unison. They turned to Sophie, who just gave them a blank look.

"Oh, crap." Sophie muttered.

_End of Chapter 32-Part 1_

* * *

There's Part 1! This is the first ever chapter of this story to be broken up into two parts. I had to do this because if I didn't, the story would be too long. If I made them into two chapters separately, it wouldn't feel right to me. I'm so glad that I got this over and done with, and the next part will be up soon. Thank you!


	51. Stepping Up: Part 2

Here's Part 2, the last part of Chapter 32! I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 32: Stepping Up-Part 2_

After Sophie finished untying Chris and Luis' hands, she knew that they both wanted answers. Sophie didn't really want to say anything to them, but she knew that she couldn't go on ignoring the questions that each man brought onto her. Luis was the first thing to ask something. "Sophie, what the hell is going on?! And who is _this _guy?!" Luis questioned, pointing to Chris.

One of Chris' eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Sophie, who is this clown?"

Luis' head snapped to him immediately after hearing the insult. "Clown?"

Not wanting to be a witness to a long-going argument that might soon turn into a fight, Sophie decided to blurt out her explanation. "Chris, Luis is my boyfriend!" she shouted.

Silence poisoned the room and both men stared at an embarrassed Sophie, Chris' eyes wider than them all. "W-what?" he muttered.

Luis revealed a small smirk. "She said I was her boy-"

"But I've also been seeing Chris, Luis." Sophie finished, a statement that made Luis' eyes grow wide just like Chris' were a second ago. He watched as Sophie's head lowered and her long hair covered her eyes, giving her a lonely and depressed look. Her tears were too visible to be ignored and both men watched as they dropped and damped the rug-covered floor with tiny spots of salty liquid.

"I am so sorry, you two. I know that you won't be able to forgive me after what I have done. I was just so helpless before, and I felt like I needed someone to help me. I love the both of you very much…but I understand if you don't want to speak to me again. It sounds kind of corny, but this is how I feel. I know you both think that I'm acting dramatic, useless, and you may think of me as a skank, but I'm not and I want to prove that to you. I'll show you both that I have grown from my mistakes."

Sophie lifted her head up to show them her red, teary eyes, and her slightly stained and sticky cheeks. "Luis…I'm sorry. You don't have to look after me anymore. You don't have to worry about me constantly while I fight for my life. I really didn't mean to do something like this…but when you scolded by that day, I ran into Chris, and as much as I tried to, I didn't hold back. When you left that day, I almost couldn't contained myself. I'm so sorry."

Sophie eased her head over to Chris. "I want to apologize to you too, Chris. I should have told you that I was seeing someone already, but I couldn't sum up the courage to. You know that I didn't mean to hurt you in any kind of way because I didn't really want you apart of this. I didn't want me ruining your life, or you worrying about me, too. I thought that there was no way I could be in love with you since I don't know much, really anything, about you. I was proved wrong one night…but I'm sorry."

Sophie sniffed and brought a hand to her chest. The expressions on Luis and Chris' faces made Sophie lower her head once again, making the floor damper. She looked over her current attire; a black blouse with matching black pants and black and white Converse shoes. How typical of her. "You don't have to in your heart, but just tell me that you forgive me so I can go on and do what I have to do." she said.

Again, silence was the main predator that struck the room. Sophie knew that it would be a while before Chris and Luis gave their answers. While she waited, her eyes wandered around to the side. What she thought was Sherry's unconscious body was nothing more than an empty space. Sophie gasped and raised her head, moving closer to the spot. "Where's Sherry?" she shouted. Chris and Luis looked around to find her, but didn't find one blonde in the room. Sophie ran to the door and peeked out, and saw Sherry limping while using the banister as a support system.

Sophie pulled her Twin Desert Eagles out of the back of her pants and moved forward. Her eyes found there way down to look at the bottom floor, and she saw Kevin and Billy crowding around what seemed to be Karen's body.

Sophie's eyes widened at the scene. "Karen! Oh my God, I'm coming!" she shouted down to them.

"No, go!" Billy yelled back. Sophie was slightly taken aback at Billy's reply. "We can handle this, Sophie. We'll take Karen out of here to get some help, and I want you to move your ass over to that blonde bitch!" Billy yelled, pointing over to Sherry who was moving towards the elevator.

"Go now!!" Billy yelled for the last time. Sophie looked at him for a while, before finally giving in and obeying Billy. She nodded and turned around to face Chris and Luis. Though, she only saw Chris and Luis zooming past her. "Let's go!" Chris said.

Sophie looked at the two of them for a second before following them. As they ran, Sherry got herself into the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors. Mentally, she wished for the doors to close before the trio got to her. Luckily for her, the doors met before Chris could get a hold of her. She sighed and pressed the button to the top floor, pressing her back against the elevator wall. _'God…' _she thought.

* * *

Ada looked out the window to gaze at the scenery of Japan, which displayed tall buildings and a nearby concert that held thousands of people. She wore her signature red dress and black heels, and her short hair was straight again. A memory of a confrontation with Wesker swam through her head the entire time she hid out in the hotel that everyone fought at.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_**You're one clever bitch, Ada. I almost didn't know that you were here in Japan." Wesker said, turning around to Ada with a smirk.**_

"_**I've been called that multiple times, Wesker. I think you know where I get it from." Ada said.**_

"_**Yes, I do. The bottomless pit of Hell you call a childhood." **_

"_**You're funny." Ada said. "I'm just trying to make your life better, Wesker. Sophie would make a great wife, but don't you think I'll be a much better choice?" Ada walked over to Wesker and wrapped her arms around Wesker's neck and lifted one leg up to nudge his groin a little. Wesker only stood there and watched as Ada attempted to seduce him. He admitted that Ada was a pretty woman, but Wesker was a much smarter man.**_

_**Wesker moved his head towards Ada's ear and released a chuckle, sending a small wave of chills down Ada's back. "What about Jack? I thought you loved him."**_

"_**I do. I 'long' for you, though." Ada replied.**_

"_**I must agree Ada, you are very beautiful. However, I could never love a woman that likes to be a thief."**_

_**With that said, Wesker forcible pushed Ada off of him and onto the floor of his hotel room. Ada yelped and winced as she felt the impact of her meeting with the floor. Before she could even regain any energy, Wesker took a handful of her shirt and punched her in the nose, causing blood to spurt out of each nostril. Ada crashed into a nearby table and a bruise was formed on her cheek. Blood dripped from a deep wound that she endured from the punch and fall. Even with Ada's face bloody, a devilish grin came from her lips. She proceeded to wipe some of the blood away, chuckling and grinning while doing so. "So, you knew."**_

"_**You're not 'that' smart, Ada. I always knew you wouldn't shy away from money when it was thrown your way. You don't long for me; you long for my money. Like I told you, I am not afraid to hit a woman." Wesker said.**_

"_**I guess that's the reason why your bad at relationships." Ada said, helping herself off the floor. Though, Wesker was not happy with her comment, and smacked her across the face and sent her flying to the floor once again. He smiled when he saw her whimper while she tried to grab something that would help her out. **_

"_**I wouldn't say that. I think the relationship between you and I is quite deep. Wouldn't you agree, dear heart?"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Ada touched the scars she received from her scuffle with Wesker, feeling the bandage on one of them. She didn't regret anything that happened between them. As she looked out the window, another figure appeared in her vision. Ada turned around and saw another Asian woman dressed in a black dress that was much similar to the one that Ada wore; it was Kimiko.

Ada turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You apart of Sophie's posse, too?" she joked.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow as well. "I am more of an independent worker, but I guess you could say that." she said.

She flashed her katana at Ada, and Ada just simply chuckled. She slowly eased her hand towards her right leg and opened the stocking a bit to retrieve a knife. Kimiko witnessed this action take place and she quickly took action. She moved forward and swung her katana at Ada's direction, but Ada cart wheeled to the other side. Ada picked up a wooden chair and threw it to Kimiko, who only dissected it and moved forward. Ada flipped onto the bed and grabbed a lamp and threw it at Kimiko. Kimiko moved out of the way and jumped onto the bed to swing her katana at Ada. Ada felt a wave of pain soar through her, which made her lose her balance. Ada fell onto the floor and released she had endured a wound on the shoulder from Kimiko's katana.

Ada reached to her feet and grabbed the knife from her stocking and flung it at Kimiko. The knife managed to place a scar on her cheek, and she winced in pain because of it. Ada took this opportunity to run out of the room and Kimiko followed in pursuit. Once Ada got out of the room, she pulled out her Walther P99 from her other stocking and aimed it at Kimiko who just came out of the room. But before she could pull the trigger, another bullet fired from behind. Ada moved without even looking, and Kimiko grasped the sword with both hands and slashed the bullet, each piece falling to her feet.

Ada turned around and saw Sheva, one of her long-going rivals, aiming a pistol at her. Sheva smirked when they saw each other. "My, Ada. You look like shit." she said.

Ada smirked. "Compared to you, that's not really an insult." she replied.

"Kimiko, you can leave. I'll take it from here." Sheva said. Kimiko nodded, took one last glance at Ada and made her way to an elevator where she could possible meet up with Sophie.

Once the elevator doors closed, the talking began. "So, I bet your excited to have your husband back, right?" Ada spoke.

"Very." said Sheva.

"That's alright. We don't need him anymore. Sophie's all the talk now."

"And why is that?"

"For multiple reasons. Wesker is the main one. It seems that Wesker is experiencing a bit of jungle fever, and is planning to make Sophie his bride."

Sheva blinked, but still kept her gun up. "His bride?"

Ada nodded. "It's a long story, I'm just _so glad _that you have your husband back."

Sheva's eyes narrowed down. "Really?" she questioned with a suspicious tone.

"Absolutely." Ada replied. "Besides, I've been hogging his dick all the while, it's time to give it back to its respective owner."

Right after that comment, Sheva released fire. Ada countered with her own set of bullets, dodging the ones that were being directed at her while shooting. All the while, the walls of the abandoned hotel were being decorated with bullet holes and the sound of guns firing filled the atmosphere. The gun fight went on for several minutes, each gunslinger moving around as they shot and dodged bullets. Eventually, both Ada and Sheva were out of magazines, leaving their guns completely useless. They threw each firearm aside and stared into each other eyes, each giving one another a glare that was too hard to break.

Kicking off her heels and flexing her arms and legs a bit, Ada smirked. "You messed with the wrong Wong, bitch." she said. Ada immediately charged for Sheva and she swung her leg towards her face. Sheva blocked this attack and threw Ada to the side, but Ada flipped and landed on her feet. Ada ran towards Sheva again. Sheva quickly delivered a punch, but instead punched the air when she realized that Ada ducked. Ada made a roundhouse kick and Sheva collapsed to the floor, wincing once her upper body crashed to the floor. Ada pulled her up by the front of her blouse and was ready to punch her, but Sheva lifted her legs up and wrapped them around her arm, and placed extra strength on it and brought Ada down onto the floor with an even harder impact.

Ada yelped out as she back smacked against the floor, ad Sheva got up off of her. She brought her leg up to stomp her in the chest and Ada stopped her attack with her hands, and leveled her over her into the floor. Instead of crashing into the floor, Sheva rolled safely to the ground. Both women got up and took another look at each other before giving one another punches. Ada was the one delivering them mostly, while Sheva blocked ever single attempt. Realizing that the punches weren't working, Ada delivered a kick to Sheva's chest, successfully kicking her back and onto the floor once again. Ada took this chance to bust the door down to a nearby by room and run inside, and Sheva was right behind her.

Once Sheva ran inside the room, Ada quickly threw a chair at her. Instead of dodging it, Sheva grabbed its legs, swung it around and threw it right back at Ada. Ada dodged the chair and the chair went through the window. It crashed through the glass with a loud noise, and there was now a large gap in the window. The cool air took the chance to blow into the room. Ada picked up a lamp and threw it at Sheva, who barely missed it. Right after she turned around, the wind had smacked her in the face, allowing Ada to successfully throw a small nightstand at her.

A spurt of blood exploded from Sheva's mouth as she gaped when the nightstand hit her in the stomach. She slammed against a dresser and the nightstand collapsed to the floor. Sheva looked around in a daze and saw shiny object in her vision. She regained her full sight and saw that the object was a small pocket knife.

'_What's a pocket knife doing here?' _Sheva thought, but she really didn't care. She grabbed the knife and turned back to Ada, who was preparing to throw another nightstand at her, this one slightly bigger than the last. Before Ada could thrust it over, Sheva flung the pocket knife at her, hitting her clear in the chest. Ada gasped as she felt the sharp edge penetrate her, and she looked down to an extremely tiny bit of blood start to glide on the knife. Her hands grew weak and eventually gave in, allowing the nightstand to fall off to the side with a loud thud. Ada slowly eased down onto the floor, staring at Sheva with a blank look all the while.

Realizing that Ada would die eventually, Sheva pushed the smaller nightstand out of her way so she could walk. She pushed her ponytail back and straightened it, fixing herself up a little bit before walking. Before she left, Sheva turned around to look at Ada one last time.

"Nice having this conversation with you, Ada." Sheva said, finally walking away to find either Xavier or Sophie afterwards.

* * *

Xavier tackled Jack with all of his strength, and Jack did his very best to keep him off of him. Jack finally pushed Xavier off of him, and he charged for the bald man with his army knife. Both of them were out of ammo and the only think Jack could use was his knife, while Xavier made do with a pipe he found in the hotel. The two fought outside at the back of the abandoned hotel and by a dirty, empty pool. Jack jumped onto Xavier and forced his knife to try and penetrate the man's throat. Xavier slammed his pipe onto Jack's back, causing him to shout in pain and Xavier pushed him off of himself.

Xavier smacked the pipe against Jack's face, and blood splattered onto the ground. Each of his nostrils, the corner of his eyes, and a spot on his head released fresh, red blood from the impact of the pipe. Still, this did not stop Jack from attacking Xavier. Wiping some blood off so his vision was reasonably clear, Jack ran and jumped into the air, his knife ready to strike. Xavier readied his pipe as he watched Jack come down to him. After estimating the range of Jack, Xavier swung the pipe. Unfortunately, one of Jack's feet kicked the pipe of the way and he slashed Xavier's skin with his knife.

"Augh!!" Xavier yelped. He fell to his knees and examined the large, deep wound that Jack had made onto his chest. His shirt was ripped open, allowing some of his biceps to show and blood to leak all over. Xavier stood to his feet and glared at Jack, who simply smirked. "So sorry it had to come to this, Xavier. You were a good friend to me." Jack said.

Xavier transformed his glare into a neutral look with a smirk attached to it. "Yeah. I'm sorry it had to come to this to" he said. Xavier quickly threw his pipe at Jack's face, caught Jack completely off guard and brought him down with a groan. Jack grasped his face and shouted in agony, while Xavier quickly reached for his pipe and struck Jack again in his side. His final move featured a kick, and Jack rolled to try and ease the pain, but ended up rolling straight into the empty pool instead.

"AHH!!! Mother-fuck!!" Jack shouted. He grasped his side while his vocal cords gave off moans of agony and pain, while another hand covered his forehead in order to take control of a headache he endured.

Xavier panted and winced when the wind brushed against his wound. His eardrums picked up the sound of rock music playing and realized that a band was suppose to be playing that night. His ears also picked up the sound of police sirens, an estimate of about three to five cars. _'A little late, huh guys?' _Xavier thought.

Xavier looked down into the pool and gazed at Jack, who desperately rolled around in one area, marking that specific area with blood. Xavier snorted. "I'll just let you die here." he said.

Xavier sighed and looked up at the dark sky, gazing at the stars that slightly made patterns and pictures if he looked hard enough. He placed a hand over his wound to try and control the pain and blood it gave out. Xavier's head turned to the direction of the hotel, his vision focusing mostly looking at the rooftop. While he looked, Xavier's eyes widened a bit when he caught a glimpse of a few figures on the building. One figure looked like his sister.

"Sophie?" Xavier muttered. Wasting no time, he grabbed his gun and his pipe and headed inside the hotel and began his journey to the top.

* * *

"Stop!" Kimiko commanded. Of course Rachel wasn't going to listen to her, and instead she kept running towards the exit. She was too preoccupied with escaping to realize that a wrench was flying towards her head. Before she could even duck, the wrench smacked her upside the head, sending her flying to the ground, her Uzi and the wrench dropping beside her. A large hickey was forming on Rachel's forehead.

"Nice shot, Ramón." a voice said.

"_Gracias_, Vincentio." Ramón thanked.

Vincentio and Ramón walked up to the unconscious Rachel and Vincentio picked up the wrench. He stole a glance at Rachel and her new hickey, shaking his head in sympathy. He turned to the two people behind them and gave one of them their wrench. "Thanks for allowing us to use this." he said.

"No, thank _you _for allowing us to follow you." Alyssa said, smirking. David grabbed his wrench back and nodded as a 'thank you'. Alyssa gave him an annoyed looked. "Why the fuck do you carry that wrench around with you anyway?" Alyssa asked.

"It was my Father's, it gives me good luck." David answered.

Alyssa snorted. "Whatever makes you sleep at night." she muttered. She looked forward and saw Kimiko walking towards them with a smile of gratitude on her face. "Thank you very much for your help." she said, bowing politely.

Alyssa moved forward. "You Sophie's bitch?" she questioned.

Kimiko raised her upper body again and blinked. "Excuse me?"

* * *

"This isn't really your typical love story, is it?" Sherry joked while staring at Sophie, Chris and Luis, who gave her glares. Sophie aimed her Twin Desert Eagles at her with full focus, and Sherry just stood calm and collected.

"…" Sophie only strengthened her glare.

"Even with your guns Sophie, you'll still lose. It's as simple as that." Sherry said.

Chris chuckled. "You're really trying to make this into a clichéd action movie, aren't you?" he joked.

Sherry grinned and laughed. "No. Just trying to wrap this up."

_End of Chapter 32-Part 2_

* * *

There's Part 2! I'm glad I got this done. I apologize for it being so long. Sherry's last line was suppose to represent what I want to do with this story. "Just want to wrap this up." But I'll make sure to do it nicely. The next chapter will be up soon, and thank you!


	52. The Ways of the Soul

Here's Chapter 33, and I think that it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 33: The Ways of the Soul_

Ada was dying. She sat there while the knife still penetrated her. She didn't bother trying to take it out, since her body swelled with pain every time she tried to move. She lowered her head and saw that the small knife was slowly but surely being coated with blood, and it slowly stained her red dress. Ada never had the slightest thought as to going out like this. She always assumed she would take her last breaths with bullets planted inside her flesh, but never by a pocket knife. She found that to be quite _juvenile _and _silly_.

As she sat there, her back against the wall, she heard a pair of footsteps coming her direction. Ada just turned her head and looked at the doorway, knowing that she couldn't do much. She heard the steps come slowly and it moved over to her location. She continued to stare despite her vision starting to blur. After a minute, she saw her husband, Jack, limping. His face was painted with his own blood and his hands were a bit bloody as well. He bared a few cuts and wounds, but those were the least of his troubles. Jack's blond hair was stained with blood as well, due to his constant rolling around in the empty pool in order to get out.

Ada's eyes widened slightly. "Jack…" she muttered.

Jack's ears picked up her voice and he turned around, his blue eyes widened once he saw his injured wife giving in smile, with a little blood dripping from her mouth. Despite the agonizing pain it caused him, Jack picked up his pace and made he way over to Ada, who watched him all the way. She winced a little inside herself when she saw his expressions demonstrate pain and suffering. Finally, Jack made it over to Ada, and knelt down to talk to her. Ada saw blood leak from everywhere she could possibly think of on his face.

Ada chuckled. "Looks like…your scar…got…worse…" she muttered. Her words were a struggle to get out.

"Ada…What the hell happened?" Jack asked, placing a blood stained hand on her knee.

Ada winced and Jack removed his hand, but Ada shook her head, letting him know that he did nothing wrong. "Not your fault…it's the knife's…"

Jack reached for the knife and grasped it, but Ada's hand stopped him from releasing it from her chest. With a warm smile, Ada slowly shook her head. "It's not worth it, Jack. It's not." she said.

Jack didn't want to believe her, he didn't. It was worth every thing to him. Ada was his wife, the one he loved. He admitted that they never really showed any affection towards each other unless it was either sex or some kind of attraction came about during a mission. Something about that exact moment made Jack want to cry, but he couldn't spare the fluid. It wasn't like him to cry anyways, and he didn't think Ada would like for him to shed tears. Jack also didn't want the tears to sting his face with the blood.

With his hand still on the knife, Jack watched as Ada moved one of her hands up to Jack's scar that ran over his left eye and down to his chin. She didn't touch it, but Jack felt her fingertips make a light brush across it. It sting at all. "Looks like…this scar got worse." she said.

Jack didn't say anything and only grasped Ada's extended hand with his free hand.

After witnessing this gesture, Ada could feel her eyes water. Her vision grew even blurrier from the liquid that formed in front of her pupils. She felt tears stream down her cheeks right afterwards, despite not wanting to show any to Jack in the first place. It wasn't like Ada to show tears in front of her husband, and vice versa. They both knew that. Though at that moment, Ada didn't care if Jack cried until he was out of tears.

"Oh Jack…this is it…" Ada muttered, another tear escaping her eye.

His best efforts weren't enough; a tear managed to break free from Jack's scared eye. For some reason, it didn't sting. "We'll make it, Ada." Jack said in his gruff voice.

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Make it…" she muttered. Jack squeezed her hand tighter, along with the knife. For the first time they have been married, Jack revealed a smile that relied solely on love and affection.

"Yeah. We'll make it."

* * *

"Sophie!" Xavier called out.

Sophie, Luis, and Chris all turned around saw a wounded Xavier coming onto the roof, his pipe resting in his right hand. The wound that Jack gave him was starting to dry out, but there was still blood leaking from it. Sophie's brown eyes widened when she saw the status of her brother. Luis was a bit surprised since he knew Xavier, but Chris remained speechless.

"Xavier, what happened to you?" Sophie shouted.

Sherry took this opportunity to flash out her pistol from the back of her leather pants. The small sound of the gun caught into Sophie's ear drums and she turned around to look at it, making everyone else look at the gun as well. Sherry flashed a grin and wrapped her index finger around the trigger. "I told you. I just want wrap this up." she said.

Without giving time for Sophie to reply, Chris snatched one of her Desert Eagles out of her hand and began to fire. Sherry ran from each bullet, countering with her own. Sophie immediately shot back, and got in front of Luis a bit in order to protect him. She knew that Luis had already been through enough. Chris got a firm grip onto the gun and moved around while firing. In the mix of all the bullets dropping to the rooftop, there was one shot that seemed very indifferent to Sophie. It sounded much louder in her ears, and when she looked around, she assumed that the others pointed that shot out, too. Everyone except Sherry turned around, who was too occupied with the wound she just received. She dropped her gun and grasped the bullet wound in her leg, yelling out a bit and releasing profanity as she did so.

"And another lucky shot." a familiar voice said. Sophie and Luis' eyes widened when they heard the voice.

"Ramón!" Sophie and Luis shouted in unison. They turned to each other in shock.

Ramón stepped out wearing a white buttoned shirt and a black pants, with black dress shoes covering his feet. A pistol rested in his left hand, and it silently released smoke from its barrel due to the impact of the bullet.

"Sophie." Ramón said with a smile on his face.

"Ramón." Sophie replied with happiness leaking in her voice.

"_Primo?_" Luis spoke.

"Cousin Luis?"

"Cousin?" Sophie spoke.

Both Spaniards nodded in unison. "_Si_. We're cousins."

Sophie's mouth gaped open when she heard the truth. Sophie knew Ramón acted too much like Luis, but she never would have guess that it was because of a relation. "Ain't this a bitch?" Sophie muttered to herself.

In the midst of all the conversation, Sherry grabbed her gun from the roof top and fired. Everyone turned around and to her, and Chris fired another shot in her shoulder. Sherry yelped in pain and dropped to her knees again. This time, the gun dropped in front of her knees. Chris trotted over to her quickly and pointed the gun directly to her forehead, causing Sherry to look up at him. Though, her eyes wandered to the side a bit as she heard the sound of police sirens and rock music playing.

Sherry snorted. "I guess you can't trust Japanese police force to arrive on time, can you? They're probably worse than American forces." she joked, turning her eyes back to Chris.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm here, aren't I?" Chris asked. Sherry just growled in response.

"Was anyone hurt?" Xavier asked.

"Ramón!" Sophie cried out when she saw Ramón crouching down to grasp his wound. He was hit in the chest. Blood leaked between his fingers and down to the roof top floor. Sophie and Luis both hurried down to him, and Sophie caught him just when he was about to fall. "Ramón, no!" Sophie shouted.

"_Primo, por favor_! Don't die on me, please!" Luis shouted at the top of his lungs. Tears were dropping from his eyes as he saw his cousin cough up blood and stained his shirt. His eyes didn't water, but they sparkled from the reflection of the moon. Xavier knelt down to him for support, despite not even knowing this man. In spite of the pain it caused Ramón, he managed to raise his hand up and his fingers touch the skin that made up Sophie's cheek. He couldn't help but smile at the way Sophie was releasing her sadness.

Ramón gestured for Sophie to come closer, and Sophie obliged by bringing her head down to him. Her ear was placed by his mouth to listen in on what he had to say. "Yes?" she said gently.

"Remember…last night…" Ramón whispered. "I'm sure my...little…decoration will…help you…to…" he gurgled.

Sophie's teary eyes narrowed a bit and a smiled wiped across her face. "I'll wear the hickey with pride." Sophie whispered back with a slight jocular tone in her voice.

Ramón chuckled and redirected his eyes over to Luis, his cousin. "Luis, I'm afraid.…you lose a cousin…tonight. I call myself help…ing and…this is what…happens." Ramón muttered.

Luis released tears from each eye as she looked at his dying relative. He crouched down even more when the pupils in Ramón's eyes began to fade little by little. Luis' hands took in an amount of Ramón's shirt and he wrinkled it carelessly as he stared deep into his cousin's fading eyes. Tears dropped onto his shirt, Luis couldn't take it anymore.

"_Adios, Luis._" Ramón whispered, before finally closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back onto the roof top floor. Everyone moved in close, with Luis being the closest. "Ramón!! NO!!!" Luis screamed.

Right after Luis' scream of suffering ended, a helicopter appeared behind Sherry and in the eyes of Chris. Everyone turned around and saw the helicopter, and they heard the police sirens as they surrounded the front of the hotel. Nearby spectators also crowded the scene, but were sent away by police officers.

Albert Wesker pulled Sherry into the helicopter by the back of her leather top quickly before Chris could react. The helicopter then proceeded to back away from the hotel and escape the scene. Sophie knew that she would not be able to catch them, but that didn't seem to stop her from running towards it. With her gun in hand, Sophie forced her feet in the direction of the helicopter.

"Sophie, no!" Xavier shouted, and got up to run after his sister.

Before Xavier or Chris got to her, Sherry fired a shot and it managed to penetrate Sophie in the shoulder, sending her flying to the floor. Sherry continued to pull the trigger but no bullets were released; Sherry had spent her last bullet on Sophie's shoulder. "Damn!" she cursed.

* * *

Wesker pulled her into the helicopter completely, and Sherry rested her back against a nearby seat. Her eyes gazed upon Wesker's, and she felt tension between them.

"Are you gonna tell my father?" Sherry asked him.

Wesker crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to wait and see about that." he answered.

Sherry rolled her eyes and sighed. "Typical."

* * *

"SOPHIE!!! FUCK!!!!" Xavier screamed, running his hands over his bald scalp. Suddenly, Sophie's body seemed to rise up quickly, and again, Sophie ran towards the helicopter. Xavier and Chris sprinted to her, hoping to catcher her again. Unfortunately, a certain scream from a certain woman distracted the men.

Alyssa came running out, her heels were placed off to the side so she could pick up speed. Without even looking down at Ramón's lifeless body, she jumped over him easily and ran passed a shocked Xavier and Chris. Just before Sophie was about to jump to try and catch the helicopter, Alyssa grabbed her and pulled her back in anger, bringing them both down onto the ground hard. Alyssa backed ached from the fall, and Sophie ached in pain from the fall and the bullet that was lodged in her shoulder. Despite Sophie's best attempts in breaking free, Alyssa wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck so she couldn't get away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Alyssa shouted.

"No…" Sophie muttered as she watched the helicopter fly away. She heard the Japanese chief yell something through a megaphone, but no one understood it. Alyssa finally released her grip off of Sophie and they both stood to their feet. Sophie turned around to Alyssa with a slightly annoyed expression. "Why did you stop me?!" she shouted.

"I saw you trying to get away with your posse. It's not going to work, skank." Alyssa answered. Sophie titled her head to the side in confusion.

Vincentio and David ran out soon afterwards, causing Luis and Chris' heads to turn. Vincentio displayed a smile while David looked at Alyssa with embarrassment. "I apologize. I tried to stop her but-" His sentence was cut short when his eyes captured his friend, Ramón, on the rooftop dead and bloody. His eyes didn't expand, but he was definitely speechless. He could feel his mouth grow dry when he saw Ramón's own blood make a pool. David looked down as well and displayed a much more mournful look than Vincentio.

Right afterwards, another helicopter flew and stopped near them. Sophie turned around and saw that the helicopter contained Sheva, Kimiko, and a masked man. Sophie limped forward to the helicopter and smiled when she saw them.

"Need a lift?" Sheva asked. She moved forward a little bit and saw her bullet wound. "Looks like you need a medic, too."

Xavier walked forward and smiled to his wife, and Sheva gave off a worried expression in response once she saw his large wound. "Xavier! Are you okay?" she shouted.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm fine." Xavier called back. Sheva smiled at his response. He looked over to the masked man; it was his friend, HUNK. Xavier grinned in satisfaction and HUNK waved back to him. _'That beautiful son of a bitch.' _Xavier thought.

Behind HUNK came out a man that Sophie hadn't seen in a long time; Barry. Sophie smiled when she saw Barry stand up, showing off one of his expensive suits he usually wore. Barry gave Sophie and Xavier a smile when he saw them. "Long time no see, the _both _of you. It's good to have you back, Xavier." Barry said.

Sophie and Xavier both nodded. "It's good to be back, Mr. Barry." Xavier replied.

A long, ladder was released to allow them all to enter the helicopter. Sophie walked up first and she stepped on the ledge of the building and reached for the rope-made ladder with both hands. She climbed up slowly, making sure that the pain the bullet wound caused her wouldn't effect her climbing. Once she made it up, HUNK and Sheva grabbed each hand at a time and carefully pulled her up. Sophie winced at the pain when her arm was being pulled, but she finally made it in the large helicopter.

Sheva smiled at Sophie. "So, how's Chris and Luis?" she whispered.

Sophie sighed. "Well, neither of them are talking to me." she responded.

Xavier came up afterwards, kissed Sheva on the cheek, and sat by her. Sophie looked down and saw many other people still on the rooftop, two of them being Chris and Luis. Sophie knew that it would be an awkward helicopter ride to where ever they were going.

* * *

"CHRIS!!!" a familiar voice called out. Chris blinked and walked forward to the edge and looked down. Besides the Japanese police force, there was a familiar group down there, and a much more familiar person holding a megaphone; it was Leon.

"Chris, we're coming to get you. Turns out we got some BSAA members in Japan, too." Leon yelled through the megaphone. "Plus, I've got a surprise for you back at the hotel." The statement made the Japanese police officers make faces of disgust and laughter, as what Leon said sounded like something else than what it actually meant.

Chris smirked and nodded. Though his expression changed to a sophisticated one when he looked up at the helicopter, his eyes directed more to Sophie. Sophie met his gaze and looked more worried about the status of Chris than feeling safe with her friends. They didn't say anything and only nods were exchanged. They both understood that they would be going their separate ways. Chris motioned one of Sophie's guns that he took to her, but Sophie shook her head with a small smile. Realizing that this might be the last they see of each other, they commit their last looks of each other to memory, and Chris finally turned to leave the rooftop. Sophie lowered her head a bit, but knew she had to lift her spirits, as she would be facing Wesker, and maybe Sherry, soon.

"Also, 'Good Day, Los Angeles' crew, we're here for you as well." Leon yelled through the megaphone.

Alyssa and David looked down, and Alyssa sighed. "It's about damn time! Let's go, David." she said.

"So, are we finally finished this?" David asked.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "No."

"…"

"We've still got work to do. Though, a 'little vacation' from work is always understandable." Alyssa said. They both walked together to exit the rooftop. Alyssa looked down at Ramón's corpse, gave it a questionable look and continued to walk with David off the rooftop.

'_This isn't over, Sophie. It's not.' _Alyssa thought while she walked.

All that were left were Luis and Vincentio. After saying their respective prayers for Ramón and Luis shedding the last few tears for him, they stood up and walked together to the helicopter before the cops came. Vincentio went up first and Luis followed right behind him. They were both helped into the helicopter, and once everyone was in and sitting in a reasonable safe position and area, HUNK and Kimiko shut both doors and the helicopter started fly away to their next destination.

There was small talk during the ride, mainly by Xavier, Barry, and Sheva. Sophie remained quiet as usual, but stole small glances at Luis, who sat on the helicopter floor. His eyes were directed into space, and he sat in a position that gave him the look of a loner. He moved his head a bit and, for a second, Luis and Sophie's eyes met. Sophie quickly looked away and out the window. Looking out, she saw a concert being held. Obviously, the music was too loud for anyone in that area to here the commotion they were causing.

"There's a concert going on down there." Sophie said.

"Oh, yeah." Sheva said. "I think Billy's there. He said the rock band was his favorite."

* * *

Kevin sat in chair next to the hospital bed that Karen "slept" in. He gazed at the small bruises on her face that she suffered from the impact of the dresser falling onto her. Kevin hadn't left his sisters side since they placed her in the bed. Karen's broken glasses rested on the small stand next to her bed, which also held a glass of water that the nurse gave to him. Though, Kevin hadn't taken not one sip from it since he received it.

While watching Karen, Kevin's ears picked up the sound of the hospital door opening. Kevin turned around and saw a male doctor with glasses and short hair walk in. Kevin hoped he spoke English.

The doctor gave Kevin and smile and extended his hand. "Hello, Mr. Ryman. I am Doctor Hayabashi." he said. His English was too perfect.

Kevin took the hand with his own and shook it before releasing it shortly afterwards. "Any new news, sir?" Kevin asked with utter politeness.

Doctor Hayabashi sighed; Kevin didn't like the sound of that. "I'm afraid that your beloved sister…has entered a coma.

Kevin's eyes widened and he almost felt his pupils deplete. _'Coma?'_

"It may not look it now, but the bruises that your sister endured where almost fatal. My estimation is about 2 years until she wakes. God forbid this from happening, but it might be possible that she might not wake up at all."

Kevin almost couldn't contain this information that was being given to him. He always saw this kind of situations happening on television dramas or movies, but he never would have guessed that he would actually be _apart _of it. Kevin almost didn't want to believe the man. He would rather be in a coma than have Karen in one.

"Now, we're going to transport Karen back to Los Angeles and into a hospital there. I am sorry but we can't keep her here. Don't worry, we will take care of everything, including insurance, due to this sudden change of hospitals. We will make sure that Karen gets there safely. We will let you know which hospital she will go to tomorrow." the doctor said.

It didn't matter which hospital they placed Karen in. Kevin knew that he would stay by her side all the way anyway.

_End of Chapter 33_

* * *

Okay I lied, it's not the chapter I _think _you were waiting for. Though, there will definitely by a truck load of Sophie and Wesker action(not THAT kind of action!) in the next chapter. We're so close! Thank you!

R.I.P- Ramón Hernandez(1976-2008)


	53. Blood Crossed Fighters:Part 1

Here's Chapter 34, and **this **is the chapter you're looking for. I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 34: Blood-Crossed Fighters-Part 1_

The BSAA chief struggled to escape the ropes that had imprisoned him for so long. He could feel the tightness of the ropes slightly suffocate him and the thick, duck tape around his mouth would surely leave a few marks. The moderately obese man was bounded by the hands and the ankles, and the only thing he could do was wiggle in his chair, and look at his two former BSAA employees, Leon and Chris. Leon simply watched him and chuckle at every attempt he made to escape, while Chris just sat in a chair a few feet from the chief smoking a cigarette that he longed desired. The cigarette was now resting in between his fingers and he stared at his former boss with a haunting look. Chris was a little tired and much more stressed, and he would love to take his stress out on his double-crossing boss.

"I found him trying to make it to that same hotel, but I caught him while he was changing his clothes." Leon said, taking another look at the chief's current attire. The man wore a wrinkled white oxford shirt, blue boxers, and black socks covered his feet and half of his leg, since a few leg hairs were seen.

Chris placed the cigarette between his slightly chapped lips and stood up. He walked over to the chief, his eyes never leaving his boss'. Before speaking, Chris inhaled a large amount of smoke and released it through his nostrils. "The time is 10:35." Chris then pointed to the man. "When I get done with you, it should be around 1:00." he finished.

The chief didn't like the sound of that and he began to struggle again, but of course, he failed. Chris clenched his hand into a fist and he punched the chief into the face, sending him flying into the floor. Leon just looked at the short, brunette man squirming around on the floor, and he watched as the tears started to stream down his face from the bruise.

"You're a police chief. Deal with it." Leon spat.

"Yeah, motherfucker." Chris added.

Chris walked over to the crying man and raised him up by his shirt. He slammed the legs of the chair down onto the floor. The chief never had looked or been so terrified in his life. His own employees were about to torture him. He never saw it coming because he thought that he could rely on Wesker. Though, he could never say that he didn't see some kind of consequence coming his way.

Leon took a seat on the hotel bed and ran a finger through his blond hair. "We'll see our new chief when we get back to Los Angeles." Leon said. He then turned back to the chief. "Don't worry. Where you're going a lot of locals like to have 'fun'."

The chief wiggled around in his seat desperate for escape, but all he found was smoke in his face by Chris.

* * *

"Let us try this again." Kimiko said, raising her wooden styled katana.

Sophie nodded and raised hers as well, but hers was shaking a little bit. She was a bit nervous in this training session due to HUNK trying to find the location of Wesker, and Sophie would be going to him alone. Alone. Though reluctantly, Xavier had agreed to allow Sophie to battle Wesker, but with the catch that he and the rest had to help as well. Sophie agreed, but she didn't know exactly what they were going to do.

Before she knew it, Kimiko attacked her. She swung her katana in front of her face and she dodged it just in time. Sophie gave a feeble counter swing that Kimiko easily dodged. "Come on. You have to swing stronger than that." she said while taking her last steps back. Sophie took her advice and swung harder, this time succeeding and hit Kimiko on the head. She yelped quickly, and Sophie ducked down and attacked her knee. Kimiko went bottom first to the ground, and when she tried to get up, the tip of Sophie's wooden katana met the tip of Kimiko's nose. She raised her eyes to look at Sophie, who gave her a neutral look back.

Kimiko could feel a grin spreading on her face. "Very good." she said. She accepted Sophie's assistance and was pulled off of the ground and back onto her feet. "However, there is so much more to cover." she added.

Sophie's shoulder lowered at the words and Kimiko giggled. After a few seconds passed by, Kimiko attacked Sophie in a flash. The tip of the katana tore a scar onto Sophie's cheek. Sophie stepped back to tend to the scar but Kimiko continued to attack. Realizing she had no time to stop, she did her best to dodge every swing. Unfortunately, the stitches from the bullet wound she received yesterday caused pain and paralyzed Sophie for a second. Kimiko quickly turned her katana the other way around and jabbed Sophie in the stomach. A small, but visible, portion of saliva spurted out of her mouth and it dripped down to her chin. Sophie grasped her stomach and fell to her knees in pain, lowering her head and releasing soft moans.

Kimiko only looked at Sophie. "That's disgusting."

* * *

Inside of Kimiko's house, Sheva was tending to Xavier's wound. With two kits supplied by Barry, Sheva began to place stitches over the wound, and she tried to not look at Xavier's expressions that showed pain and discomfort. Despite the work, Sheva was glad to finally be taking care of her husband's wound, for the best thing she could've done last night was allowed Xavier to rest. Though, the image of Xavier's open wound bugged her that night while Sheva tried to sleep.

Plus, it felt a little uncomfortable to be sleeping on the floor with nothing but a mat supporting her back. There was no way they could all go back to the hotel; it was unsafe with almost everyone from the battle staying there.

Xavier did his very best to keep still on the mat as Sheva began sewing his skin together. After a few more stitches, Sheva rose up a bit and smiled at him. "I'm finished." she said.

Xavier tried to lift himself up, but the pain from the stitches just brought him pummeling right back down. Sheva quickly bent down, but giggled instead of looked worried when she saw Xavier's frustrated face. "You're not invincible, Xavier. You can't just stand up like that."

Xavier didn't respond and only looked into space. Realizing he wasn't going to say anything, Sheva only sighed and turned her head similar to the way Xavier had his turned.

"I'm sorry." a voice spoke up.

Sheva turned to her husband and they were looking directly at each other. "Huh?"

"I know I've been acting like an ass today, but I just don't really approve of Sophie fighting Wesker. I feel that I have to do it instead. It's not Sophie's problem, it's mind. She didn't work for Wesker, I did. I just don't want her to get killed." Xavier said.

"And what makes you think she will?" Sheva asked. Xavier's eyes widened just a bit. "What?"

"Sophie traveled all the way from America just to rescue you, and she's made it just fine. I'm sure that if she can survive all of the things that have happened to her, she can possibly survive Wesker. After all, she _has _seen Wesker before."

Xavier didn't say anything in response for a while and only looked at his wife. He could see the determination and belief in her eyes as they stared, and Xavier couldn't help but smile. He stood up, and despite the agonizing pain it caused, it didn't stop Xavier from pressing his lips against Sheva's. Sheva was taken aback for a second, but easily melted into the kiss. Her hands slithered around Xavier's neck, taking a small trip to Xavier's bald head and rubbing her hands over it. She slightly missed his hair, but she still found Xavier attractive. Sheva felt his tongue lick hers a little before finally pulling away.

Xavier smirked. "Well, I do know one thing." he said.

"What's that?" Sheva asked.

"If this doesn't work out, it'll be all Sophie's fault." he said in a jocular tone. Before Sheva could smack Xavier upside the head, the door slid open and revealed HUNK. Sheva and Xavier looked at him with a neutral expression on each one of their faces. Their eyes moved as HUNK's arm motioned upwards, revealing a black cell phone.

"I found out where Wesker is going to be." HUNK said.

* * *

"Kevin? Are you alright?" Kimiko asked.

Kevin looked a mess. He hadn't slept all night, and he showed that through red, baggy eyes, a rough facial look, messy, brown hair, and slightly stained and wrinkled clothing. He had stayed with Karen the entire night and had been constantly dozing off and bobbing his head up and down while he sat in the chair. Though, Kevin remained awake, but he was starting to regret staying up all night watching Karen.

Despite his depressed mood, Kevin still displayed a smile so he could cheer Sophie and Kimiko up a little bit. Especially Kimiko. He had feelings for her, there was no use denying them. "Yeah. I guess so." he said.

"What about your sister? Is she alright?" Kimiko asked.

Kevin's eyes lowered along with his head. "She's…in a coma." he answered in a low tone.

Sophie and Kimiko expressed feelings of shock, and Kimiko hurried to Kevin's side and grasped on of his arms. The warm feeling of Kimiko made Kevin turn around to face her. The worried look on her face killed Kevin inside more than he looked. He couldn't bare to look at the object of his affection with such a rugged look, but he couldn't help it.

Kevin smiled at Kimiko. "Don't worry. I'm going back to Los Angeles where they're gonna put Karen in some high class hospital. They're gonna take care of the insurance, so that's good." he said.

"Very good." a familiar voice spoke out. Everyone turned around and saw Billy walking towards them. He wore his usual blue wife beater and blue jeans. "Karen's going to be taken care of, Kevin. Don't worry."

Sophie gave a smile of relief to see that Billy was alright and well, while Kimiko released Kevin's arm. "I heard you were at some concert." Kimiko said, her facial expression transforming into an irritated one.

Billy snorted. "I guess I was." he replied.

"Don't blame Billy." Kevin said. "I was the one who insisted he go. Besides, I wanted to be alone with Karen, anyways."

"Sophie!!" Xavier called out. Everyone turned around and saw Xavier holding onto Sheva for support. Sophie could see his wound stitched up well, but it still ached her inside to see him injured. Beside him she saw her new acquaintance, HUNK, with his arms crossed. Sophie chuckled at the fact that HUNK seemed to not take off his mask for nothing. As her eyes roamed, she caught a glimpse of Luis lying down against one of the doors. Sophie's heart broke when she saw the position Luis was in; he looked depressed and tired. Though, Sophie could understand after all Luis had been through. She decided that it'd be best to leave him alone.

Sophie could see a slight smirk on Xavier's face. "We found him."

* * *

"We've assembled the most skilled Yakuza and Umbrella operatives we could find. There's no way Sophie could beat through all of them." William said, a confident tone in his voice.

Dressed in black leather, Wesker adjusted his trademark glasses and turned around to face William. "I know. That's because Sophie will not be alone." Wesker said.

William looked shocked. "R-Really?"

"William, do you actually think that Xavier will allow his sister to go off by herself? Xavier knows better than to leave a naïve girl with me. Though, I am grateful of the service you have provided me with." Wesker said, nodding his head as a sign of gratitude towards William. He walked over towards a stand where two Beretta 92s adapted with silencers laid beside one long, katana. His deep, golden eyes stared down at them with a slightly blank expression, until a smirk finally found its way to his face.

"Sophie, my heart. It'd be a pleasure to fight my fiancée."

* * *

The slightly cold air of the night brushed against the faces of Sophie and Kimiko as they walked up to the museum that held the location of Albert Wesker. Kimiko held her respected katana at her side and attached to a holster, while Sophie grasped both of her Twin Desert Eagles and held them at her side.

Kimiko's attire consisted of a long, black slit dress that showed portions of her thighs and legs, along with black matching heels. Her

long black hair was tied into a ponytail, and it swayed every time she walked. When she remained still, it laid delicately down her backside. Her attire included small jewelry like silver earrings and a matching bracelet that took hold of her left wrist.

Sophie's clothing was courtesy of Barry and Sheva themselves. A shirt, black leather jacket covered a white midriff, showing parts of her stomach and all of her navel. Matching black leather pants with a few buckles covered her bottom half, and black flats served as her footwear. Her black hair was not in a ponytail and it swayed down her backside, a black holster held many clips for her guns, and the only piece of jewelry she wore was a chain bracelet on her right wrist.

The two women walked towards the museum that was abandoned a few months ago, but was barraged by Albert Wesker's Umbrella operatives and Yakuza members who were working for him. As they walked, Sophie caught onto a young Japanese man lying against a nearby bench. The man wore a scarf around his head and worn out clothing. The man looked up at Sophie, and smirked at her.

"_Hey, bitch. Why don't you come over here and su-"_

Sophie didn't understand a word he was saying but didn't want to hear it, and she only motioned one of her Desert Eagles towards him while still walking in the process. The Japanese man quickly tensed up and gritted his teeth. Sophie could see small beats of sweat roll down the side of his face all the while she pointed her gun at him. When they reached the entrance, Sophie put her gun down and opened the doors.

The museum looked like any regular one, complete with empty spaces where masterpieces, sculptured or painted used to be placed. The girls heard the laughter of many men that were not too far from where they were.

"Do you hear them?" Kimiko asked. Sophie nodded.

"It sounds like they are this way." Kimiko added while pointing to her left. The two of them walked, Kimiko's heels clicking to the hard floor. They walked for several minutes until they caught sight onto a few armed men carelessly having a conversation near a few stands. Their conversation was caught short when they heard heels coming towards them, and they jumped in surprise when the saw Sophie measuring her guns at them.

"Hey!! It's her!" one of them shouted as he reached for his shotgun. He released one shot out but missed, and Sophie turned and shot him in between the eyes. The others quickly reacted by charging for the women, and Kimiko slid forward and slashed her katana. She injured one badly and slashed his neck to kill him, and the others came after her as well. Sophie shot each one of them in either the leg or shoulder, slowing them down enough so Kimiko could slashed their throats.

Once they were finished with that room, they ran into the larger room where several Umbrella operatives and Yakuza members greeted them with nothing but different types of firearms. Sophie aimed her guns at them and Kimiko raised her katana, smirking at them. "Come on!" she provoked

Shots were fired as both women charged for the gang. Sophie shot directly at them, hitting them in the stomach and the temples. While running she accidentally slipped, but used this as an advantage to slide between the legs of a careless Yakuza member, and in turn shot him in the back of the head. Kimiko ran at intense speed even with her heels on and attacked each armed man. She slashed off body parts, including hands that grasped weapons and legs to slow them down. Sophie took care of the remains and shot them each on a vital point of the body.

Soon enough, the number of enemies was decreasing. Blood decorated the hard floor and the foul stench of fresh organs that were detached from their bodies filled the room, while bullets crashed to the bloody floor. Kimiko quickly turned to Sophie who was in the midst of killing. "Sophie! Go find Wesker! I've got this!" she shouted.

Sophie nodded towards her and ran, shooting another one before she left to find Wesker. One of the Umbrella men laughed out loud. "We can take her!" he shouted. The others laughed and raised their weapons with the organs that they had left.

Kimiko sighed and lowered her head. She raised her weapon and planted it in front of her. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she reopened them and her lips curled into a smirk.

"_And then there was one._" were the words the escaped Kimiko's lips before she went straight to battle.

* * *

After a few minutes of running and searching, Sophie finally stumbled upon both William and Wesker in a large room. Both men turned around to look at the serious Sophie, and William clenched and backed up. Though, Wesker's hand reached his shoulder and calmed him down a bit, but not that much. Wesker did nothing but smirk. "I'm glad you could make it." he said.

"Lovely choice of attire." Wesker said.

Sophie didn't respond.

"Hm, you were never the talkative type." Wesker said. He motioned William to the side and the smaller man ran out to the other room. Sophie didn't pay him much mind and only focused her attention on Wesker. After a few moments, Sophie began to walk forward.

"How's the T-Virus going?" Sophie asked.

"It's in progress, but it's nearly complete." Wesker answered.

"I thought it was already finished."

"Had to add a few more 'ingredients' into the mix." Wesker said. Right afterwards, he pulled out one of his Berettas and took a shot at Sophie, who just barely missed it. Sophie aimed her guns and shot back but Wesker dodged every single bullet. He quickly grabbed the other one from the back of his pants and shot. Sophie charged forward and delivered a roundhouse kick towards him, to which Wesker dodged as well.

"You've been taking martial arts from Kimiko, haven't you?" Wesker asked as he shot.

"Yes." Sophie answered calmly but continued to throw punches at Wesker.

Wesker chuckled and his foot crashed in Sophie's chin quickly sending her backwards and onto the floor. Each of her Desert Eagles flew out of her hands and off far. Sophie gasped and tried to run for them, but Wesker stomped her on the side of her head. Sophie gritted her teeth as the sole of Wesker's shoe crushed her head. Wesker then picked her up by her midriff and threw her over far, and watched as Sophie crashed into a nearby piece of wooden furniture. Pieces scattered over the floor and Sophie's body ached with pain.

"It's such a pain to have to hurt my fiancée." Wesker said. He soon began to walk forward. Sophie growled she saw him moving closer to him. "I…am not…you…fiancée…" she growled.

Wesker only chuckled as he walked forward. "Things are really getting interesting now, eh Sophie?" Wesker asked. He moved his hand to Sophie's neck and grabbed it, raising Sophie off the ground with no problem at all.

"Do you actually think you can defeat me?"

_End of Chapter 34-Part 1_

* * *

There's Part 1. Sorry I had to divide it into two parts, or it would've been so long. If you seen one of the trailers for Resident Evil 5, Wesker's last lines are taken directly from that, with the exception that Sophie's name was placed where Chris' was. In my opinion, when Wesker says those lines in the trailer, it sounds like he has a stuffy nose. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. I'll add a little Wesker and Sophie fluff in the next one, I promise! Thank you!

P.S. Here's a little fun fact. In the last chapter, I was actually going to kill of Vincentio instead of Ramón.

….That's not actually a _fun fact_, is it?


	54. Valentine Special: Roses Red,Sophie Blue

It's not a chapter, but a special for Valentine's Day. As usual, this is not canon to the original story and will include crack pairings. Especially since it's a Valentine's Day special. Too bad I couldn't fit the entire title in the title space on Fanfiction. Oh well. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Valentine's Day Special: Roses are Red, Sophie is Blue_

Sophie sighed as she stared at the two lit candles on her kitchen table. Beside the candles, a plate of half eaten food rested in front of her, along with an empty glass that was previously filled with Pepsi, This was yet another Valentine's Day that she would spend alone. Luis wasn't talking to her and she couldn't even find Chris, but didn't really want to after her affair with him was revealed. She still felt horrible inside, despite not showing much sadness around her friends. Sophie just wanted Valentine's Day to be over so she could erase any traces of romance in her life.

Releasing another sigh, Sophie turned her body towards a radio. _'Hopefully, some music could clear my mind' _she thought. Her fingers reached for the dial and turned it slightly to a station.

"And now we continue our 'Valentine's Day Song-a-thon' with one of the most sexiest songs ever, _'I'll Make Love To You' _by_ '_Boyz II Men'" the deep-voiced radio announcer said.

Sophie hurried and turned to the next station.

_I wanna sex you up_

_I know the way you like it_

_Let me freak-_

Turn.

_I wish that I was in your arms_

_Like a Spanish Guitar_

Turn.

_And I keep coming back for more_

_She's Just the Girl I'm Looking For_

Turn.

_Oh na na na na_

_I'm so Horny_

_And I want you to fu-_

Turn.

_I've been really try-ing, baby_

_Trying to hold back this-_

Turn.

"And now here's 'Divine Arion's' chart-topping song _'Revenge'_." a female voice announced. Sophie sighed and smiled, hoping that this hard-going rock song would clear her head.

_It's Revenge that I'm after_

_Can't you see?_

_Look at what your cold-hearted side_

_Has done to me_

_I lay on the bed_

_With nothing to say_

_Acting just like you_

_On Valentine's Day_

"For crying out loud!" Sophie shouted, and quickly turned the radio off. She then brought her head to the table in misery, causing the plate to jump off the table just a tad bit. She brought her arms around her head and moaned as she allowed the suffering in her soul overwhelm her. She was all alone with no one to comfort her. No Luis. No Chris. Nobody.

"Yo, Sophie." Billy's voice rang.

Sophie had forgotten that Billy was there with her.

"What's with the eerie feeling in here?" Billy asked. "I thought it was suppose to be Valentine's Day, not Halloween. There's no Shakiki here…right?"

Sophie slowly raised her head to look at Billy, who was getting two beer bottles from out of the refrigerator. He carefully set them down onto the table and then sat down himself. He offered a bottle to Sophie. "You drinking?" Billy asked.

Sophie shook her head. "Not really in the mood. Besides, I'm not…that much of a drinker." she replied.

Despite her refusal, Billy did not remove the bottle. He instead continued to hold it up for a few more seconds, before Sophie finally gave in and took the bottle. Billy got up and walked to the countered. He pulled out a drawer and selected a bottle opener from it, closing the drawer once he was finished. He sat down and popped each cap off of the bottles. Without hesitation, Billy took a swing at his beer.

"So, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Billy asked in a jocular tone.

Sophie blinked. "I'm not wearing any." she said.

"Cool." Billy replied.

Sophie sighed. "I have no one to spend Valentine's Day with, as usual. I was hoping that Luis was at least call and wish me a Happy Valentine's Day. I find that a bit rude." she said.

"You cheated on the guy for a month and you still expect him to call you?"

"Well, I don't feel _completely_ guilty. I mean, Luis did ditch my Thanksgiving dinner for a strip club." Sophie said.

Billy's eyebrows raised. "Strip club, huh?" His shocked expression then turned into an amused one. "Well, I can help you feel better with that."

Sophie didn't really like the sound of that.

* * *

"What's my name!? Say my name, bitch!" Sheva yelled as she cracked the whip against Xavier's bareback once more. This created yet another scar on him, but Xavier loved every bit of it.

"Sheva! Sheva!!" Xavier yelled, another drop of sweat dropping down to the floor. The scars on his back were really affecting him, but he loved it when Sheva acted this way towards him. He loved it when Sheva dressed in her leather dominatrix outfit and heels, and when she treated him like a slave. Especially since it was Valentine's Day.

"That's more like it." Sheva said, grinning. She turned her head for a second, but instead of turning back to Xavier, her eyes continued to stay in that exact place.

Sitting in a chair in the corner was Albert Wesker, who sat there with a smirk on his face. His arms and legs were crossed as he watched the two engage in BDSM-related activities. He too was dressed in leather, his outfit including a leather shirt and pants with a leather overcoat. He wore his trademark sunglasses with pride and his blond hair was styled in a slick fashion.

Sheva shivered with disgust. "How long have you been sitting there?" she muttered but loud enough so Wesker could hear.

Wesker chuckled. "The entire time." he answered. Sheva gulped and Xavier looked up at Wesker, a confused and irritated look wiping onto his face.

Wesker rose from his chair and sighed. "Perhaps you would like some 'company'?"

"Company?" Sheva questioned.

Right after she said that, Wesker tore off every piece of clothing he had on and stood in nothing but a leopard printed thong. Some of his pubic hair showed and his package swayed a little bit every time he moved. Wesker grinned manically, while Sheva and Xavier gasped.

"Get ready for Whiskey Wesker!" Albert Wesker yelled as he charged for Sheva and Xavier.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

"Mmmm….Kevin." Kimiko moaned as she arched her back. The bed sheets felt wonderful as Kevin slowly pleasured her, though they were starting to stick to her skin due to the sweat she produced. She wrapped her legs around Kevin's waist and moved her arms around his neck, moaning and groaning while Kevin licked the skin that made up her neck. Her long, black hair was a bit wild from tossing and turning and Kevin's constant tugs on it.

"You like that?" Kevin asked.

"No, Kevin." Kimiko said.

"You don't!?"

"No, that's not what…I meant. I mean I want you to stop."

Kevin blinked and looked confused. "Why?"

"I prefer protected sex."

"Why say that? Unprotected sex is always better."

"No. Kevin, I really think you should pull out and put a condom on."

"Aw, come on baby. It's Valentine's Day."

Kimiko was becoming impatient, but she still tried to remain polite. "Kevin, please-"

"I don't have HIV or AIDS. We're cool."

"Kevin, I have crabs!"

"WHAT!!!!???"

Kevin finally pulled out.

* * *

Both Sophie and Billy were drunk. They were so drunk that they probably weren't aware for the current actions that they were partaking in. So possibly, Billy wouldn't remember stripping for Sophie when he wakes up in the morning.

With 'I'm a Salve 4 U' playing in the background, Sophie threw dollar bills into the air while Billy took off his blue wife beater and threw it at Sophie. Sophie quickly sniffed his shirt and allowed his scent to marinate into her nostrils. "This is the best Valentine's Day I have ever had!" she shouted.

"Same here." Billy said, throwing his pants at Sophie. Once again, Sophie sniffed them, and continued to throw dollars at Billy to provoke him to strip off of his boxers.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me!" Sophie shouted while laughing in a drunken stupor.

_End of Special_

* * *

There it is! I'm glad I got this done before Valentine's Day was over. This special is kind of my way of coping with my sadness and loneliness on the Valentine's Day. Though, I digress. I hope you all enjoyed this special, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you! Happy Valentine's Day!

P.S. Remember, these specials are not canon. NOT CANON!!!

P.S.S. Sorry about the cheesy lines Diving Arion! I hope you Valentine's Day was a blast! XD


	55. Blood Crossed Fighters: Part 2

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 34. I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 34: Blood-Crossed Fighters: Part 2_

"Do you actually think you can defeat me?" Wesker asked in a sadistic tone of voice as he looked at Sophie. She tried her best to get away from Wesker's grasp but it seemed impossible. She finally found a solution when she kicked Wesker in the stomach, causing him to release Sophie. The second Sophie dropped to the floor she ran towards her Desert Eagles, avoiding bullets that Wesker shot at her. Sophie dove for one of them and shot back, but wasn't really paying attention to where she was shooting. Instead of hitting Wesker, she penetrated the lights and completely shut off two of them, making the room quite dim and dark.

Sophie took Wesker's reloading time as a means to grab her other Desert Eagle and shoot at him. With many shots, she finally managed to hit Wesker in his leg.

"Ahh!" the British man yelped. He ignored the slight pain in his leg and continued to run towards Sophie with advanced-like speed. All the while he ran, he shot at Sophie. Sophie immediately reacted by retreating, barely missing the bullets that were flying in her direction.

Her running eventually took her into another room, a room that was just as dim as the last one. Lights flickered on and off, making it difficult for Sophie to focus on Wesker. She first saw Wesker running to her from afar, then the lights dimmed, and now Wesker was close to her.

Sophie tried to punch him but her attempt was cut short when Wesker's fist crashed into her nose, sending her flying to the ground. After a few seconds, Sophie's nostrils began to leak blood, but Sophie remained ignorant to her sudden injury and tried to counter his attack with shots. Amazingly and very quickly, Wesker dodged all bullets even with his leg being injured. Same as before, he grabbed Sophie by her top and brought her up, looking at her with eyes full of cruel and sadistic nature. He couldn't help but release a chuckle from his lips as he watched the blood roll down to her upper lip.

"Your father was such a cruel man. Selling his beautiful daughter away like some slave!" Wesker said before he tossed Sophie off to the side. While she flew, her fingers accidentally slipped off her Desert Eagles.

Sophie cried out as the hard floor crashed into her back. A little blood escaped from Sophie's mouth, and she hurried and wiped it away along with the blood that fell from her nose. Before she could even look up, Wesker grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up again. He brought her to the wall hard and kept her there, staring at her with devilish eyes. Sophie could've sworn she saw them glow red behind his sunglasses.

As Wesker looked at Sophie, she gasped when she felt a cold, gloved hand run up her exposed stomach. Wesker chuckled at her reaction. His hand slithered up her to her midriff, and just when Sophie thought he would go any further, he stopped.

"I think you liked that, am I wrong?" Wesker asked in a jocular tone.

Sophie didn't say anything in response and only took a hold onto his

wrist. That didn't do hardly anything to stop Wesker.

Wesker grew closer to Sophie's mouth but stopped when she could feel her breath on his lips. "Simple Sophie. You really are clueless, aren't you? To be honest, my darling, you really were destined for disaster the day you were born. The day you said your first words, the day you actually stood up and walked to your father, who had a secret pedophilic nature, was all meant for disaster. Basically, you have no choice but to give up. I am your savior, Sophie. I am your God!"

Wesker tightened his grip onto Sophie's neck. "My lust for power only strengthens when I look into the eyes of the woman who shall obey my every command. You, Sophie." he said. He showed her a grin, and then leaned forward to lightly press his lips against Sophie's.

Sophie was strongly taken aback by his lips, surprised that they were actually quite soft. Sophie struggled with all of her might to get away from the kiss, but soon became a victim of solitude from the rest of the world when Wesker deepened the kiss. Sophie couldn't believe how gentle he was with her, it was probably one of the best kisses Sophie had experienced. She felt a wet tongue slither into her mouth as she brought her lips onto his a tad bit. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head in pleasure and enjoyment, despite how sick she found this.

'_Dear God, help me.' _Sophie thought.

Once Wesker drew away, he stared at Sophie's narrowed and seemingly dead eyes with amusement. "I hope you enjoyed that," he muttered.

Sophie didn't say anything.

"because there's more to come." Wesker finished. Afterwards, his free hand slither upward and into Sophie's midriff and she could feel Wesker's hand touch her breast. Sophie shivered a bit and looked at the grin that was barely visible due to the dimmed lights. As pleasuring as it could be, Sophie knew she couldn't allow this to go on. After a few minutes of struggling, she brought her foot up and crashed it into his chin.

Wesker yelped and finally released Sophie, and Sophie fell to the floor. She took a few seconds to regain breathing while Wesker rubbed his bruised chin. Before Wesker could grab her again, Sophie performed a roundhouse kick on his ankles, bringing him down and giving Sophie more time to grab her guns again.

Reloading again, Sophie shot at Wesker. Unfortunately, Wesker blocked each bullet with his katana. Sophie gasped and reached to her feet and she ran backwards as Wesker charged for her. He swung his katana at Sophie quickly, but thankfully, Sophie had blocked his attack with her Desert Eagles. She desperately tried to keep Wesker's katana away from her face, and the guns trembled under the weight of Wesker's hands. Eventually, their weapons popped and each moved back. Sophie began to shoot at Wesker and Wesker slashed his way through bullets. Though this action didn't surprise Sophie at all, as she had seen a similar technique being performed by Kimiko. She just blocked every attack that came her way.

As Wesker spun and swung, Sophie stopped in her tracks when she heard something slice. Her eyes moved slowly to her hair and she saw that Wesker had sliced an end off of Sophie's hair. She saw the strands fall to the ground but had no time to watch, as Wesker came at her again. After getting a swing in, Wesker quickly turned his katana around and jabbed Sophie in the stomach.

A spurt of saliva escaped Sophie's mouth with only a tiny bit smacking to Wesker's cheek. Nonetheless, Wesker didn't appreciate that, and dropped down and performed a roundhouse kick to Sophie's ankles. Sophie was then brought down hard and her back slammed against the floor. Wesker turned his katana back around and jabbed the sword down towards Sophie's chest. Luckily, Sophie rolled over to her side and the tip of the katana hit then floor instead of her skin. Still, the sharp end of the katana did not receive a scratch from the impact of the failed attack.

After Sophie got herself off of the floor, she brushed herself off and looked at Wesker. _'Who knows what he'll do next.' _she thought as she quickly, but nervously aimed her guns at him. She couldn't ignore the small laughter that Wesker released once he saw Sophie aim her guns at him.

"Silly Sophie. Don't you know that you will eventually reach complete and utter death?" Wesker taunted. Without hesitation, Wesker charged forward and swung his katana Sophie moved before the katana could scar and was relieved when she saw that she was not injured.

Though, Wesker chuckled, as if he had achieved success in striking her. At this point of time, Sophie was deeply confused. Suddenly, she heard something slightly rip, and Sophie looked down and saw that her clothes had been cut and shredded. Pieces of Sophie's shirt began to fall to the ground, and a new, small but noticeable scar rested on her stomach.

'_He still managed to get me? How?!' _Sophie thought. As surprising as it was, Sophie had no time to think as Wesker came at her with a deadly ambition. She listened well at the footsteps, due to the fact that the lights were messing around again.

'_Damn it!'_

* * *

"Can you get it, HUNK?" Xavier asked as he watched HUNK type on his laptop. On the screen was information that was connected to Tokyo's main electrical source, the wiring that controlled all sorts of light throughout the city. HUNK responded with just a simple hand wave, reassuring him that he had everything under control. Xavier and Sheva carefully watched the screen while Billy looked out for any police officers and pedestrians that happened to cross their path. Luis sat off to the side on a nearby bench, gazing at the night sky and worrying about Sophie's health. He hadn't said a single word since they left Kimiko's dojo, but Luis didn't really have anything to say.

Their plan was a big but risky one. They had planned to shut down the electricity throughout the city for a short while, meaning that the museum lights would go off as well. This would possibly give Sophie the advantage to catch Wesker off guard and attack him, and that would possible distract the police force in the city. Just in case that didn't happen or work, HUNK would eventually contact Kimiko, tell her the location of Wesker in the museum, and Kimiko would attack him however she pleased. It sounded like a good plan, but everyone had their thoughts at whether it would work or not.

After typing for a few more seconds, HUNK was finished. "Done." he said, alarming Xavier and Sheva to move closer. A minute after HUNK let them know he was finished the job, light after light suddenly clicked off. Soon enough the entire city was in covered in darkness, and only the stars served as a light source for it. Small cries of surprise and slight agony were heard, causing Xavier to smirk and chuckle.

HUNK turned on his earpiece and proceeded to contact Kimiko. "Kimiko, can you hear me?" HUNK asked. "Kimiko?"

* * *

Already aware of the plan, Kimiko adjusted her night-vision glasses that HUNK gave to her and tapped her earpiece. "_Hai_. I read you." she answered.

"_**Great, now hurry on over to Sophie. The lights will only stay on for several minutes.**_" HUNK told her.

"Understood." Kimiko said before breaking the connection between HUNK and her. Looking around at all the dead corpses around and the ocean of blood they swam in, she glanced back down at her katana and ran into another room, hoping that she was getting closer to Sophie.

* * *

The sudden cut of electricity took both Wesker and Sophie off guard, but Sophie managed to overcome her shock and shoot at Wesker. An agonizing yell sang all around the museum and Sophie shot another bullet again. There was no yelp that time but Sophie heard a noise that sounded like Wesker hitting the ground hard, along with another body entering the room. Pretty soon, Sophie heard the sharp sound of katanas slamming into each other multiple times, as if there was a heated battle taking place. Sophie attempted to move around and find her way away from the battle, but her efforts were pitiful. She wasn't at fault though, as the lights served as an excellent downfall.

A few minutes passed and the lights finally came back on. Sophie blinked a few times to regain her vision, and once she was finished, she found herself on her knees, crawling to try and find her way out. She looked behind her, and her eyes grew with shock when she saw Wesker pinning Kimiko down easily. She witnessed Kimiko struggling with exceptional strength to get free, but Wesker was far more stronger than her. Black sunglasses were laid by them; Wesker still had his on, so Sophie assumed that they were Kimiko's.

"What a pitiful attempt, you sorry excuse for a swordsman! Seeing you right now makes me proud to have killed your loved ones, for I am 1000% sure that they would have been ashamed to see you in this position right now. You call yourself honorable, but deep down inside, **you **are worth nothing but-"

A loud, ear piercing sound was made to cut off Wesker's words. Kimiko's eyes shut tightly, but she responded them to look at him. Along with her face being painted with blood, she saw the image of horror but slight relief.

Wesker's face was decorated with a bullet hole in between his eyes. Blood leaked from the hole like a small waterfall, and droplets of blood slid and dripped from his forehead. His sunglasses were misplaced on his face, showing his beautiful golden eyes for the last time as they slowly began to fade away. His grip onto Kimiko's wrists loosened and Kimiko quickly escaped by shoving him off of her and sliding away. Wesker landed on his back, staring up at the now perfectly lit ceiling. He lay there motionless as he heard footsteps move over to his direction. Soon, Sophie came into his vision, looking down on him with a face that Wesker couldn't quite describe.

"Leave…me." Wesker muttered. Sophie heard his words and continued to stare at him for a few seconds, before finally being pulled away by Kimiko.

'_It's over. It's finally over…' _Sophie and Albert both had a feeling that they each thought that.

_End of Chapter 34-Part 2_

* * *

There it is! I sincerely apologize for taking so long. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I enjoyed finishing it. I hope you all don't think I rushed through this, but you all have your opinions. The next and **final** chapter will be up soon. Probably even today. Thank you!


	56. The End of the Beginning

Here's the last chapter! I'm so happy that we have gotten to the end. I don't own Resident Evil. For the final time, enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 35: The End of the Beginning_

Barry took another sip of his coffee and turned his chair around to look out his window. The image of the bright blue Los Angeles sky enlightened him more, as it just added on to his perfect day. Though, it was perfect for a reason. That reason being that he was informed of the death of Albert Wesker, the one thing he had been striving for for quite a long time.

A knock came at his office door and Barry turned his chair around. "Come in." he said. The door opened on as if on cue and in walked Xavier and Sheva. Xavier wore a white buttoned shirt, black pants, and white Nikes. Sheva was dressed in her burgundy blouse, black pants, and matching black boots.

"Good morning, Mr. Burton." Sheva greeted, bowing a little bit. Barry greeted her with a smile and friendly nod. His eyes switched over to an equally humble Xavier.

"Good morning to you too, Xavier." Barry said. Xavier chuckled and widened his smile.

"I assume you to are spending much time with each other, am I wrong?" Barry asked. Though they both gave him a nod as a response, Barry didn't seem to pay them much mind since he was distracted by a two certain things. There was a golden ring on each of their rings fingers, representing their love for each other. Barry hadn't seen Sheva wear hers ever since the day Xavier was kidnapped. He was glad that Sheva was back to normal, as he did notice many changes in her personality when she lost Xavier.

"Mr. Burton, I was thinking. Maybe we should thank Sophie for all over her hard work. It would be the proper thing to do." Sheva suggested.

Ins response, Barry looked over to his black phone that laid quietly on its hook. "I wouldn't. Sophie's too busy packing." he said. After a few seconds of staring mindlessly at the phone, he decided against his first thought. "Though, Sophie did kill Wesker and I can't not thank her for that."

"You gonna give her a gift or something?" Xavier asked.

Barry looked over to him and grinned. "Yes. Something she couldn't do without."

* * *

Chris sighed as he stared at the stacks of paperwork that took refuge on his desk. He really wished he could've stayed in Japan to avoid all of the work he was assigned, but that would've probably made the stacks even bigger. Twenty minutes ago, the entire BSAA staff met their new chief, a well-built middle aged man with a goatee. This man was also a good friend of Chris', which made Chris feel much more relieved. The two caught up with each other, and Chris' friend humbly greeted him with the stacks of papers that currently laid on his desk.

Knowing that staring at them wouldn't do any good, Chris picked up a pen and grabbed the first sheet off of one stack. For the majority of the dead, Chris was quiet. The other BSAA members didn't really notice anything, except for Leon and his other friend, Jill. They knew that Chris had something on his mind, but only Leon knew for a fact that it was Sophie. Ever since they left Japan, Chris had been pondering on the reason why Sophie had an affair with him. He soon began to think that Sophie's love for him was fake, and inside, Chris began calling himself a fool.

Chris couldn't quite believe that he was tricked by something like love. Chris was usually a smart and tactical man, and he didn't have time for relationships like that. Though, Chris always made time for Sophie, but Chris now knew that that time was put to waste. He was had many emotions wrapped up into one.

"Chris." a feminine voice spoke up. Chris looked up from his paper work and placed his eyes on Jill, who looked at him with a warm smile.

"I know I shouldn't be bothering you right now, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the park sometime this week?" Jill asked, her hands drawing around her back and joining their fingers together.

Chris only looked at her with a neutral expression, contrasting to Jill's nervous look. "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like it. I apologize, Jill." Chris said.

Chris could see that Jill was deeply disappointed, but Jill nodded anyway. After flashing him a quick and painful smile, Jill proceeded to walk away. The way she looked down as she walked tore Chris up inside, he couldn't believe he rejected one of the prettiest girls in the BSAA. Had Chris' life really become that dull after the incident? Had Chris become so weakened by the affair that he couldn't even go out with one his closest friends?

As Chris saw Jill walk away, he got up from his seat. The noise of his wheeled chair made Jill turn around to look at him. Once Chris had gotten her attention, he smiled. "What day?" he asked.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**As Billy stopped at a red light, Sophie felt her cell phone vibrate in her pants pocket. She reached into there and wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out, flipping it open and placing it to her ear. "Hello?" she spoke.**_

"_**Sophie. So good to hear your voice." Barry said happily through the other line. **_

_**Sophie smiled. "It's nice to hear from you too, Barry." **_

"_**How's Billy doing?" **_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**That's good to know. Listen, Sophie. I'm just hear to thank you for everything that you have done for Sheva, Xavier and I. You've made our lives much easier, and I've decided to give you and Billy something out of appreciation." Barry said.**_

"…" _**Sophie remained quiet as she listened in on Barry's gift.**_

"_**I'm giving you…the gift of death."**_

_**Sophie's eyes widened at his words and Billy's question on whether she wanted to get something to eat at the nearby diner.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"The 'gift of death', huh? Sounds pretty cool." Alicia said, sarcasm attacking her tone. She took another bite of her pancake and turned back to Sophie and Billy who sat across from her. Billy was quietly eating his eggs, bacon, and ham and cheese sandwich, while Sophie took another sip of her coffee.

Billy swallowed the current piece of food he had in his mouth and looked at his ex-girlfriend. "Don't be ignorant, it really is cool." he said.

"So, where are you two gonna go?" Alicia asked.

"We're going to this little island called…I forgot the name." Billy answered. He turned his head to Sophie.

"It's called Tohana. It's located near Mexico." Sophie told her.

"What'chu plannin' on doing there anyway?"

Sophie didn't answer right away, and instead looked down at her coffee. She saw a small reflection of herself in the brown liquid. "I was thinking of taking a teaching job." she finally said.

Alicia snorted. "How are you gonna be a teacher when you can't speak Spanish?"

"The majority of the population of Tohana speak English, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Alicia slowly moved her brown eyes over to Billy. "And you?"

Billy chewed and swallowed his food, smirking afterwards. "Don't know, don't care. I don't need a job." he said.

"Uh, yes you do. Don't think that Sophie is going to be bringing home the bread every day now. Come on, Billy. Be the man that you never were and work." Alicia said.

"That's suppose to be motivation?" Billy asked.

"No. It's an order."

"So, what's going to happen to you, Alicia?" Sophie asked, breaking the previous conversation.

Alicia sighed. "Well, I really don't know. Still on parole so I can't leave the state. D-Ray left me high and dry, so I guess I'll try and reconcile with my mother." she said.

Alicia looked down at her current attire. She wore a white tank top that was painted with a fashionable and unique pink design, a short, jean skirt, and white stiletto heels. Two bracelets met each wrist, and a necklace could be found on her neck. "I'm sittin' here lookin' like a hooker, so maybe I should get me another look while I'm at it." she said.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever it is, you'll probably mess it up like you always do." Billy said, snickering afterwards.

"See, this is why we broke up, okay?!" Alicia whispered and pointed at him.

Sophie listened as Alicia and Billy bickered, a smile on her face the entire time. She was happy that she was able to see her cousin for the last time before she and Billy went on the road to Tohana. She was, however, sad that she had to leave Los Angeles, and leave her family and friends behind. This would be a new start for Sophie, but Sophie was ready to make that start.

As she listened to Alicia and Billy comically argue, Sophie took another sip of her coffee.

* * *

Kevin desperately watched his sister by the side of the bed, praying that she would wake up. He hadn't gotten much sleep since they were both transported back to Los Angeles due to the constant nightmares he had of Karen. Even in the state she was in, Karen still looked beautiful in Kevin's eyes. Her long brown hair laid straight down her back and on the mattress as she was lost in her seemingly endless slumber.

Ever since the incident, Kevin found himself so depressed. He often contemplated suicide when he was alone in his apartment, but he would never do it, and chose to stand by Karen's side all the way. Kevin knew that if Karen were to wake up she would be devastated by his suicide, and would possibly commit the same action. Kevin didn't want that. Not for his sister.

Only time would tell when Kevin could regain his strength back.

* * *

"Daddy, no!" Sherry whined at William through the glass that kept them apart. William looked at his daughter with the utter most sympathy for her, but knew that this would be a reasonable punishment for her. It killed him to see his little girl in an orange jumpsuit with a number code on it.

William moved the phone near his ear and sighed. "_**I'm sorry, Sherry. This is what you get for disobeying me. I really hate to do this, but this is what 'grounded' means in this kind of world.**_" he said.

At least William knew that Sherry would be alone, as Ada and Rachel were accompanying her. Due to his gender, Jack was sent off to another prison that wasn't too far from theirs. William could still remember the humorous mug shots they all took. Jack looked like a rapist, Ada looked incredibly psychotic, and Rachel just looked plain stupid with that huge hickey on her head. Sherry looked like the only decent one in the group of mug shots. Ada, Sherry, and Rachel were each going to spend 20 years in prison, with Rachel being charged as an adult and the chance of parole being very slim. Jack was given 25 years for some of his past actions without Wesker.

"_**Well, look at the bright side. You have a lovely orange jumpsuit.**_"William said with a smile.

Sherry narrowed her eyes and growled. "I hate orange. It's not my color."

William placed his hand onto the glass, hoping that Sherry would do the same. After a minute of staring, Sherry lifted her hand up and touched the space where Williams' hand was. Even through the glass, Sherry and William felt a strong connection and bond between them. It would be quite a long time before they saw each other, but William and Sherry were prepared to take that challenge.

"_**Goodbye, Sherry. I love you.**_" William said.

"I love you too, Father." Sherry said, smiling. William moved his hand from the glass, hung up the phone and stood up, flashing one last smile at his daughter before he turned around and left. Once William turned around, Sherry made her hand turned into the middle finger and flashed it directly at her Father. "Asshole." she whispered, hanging up the phone afterwards.

* * *

Luis was completely bored. He sat at his kitchen table reading the newspaper for over twenty minutes, scanning every single page to try and find something of interest. He was hoping that someone would call him and they could spark a conversation. But ever since he returned home from Japan, no one had called and he called no one.

Suddenly, Luis' phone began to ring. Luis immediately placed his newspaper down onto the table and got up, walking fast towards the phone. He grabbed it and snatched it off of its hook. Luis placed it towards his ear.

"Hello?" Luis said.

"_**Luis…**_"

'_Sophie' _Luis thought. His face made an expression built with a bit of rage. "What is it?"

"_**How have you…been doing?**_" Sophie asked. Luis could tell she was nervous, so Luis did his best to try and not make the situation awkward.

"Fine. And yourself?" Luis asked.

"_**I'm…okay. I'm heading to Tohana.**_" Sophie said.

Luis walked over and laid himself on the couch, getting into a comfortable position. Luis had a feeling that this would be an interesting conversation. "Tohana? I've never head of that place."

"_**It's near Mexico.**_" Sophie told him.

"Oh." Luis replied. After that, the two engaged in a silent battle that lasted for about two minutes. Both of them were afraid to say anything that would make the conversation even more awkward. Luis almost regretted picking up the phone in the first place. Sophie regretted ever calling Luis. She felt that Luis didn't really want to talk to her, and Luis felt that Sophie had nothing better to do than call him.

Finally, Luis decided to take the role of the ice breaker. "Sophie?"

Sophie gulped. "_**Yes, Luis?**_" she asked.

A few seconds of silence entered the air before Luis gave his answer. "You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Luis said before jumping off the couch and hanging up the phone. His hand stayed on the phone for a minute, his hand trembling all the while. Rage met his face in a perfect match, but a tear managed to break his anger filled feelings and turn them into feelings of sadness.

* * *

Even when Luis hung up, Sophie continued to cling onto her cell phone to her ear. She felt her eyes start to water, but she successfully held back her tears as she blinked to destroy them. She lowered the phone, looked at it for a while and placed it back into her pocket. Billy looked at her with a look of sympathy, and decided to try and cheer her up.

Just as Billy thought of something to say, Sophie came and beat him to it. "So, are you excited about Tohana?" she asked, turning to Billy with a smile.

Billy smiled and easily went along with it. "I guess so. I should be okay. I've been down near Mexico before." he said.

Sophie blinked and Billy chuckled. "Long story."

Sophie smiled. "Trust me. I've got time."

* * *

The sun beamed down hard on the green-colored garden, forcing more flowers to slowly sprout out of their roots and out in the open. A cool breeze would strike in the area on occasions, but that did nothing stop the striking heat. In the garden, many things could be found besides healthy, cut grass, tress that took the shape of unique designs, and flowers that made the area more colorful. There were tall buildings in the background, and equally nice pavilions located around the garden.

Sitting at a table that was under one of the pavilions, a red-haired woman wearing an all-white sundress and matching white heeled sandals waited patiently for someone. A white and black sunhat rested on her head, blocking the sun's rays from her face. Suddenly, the sound of someone sitting down captured the red-head's attention.

The person was a bald Caucasian man who looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. He had a scar started from his forehead, ran over his left eye, and went down to his upper lip, and a goatee covered around the lips even with the scar. The man wore a white shirt with khaki pants, and Timberlands served as footwear. He looked at the woman with his bright green eyes.

"Thank you for coming. I know you're busy." the woman said. The bald man said nothing and only nodded at her.

"I have a desperate request for you, and I will pay you whatever money this request comes to." she said. After a few seconds of silence, Chelsea finally raised her head up completely to look into the bald man's green eyes with her own.

"I need you to keep an eye on Sophie for me."

_The End_

* * *

I can't believe I'm finished. I'm so happy I've got this done! I want to thank everyone who read my story and enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who placed my story in their favorites and alerts.

I really must give a big thank you to Divine Arion, who was with me since Day 1. She has become a true friend to me on Fanfiction and a devoted reviewer, as she has reviewed every single chapter, bio, entry, and special I have made. I recommend you read her stories, as they are really great. Thank you, Sam! XD

I would also like to thank M3L2011, who PM'd me a lot about my story. Thank you!

And now, the completely necessary thank you list of people who reviewed, alerted, and placed my story in their favorites:

Divine Arion

M3L2011

Mistress Mary D

Leon Kennedy's girl Karla23

XXariesrocksXX

yourdiseasemind

P.S. Look out for the sequel. What do you think I should call it?

"A New Generation" or "The Next Generation" or "The New Generation"?

Please, I really need an answer. Thank you all once more!

P.S.S. Tohana's not an actual place near Mexico. Just something I made up...I think.


	57. Entry 5: A New Revolution

This is the last entry I'm going to do. I own this one because it's Sophie. For the last time for real, enjoy!

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Entry 5: A New Revolution_

Sigh. Sighing should really be my trademark, you know?

I've been through a lot. I've seen a lot. I don't know a lot. Though, there is one thing that I do know. Despite the things I've been through, I wouldn't take back not one moment. In my eyes, I've been "blessed" to see many things, met so many people, and experience a feeling that I thought I would never experience in my life. I went through things that I never really wanted to go through. However, I'm glad I did.

Many people have hurt my in this process, and I have unintentionally hurt other people. Good examples: Luis and Chris. I must take every bit of blame for betraying both of these men. They did absolutely nothing wrong to me, and I found myself so helpless at times. Though, I know that that is not an excuse for what I did. I just hope that one day, they will be able to find some common ground.

Besides both having sex with me.

As Billy said, the 'normal' people don't want me in their life anymore. I've become non-normal, but I think I was non-normal to begin with. Everyone has their own qualities, and it's how we handle and share them that's makes this world go round. Now, I often find myself laughing when I hear people wish for "Peace on Earth" because it will never happen. I've learned that this world can not function properly without chaos. This world can not evolve without chaos. This world can not be humorous without chaos. Call me crazy, but if you do, you're insane.

Let me be proud to say that this world is ours now. We may not like or want it, but its ours. "Let Freedom Ring" Dr. Martin Luther King says, and he was right.

Let Freedom Ring from the sound of a bullet being launched.

Let Freedom Ring from the mouths of many rebels that fight for a change to happen.

Let Freedom Ring from the alleyways of which our people were shot, killed, and left for dead.

Let Freedom Ring from the weapons our Fathers left us with, and our Mother's told us not to use in sin.

Let us join hands around the pool of dignity and blood that we have created from our wounds. We are not the future; we are a revolution.

A New Revolution

_Sophie Watkins_

* * *

There's the last entry for this story. The next update will be to flesh out the relationships that Sophie has with everyone, and then that will be it for this story. I hope I don't get flamed for using Martin Luther King Jr.'s speech in vain. Thanks again!

P.S. For some reason, I think Sheva looks like Halle Berry.


	58. Sophie's Relationships

Here's just a little something to help get to know Sophie and the others better. I just wanted to do this for a while.

March 7th Update: After one day reading this over, I saw many errors that I just had to fix. I'm putting the blame on a headache that I endured while typing this up. Don't worry, it's still the same thing. Just fixed some stuff up a bit. See if you can spot them all! :D

A New Revolution

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Sophie's Relationships_

_**Family**_

Sono: Sophie's Italian father. During her childhood, Sono was quite abusive to his wife, Xavier, and especially Sophie. A pedophile, Sono enjoyed touching Sophie in places that were left to be untouched by him. He disliked his daughter so much that he easily sold her away to Albert Wesker, who Xavier would later began to work for. Sophie came very close to rape, but thankfully, her late mother moved both Sophie and Xavier away to another suburban area, leaving the house and Sono behind. Sono is hated so much that Xavier doesn't even call him "Dad".

Status: Unknown

Mother: Currently unnamed and is an African-American. It is heavily implied that the mother was a very caring, soft-spoken and smart woman, but would every day endure the torture her husband, Sono, would place on her. She moved Sophie and Xavier away to another suburb and raised them by herself. Unfortunately, in 2003, she died of a brain tumor. Since Sono is a full-blooded Italian, Watkins could've been the Mother's last name.

Status: Deceased.

Xavier Watkins: Sophie's older brother. As any responsible brother would do, Xavier took care of his sister, especially since their father, Sono, was around. Xavier grew to hate Sono(he does not address his father as "Dad" or "Father") and himself because he could not do anything to stop him from touching Sophie. Having not gone to college, Xavier was desperate in finding a job to support his sister after their mother's death. He suddenly ran into Albert Wesker and began working for him in vain, hoping that one day he could kill him for "winning" Sophie from Sono. While he worked, he met his future wife, Sheva Alomar, who was at a very young age.

Xavier is a caring, friendly, and trustworthy person. He loves Sophie very much and would bravely give his life for her. Despite this, he still teases her like any older brother would do.

Status: Alive. Currently living with Sheva.

Sheva Alomar Watkins: Sophie's ally and sister-in-law. She and Sophie have a very good and almost sisterly relationship. However, Sophie definitely considers Sheva her sister after finding out that she was married to Xavier. Despite being shocked by this, Sophie treats her no differently than before and values Sheva as a true friend and a full-fledged member of the family.

Status: Alive. Currently living with Xavier.

Alicia Towers: Sophie's cousin. She is very wild, head-strong, dominant, but means well. Sophie loves her cousin very much but dislikes it when she yells, especially since Sophie is suppose to be undercover. Whether she likes it or not, Sophie must learn to accept the fact that Alicia has self-made herself a part of the team.

Status: Alive

* * *

_**Romances**_

Luis Sera: Sophie's long-time friend and a scientist. If anything, Sophie and Luis would be the most dramatic couple of all. They were best friends for a very long time, and both Luis and Sophie thought they were ready to commit a stable relationship together. However, this backfired when Sophie ran into Chris Redfield and began a secret affair. After finding out, Luis was incredibly heart-broken and grew into a stoic demeanor. To this day, Luis still does not forgive Sophie and calls her "the worst thing that's ever happened to him".

Status: Alive

Chris Redfield: A committed BSAA officer. Chris first saw Sophie as a picture during a meeting, but started to form actually feelings for her when Sophie was interrogated. Chris made the first move when Sophie and him accidentally bumped into each other, and began a relationship with her, completely oblivious of Luis. After finding out about the affair, Chris grew depressed and currently has mixed feelings for Sophie, differencing from Luis' straight-up hateful ones. It is unknown whether Chris will decide to associate with Sophie again if they so happen to meet up.

Status: Alive

Billy Coen: A escaped convict and Sophie's partner. Their relationship would be described as platonic, despite the story mentioning sexual tension during the bath scene. Billy has self-made himself a part of the team, similar to the way his ex-girlfriend, Alicia, did. Due to feelings for Sophie, he broke up with his girlfriend, Rebecca. He was politely(and spiritually) turned down by Sophie, Billy still harbors some feelings for her and has no intention of going back to Rebecca.

Status: Alive. Currently on the road with Sophie to Tohana.

Ramón Hernandez: A professional pool player. Ramón became attracted to Sophie after she broke his winning streak in pool. Sophie grew fond of him as well, but never expected that it would lead to sexual intercourse. Though, the sex was nothing more than a one-night stand. Sadly, Ramón was gunned down by Sherry when he assisted Sophie in Japan.

Status: Deceased.

* * *

_**Allies**_

Kevin Ryman: A retired police officer and former bounty hunter. He first heard of Sophie in the news when a bounty was placed on her, but actually met her when Kevin used her as a pay-off to get his sister, Karen, back from Sherry. Kevin became grateful when Sophie saved his sister's life and became part of the team, helping Sophie and Billy take down Salazar. He, along with his sister, secretly followed Sophie to Tokyo to try and get Wesker, but only received tragedy when Karen was crushed by a dresser and placed into a coma.

Status: Alive. Currently awaiting Karen's awakening.

Karen Ryman: A hair stylist, former bounty hunter, and younger sister to Kevin. A head-strong lesbian, Karen was previously hunting down Sophie for money, but made her the object of her affections when she saved her from Sherry. Along with Kevin, Karen secretly followed Sophie and co. to Tokyo to stop Wesker. However, their reached tragedy when Karen was crushed by a dresser and placed into a coma.

Status: In a coma.

Kimiko Mizuhara: An assassin. Kimiko was also setting out to kill Wesker, and the group met up when they assisted Kimiko in a fight with Wesker. Kimiko immediately became apart of the team, and even assisted Sophie in the final battle with Wesker. Sophie and Kimiko have become good friends since they met in Tokyo.

Status: Alive

Vincentio Mendez: An Italian mobster. Sophie is introduced to Vincentio by Sheva, who took Sophie to a party for criminals only. Vincentio assisted Sophie in fighting off Wesker's minions when they crashed the party to try and look for Sophie. Since then, Vincentio and Sophie have created a good bond. Vincentio has made a secret goal to try to persuade Sophie in birthing his 7 children one day. It is implied that he went back to Italy.

Status: Alive

Dave Samuels: A man on the run who was given to Sophie as an assignment by Barry. Sophie was in charge of taking out Dave's boss, who was hunting him down. However, the main reason Dave was being hunted was due to a sexual escapade his had with his boss' wife. Despite only being together once, Sophie and Dave have become friends.

Status: Alive

Barry Burton: Wesker's partner but a much more decent man. Barry is the one who gives Sophie the weapons to catch Wesker, and puts his complete trust in her. Sophie has become extremely loyal to Barry, even though Barry is a partner to Wesker.

Status: Alive

Chelsea Collins: A spy and Sophie's brief source of information on Wesker. Sophie thinks of Chelsea as a reliable source to find out about Wesker, but doesn't really know what else to think of her since she hasn't seen Chelsea for quite a while.

Status: Alive

HUNK: Partner to Xavier and Chelsea. He is the one who actually rescues Xavier from Wesker's clutches, and then soon accompanies Sophie to defeat Wesker. Sophie doesn't really have much of a thought for him since she doesn't know much about him.

Status: Alive

* * *

_**Enemies**_

Albert Wesker: Sophie's main enemy. Wesker's main goal was to kill Sophie, despite being engaged to her. To this day, Sophie still doesn't know why Wesker was out to kill her, but still made it her mission to kill him. Sophie and Wesker had a full fledged antagonistic relationship, with Wesker gaining lustful feelings for Sophie.

Status: Deceased

Ada Wong Krauser: An employee of Wesker. Just like Wesker and Sophie, Ada and Sophie have an antagonistic relationship. She seems to be more determined to kill Sophie than Wesker himself is.

Status: Alive. Currently imprisoned.

Jack Krauser: An employee to Wesker and husband to Ada Wong. He too shares an antagonistic relationship with Sophie and wants nothing more than to complete his mission to kill Sophie.

Status: Alive. Currently imprisoned.

Rachel Williams: An employee of Wesker. Since she was raised by Wesker when she was little, Rachel has adopted many of Wesker's sadistic traits, while still keeping up her cheerful and mischievous behavior. Rachel and Sophie have an antagonistic relationship, but it's not as strong as the others.

Status: Alive. Currently imprisoned.

Sherry Birkin: An employee of Wesker and daughter of William Birkin. She is willing to do just about anything to get to her goals, which builds a hateful relationship between her and Sophie. She will manipulate the minds of others to get what she wants, including seducing Karen. Sophie has created angered feelings towards Sherry, and is the second on Sophie's list to get, the first being Wesker.

Status: Alive. Currently imprisoned.

William Birkin: Second in command to Wesker and father to Sherry. Sophie does not know much about William since she hasn't encountered him that much, but is aware that he is a threat to her.

Status: Alive.

Alyssa Ashcroft: A bossy, cranky, news reporter. Alyssa has known Sophie ever since they were children, having bullied Sophie since she was older than her. However, Alyssa hatred for Sophie really grew when Sophie was given a scholarship that Alyssa had her eyes on for quite some time. Ever since then, Alyssa has vowed to take down Sophie and brings her friend David-whether he likes it or not-along to capture her. Alyssa is not a full on villain to Sophie, but is definitely a rival.

Status: Alive.

* * *

This is the last update I'm going to do for this story. I'm glad to have finally finished it all, and I can't wait to starting typing up the sequel. I'm going to take some time off and start updating my other stories, but it shouldn't be long. Thank you!

P.S. I Googled Tohana and found out its an actual place in India. How would've known? A native of India, that's who.


End file.
